


La Voz de un Ángel

by Tkirara



Category: BnHA, Tododeku - Fandom
Genre: Other, tododeku - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 84,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkirara/pseuds/Tkirara
Summary: El amor es verdaderamente extraño, se manifiesta de diversas formas, situaciones y aspectos. Las personas que han encontrado el verdadero amor pueden asegurar que es lo mas complicado y dichoso del mundo. Puede ser doloroso y agobiante, pero cuando se han logrado superar los obstáculos que se presentan como pareja, todo ese dolor y sufrimiento desaparece y llega una felicidad inmensa y reconfortante no se desea que termine...Los créditos de los personajes no es mía, son del gran mangaka Kohei Horikoshi.Créditos también para el artista del fanart de la portada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Prólogo

El amor es verdaderamente extraño, se manifiesta de diversas formas, situaciones y aspectos. Las personas que han encontrado el verdadero amor pueden asegurar que es lo mas complicado y dichoso del mundo. Puede ser doloroso y agobiante, pero cuando se han logrado superar los obstáculos que se presentan como pareja, todo ese dolor y sufrimiento desaparece y llega una felicidad inmensa y reconfortante no se desea que termine...

"Algun dia encontraras a la persona que amas"

Pero...cuando una persona no cree en el amor ¿Puede encontrarlo? ¿Es posible creer que el amor existe si solo ha sufrido?. Si alguien solo conoce el amor fraternal o el propio a pesar de haber sufrido en el pasado ¿Puede esa persona encontrar al amor de su vida? ¿Y si el miedo no le deja aceptarlo aunque sabe que ya lo encontró? ¿Como darse la oportunidad?...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Todoroki Shouto, de 28 años, un joven muy apuesto, de carácter maduro, sus cabellos la mitad derecha blanco y la mitad izquierda rojo, sus ojos heterocromaticos siendo el derecho gris oscuro y el izquierdo azul celeste y una notoria cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Es profesor primerizo de lenguas extranjeras en la universidad UA.

Midoriya Izuku, de 26 años, un joven de aspecto sencillo y tierno, su cabello de tono verde oscuro y ojos esmeraldas, sus mejillas decoradas con 4 pequeñas pecas en cada una y con un carácter lleno de amabilidad y apoyo al prójimo. Trabaja como florista junto con sus mejores amigos, Iida Tenya y Uraraka Ochaco, en la floreria "Ingenium", negocio creado por su amigo Iida.

Ambos jóvenes pronto se darán cuenta del significado y la verdad en estas frases y como lograr encontrar la felicidad que aun sin saberlo, anhelan...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Notas de la Autora:

Hola gente de AO3. 

Pues aquí estoy y aquí estamos ya. Debido a la caza del fandom de BnHA en Wattpad pues aquí me tienen. Espero que nos llevemos Ben y que todo esto vaya mejorando.


	2. Todoroki Shouto: Orígenes

Todoroki

Comencé a impartir clases de lenguas extranjeras en la universidad UA hace un mes. Imparto los idiomas de inglés y francés.

Nunca creí que ser profesor fuera difícil, sin embargo, disfruto dar clases. Me gusta practicar junto a mis alumnos e implementar nuevos métodos de enseñanza.

Mi hermana Fuyumi fue quien me inspiro para convertirme en profesor, ella es una gran profesora de cultura universal de esta prestigiosa universidad, y así como la academia espera lo mejor de mí, espero no defraudar a mi hermana con mi enseñanza.

Le debo mucho a ella, ha sido mi segunda madre, después de que la nuestra fuera internada en un hospital psiquiátrico por culpa de mi viejo y sus abusos.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mi viejo, Todoroki Enji, es un abogado sumamente reconocido en Japón, su bufete jurídico "Endeavor" es la segunda mas importante del país, es un hombre terriblemente ambicioso quien solo busca ser el mejor de todos, sin embargo nunca ha podido vencer a su mayor rival, Yagi Toshinori, cabeza del gran bufete jurídico "All Might", el numero uno. Debido a su ambición, decidió que sus hijos serian quienes derrotarían a "All Might". Se caso con mi madre, quien es hija de un juez de buena posición, convirtiéndolo en su mas poderoso socio.

Tengo tres hermanos mayores, Fuyumi es la primera hija, mi viejo la discriminó desde el inicio por el hecho de ser mujer, decía que jamas permitiría que una mujer lo superara, por lo que decidió educar a mis dos hermanos, quienes se opusieron a sus enseñanzas y su visión, siendo desheredados de inmediato, sin embargo, a ellos no pareció importarles e hicieron sus vidas lejos de casa. En cuanto a mí, el hijo menor, no me dejo el camino fácil, me tenía bajo constantes clases, muy avanzadas para mi niñez, mi madre por mas que intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, solo terminaba siendo insultada y golpeada por él, hasta que perdió la cordura y en un ataque de ansiedad me quemó la cara con agua hirviendo, creí que ella me odiaba por culpa de mi estúpido viejo. Comenzó a chantajearme con sacarla del hospital si lo obedecía y aunque lo odiaba a morir, con esa esperanza de salvar a mi madre, lo obedecí ciegamente por varios años, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de sus mentiras y termine revelándome. Fuyumi y yo huimos de casa, ella había conseguido un departamento de renta y nos fuimos a vivir juntos, trabajaba como asistente de un administrador y continuo con sus estudios y me apoyaba con los mios, ella tenia 23 años y yo 18.

Dos años después, comencé a visitar a mi madre, realmente necesitábamos encontrarnos, perdonarnos e iniciar de nuevo. Entre Fuyumi y yo haremos lo que sea necesario para salvarla de ese lugar.

Hace cinco meses que conseguí un nuevo departamento y me mude solo ya que Fuyumi se fue a vivir con su novio. Solemos salir de vez en cuando y nos vemos a diario en la universidad.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mi vida es tranquila y me he estado realizando poco a poco, ha sido difícil, pero siempre estaremos mejor ahora que viviendo con el maldito viejo, y ahora que Fuyumi ha hecho su vida con su pareja, yo haré la mía.


	3. Preparativos de boda

Todoroki

Me encontraba dando las últimas indicaciones a mis alumnos de francés sobre el examen que aplicaría dentro de dos días cuando siento en el bolsillo de mi pantalón la vibración de mi celular, había recibido un mensaje.

Al finalizar salí del salón con la lista de asistencia en la mano y me dirigí hacia mi escritorio, fue entonces cuando tome el celular para revisar el mensaje que había recibido, era de Fuyumi.

Fuyumi-neesan: Hola Shouto, ¿Como estas? ¿Como ha ido tu día? Tengo un favor que pedirte, ¿Crees que podamos vernos en la cafetería que se encuentra frente a UA? Ya han terminado mis clases, avisame si tienes tiempo.

Yo aun tenía una clase mas que impartir dentro de quince minutos, por lo que tuve que decirle a Fuyumi que tardaré un poco.

Shouto: Hola Neesan, me encuentro bien, yo aun tengo una clase, te veré en la cafetería en hora y media, después de que termine.

Tome la lista de asistencia de grupo con la cual me tocaba la clase y me levante del escritorio dispuesto a irme cuando recibí la respuesta de Fuyumi.

Fuyumi-neesan: Esta bien, te estaré esperando, muchas gracias Shouto.

Al terminar de leer su mensaje, guarde mi celular y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, esperando que esta terminara pronto para verla.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ya me encontraba dejando la lista de asistencia en mi escritorio y dejé mi informe del día en el escritorio de Aisawa-sensei, firmé mi salida y me dirigí a paso rápido a la cafetería.

Al entrar en esta, pude ver a Fuyumi sentada en una mesa frente a una ventana que daba vista al campus. Había pedido café para ambos. Estaba hablando por teléfono, cuando me acerque solo pude oírle decir "te veré en la noche, Tensei" antes de colgar y saludarme.

\- Shouto, me da mucho gusto verte, casi no podemos hablar durante clases, ¿Como has estado?, ¿Te va bien con los alumnos?.

\- Hola Neesan, ha sido difícil pero me gusta. Me esta yendo bien por el momento, me esforzaré.

\- A pesar de hablar de lo bien que te va, sigues teniendo la misma cara poco expresiva única de ti Shouto, esta bien de ves en cuando sonreír.

Fuyumi realmente tiene una linda sonrisa, ¿como puede hacerlo tan fácil?.

\- Se me hace difícil, no estoy acostumbrado, pero no significa que no disfruto las cosas, Neesan.

\- Lo se, siempre has sido así, probablemente puedas sonreír más si tienes una linda novia.

\- No lo creo, no me llama la atención.

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo que tú, hasta que conocí a Tensei. Somos muy felices.

Al decir eso, Fuyumi me mostró felizmente el anillo de compromiso de su mano derecha. Ella y su novio Iida Tensei se habían comprometido una semana después de que yo iniciara en mi puesto como profesor.

\- Estabas hablando con él, ¿cierto?.

\- Si, estamos con los preparativos de la boda, no será algo grande y tenemos estimado casarnos en 3 meses.

Yo me quede pensativo por unos segundos, hasta que ella me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Estas bien Shouto?.

\- ¿Estas segura de quererte casar, Neesan?.

Había dicho eso impulsivamente. Estaba feliz por mi hermana, y a la vez temeroso. No quería que ella pasara lo mismo por lo que paso nuestra madre. Conozco a Iida Tensei desde hace 2 años, apoya mucho a mi hermana y siempre me demuestra que es digno de ella, es un buen hombre. Pero la idea del matrimonio no me agrada en absoluto, aunque también me sentía preocupado de que vivieran juntos, pero ella siempre me muestra lo feliz que es y me siento tranquilo por ello. Jamás perdonaría que la hicieran sufrir.

\- Se lo que quieres decir Shouto, pero no todos los hombres son como nuestro padre. Puedo asegurarlo por ti y Tensei. Tú jamás has actuado como él y Tensei es un buen hombre, he aprendido mucho de él desde que soy su asistente y me ha ayudado a superarme y a ti. Me ama y me respeta mucho. Aunque no te negare que también tuve miedo, desde el inicio. Para mí, solo era mi jefe, era amable conmigo y me hacia sentir incomoda, con el tiempo me acostumbre, pero volví a sentir miedo cuando pensaba en él de manera especial, cuando me enamoré, incluso intente renunciar, pero él me demostró que también me quería y al saber mi situación me dio mi tiempo y espacio hasta que decidí abrir mi corazón y darnos una oportunidad. Desde entonces dejé de tener miedo y he sido sumamente feliz. Me ayudó a sanar y a creer que si hay amor en el mundo.

Aunque no soy capaz de expresarlo, me llena de tranquilidad las palabras de mi hermana. Desde que sale con Tensei siempre sonríe, sin duda es un gran hombre. Aun aun recuerdo mi cara perpleja al escuchar a Fuyumi decirme que salia con su jefe, y el día que lo conocí, lo fulminada con la mirada, lo veía como al peor de los hombres. Parecía un padre celoso. Pero él me demostró todo lo contrario.

\- Lamento haberlo preguntarlo. Me queda claro que no podrías estar con un mejor hombre que Tensei. Estoy feliz de verte tan contenta con tu boda.

\- Gracias, Shouto. Oh! Por cierto. De eso es lo que quería hablar contigo.

\- Habías dicho que querías pedirme un favor.

\- Así es. Tensei y yo ya estamos con el trámite de la renta del salón para la boda, es un salón pequeño pero es muy lindo. Yo me estoy encargando del pastel y Tensei de los invitados, la mayoría serán familiares de él, por mi parte he logrado obtener un permiso del hospital para que mamá pueda asistir a la boda, ella esta muy contenta. También he hablado con nuestros hermanos y han dicho que harán lo posible por asistir.

\- ¿De verdad mamá podrá asistir?.

Escuchar la noticia de mi hermana hizo que mi corazón latiera de felicidad. Me hacia feliz que nuestra madre pudiera salir al menos un día.

\- Así es, será maravilloso tenerla. Bueno ese no es el asunto que quería tratar. Veras, el hermano de Tensei abrió una florería hace un año, le ha ido muy bien. Tensei quiere que los arreglos florales los realice su hermano. Pero el departamento en el que vivimos queda lejos de la florería y con nuestros trabajos no tenemos mucho tiempo para ir y por desgracia su hermano también tiene mucho trabajo y no puede venir.

\- Ya veo.

\- La cuestión es, que la florería queda a una estación de tu departamento y el hermano de Tensei puede atender en su oficina.

Pude entender las intenciones de Fuyumi.

\- ¿Quieres que me vea con su hermano y te ayude a arreglar el tema de los arreglos florales?.

\- Solo si tienes tiempo, comprendo muy bien que como profesor aun tenemos trabajo fuera del campus. Pero nos ayudaría mucho si pudieras hacerlo.

\- Descuida, solo me han asignado 3 grupos por ahora dado a que soy primerizo, puedo darme el tiempo para ir a hablar con él.

\- ¿En serio?. Muchas gracias Shouto, no sabría que hacer sin ti.

\- No es ninguna molestia. Además soy yo el que no seria nada sin ti.

Dije lo último en voz baja y con un ligero sonrojo en mi cara. Me era un poco difícil demostrarle mi gratitud a mi hermana. Ella al escucharlo también se sonrojo y sonrió.

\- Hablare con Tensei para que le comunique a su hermano que irás. No es mucho lo que harás, yo le enviaré las fotos de los arreglos que hemos elegido. Solo será arreglar los preparativos de la fecha y lugar de entrega, además de encargar la cantidad de arreglos.

\- Esta bien, tendré tiempo para ir el fin de semana.

\- De acuerdo, Tensei agendará la cita. Su hermano se llama Tenya y el nombre de la florería es "Ingenium". Físicamente es parecido a Tensei pero es de tu edad. Tengo entendido que a pesar de ser su negocio, esta asociado con sus mejores amigos y entre los tres atienden la florería, puedes preguntar por él directamente.

\- De acuerdo. Infórmame más tarde sobre la hora de la cita. Debo irme, necesito preparar los exámenes que aplicaré a mis alumnos.

\- Ah, claro. Yo también tengo que preparar mis clases de mañana e ir a la oficina de Tensei. Muchas gracias por darte tiempo para hablar conmigo y por ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda. Te llamaré en la noche.

\- Esta bien.

Pagamos la cuenta y nos levantamos de la mesa para salir de la cafetería. Caminamos juntos a la estación y nos despedimos.

\- Ve con cuidado Neesan.

\- Tu también Shouto.

Dicho esto, tomamos caminos distintos.


	4. Recuerdos y logros

Todoroki

Al llegar a mi departamento me quite los zapatos y me dirigí a mi habitación, encendí las luces y coloque las llaves junto con el maletín y mi celular en el escritorio.

Me senté un momento mientras aflojaba el nudo de mi corbata y me recargaba lo suficiente en el respaldo de la silla, dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver el techo de mi habitación.

Cerré mis ojos para descansar un poco y vino a mi mente mi conversación con Fuyumi.

Vas a casarte Neesan... De verdad te ves feliz...

Inconscientemente se dibujo una media sonrisa en mis labios. Realmente me alegra saber que la vida de Fuyumi ha sido mejor desde que nos fuimos de la casa de mi viejo y que encontró a alguien con quien no vivirá la terrible vida por la que paso nuestra madre.

"Probablemente puedas sonreír más si tienes una linda novia".

Al recordar esas palabras que me dijo Fuyumi esa pequeña sonrisa que había hecho se esfumo por completo, volviendo a mi inexpresivo rostro. Abrí mis ojos, veía el techo y había soltado un suspiro pesado.

\- Eso... no creo que sea para mi.

Me levante de mi silla con un poco de pesadez. Me dirigí al armario para tomar una polera, unos pantalones deportivos y unas toallas. Coloque la ropa sobre la cama y me dirigí al baño con las toallas en la mano para tomar una ducha.

Una vez en ella, dejé que el agua tibia cubriera por completo mi rostro y cuerpo, dejando que se llevara mi cansancio.

Mientras me duchaba seguían rondando por mi mente las palabras de mi hermana.

Siempre he sido alguien serio. Cuando ingrese a un colegio, no me llamaba la atención congeniar con nadie y solía comer solo en la azotea. No me molestaba responder cuando alguien me dirigía la palabra, solo no sabia como entablar de forma animada una conversación. No pude hacer amigos al principio de mi nueva vida, cuando vivía en la casa de mi viejo siempre fui educado en casa por lo que nunca jugué con niños de mi edad, ni siquiera se me permitía jugar con mis hermanos.

Decidí dejar de pensar en ese tema por el momento y terminar de ducharme. Al salir me enredé una toalla en la cintura y con la otra comencé a secar mi cabello. Estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando ví mi reflejo en el espejo y sin darme cuenta comencé a contemplar la cicatriz de mi rostro. Inmediatamente recordé aquel día en que mi madre la creó, jamás olvidare la expresión de su rostro. De solo pensarlo mi expresión se volvió sombría, cerré mis ojos y suspire para relajarme.

\- Definitivamente voy a salvarte madre - dije frente a mi reflejo mientras posaba una mano sobre aquella cicatriz.

Salí sin mas y comencé a vestirme. Tome mi celular para ver la hora, eran las ocho de la tarde. Además de la hora pude percatarme que tenía un mensaje, era Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu: Hola Todoroki, Aisawa-sensei estuvo buscándote para entregarte un comunicado y me pidió que te lo entregara. ¿Crees que podamos vernos?.

El cansancio pareció volver a mi cuando leí la parte del comunicado, las reuniones de docentes es lo único que no me gusta de ser profesor, pero a fin de cuentas es mi deber.

Shouto: Hola Yaoyorozu, no me siento con ánimos de salir, además comenzare a trabajar en los exámenes ¿Puedes pasar a entregarme el comunicado a mi departamento?.

No me siento cómodo pidiéndole a Yaoyorozu que me traiga el informe, pero realmente no me siento con ánimos de salir. Siendo sinceros no lo hago con frecuencia.

Yaoroyozu: Supuse que dirías algo así, esta bien. Llegaré en media hora. Imagino que no has cenado ¿cierto?. Llevaré soba frío para que cenemos. Te veré mas tarde.

Es algo gracioso darme cuenta de lo bien que me conoce.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yaoyorozu Momo es mi mejor amiga, la conocí en la universidad. A pesar de que estábamos en especialidades distintas nos llevamos muy bien, nunca le ha molestado mi actitud, solíamos comer juntos en los descansos. Ella es igual de seria que yo, pero le es mas fácil socializar que a mi, es muy inteligente además de ser muy linda, es de carácter maduro pero amable.

En la universidad un día llegue a escuchar un rumor de nosotros, algunos llegaban a creer que salíamos, no me importaba lo que creyeran lo demás ciertamente, pero en el caso de Yaoyorozu, ella solía dar explicaciones de los rumores con chicos que la pretendían, aun así nunca salio con ninguno de ellos. Llegue a considerar que le causaba problemas por estar siempre con ella, pero me decía que no le tomara importancia, así que seguimos siendo amigos.

En nuestro último año de universidad me presento dos amigos suyos, Kaminari Denki y Kirishima Eijiro, ellos a diferencia de ella y yo son muy animados y tampoco les molesta mi actitud, así que pude llevarme bien con ambos. Los cuatro teníamos una meta en común: entrar como docentes en UA. Después de graduarnos presentamos el examen para las vacantes de docentes que iniciarían junto con la nueva generación de estudiantes, los cuatro logramos pasar. Ellos han sido mis primeros amigos.

Una semana antes de iniciar el año escolar fuimos convocados a nuestra primera reunión para ser presentados y asignarnos los grupos y especialidades que enseñaríamos. En total fuimos contratados siete profesores: Yaoyorozu Momo, cultura universal; Kaminari Denki, química; Kirishima Eijiro, historia universal; Bakugou Katsuki, contabilidad; Jirou Kyoka, música; Sero Hanta, administración empresarial; y yo Todoroki Shouto, inglés y francés.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Estaba organizando unos papeles cuando escuche tocar la puerta. Me dirigí a abrirla e invite a pasar a Yaoyorozu, ella aun traiga consigo su maletín por lo que deduje que venia directo de la escuela.

\- Lamento hacerte venir hasta aquí.

\- No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia. Pero antes que nada vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre y puedo suponer que tú también.

\- Esta bien, cenemos.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y comenzamos a preparar la mesa. Ella servía la comida mientras yo preparada un poco de té de jazmín, es el sabor de té que más le gusta.

\- Te ví salir con prisa del edificio, Todoroki.

\- Fuyumi necesitaba hablar conmigo así que al terminar con mis clases me fui a encontrar con ella a la cafetería de enfrente.

\- Ya veo, sueles tomarte tu tiempo para realizar tu informe del día. Por eso Aisawa-sensei no pudo encontrarte. Dime, ¿como se encuentra Fuyumi-sensei? ¿Esta feliz por su boda?.

\- No deja de hablar del tema, esta realmente feliz. De hecho me pidió que la ayudara con el tema de los arreglos florales.

\- Ya veo, imagino que debe estar contando los días.

Comenzamos a cenar mientras seguíamos hablando de la boda.

\- Yaoyorozu, ¿Irías a la boda conmigo?. - solté con toda naturalidad. Ella me vio al principio sorprendida y después me sonrió.

\- Dicho de esa manera, suena como si me invitarás a salir.

\- Lo siento, pero no lo hacia con esa intención. Fuyumi me pidió invitar a Kaminari, Kirishima y a ti. Pero aun no les...

\- Jajaja, solo era una broma Todoroki, sé a lo que te refieres. Fuyumi-sensei ya me había dicho.

\- Ya veo. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.

\- Algún día tendré éxito en hacerte un broma.

Yo solo asentí y decidimos terminar de cenar en silencio. Después de eso, me entrego el comunicado y se despidió de mi ya que ambos teníamos trabajo que hacer. La acompañe a la puerta y al irse me fui a mi habitación a iniciar mi trabajo.

Después de tres horas había hecho un gran avance con los preparativos de los exámenes, así que decidí guardar todo e irme a dormir. Antes de caer en un sueño profundo un pensamiento paso por mi mente.

¿Salir con alguien?


	5. Florería Ingenium

Todoroki

El día de ayer comenzó el periodo de exámenes en UA. Es la primera vez que aplicamos exámenes a nuestros grupos asignados. Se supone que debo estar feliz de solo tener tres grupos a quienes preparar, aplicar y calificar dado que soy primerizo, a diferencia de mis superiores que cuentan con siete o más grupos, sin embargo, no deja de ser terriblemente agotador y estresante.

\- Tengo sueño. - Mis ojos se sienten pesados, ayer dormí a las cinco de la mañana terminando los exámenes de inglés que aplicaría hoy y la noche anterior a esa hice los de francés el cual aplique ayer.

\- Es algo cansado el periodo de exámenes, pero no debes quejarte Todoroki. ¿Cuántos te quedan por aplicar?. - Yaoyorozu se encontraba en su escritorio trabajando al igual que yo.

\- Solo uno de inglés, debo aplicarlo en una hora. Pero necesito terminar de calificar los del grupo de francés primero.

\- Entonces menos tienes que quejarte, yo aun debo aplicar dos más y calificar los dos que ya aplique. - a Yaoyorozu le asignaron cuatro grupos.

\- ¿Aplicarás los dos hoy?.

\- No, solo uno, en hora y media. El otro será la siguiente semana pero ya esta hecho, así tendré tiempo para calificar estos tres el fin de semana.

\- Ya veo.

\- Por cierto, ¿cuando irás con el hermano de Iida-san?.

\- Pasado mañana, pienso quedarme hasta tarde para terminar de calificar todo y tener el día libre.

\- ¿A que hora es la cita?.

\- Fuyumi aun no me ha confirmado la ho... - en ese momento recibí una llamada por lo que no termine de hablar. Era Fuyumi.

\- Hola Shouto, ¿como estas?.

\- Hola, estoy con mucho trabajo por los exámenes. Es agotador.

\- Ya veo. Espero que a tus alumnos les haya ido bien.

\- Eso parece.

\- Shouto, te llamo para decirte la hora de la cita con Tenya-kun.

\- Justo de eso estaba hablando con Yaoyorozu.

\- Eh? ¿Momo-san está contigo?.

\- Si, ella también esta trabajando en sus calificaciones.

\- Hace días que no la saludo, pásamela por favor.

\- Esta bien. Yaoyorozu... - extendí mi mano hacia ella para pasarle el celular - es para ti.

\- Eh? ¿Hola, Fuyumi-sensei?.

\- Momo-san, ¿cómo has estado?. Ahora que paso más tiempo en la oficina de Tensei ya casi no tengo noticias de mi mejor alumna pero por lo que me han dicho te esta yendo bien.

\- Me va de maravilla, todo gracias a la enseñanza que me dio cuando fue mi tutora en mi último año de la universidad, prometo no decepcionarla.

\- Sé que no lo harás. Por cierto, Momo-san ¿tienes trabajo este fin de semana?.

\- Un poco, pero pienso adelantar mucho trabajo hoy. ¿Hay algo que necesite?.

\- La verdad me gustaría pedirte que acompañaras a Shouto a la florería. Pero si tienes mucho trabajo no te sientas forzada a ir, primero cumple con tu deber como profesora.

\- Por mi no hay problema, le preguntare. Todoroki... - Voltee a verla. - ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a la florería?.

\- No me molesta.

\- Muy bien. - Volvió a colocarse el celular al oído. - Esta bien Fuyumi-sensei, iré con él.

\- Perfecto, de verdad se los agradezco a ambos, Tensei y yo les debemos una grande.

\- No es nada, puede contar conmigo para lo que guste.

\- Me alegra saber eso. Entonces no te interrumpo más. Pásame con Shouto por favor. Nos vemos pronto.

\- Si, nos vemos pronto. - Yaoyorozu me regreso el celular.

\- Shouto, Tensei quedo con su hermano para verte a las 4:00 en su florería. Ya le hemos enviado todo lo necesario. Pero hemos quedado en algo más. Uno de los amigos de Tenya-kun va a encargarse de la decoración floral del salón, no será mucho trabajo pero ¿podrías ayudarme con ello también?. Lamento pedírtelo tan de repente.

\- Uhm. Esta bien.

\- De verdad muchas gracias, los invitaré a cenar a ti y a Momo-san. Bueno, los dejo trabajar, los veré después.

\- Nos vemos después. - dicho eso colgué el celular.

Volví a mi computadora para seguir con mi trabajo. En eso Kirishima y Kaminari entraron a la oficina, estaban tan cansados que parecían zombies.

\- Viejo, no puedo creer que el periodo de exámenes es más agotador siendo profesor que alumno. - Decía Kaminari casi arrastrándose a su escritorio.

\- Es verdad, pero quejarse no es nada varonil bro. Aunque no puedo creer que Bakugou este tan fresco como una lechuga. - Kirishima también caminada a su escritorio mientras aflojaba su corbata.

\- Parece que no la han tenido sencillo ustedes tampoco chicos. - Dijo Yaoyorozu dirigiéndose hacia Kirishima y descansando un momento de la computadora.

Estuve a punto de hablar cuando me llego un mensaje, Fuyumi me había mandado la dirección de la florería, había olvidado dármela cuando llamó.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo. Kaminari, Kirishima ¿irían a la boda conmi...? - recordé el "malentendido" que había tenido con Yaoyorozu y me corregí inmediatamente. - quiero decir. Fuyumi me pidió invitarlos a su boda.

Aunque corregí lo que quise decir fue algo tarde, ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a decir y soltaron cada uno carcajadas tan altas que se escucharon en toda la oficina.

\- Jajaja, Todoroki amigo, ahora si que nos has alegrado el día.

\- Es cierto bro, después de esto ya me siento con mas ánimos.

Yaoyorozu tambien sonrió ante el momento. Ciertamente el ambiente pareció mejorar por ello. Una vez mas relajados continuamos con nuestros deberes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hoy es el día en que Yaoyorozu y yo iremos a ver al hermano de Tensei por los arreglos florales. Quedamos de vernos en la estación a las 2:30.

Decidí levantarme temprano para terminar los pocos exámenes que me faltaron por calificar.

Cuando por fin termine esas tortuosas calificaciones, fui a desayunar a la cocina y de ahí limpie un poco el departamento.

Ya se estaba acercando la hora de ver a Yaoyorozu, así que me di una ducha y me aliste para irme.

Una vez en la estación decidí esperarla en parada de los trenes, Yaoyorozu llego cinco minutos después de mí.

\- Hola, ¿esperaste mucho?.

\- Acabo de llegar.

Después de quince minutos llegó el tren y subimos en el. El viaje duró aproximadamente treinta minutos. Llegamos a la estación indicada y nos dirigimos a la florería.

Yaoyorozu había pedido indicaciones a unas personas para poder dar mejor con el lugar. Al llegar nos sorprendimos un poco. La fachada de la florería estaba con una decoración sencilla pero bella, tenía en los costados de la puerta tres hileras con cuatro contenedores en cada uno y en cada contenedor había distintos tipos de flores, el orden de los colores que corrían iban disminuyendo de tonos, era como un arco iris. Yaoyorozu se enamoro de inmediato del lugar, cabe decir que ella adora las flores, no negaré que a mi también me cautivo esa imagen. Arriba de la puerta había un letrero con la leyenda "Ingenium" escrita en él. Después de contemplar tan linda fachada decidimos entrar.

Al entrar, vimos que estaba tan bien arreglado como por fuera, realmente era un establecimiento lindo y agradable. Yaoyorozu se encontraba cada vez mas fascinada con el lugar y comenzó a apreciar todas las flores y material, olvidando por completo el asunto por el que habíamos venido. Rara la vez podía ver esas expresiones en ella, así que la dejé disfrutar el momento y yo solo hablaría con el hermano de Tensei.

Había una mujer esperando frente al mostrador, a unos dos metros de mi. Vi a una joven frente a la caja registradora, era de cabello corto y castaño, con un rubor natural en sus mejillas y de aspecto tierno. Me dirigí hacia ella para ser atendido.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Uraraka Ochaco ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?.

\- Tengo una cita con Iida Tenya para tratar el pedido de los arreglos florales para la boda de su hermano Tensei, mi nombre es Todoroki Shouto.

\- Muy bien Todoroki-sama, permítame unos minutos, iré a avisar a Iida-kun de su llegaba.

\- Se le agradezco. - La chica dio media vuelta se retiro.

Mientras esperaba escuche una risa de emoción por parte de la mujer que estaba en el mostrador. Desvíe mi vista hacia la escena y pude ver que una persona se acercaba a ella con un arreglo floral un tanto grande que podía cubrir el rostro de quien lo cargaba.

Estaba a punto de volver a la dirección donde se encontraba Yaoyorozu pero algo me detuvo en seco. La persona que cargaba el arreglo lo había bajado sobre el mostrador y pude verlo por fin.

Era un joven un poco más bajo que yo, Sus cabellos eran verdes y algo alborotados, sin embargo, su rostro fue lo que más me impacto. No puedo decir a ciencia cierta lo que sentía, pero no podía dejar de verlo, tenía unos grandes ojos color jade, podía apreciar unas pecas adornando sus mejillas, su piel era blanca y de aspecto suave. No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado observándolo, para mí fue mucho tiempo, pero tal parece que solo fueron unos segundos. Escuché pasos acercarse a mi, regresándome a la realidad, lo último que vi de ese joven fue hacerle una reverencia a la mujer en señal de despedida, fue respondido por ella, la mujer tomó el arreglo para irse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Todoroki-sama, sígame por favor, Iida-kun lo esta esperando. - La chica llamada Uraraka había regresado.

\- Si, muchas gracias. - Por alguna razón, sentí un poco de pesar el moverme de ese lugar, pero no le tome mucha importancia y la seguí. Me guió hasta una oficina detrás de varios estantes. Ahí se encontraba un joven más alto que yo, de cabello corto azul oscuro y anteojos, al verlo supe de inmediato que era el hermano de Tensei, se parecen mucho.


	6. Un presente

Todoroki

La oficina del hermano de Tensei no era muy grande, parecía un cubículo para cuatro personas como en un restaurante, con dos bancas largas con relleno a cada lado del escritorio, sin embargo con la decoración realmente daba aspecto de oficina.

\- Buenas tardes, bienvenido a la florería "Ingenium", mi nombre es Iida Tenya. Es un honor conocerle Todoroki Shouto-sama. - Su saludo y reverencia fueron demasiado formales, hacia unos movimiento robóticos al mismo tiempo que hablaba, muy formal para mi gusto siendo que somos de la edad pero supuse que es por el trato al cliente. Aunque nuestra situación es distinta de los clientes habituales ya nuestros hermanos estaban por casarse.

\- Mucho gusto Iida. - Yo solo salude de mi forma habitual e hice una reverencia con cabeza.

\- Por favor siéntese, Tensei-niisan ya me lo explicó todo, no tardaremos mucho. - Dijo indicándome el asiento. - Uraraka-kun! - Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la chica. - Por favor llama a Midoriya-kun, necesitamos hablar con él.

\- Esta bien Iida-kun, iré por él. Con permiso. - La chica hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

\- Fuyumi-san me ha hablado mucho de usted, Todoroki-sama. - Realmente me siento incómodo con ese trato de alguien de mi edad.

\- Supongo que lo hace con todo mundo - Dije un poco apenado por ello - ¿Podrías hablarme sin tanto formalismo por favor?, me siento un poco incómodo.

\- Lo siento mucho, debo ser formal con todos mis clientes para no darle mala reputación a nuestra florería, pero haré la excepción por el hecho de nuestros hermanos. - Hablaba al mismo tiempo que hacia movimientos robóticos con las manos.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Debo decir que estoy agradecido con Fuyumi-san. Es una gran mujer que ama y apoya incondicionalmente a Tensei-niisan. Sobre todo después de su accidente.

Ante eso último, el rostro de Iida se frunció.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hace siete meses Tensei tuvo un accidente automovilístico, sufrió un gran daño en su columna, había despertado dos días después del accidente. Los médicos tras realizarle varias pruebas dijeron que quedaría paralítico de por vida. Fuyumi se sintió destrozada al ver a su pareja en ese estado, deseaba estar a su lado y cuidarlo así que pidió permiso en la universidad para ausentarse durante un mes, durante ese tiempo no se separo de él, solo llegaba a casa para comer y ducharse y solo pasaba la noche en la casa cada tercer día para descansar por petición de los padres de Tensei. Su padre se encargó de sus deberes en la empresa. En cuanto a mí, trataba de ayudar a Fuyumi tanto como podía y lo visitaba algunas veces.

Fuyumi me había contado que al enterarse Tensei de su incapacidad se vio envuelto en un remolino de temor, especialmente hacia ella. Temía que ella lo dejase por quedar condenado a una silla de ruedas para siempre, también temió condenarla a una vida atada a un hombre "incapaz", todo eso comenzaba a llenarlo de depresión. Ella al darse cuenta le demostró que quería estar con él siempre y jamás se arrepentiría de estar a su lado, a ella no le importaba si podría o no mover de nuevo sus piernas porque ella estaría ahí para avanzar juntos. Ante esa muestra de amor por parte de Fuyumi, Tensei se sintió un idiota por dudar y dejarse llevar por sus miedos y volvió a ser el mismo, decidió luchar por salir adelante, al lado de Fuyumi, con o sin sus piernas, él iba a darle a ella la felicidad que le había jurado.

Tensei duró ese mes hospitalizado, al ser dado de alta se fue a casa de sus padres. Un mes después vendió su departamento, Fuyumi y él decidieron comprar uno nuevo y mudarse juntos y cuidarse el uno al otro.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

El hermano de Tensei debe ser muy unido a él para ponerse tan sombrío al recordar el accidente. Sentí que tenía que hacer algo.

\- Fuyumi y Tensei han pasado por mucho y han podido salir adelante. Lo del accidente parece que los fortaleció más. Así que solo podemos apoyarlos. - Dije en un intento de "aligerar" el pesar de Iida.

\- Tienes razón, debemos aprender de ellos. - Se reanimó y comenzamos con el tema principal.

\- Fuyumi no me mostró nada, así que por favor explícame.

\- Ya veo, esta bien. - Dijo Iida ajustándose los lentes, tomó un catálogo que estaba en el escritorio y me mostró el arreglo que se había elegido.

\- Este es el arreglo principal, la cantidad aun no la hemos acordado ya que... Oh! Midoriya-kun, te estábamos esperando, pasa. - Iida no termino de hablar ya que había llegado la persona que había llamado. Al voltear a la dirección en la que veía él, me quede nuevamente estético al ver que era el joven que llevaba el arreglo de la mujer.

Ese joven también se me quedó viendo, nuestros ojos no podían dejar de verse, era una mezcla entre sorpresa e inquietud, ¿Porque?, no sabría explicarlo.

\- ¿Midoriya-kun, sucede algo? - El llamado de Iida nos volvió a la realidad a ambos, el joven solo asintió algo nervioso y se sentó al lado del él.

\- Midoriya-kun, él es Todoroki Shouto, es el hermano de la futura esposa de Tensei-niisan. Se encargará del pedido de los arreglos y de ayudarte con la decoración del salón. - Ante esa presentación yo solo hice una reverencia con la cabeza.

El joven volteo a verme sonriendo, tomó una pequeña libreta del delantal que traía puesto y la hojeo hasta llegar a una página, después me la mostró e hizo una reverencia. Yo algo confundido por el acto, solo dirigí mi vista a la libreta y leí lo que estaba escrito.

\- "Mucho gusto, Todoroki-sama. Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku. Yo seré quien se encargue de la decoración floral del salón para la boda. Cuento con usted". - Me quedé sorprendido por el hecho de que su presentación fuera por escrito.

\- Todoroki-kun, sobre esto. Midoriya-kun es mudo, pero es el mejor organizador y decorador de todos, te aseguro que la boda de nuestros hermanos no estaría en mejores manos que las suyas. - Iida me explicó la situación al percatarse de mi sorpresa. - Por lo que veo, ya tenías lista tu presentación, ¿verdad?. - El joven peliverde solo sonrió y asintió.

\- Ya veo, no te preocupes, esta todo bien. Mucho gusto, Todoroki Shouto. Por favor, no te tomes tanto formalismo conmigo. - El joven solo sonrió ante mi respuesta.

\- Midoriya-kun, le estaba explicando a Todoroki-kun que este es el arreglo principal que eligieron nuestros hermanos, sin embargo, como tú te encargarás de toda la decoración floral del salón, me gustaría que te basaras en el principal para el resto. No dudo que sabrás elegir lo mejor. - Iida no dudó en mostrar su confianza hacia el joven con sus palabras.

El joven comenzó a realizar movimientos con sus manos dirigidos hacia Iida, sin duda estaba hablando lengua de señas.

\- Descuida Midoriya-kun, no debes preocuparte por el presupuesto, este será nuestro regalo de bodas.

Ante esas palabras, los ojos del joven brillaron como si hubiera encontrado una mina de oro. Ante su expresión pude notar que realmente amaba su trabajo. Nuevamente se expresó con lengua se señas pero ahora de manera más frenética, realmente se veía emocionado.

\- Despacio Midoriya-kun. - Iida parecía feliz ante la euforia de su amigo. - No tienes que llenarte de ideas en este instante, la boda será en tres meses, tendrás tiempo para preparar todo con cuidado. - El joven solo asentía alegremente e hizo una seña al final con sus manos, el cual memorice.

Por alguna razón, sentía tranquilidad en mi pecho al contemplar el entusiasmo del joven peliverde. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Tal vez por que es tan diferente a mi, tiene mucho entusiasmo como Kaminari y Kirishima, pero la suya es diferente, se siente de alguna manera, única.

\- Deku-kun!. - La chica castaña se acercaba a nosotros un poco agitada. - Disculpen la molestia. Deku-kun, llegó un cliente que necesita ocho ramos, ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor? - Ante eso la chica junto sus manos suplicante.

El joven peliverde asintió de inmediato e hizo unas señales a Iida.

\- No te preocupes Midoriya-kun. Ve a atender, te informare los detalles después. - El joven asintió, tomó su libreta y comenzó a escribir en ella rápidamente, la había acercado mucho a su rostro y parecía mover ligeramente los labios al escribir, como si estuviera "murmurando". Al terminar arrancó la página en la que había escrito y me la entregó.

\- "Lamento retirarme tan pronto Todoroki-san, cuente conmigo para cualquier duda acerca de la decoración. Nos veremos después. Nuevamente mucho gusto". - Al final de la nota había escrito su número de celular.

Al ver escrito ese número, impulsiva e inconscientemente sostuve más fuerte la esquina en la que tenía sujeta la página, como queriendo que no se me cayera, no entendía porque lo hacia. Me dirigí hacia el joven para responder a su nota.

\- No te preocupes, esta bien. Muchas gracias por todo y cuento con tu ayuda, Midoriya. - Hice una reverencia con la cabeza.

El joven desvío un poco la mirada y asintió repetidas veces antes de dar una última reverencia y retirarse hasta que lo perdí de vista. Tal vez fue mi imaginación pero creí haber visto un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Muy bien, Todoroki-kun, ¿continuamos?.

\- Eh? Si. Por cierto, ¿qué significa esta seña que hizo Midoriya?. - Repetí la seña que había memorizado.

\- Oh! Significa "Me esforzaré", Midoriya-kun es muy entregado a su trabajo.

\- Puedo verlo. Bueno, continuemos. - Al escuchar la respuesta de Iida, recordé la emoción de Midoriya de hace un momento y comencé a sentir mi cara ligeramente caliente.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La conversación con Iida duró al menos treinta minutos, habíamos quedado en las fechas y hora en que me vería con Midoriya para mostrarle el salón de la boda y que comenzara a diseñar y organizar lo necesario, la primera cita seria el siguiente fin de semana.

Iida me acompaño hasta el mostrador donde encontré a Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, obviamente enmaravillada por el lugar, y con un clavel blanco en las manos.

\- Todoroki, ya volviste. Este lugar es muy bello, mira, Midoriya-san me ha regalado esta linda flor.- Yaoyorozu me mostraba su clavel con un sonrojo de alegría en su rostro.

\- Es el famoso presente de nuestra florería. - Decía Iida con un aire satisfactorio. - En muestra de gratitud y aprecio a nuestros clientes Midoriya-kun siempre les regala una flor como presente en su primera visita. Es un detalle sencillo pero algunos clientes me han dicho que ante ese presente sienten el amor a nuestro trabajo y un aire de calidez familiar. Por ese sentimiento y por la calidad de nuestro trabajo es por lo que la florería ha sido un éxito. - Nos explicaba a medida que hacia de nuevo sus movimientos robóticos.

\- Es cierto, realmente te hace sentir especial. - Decía Yaoyorozu contemplando su clavel con cariño.

\- Disculpe mis malos modales señorita. Mi nombre es Iida Tenya. Mucho gusto. - Hacia una reverencia ante Yaoyorozu.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yaoyorozu Momo. Soy conocida de su hermano. - Ella respondía el saludo.

\- Ya veo. Gracias por brindarle su amistad a Tensei-niisan. Y me honra ver que disfruta de nuestra florería. Si les parece bien, me gustaría ayudarlos con la decoración de su boda si es que piensan casarse, Yaoyorozu-sama.

\- N...no, nosotros so...solo so...somos amigos Iida-san. - Yaoyorozu se puso mas roja que un tomate ante el comentario.

\- Oh! Lo lamento de verdad. Disculpen mi error. - Se disculpaba mientras hacia repetidas reverencias.

\- Descuida. Suele ser común ese mal entendido. Ella es mi mejor amiga y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. - Aclare en un intento de calmar la situación. - Bueno, tenemos que retirarnos. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

\- Ya veo. Pueden contar con nosotros para lo que sea. Vuelvan pronto. - Iida hizo una última reverencia, la cual respondimos.

\- ¿Nos vamos?.

\- Si, esta bien.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida cuando sentí que jalaron ligeramente de mi camisa. Al voltear vi que quien me había detenido era el peliverde.

\- ¿Midoriya?.

El solo me sonrió y extendió sus manos hacia mí, entregándome una flor, mi presente. Tenía una sonrisa tierna pero un tanto nerviosa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Muchas gracias, Midoriya. - Sonreí de manera casi imperceptible.

Tomó nuevamente su libreta y comenzó a escribir. Al terminar me la mostró.

\- "Fue un gusto conocerlo. Nos veremos pronto, Todoroki-san". - Hizo una reverencia que respondí. Después de eso salí junto con Yaoyorozu.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

En el camino, Yaoyorozu contemplaba enmaravillada la flor que me había dado Midoriya.

\- Que envidia Todoroki. Te ha regalado un lirio bola de fuego.

\- ¿Lirio bola de fuego?.

\- Si. Es una flor un poco rara, pero con un aspecto elegante y un tanto apasionado. - Yaoyorozu me explicaba con un brillo en sus ojos ante el lirio.

\- Ya veo. - Yo también comenzaba a contemplarlo.

\- ¿Sabes?. Midoriya-san, tiene un pequeño estante con las flores que entrega de presentes. Había claveles rojas y blancas, rosas de varios colores, girasoles, incluso alcatraces, pero no había lirios bola de fuego. Después de que Uraraka-san lo llamara y atendieron al cliente que había llegado, Midoriya-san tomó el lirio de otro lugar, le coloco la envoltura con la tarjeta y lo depositó en un florero con agua hasta que aparecieron tú e Iida-san. 

Mientras Yaoyorozu me decía eso, yo contemplaba aún más el lirio. Sentía un ligero calor en mi pecho ante sus palabras y comencé a hundirme en mis pensamientos. Midoriya me había regalado un presente como suele hacerlo con todos los clientes pero si Yaoyorozu tenía razón, ¿Porque me había regalado una flor distinta de las que usualmente entrega?.

\- ¿Crees que signifique algo especial?. - Yaoyorozu me pregunto al verme tan pensativo, poniendo una sonrisa juguetona y usando un tono de voz un tanto travieso.

Ante eso último corte bruscamente todo pensamiento sobre Midoriya y mi mirada se torno un poco sombría.

\- No lo creo. - Dije de forma cortante y fría, comencé a caminar con más prisa.

\- Eh? Espera Todoroki.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nos encontrábamos en el tren camino a casa, eran las 6:00. Platicábamos sobre cosas de nuestros grupos y las clases que impartíamos cuando llegó un mensaje a mi celular, era de Fuyumi.

Fuyumi-neesan: Hola Shouto, ¿como les ha ido con Tenya-kun? Espero que todo haya salido bien. Tensei y yo queremos invitarlos a ti y a Momo-san a cenar. Si les parece bien nos vemos a las 8:00 en el restaurante familiar que se encuentra a unas cuadras de UA.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar, Yaoyorozu?.

\- Claro, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Fuyumi-senseu y Tensei-san.

\- Esta bien.

Shouto: Hola Neesan. Todo ha salido bien, ya vamos camino a casa. Aceptamos la invitación, los veremos más tarde.

Al poco tiempo de mandar mi respuesta llegamos a la estación. Yaoyorozu y yo nos despedimos por el momento. Iríamos a nuestras casas a arreglarnos para la cena con Fuyumi.


	7. Midoriya Izuku: Orígenes

Aclaración:

Este capitulo se relatará desde la perspectiva de Midoriya.

Midoriya también va a tener "narración" en esta historia. Tendrá 2 tipos de diálogos: cuando se comunica con otros, ya sea por señas o con apuntes será con comillas (" ") y si son pensamientos será con asteriscos (* *).

Disfruten

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Midoriya

Suena el despertador como todos los días a las 7:00 de la mañana. Abro mis ojos ligeramente y levanto mi brazo para apagarlo. Me siento en el borde de mi cama y frotó mis ojos con la mano para despertarme por completo. Al sentirme más despierto comencé a contemplar mi habitación y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

\- *Hoy me toca cocinar*. - Me levanté por completo, tomé un poco de ropa del armario y fui al baño para darme una ducha.

Hay un nuevo día por comenzar.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku, tengo 26 años y en 4 meses cumpliré 27. Vivo con mis mejores amigos Iida-kun y Uraraka-san desde que me gradué de la universidad.

Sobre mi vida, ¿Qué puedo decirles?.

Cuando tenía cuatro años mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mi, desde entonces mi padrino, Yagi Toshinori, ha velado por nosotros. Mi padrino es un reconocido abogado que trabaja por el bien de las personas, es un gran hombre y yo lo admiro mucho, su bufete jurídico "All Might" es muy famosa, yo con cariño lo llamo por el mismo nombre de su bufete, es soltero y no tiene familia por lo que siempre ha sido unido a nosotros. A pesar del abandono de mi padre mi niñez fue muy buena, tenía a mi madre y padrino que cuidaban de mi. También tenía a mi amigo de la infancia, Bakugou Katsuki, él siempre ha sido genial desde que eramos niños y me gustaba estar con él, aunque con el tiempo comenzaba a molestarme, solía decirme "Deku" que significa "Inútil", yo siempre lo he llamado "Kacchan".

Si, puedo asegurar que mi niñez y mi adolescencia fueron épocas buenas... hasta ese terrible día que me marcó para siempre.

Yo no nací siendo mudo, yo podía hablar y reír como toda persona. Mi madre "murió" cuando yo tenía 15 años y en cuanto a mí, fui destrozado. Es algo que no quisiera recordar jamás. Desde entonces soy así.

Tras la muerte de mi madre caí en una gran depresión y no deseaba salir de mi cuarto. Quedé bajo la tutela de mi padrino y él no descansó hasta ayudarme a salir adelante. Me sacó temporalmente del colegio y me llevó con una gran psicóloga y terapeuta amiga suya quien era conocida como Recovery Girl. Ella me ha tratado todos estos años. Fue difícil y muy doloroso pero gracias a ella logré superar la muerte de mi madre. Con el tiempo fui recuperando mi sonrisa y mis deseos de vivir pero, en cuanto a lo que me pasó no he podido recuperarme por completo, por lo que no he vuelto a hablar. Mi padrino y yo decidimos estudiar lengua de señas para salir adelante, sin embargo, me hice el hábito de traer una libreta conmigo para poder comunicarme con los demás.

Volví después de un año al colegio y volví a juntarme con Kacchan, quien aunque seguía molestándome, cada vez eran menos abusivo. A su manera, me ayudó a recuperar el año perdido y estuvimos juntos hasta la preparatoria. No pudimos entrar a la misma universidad debido a que sus padres fueron transferidos en su trabajo y Kacchan tuvo que mudarse lejos.

No sabia que haría de ahora en adelante sin él, creí que me quedaría solo en la universidad, pues al ser mudo, casi nadie quería convivir conmigo. Pero estaba equivocado, ya que conocí a Uraraka-san quien estaba en el mismo grupo que yo, ella me aceptó tal y como soy. Le hablaba mucho de Kacchan, ella comenzó a llamarme Deku diciendo que le sonaba como "me esforzaré", desde ese entonces ya no me molesto ser llamado así y decidí hacerlo mi lema. Hemos sido buenos amigos desde entonces, ambos estudiábamos la carrera de organización y gestión de eventos. Poco después conocimos a Iida-kun quien es un grado mayor que nosotros y también simpatizó con ambos, él estudiaba administración empresarial. Tanto Uraraka-san como Iida-kun me han ayudado incondicionalmente, ellos decidieron aprender lengua de señas para que fuera más sencillo comunicarnos. Realmente les debo mucho. Cuando Iida-kun se graduó de la universidad, habló con Uraraka-san y conmigo sobre un proyecto de negocio que deseaba hacer y que esperaría a que ambos nos graduáramos para realizarlo juntos, por el momento él trabajaría con su hermano Tensei.

Un mes antes de la graduación, Iida-kun, Uraraka-san y yo decidimos mudarnos juntos, con el fin de llevar a cabo el proyecto. Al final nos graduamos, pusimos manos a la obra y entre los tres creamos la florería "Ingenium".

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- *Bien, creo que esto es suficiente*. - Había terminado el almuerzo y comencé a preparar la mesa. Había preparado arroz, pollo tempura, huevos y un poco de verdura cocida. Escuche pasos acercarse, Uraraka-san e Iida-kun ya estaban saliendo de sus habitaciones.

\- Buenos días Deku-kun. Uuhm, huele realmente rico. Nunca me canso de tu comida. - A Uraraka-san siempre le ha gustado lo que cocino y siempre me halaga por ello. Yo solo sonreía por la cara hambrienta que había puesto ella.

\- "Buenos días Uraraka-san"

\- Buenos días Midoriya-kun, Uraraka-kun. - Iida-kun nos saludo mientras tomaba su asiento junto a Uraraka-san.

\- "Buenos días Iida-kun".- Yo también tome mi asiento y nos dispusimos a desayunar.

\- Uuhm, realmente delicioso Deku-kun.

\- Trata de comer con cuidado Uraraka-kun, puedes ahogarte con la comida. Pero no negare que es realmente buena. Muchas gracias Midoriya-kun.

Asentí con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante sus halagos.

\- Por cierto chicos. En menos de tres meses será la boda de Tensei-niisan. Ya he hablado con él y quedamos en encargarnos de la decoración floral del salon. - Nos explicaba Iida-kun mientras seguimos desayunando. - Al parecer quien se encargará del tema por ellos será el hermano menor de Fuyumi-san, he quedado con ella de verlo a las 4:00 en la florería para tratar todo lo necesario. Desearía que uno de ustedes se encargue por completo de la decoración.

\- Yo creo que deberías hacerlo tú Deku-kun, yo aun no termino con la decoración del evento de modas, me falta muy poco pero es lo más importante.

\- "¿Estas segura Uraraka-san?".

\- Claro que sí, además tienes mejor gusto con lo arreglos para bodas que yo.

\- Si Uraraka-kun esta de acuerdo con ello yo también lo estoy. Midoriya-kun ¿quisieras encargarte de la boda de Tensei-niisan?

\- "Si, me esforzaré".

\- Bien, esta decidido. Cuando llegue el hermano de Fuyumi-san estarás con nosotros en la oficina.

Asentí ante las palabras de Iida-kun. Estaba muy emocionado por este proyecto.

Terminamos de desayunar y Uraraka-san y yo lavamos los platos mientras Iida-kun limpiaba el resto de la cocina. Al terminar tomamos nuestras cosas y partimos a la florería.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- "Buenas tardes Kayama-sama. ¿Puedo ayudarla?". - Me encontraba atendiendo a una clienta frecuente de la florería quien acababa de llegar.

\- Buenas tardes Midoriya-kun. He venido a pedirte un arreglo de urgencia. Me surgió una conferencia en hora y media y necesito uno. Por el diseño, lo dejo a tu gusto.

\- "No se preocupe, en unos minutos le tendré su arreglo".- Hice una reverencia y me dirigí a la bodega. Ahí tenemos todo el material a la mano y realizamos los arreglos. Kayama Nemuri-sama siempre ha gustado de mi trabajo.

Se acerca la hora en que vendría el futuro cuñado de Tensei-san. Me siento un poco nervioso pero me esforzaré en este proyecto, por Iida-kun y Tensei-san.

Me tomó alrededor de veinte minutos tener el arreglo de Kayama-sama. Al verlo realmente se emocionó.

\- Kyaaaaaa!!! Es realmente hermoso, tienes mucho talento en esto muchacho. No se que sería de mi sin ti. Sin duda la juventud no deja de sorprenderme. - Kayama-sama tomaba el arreglo y lo llevó hasta su auto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me gusta verla tan feliz

\- Deku-kun, Iida-kun te necesita. Ha llegado Todoroki-sama. Ambos te esperan en la oficina.

\- "Ya veo. ¿Podrías terminar de atender a Kayama-sama?"

\- No te preocupes, yo termino. Anda.

Solo asentí y me dirigí a la oficina.

\- *Conocí a Fuyumi-san en el hospital hace unos meses. Es un persona muy agradable. ¿Me pregunto como será su herm...* - Me detuve en seco y mis pensamientos se esfumaron al instante en cuanto llegue a la oficina. Mis ojos solo se enfocaron en un lugar: el joven que se encontraba sentado frente a Iida-kun.

Era un joven de cabello bicolor. Volteo a verme y nuestras miradas se encontraron, quedando más atrapado en su imagen. Me sorprendí que al igual que su cabello sus ojos eran bicolores pero no era la razón por la que no podía dejar de verlo. En el momento que me miró me quedó grabado su rostro. Sentía que había algo en ese joven pero no sé que es realmente, no era su cabello, ni sus ojos, ni la cicatriz en su lado izquierdo, ¿que es?. El joven tampoco dejaba de verme pero de alguna manera no me sentía incómodo, era algo muy extraño, nunca me había sentido de esta manera.

\- ¿Midoriya-kun, sucede algo?. - Iida-kun había llamado mi atención y al parecer también la del joven. Yo me sentí avergonzado por no concentrarme. Me senté a un lado de Iida-kun para iniciar.

\- Midoriya-kun, él es Todoroki Shouto, es el hermano de la futura esposa de Tensei-niisan. Se encargará del pedido de los arreglos y de ayudarte con la decoración del salón. - Iida-kun me presento al joven y este hizo una reverencia.

Yo sonreí y tome mi libreta. Ya había escrito mi presentación hace dos horas para no tardar mucho escribiendo y no molestar al joven. Este leyó mi nota y pareció un poco sorprendido por mi presentación. Iida-kun de inmediato le explicó mi situación, al joven no pareció molestarle, incluso me pidió tratarlo sin formalismo. Debo decir que me sentí aliviado de saberlo.

Iida-kun comenzó a mostrarnos el arreglo principal y me daba instrucciones. Yo me emocioné tanto que no dudé en dar una lluvia de ideas.

\- Despacio Midoriya-kun. No tienes que llenarte de ideas en este instante, la boda será en tres meses, tendrás tiempo para preparar todo con cuidado. - Estaba muy emocionado y quería dar mas ideas pero decidí hacerle caso a Iida-kun.

\- "Me esforzaré".

\- Deku-kun!. - Uraraka-san se acercaba a nosotros. - Disculpen la molestia. Deku-kun, llegó un cliente que necesita ocho ramos, ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor?

Asentí rápidamente y me dirigí hacia Iida-kun.

\- "¿Esta bien si me retiro ahora? Debo ayudarla".

\- No te preocupes Midoriya-kun. Ve a atender, te informare los detalles después.

Yo solo asentí. Antes de retirarme tomé nuevamente mi libreta y escribí una nota con mi número de celular, la arranque y se la entregue a Todoroki-sam... digo Todoroki-san.

\- No te preocupes, esta bien. Muchas gracias por todo y cuento con tu ayuda, Midoriya. - Sentí mi cara caliente al oírlo decir mi apellido,  
¿que fue eso? ¿porque me sonroje por ello?.

Me daba vergüenza ver a Todoroki-san a los ojos, por lo que desvíe mi vista y solo asentí varias veces. Al final me retiré para ayudar a Uraraka-san.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Uraraka-san y yo terminamos por fin los ramos y mientras ella le cobraba al cliente yo acomodaba los ramos en el vehículo de este y junto a los ramos coloque un girasol de presente.

Cuando iniciamos con la florería, yo comencé a entregar flores de presentes a los clientes en su primera visita. Recovery Girl me enseñó que hay varias maneras de transmitir nuestros sentimientos, y yo decidí demostrar los sentimientos de nuestra florería con este detalle.

Al despedir al cliente escuche como una joven se expresaba maravillada de todo en el lugar. Era muy hermosa. Uraraka-san se encontraba hablando con ella, al parecer se estaban llevando muy bien. Me dirigí al estante donde tengo los presentes y después de pensarlo un poco decidí tomar un clavel blanco y entregárselo a la joven. Ella lo tomó con mucho cariño y leyó la tarjeta en la que decía "Presente de la florería Ingenium".

\- Yaoyorozu-sama, él de Deku-kun. - Uraraka-san me presentaba ante ella.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yaoyorozu Momo. - La joven hizo una reverencia.

Yo tomé mi libreta y escribí rápidamente. Al terminar se la mostré a la joven e hice una reverencia. Ella la tomó y leyó.

\- "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku".

La joven sonrió ante mi nota y me miró a los ojos con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Muchas gracias Midoriya-san, el clavel es realmente hermoso. - Yo solo sonreí en respuesta, nuevamente hice una reverencia y me retiré, ella siguió hablando con Uraraka-san.

Recordé a Todoroki-san y nuevamente me acerqué al estante para decidir que flor le entregaría pero un dilema surgió en mi, por alguna razón no me sentía seguro de entregarle ninguna de las flores del estante.

Siempre decido que flor regalar a cada cliente y por lo general tengo cierto tipos de flores para los presentes. Pero ¿porqué no podía decidir cual entregarle?. Era la primera vez que pasaba por eso.

Por mas que pensé no me pude decidir pero de pronto una idea paso por mi mente, dudé un poco pero sentí que seria la flor indicada para él. No entendía porque había elegido esa flor, nunca se la había regalado a nadie, pero sentía que era lo correcto.

Fui al contenedor donde se encontraban los lirios bola de fuego para elegir la mejor flor y al escoger una la tomé con delicadeza, aun seguía sin entender el porque quería regalársela a Todoroki-san. La envolví con cuidado y le coloque la tarjeta, se veía muy bien. Al terminar de arreglarla la coloque en un florero con agua y seguí con mi trabajo.

Finalmente salieron Iida-kun y Todoroki-san de la oficina y comenzaron a hablar con Yaoyorozu-sama. Al despedirse de Iida-kun comprendí que ya iban a marcharse. Tomé rápido la flor y alcance a Todoroki-san tomándolo impulsivamente de su ropa. - *¿Porque hice eso?*. - No pude evitar sonrojarme por lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Midoriya?.

Tomé valor y lo mire a los ojos. Sentía una gran necesidad de entregarle la flor pero no sabia como ni porque. Solo sonreí y le extendí mis manos con la flor, él la tomó.

\- Muchas gracias, Midoriya. - Me sentí muy feliz ante eso.

Tomé nuevamente mi libreta y comencé a escribir. Al terminar se la mostré.

\- "Fue un gusto conocerlo. Nos veremos pronto, Todoroki-san".

Hizo una reverencia y se retiro junto con Yaoyorozu-sama.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ya era tarde y estábamos guardando para cerrar. Iida-kun se encontraba barriendo mientras Uraraka-san y yo estábamos en la bodega limpiando y guardando todo en los estantes.

\- Deku-kun, le diste a Todoroki-sama un lirio bola de fuego ¿cierto?.

El comentario de Uraraka-san me detuvo en seco. Asentí un poco nervioso.

\- Los lirios bola de fuego son tus flores favoritas, pero nunca he visto que se la regalarás a alguien. ¿Pasó algo en especial para que lo hicieras?.

\- "No lo sé. Solo quise regalársela. No puedo entenderlo". - Realmente aun seguía cuestionándome el porque lo había hecho.

\- Deku-kun, sé que no te gusta hablar del tema, pero será posible que... ya sabes... ¿te hayas interesado en él?.

\- "¿A que te refieres, Uraraka-san?".

\- No te molestes por lo que te diré pero... - Uraraka-san dudaba un poco y me di cuenta de lo que iba a decirme - ¿Será que te enamoraste de Todoroki-sama?.

Al final lo soltó y yo mentalmente rechace la idea. Nunca quise volver a enamorarme y esta vez no seria la excepción.

\- "Te equivocas. No estoy interesado en él". - Sentencie sin darme cuenta que mi rostro se había tornado sombrío mientras le respondía a Uraraka-san.

\- Y-ya veo. - Uraraka-san se encogió de hombros.

\- "Lo siento, Uraraka-san".

\- No te preocupes Deku-kun.

Terminamos de limpiar e Iida-kun nos estaba esperando. Cerramos la floreria y nos dirigimos a casa.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Al llegar a casa, nos dirigimos a la mesa para cenar, habíamos comprado comida en el camino. Al terminar, me fui a mi cuarto y tomé una ducha. Salí del baño, me vestí y me acosté en mi cama.

¿Será que te enamoraste de Todoroki-sama?.

Recordé las recientes palabras de Uraraka-san.

\- *No, eso no es para mi* - Me dije a mi mismo antes de caer dormido.


	8. En mis pensamientos

Todoroki

Inicia una nueva semana. Todos en UA, tanto alumnos como profesores, seguimos bajo un estrés colosal por el periodo de exámenes. El día de hoy terminan de aplicar todos los maestros primerizos, mientras que nuestros superiores aun tienen dos días más.

En cuanto a mi, mis exámenes terminaron la semana pasada y los he calificado, sin embargo, los he tenido que revisar y calificar nuevamente para entregar un buen reporte como nos lo exigen. Me encuentro en la sala de maestros sentado en mi escritorio, calificando nuevamente el último examen que aplique. Falta tan poco.

\- Ey! Todoroki ¿como vas con tu trabajo? - Kirishima había llegado a la sala de maestros. Se veía a leguas que estaba cansado pero no dejaba de lado su carisma.

\- Hola. Me falta poco. ¿Que hay de ti?

\- Finalmente termine de aplicar los exámenes bro, pero aun me falta calificarlos todos. - Fingía limpiarse una lágrima.

\- Sabes que mañana a primera hora debemos entregar el reporte ¿cierto?

\- Ahh! No me lo recuerdes. Tendré que dedicar todo el día y la noche para tenerlo a tiempo. Pero lo lograré, dejar algo a medias no es nada varonil.

\- ¿Quieren callarse de una vez y ponerse a trabajar bastardos? - Nos sorprendimos al ver que quien nos había llamado la atención era Bakugou.

\- Vamos Bakugou. Solo tratamos de animar un poco el ambiente. - Kirishima intentaba defenderse.

Por lo que parece le pondrá atención a Bakugou por lo tanto yo volveré a mi trabajo.

\- ¿Crees que tienes el tiempo de animar el ambiente, cabello de mierda? Por lo que acabas de decir obviamente lo que menos tienes es tiempo así que mueve tu puto trasero y ponte a trabajar.

\- Si, si ya entendí. - Kirishima se sentó en el escritorio a la izquierda de Bakugou. Me apiado de su alma por tener a un tipo tan tosco a su lado. - Oh! ¿Ya estas imprimiendo tu informe Bakugou? Pero si solo hace dos horas aplicaste tu último examen.

\- Eso es por que yo hago bien y a tiempo mi maldito trabajo. - Bakugou le respondía a Kirishima sin verlo a la cara, solo estaba con su ceño fruncido viendo a su computador.

\- Bien. Al verte ya me siento más motivado para trabajar. Terminaré esto en un santiamén. Ya lo verás, bro. - Dijo decidido mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Bakugou.

\- No me llames así y no me trates con tanta confianza bastardo, ¿quieres morir?

\- Jajaja. Vamos bro, no pongas esa cara.

\- PONTE A TRABAJAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ - Bakugou se veía realmente molesto, por su sien se veía palpitar una vena descontroladamente. Kirishima no dejaba de reír ante ello.

Kirishima siempre ha sido alguien muy alegre y le es muy fácil congeniar con todo mundo, pero incluso yo no entiendo como es que se animó a acercarse así a Bakugou sin pensarlo antes. Tal vez es algo masoquista. De seguir así tendré que comenzar a pensar en las palabras que diré en su funeral.

\- Si tienen tiempo de jugar a ser infantiles entonces denme los reportes de una vez. - Una voz gruesa y cansada llamo la atención de los tres. Era Aisawa-sensei, al oírlo Kirishima se sobresalto del miedo y volteo nervioso hacia él.

\- A-Aisawa-sensei, l-lo siento. Me pondré inmediatamente a trabajar. - Y dicho eso se puso a trabajar aun nervioso.

\- Tks. Ya era hora que de movieras tu trasero. - Bakugou tomó su informe de la impresora y la colocó en una carpeta, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Aisawa-sensei entregándosela.

\- Gracias Bakugou.

\- Me retiro, tengo una clase mas que dar. Con permiso. - Dicho eso se marcho de la sala de maestros.

Kirishima estaba como alma que lleva el diablo ordenando y calificando cada uno de los exámenes. Yo en cambio seguía con lo mío. A decir verdad yo también pienso entregar mi reporte hoy mismo.

\- Ey! Todoroki. - Kirishima comenzó a susurrar hacia mi. - ¿Te parece bien que vayamos los cuatro a tomar un trago mañana en la noche? Ya sabes, para relajarnos de este torm...

\- Sino entregas ese reporte mañana a primera hora puedes olvidarte de siquiera salir del campus en lo que resta del mes, Kirishima. - Advirtió Aisawa-sensei a Kirishima sin verlo a la cara.

\- Hyaaa! N-no se preocupe Aisawa-sensei. Lo tendré a tiempo. Lo juro.

Preferí no responderle mientras Aisawa-sensei se encontrara con nosotros. En lo personal no suelo beber mucho aunque tengo buena tolerancia al alcohol, pero supongo que nos hará bien salir.

Una hora después terminé mi reporte, por lo que lo imprimí y al igual que Bakugou, lo coloqué en una carpeta y se la entregué a Aisawa-sensei.

\- Gracias Todoroki.

\- Con su permiso, me retiro. Por hoy han terminado mis labores. - Dije haciendo una reverencia a Aisawa-sensei.

\- Ya veo. Gracias por tu trabajo. - Respondió Aisawa-sensei haciendo una reverencia ligera con la cabeza.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio para tomar mis cosas. Antes de salir de la sala de maestros me acerque un poco a Kirishima para responderle un casi audible "esta bien" sin que Aisawa-sensei lo notase, vi que en el rostro de Kirishima se formó una gran sonrisa ante mi respuesta, me di la vuelta y me retire.

Finalmente salí del edificio. Me dirigía a la cafetería frente al campus cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

\- Todoroki, espérame por favor. - Yaoyorozu aceleraba su paso para alcanzarme.

\- Hola Yaoyorozu. Creí que ya habías salido.

\- Acabo de entregar mi reporte, lo termine durante mi última clase.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Viste a Kirishima? Kaminari lo estaba buscando para que lo ayudara con su reporte, aun no lo termina.

\- Tal parece que ambos están en problemas. Kirishima se encuentra en la sala de maestros haciendo su reporte y Aisawa-sensei lo esta vigilando. - Ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería.

\- Esos dos siempre se meten en problemas. Y tú ¿ya entregaste el tuyo?

\- Si. Planeo verme con Fuyumi en la cafetería, por eso lo entregue hoy. Dijo que quiere llevarme al salón que rentaron para la boda y así podérselo mostrar a Midoriya el fin de semana ya que ella no esta segura de estar libre para llevarnos a ambos.

\- Ya veo. Hablando de Fuyumi-sensei, la cena de la otra noche fue encantadora, me divertí mucho hablando con ella y Tensei-san, y la comida estuvo deliciosa. Deberíamos ir de nuevo algún día.

\- Si, fue bueno salir con ellos. - Estaba recordando esa noche, ella realmente admira y respeta a Fuyumi y a Tensei y disfruta pasar tiempo con ellos. - Yaoyorozu...

\- Dime.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver a Fuyumi?

\- Me encantaría p-pero... q-quede de s-salir con alguien. - Ella dijo eso último en susurro que alcance a escuchar, su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse.

\- ¿Alguien? ¿Te refieres a una cita? - Yo solo seguía con mi cara inexpresiva.

\- Eeh? E-este y-yo... bueno y-yo. - Nunca había visto a Yaoyorozu tan nerviosa o balbuceando, creo que di en el blanco.

\- Tranquila, no tienes que responder si no quieres. Es bueno que salgas con otras personas además de Kaminari, Kirishima y yo. - Dije intentando tranquilizarla.

\- N-no te preocupes. No es que quiera ocultarselos. Son mis mejores amigos y no podría ocultarles nada. - Empezaba a tranquilizarse y hablar mejor. - Además ya lo conoces. Pero primero quiero intentar conocerlo mejor, antes de decirles a ustedes. - Volvió a formarse un sonrisa en su rostro pero aun tenía ligeramente el sonrojo.

\- Ya veo. Esta bien. - Seguimos caminando hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la cafetería.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana Todoroki. Que te vaya bien, saluda a Fuyumi-sensei y a Tensei-san de mi parte.

\- Gracias. Que tengas suerte con tu cita. Si llegas a necesitar algo llámame.

\- Si, esta bien. Muchas gracias. - Sonrió para después marcharse.

Me alegra verla con esa felicidad. Por lo visto encontró a alguien especial.

"¿Alguien especial?"

Ante ese último pensamiento, una imagen vino a mi mente tan rápido como una bala. En aquella imagen se encontraba un pequeño lirio bola de fuego.

Sentí una ligera presión en mi pecho. No entendía porque recordé la flor que Midoriya me regaló, por lo que no le tome mucha importancia. Por un momento había olvidado donde estaba, hasta que escuche las puertas de la cafetería abrirse, dejando salir a algunos alumnos, y volviéndome a la realidad. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para despertar por completo y por fin entrar. Será mejor dejar todo eso de lado.

\- Fuyumi debe estar esperándome.

Una vez dentro pude ver a Fuyumi sentada en la misma mesa de la vez pasada. Al verme ella alzo su brazo para saludarme, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a sentarme con ella.

\- Hola Shouto. ¿Ya has terminado por hoy?

\- Hola Neesan. Si, ya entregué el reporte de los exámenes.

\- Eso es bueno, yo aun debo aplicar un examen más pero es para mañana. Ten, pedí un té verde para ti. - Dijo extendiendo hacia mi una de las tazas.

\- Gracias. - Respondí aceptándola.

\- ¿Como se encuentran Denki-kun y Eijirou-kun?

\- Ha sido difícil para ellos pero se están adaptando al trabajo. Aunque por el momento ambos se encuentran bajo la supervisión de Aisawa-sensei, aun no entregan su reporte.

\- Vaya, eso es terrible, Aisawa es muy estricto, pero es lo común con profesores primerizos. Solo tienen que esforzarse, ir mas allá. Como el lema de UA lo dice: ¡Plus Ultra!.

\- Por lo que veo, no solo es dirigido a los alumnos. Tiene mucho sentido. - Ante mi comentario Fuyumi solo sonrió y siguió bebiendo su té.

\- ¿Y Momo-san?

\- Ya se fue. Al parecer tiene una cita.

\- Eeh? ¿Así que Momo-san realmente le acepto una cita?. - Dijo en voz baja y con un tono burlón mientras observaba su taza.

\- ¿Sabes algo acerca de eso Neesan?

\- Algo. Pero lo que mas me alegra es que se anime a conocer más gente. Descuida, pronto lo sabrás. - Dijo mientras se dibujaba una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Es verdad, es necesario que conozca y salga con más personas. Desde que nos conocemos la he visto hablar con otras personas pero siempre pasa su tiempo libre con nosotros tres.

\- Y es algo que tú también deberías hacer Shouto. Aprovecha el tema de la decoración floral del salón para hacer amistad con Tenya-kun y sus amigos. Son buenos jóvenes y estoy seguro que simpatizarán contigo.

\- Hmn. - No sabia exactamente como responder a eso, así que solo afirme y bebí un poco de té.

Realmente el hermano de Tensei y sus amigos son agradables y no me molestaría conocerlos pero no estoy seguro si podré agradarles, nunca he sido bueno para agradarle a la gente por mi actitud seria.

\- Bien, terminemos nuestro té y vayamos al salón. Tensei nos esta esperando. No es muy lejos de aquí. - Yo solo asentí y seguimos bebiendo.

Unos minutos después nos levantamos, pagamos el té y salimos de la cafetería.

Caminamos varias calles lejos de UA, Fuyumi me platicaba que había visitado a mamá la semana pasada, decía que preguntaba por mi y sobre mi trabajo. Yo no había podido ir a verla por ir a la florería, pero planeo visitarla pronto.

Finalmente llegamos a un edificio con aspecto fresco y elegante, no era exagerado pero podía apreciarse la linda fachada.

\- Es aquí. Es lindo ¿no?. A Tensei le recomendaron este salón. Vamos, es mejor por dentro.

Yo solo asentí y la seguí. Pasando la entrada se encontraba un pequeño y hermoso jardín lleno de rosas de varios colores, incluso había una pequeña fuente, avanzamos por el sendero del jardín que conducía al salón. Al entrar a este pude apreciar el mobiliario, todo estaba en una mezcla entre rústico y moderno, se encontraba en un orden específico y armónico. Al fondo del salón pude distinguir que había una parte que era mas alta que el resto, se trataba del sitio donde se sitúan los anfitriones de los eventos, en este caso, ese seria el lugar de Tensei y Fuyumi como esposos.

\- Realmente es lindo.

\- ¿Verdad que si? Este salón es único para bodas. La vez que Tensei me trajo a verlo grite de la emoción, realmente se verá hermoso ese día. - Los ojos de Fuyumi reflejaban un brillo de emoción y felicidad.

\- Oh! Por fin llegan. ¿Que te parece el salón Shouto-kun?

\- Hola Tensei. Es lindo.

\- Jajaja. Simplemente no puedo superar la seriedad de tu rostro, eres genial.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, hombre. No le tomes importancia. Después de todo estoy acostumbrado a tratar con jóvenes serios, lo digo por Tenya. Ustedes se parecen.

\- ¿Tú crees? A mi me pareció muy disciplinado, pero tiene una actitud amable. En cambio yo, trato de ser responsable, pero tengo un ligero desdén por las reglas, pero aun así tengo una actitud seria.

\- Ya veo. Puede que tengas razón. Pero aun creo que tienen parecido. En fin, trataremos eso después. Ya te registré con el encargado del salón para que te permitan el acceso y puedas mostrársela a Midoriya y comiencen con el tema de la decoración.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Vaya que Tenya piensa lucirse en nuestra boda para pedirle la decoracion a Midoriya ¿no es así, Fuyumi?

\- Por lo visto, así será. - Dijo mientras asentía felizmente.

\- ¿Lucirse? - El comentario de Tensei me dejó un poco en duda.

\- Ah! Pues verás, Tenya, Uraraka-chan y Midoriya-kun son muy buenos para este tipo de cosas. Su florería tiene apenas un año pero ha tenido mucho éxito, pero incluso Tenya admite que Midoriya-kun es un verdadero genio al momento de diseñar y organizar decorados florales. Ya quiero ver su trabajo.

\- Yo estoy emociona por ver el ramo que hará para mi. - Mientras más lo imaginaba Fuyumi, más feliz se ponía.

\- Bien, será mejor que nos retiremos Fuyumi. Ya todo esta listo.

\- Esta bien. Además, debemos estar a tiempo para que recibas tu terapia, querido.

\- Tienes razón. Ya lo había olvidado. - Tensei dió una gran sonrisa después de su respuesta, siendo correspondido por Fuyumi de la misma forma.

\- Me alegra saber que estas saliendo adelante Tensei. - Intente formar una ligera sonrisa de aceptación para ambos, aunque es probable que no lo hayan podido notar ya que no siento haberlo hecho bien.

\- Eh? Muchas gracias Shouto-kun. Me esforzaré para avanzar, por Fuyumi y una vida a su lado. Debo ir más allá. ¡Plus Ultra!, como me has enseñado ¿verdad cielo? - Ella solo asintió feliz ante las palabras de su prometido.

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Pronto te darás cuenta de que ese lema tendrá más valor en tu vida que en el campus de UA Shouto. - Dijo Fuyumi mientras formaba una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Yo sin entenderlo mucho solo asentí.

Finalmente llegue a mi departamento, ya es algo tarde. Me siento de alguna manera más agotado mentalmente que de forma física.

Colgué mis llaves cerca de la puerta y caminé en dirección a mi sillón. Dejé mi maletín sobre este y me senté dejándome caer un poco. Suspiré con cansancio mientras aflojaba el nudo de mi corbata. Cerré mis ojos para descansar un poco, pero volví a abrirlos al recordar algo que me dijo Fuyumi antes de separarnos:

"No olvides decirle a Midoriya-kun donde se quedaran de ver para que lo lleves al salón"

Me incliné un poco para tomar mi celular del maletín. Una vez con el aparato en mi mano me enderece y me dispuse a escribir un mensaje.

Shouto: Buenas noches Midoriya. Soy Todoroki Shouto. Lamento no haberte dado mi número el día que nos presentamos. Tensei me mostró el salón de la boda, pero al parecer no podrán llevarnos ni él ni Fuyumi el fin de semana, así que iremos solos tú y yo.

Una vez enviado el mensaje me recargue nuevamente en el sillón y cerré mis ojos. Cosa que nuevamente no duró mucho tiempo. Había recibido la respuesta de Midoriya.

Midoriya Izuku: Buenas noches Todoroki-san. Descuide, yo también olvide pedirle su número aquella vez. ¿Donde podríamos vernos?

Shouto: ¿Te parece bien en la estación del tren a las 2:00? Te envió la ubicación. - Al final del mensaje adjunte la ubicación de la estación donde planeaba encontrarme con él.

Midoriya Izuku: Si, me parece bien. Lo estaré esperando en la estación entonces. Que pase buenas noches, Todoroki-san.

Shouto: Si. Tú también descansa. Buenas noches, Midoriya. - Suspiré con un poco de resignación. Realmente no me siento cómodo que me hablen con formalismo.

Decidí pedir comida a domicilio. No soy muy bueno cocinando, solo sé cocinar soba frío y algunas cosas sencillas, por lo que la mayoría de las veces pido a domicilio. Me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa en lo que llegaba mi comida.

Después de viente minutos llegó mi pedido y me senté a comerlo mientras preparaba el tema de mis clases de mañana, no me toma mucho tiempo hacerlo, pero no lo había hecho por entregar mi reporte temprano.

Al terminar, guarde todas mis cosas y recogí los utensilios de mi cena. Una vez limpio todo me voy a mi habitación. Tomo un par de toallas y me dirijo al baño a darme una merecida ducha.

Al salir del baño tomo mi pijama y me visto. Veo la hora en mi celular, realmente es muy tarde. Me muero de sueño. Antes de acostarme coloco mi celular en mi escritorio y mis ojos se desviaron a un objeto es especial: tenía el lirio bola de fuego en una esquina de mi escritorio en un florero con agua fresca. No pude evitar recordar nuevamente a Midoriya.

El sueño me estaba matando y por fin me acosté en mi cama. Mis ojos se cerraron y mi mente me mostró la imagen del chico de cabellera verde y segundos antes de caer en el sueño profundo pude pronunciar una sola palabra en un susurro.

\- Midoriya.


	9. Aléjate

Todoroki

\- Bien, eso es todo. Decidan un buen tema para presentarlo en la próxima clase. Cualquier duda que tenga en cuanto a pronunciación pueden consultarme.

\- Si. - Respondieron al unisono todos mis alumnos ante mi indicación, dando por terminada mi clase de inglés del día.

Tome mi maletín y me dispuse a salir del salón. Me dirigí a la sala de maestros a dejar la lista de asistencia. Al llegar a la puerta vi que de ella salia Kirishima con su típica sonrisa.

\- Ah! Todoroki. Kaminari y Yaoyorozu nos están esperando en el comedor. ¿Nos vamos?.

Yo asentí, deje rápidamente la lista de asistencia en mi escritorio y regrese con Kirishima.

\- ¿Como les fue al final con Aisawa-sensei?.

\- Fue realmente tormentoso pero logramos sobrevivir. No dudo que en cuanto Yaoyorozu me vea me dará un sermón junto con Kaminari.

\- ¿Porque no le piden ayuda para poder organizarse para el próximo periodo de exámenes?

\- Si, pienso hacerlo. Ah! Por cierto. Recuerda que vamos a ir por un trago cuando termine el día.

\- Esta bien.

Seguimos caminando hasta el comedor hablando de otras cosas. Al llegar nos sentamos junto a Kaminari y Yaoyorozu y comenzamos a comer. Entre la conversación no se hizo esperar el famoso sermón de Yaoyorozu, sin embargo no duro mucho tiempo.

\- En verdad te agradezco que nos ayudes Yaoyorozu. Por cierto, sobre lo de ir a beber... en realidad me gustaría invitar a alguien más. Espero que no les moleste. - Tomo nuevamente el tema Kirishima.

\- ¿Alguien más?. - Preguntaba curioso Kaminari. - Vaya hombre, no me habías dicho que ya estabas conquistando.

\- No me refiero a eso bro. Me gustaría invitar a Sero, Jirou y Bakugou. Ya saben para conocernos mejor. Después de todos los siete somos primerizos, así que seria buena idea conocernos más entre compañeros ¿no creen?

\- Me parece bien. - Decía animada Yaoyorozu ante la propuesta de Kirishima.

\- Estoy seguro de que Sero y Jirou aceptaran pero dudo que Bakugou quiera venir con nosotros. - Dije mientras seguía comiendo mi soba frío.

\- Descuida bro. Yo me encargaré de convencer a Bakugou. Kaminari ¿me ayudas con Sero y Jirou?

\- Esta bien, dejámelo a mí. - Respondía Kaminari mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con el pulgar.

\- Bien, entonces esta decidido.

Así pasó el resto del descanso y finalmente, el resto del día.

Al salir me dirigí a la entrada de la cafetería, donde quedamos de reunirnos para ir juntos al bar. Al llegar a esta pude ver que ya se encontraban Yaoyorozu y Jirou, estaban conversando y al verme me saludaron.

\- Hola Todoroki. - Dijeron al unisono.

\- Hola.

\- Oye, Todoroki. Le preguntaba a Yaoyorozu si ya habían elegido un bar para ir. El fin de semana pasado salí con unas amigas de la universidad y fuimos a uno muy bueno a unas cuadras de aquí.

\- En realidad no lo se. Kirishima fue quien propuso ir a tomar. Tal vez tenga pensado algún lugar.

\- Ya veo. A mi tampoco me dijeron nada. Por cierto ¿Donde estarán? - Yaoyorozu giraba su vista para buscarlos. - Ah! Ahí vienen Kaminari y Sero-san.

\- Hola, disculpen la tardanza. - Decía Sero mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Eh? ¿Donde están Kirishima y Bakugou? - Preguntaba Jirou.

\- Bakugou es difícil de convencer. Nos mando al demonio en un segundo, pero Kirishima quiso quedarse con él para convencerlo. Dijo que nos decidamos a donde ir y le avisáramos. - Dijo con pesadez Kaminari.

\- Por lo visto nadie había pensado un lugar. Entonces vayamos al bar que mencionaste Jirou-san. - Dijo Yaoyorozu decidida.

\- Si. Ya verán, les va a gustar.

Una vez tomada la decisión caminamos todos seguidos por Jirou.

Realmente no entiendo porque Kirishima intenta convencer a Bakugou de venir. No es como si él tenga la intención de socializar con alguien.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ya teníamos alrededor de dos horas en el bar, estábamos sentados alrededor de una mesa. Para sorpresa de todos, Kirishima llego al bar media hora después de nosotros acompañado de Bakugou. No creímos que realmente fuera a venir hasta que Kirishima nos dijo que para convencerlo se ofreció a pagar todo lo que fuera a consumir. Realmente se estaba tomando muchas molestias por él pero supongo que Kirishima tiene sus razones.

Kaminari y Sero ya estaban un poco ebrios por lo que se notaba en sus rostros. En cuanto a Yaoyorozu, Jirou y a mí, estábamos bebido poco, hablamos de cuando estudiábamos en la universidad. Kirishima intentaba entablar una conversación "normal" con Bakugou quien solo le respondía en tono seco y con su típico ceño fruncido.

\- Por cierto Todoroki. Fuyumi-sensei nos invito a su boda. - Dijo Jirou antes de tomar un poco de su cerveza. - Que bueno por ella, se ve muy feliz.

\- Así es. Chicos, Fuyumi me pidió decirles que pueden llevar acompañantes a la boda si desean. De las familias de ambos solo irán los padres y hermanos, así que decidieron invitar a amigos y en este caso Fuyumi invito a todos los profesores de UA.

\- Pues entonces brindemos por Fuyumi-sensei y su boda. - Dijo Kirishima alzando su cerveza.

Todos aceptamos la idea y alzamos nuestras bebidas mientras decíamos al unisono "Salud" y bebíamos.

\- Bakugou, bro. ¿Quieres ir a la boda conmigo?

\- Eh? ¿Porque mierda quería ir contigo? Ya estas ebrio y solo dices idioteces. Y deja de llamarme así, maldito.

\- Vamos hombre. No hay nada de malo congeniar y hacer amistades con tus compañeros de trabajo. Además no estoy ebrio... aunque me sorprende que tu estés bebiendo mucho y no estés ebrio.

\- Porque a diferencia de esos dos de allá yo si tolero bien el alcohol. - Decía Bakugou mientras señalaba a Kaminari y Sero.

Esos dos se la vivirán discutiendo. Kirishima realmente tiene valor para amistarse con él.

Yo estaba dispuesto a terminar mi cerveza para irme a mi departamento. Ya me sentía un poco cansado.

\- Por cierto Todoroki. ¿Te verás con Midoriya-san el fin de semana?. - Me preguntaba Yaoyorozu una vez que termine de beber.

\- Si. Midoriya y yo veremos el salón para que él inicie con el decorado de la boda. - Al decir eso sentí de repente que una mirada se posaba en mi.

No le hubiera tomado importancia pero de alguna manera se sentía "pesada" por lo que decidí buscar a quien me miraba, encontrándome con Bakugou. Podría decirse que la expresión que presencie en él era... ¿sorpresa?. Segundos después cortó el contacto visual conmigo y terminó de golpe su cerveza mientras veía con el ceño fruncido a Kirishima quien seguía tratando de convencerlo para ir a la boda con él.

\- Tks. Me largo de aquí. Ya perdí mucho tiempo con ustedes. Tengo que preparar mis clases de mañana. - Decía Bakugou mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la salida.

\- Oye, espera Bakug...

\- Iré a la estúpida boda contigo pelo de mierda. Así que ya no molestes con el puto tema.

\- Eh? ¿En serio? Genial. - El rostro de Kirishima pasó de sorpresa a una alegre.

El resto solo quedamos con una expresión confundida. Bakugou era algo bipolar.

\- Creo que Bakugou-san tiene razón. Será mejor irnos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. - Nos llamó Yaoyorozu.

Todos asentimos y terminamos nuestras bebidas. Pagamos lo que consumimos, siendo Kirishima quien pago más, y salimos del bar. Nos despedimos todos tomando distintas direcciones.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Han pasado dos días y parece que el ambiente en UA mejoró al terminar el periodo de exámenes. Pero... por alguna razón en mi ambiente personal no me siento relajado, podría decir que es algo tenso.

Bakugou no ha dejado de dirigir su mirada hacia mi a cada oportunidad que tiene desde que fuimos al bar. Al inicio no le tome importancia pero comencé a sentirla de alguna manera "rencorosa"... "acusadora". Ya estaba molestándome un poco.

Por hoy terminaron mis clases y me dirigía hacia la sala de maestros para hacer mi reporte y finalmente retirarme. Ya estaba cerca de la puerta cuando la vi abrirse y salió Bakugou de ella. En cuanto me vio puso esa mirada tan molesta.

\- Sal del camino bastardo mitad y mitad. - Dijo volviendo su mirada algo amenazante.

\- Si tienes algún problema conmigo dilo de una vez, Bakugou. - Dije con un tono igual de amenazante que su mirada haciéndolo detener frente a mí.

\- Nada que te importe bastardo. - Camino nuevamente chocando ligera e intencionalmente su hombro con el mío.

\- Desgraciado. - Pensé mientras lo veía irse. Volví mi vista a la puerta de la sala y antes de abrirla escuche de nuevo a Bakugou.

\- Oye bastardo. - Lo mire nuevamente. - Alejate de Deku ¿oiste?. - Finalizo dando vuelta en un pasillo y desapareciendo de mi vista.


	10. Cena

Midoriya

Un nuevo día comienza en nuestra florería.

Uraraka-san y yo estamos haciendo unos centros de mesa que nos habían pedido para una ceremonia. Iida-kun salio a comprar algo de material además de un lote nuevo de rosas rojas y blancas ya que últimamente han tenido mucha demanda.

Estos días he estado consultando algunos catálogos de ramos de novia para Fuyumi-san. He encontrado algunos realmente hermosos pero aun tengo algunas dudas.

\- *¿Seria bueno agregar detalles al ramo? ¿Que clase de detalles quedarían en un ramo de novia? ¿Debería usar solo rosas o añadir otras flores como en algunos diseños que vi? ¿Debería preguntarle a Fuyumi-san que flores le gustan?* - Mientras hacia uno de los centros de mesa me encontraba hundido en mis pensamientos. Por hábito comencé mover ligeramente mis labios ante cada idea que tenía, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Uraraka-san.

\- ¿Estas bien, Deku-kun?

\- *Eh?*. - Reaccione ante el llamado de Uraraka-san y dirigí mi vista hacia ella. - "Lo siento Uraraka-san".

\- Estabas murmurando otra vez. Dime, ¿sucede algo?.

\- "No te preocupes. Estaba pensando que hacer para el ramo de novia de Fuyumi-san. Pero creo que necesito tratarlo con ella primero, también quiero mostrarle los catálogos que conseguí y ver si hay alguno que le guste".

\- Ya veo. Puedes pedirle a Iida-kun que llame a su hermano para que puedas verla. En cuanto llegue puedes comentarle.

\- "Si. Tienes razón. Muchas gracias Uraraka-san"

\- Sé que podrás llegar a algo que le encante Deku-kun. Ten confianza. - Uraraka-san levanto sus pulgares en un gesto de aprobación ante su comentario a lo que yo solo sonreí mientras asentía ya mas tranquilo. Ambos seguimos haciendo los centros de mesa cuando escuchamos un llamado en la puerta.

\- Chicos, he llegado. Necesito que me ayuden a bajar la mercancía por favor. - Era Iida-kun quien nos llamaba.

\- Hablando del Rey de Roma. Ve a ayudarlo Deku-kun, yo terminaré los centros de mesa, ya solo faltan dos. Aprovecha para hablar con Iida-kun de ese tema. - Yo asentí y deje a Uraraka-san para ayudar a Iida-kun.

\- "Bienvenido, Iida-kun".

\- Gracias Midoriya-kun. Ten, toma las rosas y ponlas en sus contenedores. Yo llevaré el material a la bodega y la ordenaré.

Yo asentí a las indicaciones de Iida-kun y tome las rosas. Le pediré que hable con Tensei-san una vez que termine.

Lleve las rosas al mostrador y comencé a quitarles el papel protector que unía los tallos. Tome los contenedores, los llene de agua y les agregue el polvo conservador. Antes de poner las rosas en los contenedores limpie los tallos uno por uno y fui quitando algunos pétalos dañados para que no afectaran el resto de la flor. Por último recorte un centímetro de cada tallo en diagonal para que puedan absorber mejor el agua de los contenedores. Una vez listas, las lleve y acomodé en los contenedores los cuales ya estaban en los estantes.

Finalmente había terminado con ellas y ya se encontraban listas para ser vendidas. Me dirigí de nuevo a la bodega para ayudar a mis amigos en lo que necesitaran pero ya habían terminado sus tareas también. Uraraka-san estaba apreciando algunos de los accesorios que Iida-kun había traído.

\- Wow Iida-kun. Estos alfileres de colores metálicos son tan lindos. Y también me encantaron estos que tienen forma de diamante. Las flores se verán hermosas con ellas.

\- Precisamente estaba pensando en hacer algunos ramos como los que últimamente hemos vendido y adornarlos con los alfileres para mostrárselos a los clientes. Estoy seguro que les gustaran. - Decía Iida-kun con una sonrisa de satisfacción y haciendo su típico movimiento robóticos mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

\- Mira, Deku-kun. ¿Acaso no son hermosos? Yo también creo que a los clientes les gustaran. - Me decía Uraraka-san una vez que me vio acercarme.

Tome algunos alfileres y los observe un poco. Realmente eran lindos. Asentí con una sonrisa a Uraraka-san dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

\- Me alegro que a ti también te gusten Midoriya-kun. ¿Les parece si mañana hacemos algunos ramos con ellos?. - Ambos asentimos felices.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse, dando a entender que había llegado un cliente.

\- Yo iré a atender. - Dijo una vez más Uraraka-san para después correr al mostrador. - Buenas tardes. Bienvenidos a Ingenium. ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?. - Le escuchábamos hablar a lo lejos.

\- "Oh es cierto". - Recordé lo que quería pedirle a Iida-kun. - "Hay algo que quisiera pedirte, Iida-kun".

\- ¿Que sucede Midoriya-kun?

\- "Quisiera ver a Fuyumi-san para tratar algunas cosas sobre su ramo de novia. Me gustaría saber si quisiera alguna flor en especial. Quería saber si puedes hablar con ella o Tensei-san para vernos".

\- Ya veo. Descuida, llamaré a Tensei-niisan para quedar de acuerdo. - Dicho eso Iida-kun tomo su celular y marco el número de su hermano. A los pocos segundos le respondieron.

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Niisan. ¿Como has estado?

\- Ah! Tenya, hola. Me encuentro bien. Acabo de salir de una junta. - Se escuchaba la voz de Tensei-san desde el otro lado de la linea.

\- Lamento mucho molestarte en el trabajo Niisan. ¿Te puedo llamar más tarde?

\- No, hombre. Ya estas llamando. Además no estoy muy ocupado ahora. Dime, ¿que necesitas?

\- Midoriya-kun quiere saber si puede verse con Fuyumi-san para tratar sobre su ramo de novia.

\- Mmm ya veo. Te pasaré con ella para que se pongan de acuerdo.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Eh? Hola Tenya-kun. ¿Como están todos? - Era ahora la voz de Fuyumi-san la que se escuchaba.

\- Muy bien. Hemos tenido mucho trabajo. - Respondía Iida-kun nuevamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

\- De hecho Midoriya-kun quiere tratar contigo sobre el ramo de novia.

\- ¿El ramo? Bueno, me encanta la idea. Tenemos un poco de tiempo en la tarde, pero a esa hora ustedes aun están trabajando.

\- No se preocupen por eso. Seria bueno que pasaran al departamento para cenar. Cerraríamos la florería temprano hoy para preparar la cena.

\- ¿Están seguros de hacer eso? - Incluso yo me sorprendí al escuchar eso de Iida-kun.

\- Claro que esta bien. ¿A que hora pueden pasar?

\- Esta bien entonces. Llegaremos a las 8:00 al departamento. Muchas gracias Tenya-kun.

\- No hay por que. Los veremos en la tarde. Adiós. - Dijo para acto después cortar la llamada. - Bien. Podrás verla hoy en la tarde Midoriya-kun. Será mejor que pensemos en que cocinar.

\- "Si no te molesta me gustaría preparar yo la cena" - Sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que Iida-kun se esta tomando tantas molestias.

\- No te preocupes, Midoriya-kun. Entre los tres prepararemos la cena. Bien, será mejor que ayudes a Uraraka-kun. Yo tengo que archivar los gastos que hice en la compra del material y las rosas.

Yo asentí animado a las palabras de Iida-kun, antes de darme la vuelta agradecí su ayuda -"Muchas gracias, Iida-kun".

Después de eso fui junto a Uraraka-san para ayudarla a atender. Despedimos a las clientes entregándoles nuestro famoso presente.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cerramos la florería tres horas antes de la cena con Tensei-san y Fuyumi-san. Fuimos al súper mercado para comprar los ingredientes, habíamos decidido preparar O-nabe.

Una vez comprado todo nos fuimos al departamento. Iida-kun estaba limpiando el departamento mientras Uraraka-san y yo cocinábamos.

Al terminar fui a mi habitación a buscar los catálogos que quería mostrarle a Fuyumi-san. En eso escuche que tocaban el timbre dando señal de que habían llegado.

Salí de mi habitación con los catálogos en las manos. Iida-kun les había abierto la puerta y los invito a pasar.

\- Niisan, Fuyumi-san. Bienvenidos.

\- Hola Tenya. Vaya huele delicioso, ¿no es así cariño?. - Expresaba Tensei-san, a lo que Fuyumi-san asentía.

\- Bienvenidos a ambos. Preparamos O-nabe. Esperemos que les guste. - Decía Uraraka-san mientras se acercaba a saludarlos.

Yo también me acerque a ellos y los salude haciendo un gesto con mi mano.

\- Hola Midoriya-kun. ¿Como has estado?

Yo hice una seña que indicaba - "estoy bien". - Tensei-san ha aprendido algunas señas básicas para entenderme un poco. Me hace feliz eso.

Después de todos los saludos pasamos a la sala y nos sentamos.

\- ¿Esos son los catálogos de ramos, Midoriya-kun? - Dijo Fuyumi-san señalando hacia mis manos, yo asentí en afirmación.

Junto a los catálogos tenía una libreta y un bolígrafo. Comencé a escribir en ella y se la mostraba a Fuyumi-san.

\- "Quería saber si le gusta algún ramo de estos catálogos. ¿Hay alguna flor que le guste?".

\- Me encantas las rosas blancas. - Expresó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Ante la expresión de felicidad de Fuyumi-san paso por mi mente la imagen de su hermano, Todoroki-san. Cuando lo conocí él tenía una expresión seria. Por un momento pensé - *¿Como se vería Todoroki-san con esa sonrisa?*. - Intenté imaginar esa expresión en él pero simplemente no puedo hacerme la idea. Reí internamente ante mi ocurrencia y sin darme cuenta se formo en una ligera sonrisa en mis labios. Cosa que todos los presentes notaron.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Midoriya-kun? - Desperté de mis pensamientos al escuchar a Fuyumi-san. - ¿Piensas es alguien "especial"?.

Ante eso último mi pequeña sonrisa desapareció y me perdí tristemente en su mirada.

\- Ehm! Fuyumi-san, Niisan. ¿Les parece si cenamos? Ya me muero de hambre. - Intervino Iida-kun para desviar el tema y que no notasen que me había afectado.

\- Me parece bien. ¿Vamos? Yo también estoy hambrienta. - Uraraka-san también intervino.

\- Si. - Respondieron Fuyumi-san y Tensei-san al unísono.

Nos dirigimos todos al comedor. Uraraka-san y yo servimos la comida mientras Iida-kun servía el té verde. Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales.

\- ¿Y como te fue con Mom...

Fuyumi-san no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Iida-kun comenzó a ahogarse con su té. Uraraka-san, al estar a su lado, inmediatamente dejo su comida para ayudarlo a recuperarse. El resto estábamos sorprendidos y algo preocupados por lo que le había pasado. Cuando se recuperó lo noté un poco nervioso, incluso se podía ver una ligera gota de sudor en su cien. Tal vez solo es mi imaginación y lo que tenía era por su ahogo anterior.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Tenya? Eso no es común en ti. - Tensei-san miraba extrañado a su hermano.

\- S-si. M-me encuentro bien. - Tartamudeaba un poco al hablar.

\- Bien. ¿Decías algo cariño?. - Esta vez de dirigió a Fuyumi-san.

\- Eh! L-lo siento. Lo olvide. - Decía ella con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa. - B-bueno, hay algo que me gustaría decirles. Especialmente a ti, Midoriya-kun.

\- "Eh? ¿Yo?" - Dirigí mi vista de nuevo a Fuyumi-san.

\- Verán. Tenya-kun, a ti te conocí poco después que comencé a mi relación con Tensei. Y a ustedes, Uraraka-san y Midoriya-kun, cuando Tensei tuvo su accidente. Los aprecio mucho a los tres. Son muy buenos chicos y estoy orgullosa de su éxito en la florería.

\- Agradecemos mucho sus sentimientos Fuyumi-san. Nosotros también la apreciamos al igual que a Tensei-san. Pero ¿Que tiene que ver esto?. - Pregunto curiosa Uraraka-san.

\- Pues la verdad es que yo le pedí ayuda a Shouto con los arreglos florales con otras intenciones. Me gustaría que tuviera más amigos. Además de Momo-san tiene dos amigos más, Denki-kun y Eijirou-kun. Los tres son muy buenos chicos y los aprecio de la misma forma que a ustedes. Aceptan a Shouto tal y como es y se apoyan todos juntos, soy muy feliz por ello. Pero aun así a Shouto le es difícil simpatizar con la gente. Quisiera que pudiera abrir un poco mas su corazón con las personas. Pueda que suene raro pero me gustaría que ustedes le ofrezcan su amistad a mi hermano, especialmente tú Midoriya-kun, pasarás más tiempo con él por la decoración del salón. ¿Sabes? Shouto es muy noble, puede ser un poco rebelde e impulsivo algunas veces, es muy directo y un tanto literal, incluso su seriedad tiene su encanto. - Fuyumi-san se expresaba de su hermano con un brillo en sus ojos. Realmente lo quiere y cuida. Tanto como si fuera su madre.

Recordé el día en que conocí a Todoroki-san. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude ver parte de él. A primera vista supe que era una buena persona y con mucha calidez, cosa que no se podía expresar en su rostro pero aun así yo pude verlo.

Dejé mi comida y me levante de la mesa para ir a la sala para tomar mi libreta y bolígrafo. Escribí en ella, volví al comedor donde todos se encontraban extrañados por mi acción y le entregue mi libreta a Fuyumi-san.

\- "Cuando conocí a Todoroki-san supe de inmediato la maravillosa persona que es. Nada me haría mas feliz que ser su amigo" - Cuando termino de leer una lágrima pequeña recorrió su mejilla. Levanto su vista hacia mi con una linda sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias Midoriya-kun.

\- Puede contar con nosotros Fuyumi-san. - Decía feliz Uraraka-san, Iida-kun asentía en forma de apoyo.

\- De verdad muchas gracias a los tres.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en un ambiente más animado. Al terminar Tensei-san y Fuyumi-san vieron los catálogos. Hubo uno que le gusto mucho a Fuyumi-san que consistía en solo rosas blancas, aunque me pidió que agregara mi "toque especial". Yo gustoso acepte su petición.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Fuyumi-san y Tensei-san ya se había ido y nosotros ya habíamos limpiado la cocina y lavado los trastes. Ya cada quien se encontraba en su habitación.

Yo tome una ducha y me senté en mi escritorio para ver un momento el ramo que había elegido Fuyumi-san.

Por último guarde el catálogo en un cajón y me acosté en mi cama. Recordé el lirio bola de fuego que le regalé a Todoroki-san, creyendo por fin el porque se la había entregado.

\- *Realmente quiero ser amigo de Todoroki-san*. - Con ese deseo en mente cerré mis ojos para caer en el sueño profundo.


	11. Lengua de señas

Todoroki

Hoy es el día en que llevaré a Midoriya a ver el salón de la boda. Por lo que decidí enviarle un mensaje antes de darme una ducha.

Shouto: Buenos días Midoriya. Disculpa que te moleste tan temprano. Nos vemos en la estación a la hora acordada.

Deje el celular en mi escritorio y me dirigí al baño.

Esta semana fue algo extraña, por no decir también incomoda, especialmente por la actitud de Bakugou.

"Alejate de Deku ¿oíste?"

\- ¿Deku? ¿Quién es Deku? Creo que he escuchado eso antes. - Me sentía extraño ante esa situación pero decidí dejar de lado el tema.

Finalmente era fin de semana y había decidido visitar a mi madre después de verme con Midoriya. Pensaba en llevarle un obsequio a ella pero no sabia que darle exactamente.

Mientras seguía pensando en algo que regalarle dejaba que el agua de la regadera corriera libremente por mi cuerpo cubriéndolo por completo. Era una sensación que realmente me relajaba.

Después de unos minutos terminé mi ducha y me vestí. Tomé mi celular sin ver la pantalla, lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y fui a la cocina. Me prepare el desayuno y me dispuse a comer mientras volvía a tomar mi celular. Al verlo me di cuenta de que había recibido la respuesta de Midoriya.

Midoriya Izuku: Buenos días Todoroki-san. ¿Como se encuentra?. No es ninguna molestia. Esta bien, lo veré a las 2:00.

\- ¿Todoroki-san? - Suspire con pesadez.

Después de desayunar limpie un poco mi departamento y trabajé en mi computador, estaba preparando mis próximas clases.

A la 1:00 ya había guardado todo mi trabajo y me arreglé un poco antes de salir. Tomé mi mochila y las llaves del departamento. Salí y me dirigí a la estación. No era muy lejos por lo que no camine con prisa ya que haría buen tiempo.

Había llegado con quince minutos de anticipación por lo que decidí sentarme en una banca y leer el pequeño libro que había traído para matar un poco el tiempo. Al cabo de esos minutos llegó el tren a la estación. Desvíe mi vista del libro y la dirigí a las puertas de los vagones, donde comenzaba salir la gente. Pude ver la inconfundible cabellera verde que desde el que lo conocí me quedó grabada.

Espere a que la gente se desplazara para acercarme a Midoriya pero él logro verme pronto y con una gran sonrisa y un gesto de saludo se acerco hacia mí.

\- Hola Midoriya - Dije levantándome de la banca con el libro aun en mis manos.

Midoriya traía en sus manos una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

\- "Buenas tardes Todoroki-san. Me da mucho gusto verlo" - Era el mensaje que estaba escrito en la libreta.

\- Midoriya - Dije mirándolo con una expresión al parecer más seria de lo normal, ya que en el rostro de Midoriya se podía ver que estaba nervioso.

Rápidamente anotó en su libreta y me la mostró.

\- "¿Sucede algo? ¿Hice algo malo, Todoroki-san?".

\- Eh? No. No pasa nada malo. Pero podrías por favor dejar de ser formal conmigo, no me siento cómodo así. Además no tiene caso las formalidades ya que nos veremos frecuentemente.

Midoriya procesó un poco lo que le había dicho. Y nuevamente escribió en su libreta. Podía ver que estaba un poco nervioso cuando me la mostró, incluso de atrevería decir que estaba ¿apenado?

\- "Lo siento mucho. Siempre he sido muy respetuoso con los clientes. Pero lo intentare, ¿Todoroki-kun?"

Supongo que no puedo pedirle más informalidad, por lo tanto acepte. Midoriya sonrió ante ello.

\- Bien. Debemos esperar el tren que nos llevara a la estación que debemos ir. Vamos a sentarnos, tardará treinta minutos en llegar. - Dije mientras daba el paso a Midoriya para que tomara asiento. El asintió y me senté a su lado.

Estaba por guardar mi libro para darle mi atención a Midoriya pero el tomo mi brazo suavemente y puso su vista en el libro.

\- ¿Quieres leerlo, Midoriya? - Dije ofreciéndole el libro.

Midoriya tomo el libro en sus manos y vio la portada. Hojeó algunas páginas y su atención se fijo más en estas. Tomó de nueva cuenta su libreta y escribió.

\- "Todoroki-kun ¿Sabes leer inglés?" - Después de leer su nota mire su rostro y sus ojos brillaban de asombro.

Me quedé perdido en esos brillantes ojos. No podía evitar pensar en que se veían igual que las esmeraldas. Eran simplemente... hermosos.

Salí de mi ensoñación y desvíe mi vista al libro.

\- Si. Soy maestro de inglés y francés en la universidad UA. - Sus ojos brillaron aun más y su sonrisa se amplió ante mi respuesta. Sentí algo cálido en mi pecho al verlo así. Era algo tranquilizador. - Este libro se llama "El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde", su autor es Robert Louis Stevenson. Es un libro que me regalo Fuyumi. ¿Quieres que te lo lea?

Midoriya asentía repetidamente. Se veía que no cabía en su felicidad. Me entrego el libro y comencé a leer para él.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Había leído el libro en la estación mientras esperábamos el tren y seguí leyéndolo durante el camino. Midoriya no despegaba su atención de mi narración, estaba disfrutando mucho de la lectura.

Al salir de la estación caminamos hacia el salón. Después de unas calles llegamos al lugar.

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Todoroki Shouto y él es Midoriya Izuku. Iida Tensei dejó un permiso para que pudiera traer al joven Midoriya a ver el salón, él se encargará de la decoración de su boda. - Dije al encargado del salón haciendo una reverencia al igual que Midoriya.

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ojiro Mashirao. Permítame revisar en el sistema. - Dijo el joven encargado mientras se dirigía a revisar su computador.

Midoriya toco mi hombro para llamar mi atención. Cuando lo vi me mostró si libreta.

\- "Todoroki-kun ¿Será posible que me permitan tomar fotos del salón? Me facilitaría mucho en el diseño y así nos ahorraríamos algunas vueltas"

\- Ya veo. Voy a preguntar. - Le aseguré y él asintió.

\- Bien Todoroki-sama. Encontré le permiso de Iida-sama. Firme aquí por favor. - Señaló el lugar donde debía firmar y me paso un bolígrafo. - Bien, síganme por favor. Los llevaré al salón.

\- Disculpa Ojiro. ¿Cree que le permitan a Midoriya tomar fotos del salón? Es para ayudarse en la decoración.

\- Claro, no hay problema. - Dijo y comenzó a guiarnos.

\- Muchas gracias - Respondí y Midoriya y yo lo seguimos.

Estuvimos alrededor de treinta minutos en el salón. Midoriya tomó fotos desde varios ángulos con un cámara que traía en su mochila. Parecía disfrutarlo. Una vez terminado salimos del salón, se quedó apreciando el pequeño jardín que cruzamos para llegar al salón. Observaba enmaravillado las flores y la fuente. Yo solo lo apreciaba, pero sentía mucha tranquilidad verlo así.

Al salir caminamos regreso a la estación, pero decidimos llegar a una cafetería a comer. Pedimos nuestra comida y esperábamos a que llegara. Pude ver que Midoriya estaba un poco nervioso y jugaba con sus dedos.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Midoriya?. - Desvío un poco su vista y me mostró su libreta.

\- "He pasado una tarde agradable contigo, Todoroki-kun. Y disfrute mucho que leyeras tu libro para mi, es realmente interesante. Me sorprendió mucho saber que puedes hablar otros idiomas. Eres genial" - Sentía una calidez en mi pecho al leer la nota de Midoriya. - "Si me lo permites, me gustaría ser tu amigo, Todoroki-kun" - Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa ante lo último que leí. Vi a Midoriya y él me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ligero sonrojo. Una imagen realmente cautivadora.

\- Me alegra que te gustara el libro, es una lástima que no lo haya terminado de leer. Yo también me lo pase bien, Midoriya. Tú también eres interesante. - Me miro algo confundido por lo último. - Y... me agradaría ser tu amigo.

Su mirada nuevamente se ilumino y nuevamente sonrió. Tal vez Neesan tenga razón y debo darme una oportunidad para hacer nuevos amigos. Iniciando con Midoriya.

Llego nuestra comida y la disfrutamos con un ambiente silencioso pero para nada incómodo. Todo era paz. Poco antes de terminar decidí romper el silencio.

\- Midoriya. - Llame su atención. - Quiero aprender lengua de señas. - Dije mirándolo a los ojos. Me miró sorprendido y por un momento sus ojos se cristalizaron, a lo que yo me alarmé. - L-lo siento. No fue mi intención hacerte llorar. Perdona si te ofendí.

Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. Tomó en un movimiento rápido su libreta y escribió en ella.

\- "No me ofendiste. No es nada de eso. Es solo que me alegre mucho. ¿Sabes? La mayoría de los chicos de mi edad suelen evitarme y prefieren dejarme solo. Al principio me tratan pero al poco tiempo se alejan. Le parece algo cansado estar con alguien que no puede hablar y esas cosas. Por eso me hizo muy feliz que dijeras eso. Muchas gracias, Todoroki-kun". - Mi corazón se tranquilizo al saber eso.

\- Entiendo. Y no quiero que sientas que me estas obligando a estar contigo o a aprender lengua de señas. Como dije, eres alguien interesante Midoriya. Y quiero compartir más contigo, ser cercano a ti. - Dije con voz decidida y viéndolo a los ojos. Internamente deseaba darle una sonrisa pero me resulta difícil.

Dicho esto terminamos nuestra comida, pagamos y salimos. Una vez fuera recordé el obsequio que quería darle a mi madre. Aun no sabia que elegir.

\- Midoriya. ¿Sabes? Hoy quiero visitar a mi madre y me gustaría llevarle un regalo pero no he decidido nada. ¿Podrías ayudarme? - Se puso a pensar un poco, luego tomó mi mano y empezó a caminar.

Caminamos solo dos locales parando frente a una joyería. Midoriya soltó mi mano y escribió en su libreta.

\- "Cuando pasamos por aquí mire este collar. Se me hizo muy hermoso. Fuyumi-san me ha hablado de su madre. Si es tan hermosa como ella la describe estoy seguro que este collar la haría ver aun más hermosa". - Vi a Midoriya quien estaba señalando un collar de plata con un dije en forma de copo de nieve. En el centro de este había un pequeño brillante blanco. Estoy seguro que mi madre seria feliz.

\- Tienes razón. Realmente se vera hermosa con el. - Entramos a comprar el collar y pedí que lo envolvieran para obsequio.

Finalmente llegamos a la estación y esperamos el tren.

\- A unas calles se encuentra la universidad UA, donde trabajo. Si algún día pasas por aquí puedes visitarme. El hospital donde esta mi madre también queda cerca de aquí, por lo que me quedaré un poco más para ir a verla.

\- "Ya veo. Espero que pases un buen momento con tu madre Todoroki-kun".

\- Gracias por todo, Midoriya.

Midoriya negó suavemente y escribió en su libreta.

\- "Me gustaría salir contigo de nuevo". - Ante su nota solo lo miré y asentí.

Llego el tren y lo acompañé a la puerta del vagón.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Midoriya.

El asintió y entro al vagón. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme nuevamente y me regaló una gran sonrisa junto con un gesto de despedida el cual correspondí antes de que las puertas se cerraran y el tren partiera.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- ¡Oh por Dios! Shouto, es muy hermoso. - Decía mi madre mostrándose muy feliz al ver el collar. - No te hubieras molestado.

\- No es ninguna molestia. Me gusta verte feliz madre.

\- ¿Podrías ponérmelo por favor? Quiero lucirlo.

\- Claro. - Me levante de la silla y tomé el collar para colocárselo. - Realmente te ves hermosa con el. - Dije al terminar de ponerlo.

\- Muchas gracias Shouto. Pero lo que me hace más feliz es tenerte aquí conmigo.

En ese momento entró a la habitación la doctora que atendía a mi madre.

\- Oh! Veo a que has venido a ver a tu madre. ¿Como estas joven Todoroki?

\- Buenas tardes Shuuzenji-san. Estoy bien. Gracias por cuidar a mi madre.

\- ¿Cuantas veces que he dicho que me llames "Recovery Girl" como el resto de la gente?

\- Lo siento Shuu... Recovery Girl.

\- Chiyu-san, mire. Shouto me ha regalado este collar. ¿Verdad que es hermoso?

\- En verdad lo es Rei-san. Te ves aun más hermosa. Es un lindo detalle de tu parte chico.

\- En realidad Midoriya fue quien me ayudó a elegirlo. Tiene buen gusto.

\- ¿Midoriya? ¿Midoriya Izuku? - Me preguntaba Recovery Girl algo sorprendida.

\- ¿Lo conoce?

\- Eso debería decirte yo. He sido la psicóloga de Midoriya Izuku desde que tenía quince años. - No pude evitar sorprenderme ante lo dicho por ella. - ¿De donde lo conoces?

\- Midoriya se encargará de la decoración floral para la boda de Fuyumi y yo lo estoy ayudando. Además... él es... mi amigo.

\- Es un chico muy noble y lindo. Yo lo he visto pocas veces pero puedo asegurarlo. - Decía mi madre viéndome a los ojos.

\- Ya veo. Cuida mucho de él por favor. - Siguió Recovery Girl.

\- Lo haré. De hecho quiero aprender lengua de señas para poder comunicarme mejor con él. ¿Sabe donde puedo aprender?.

\- Es muy noble de tu parte joven. Descuida, yo le enseñe lengua de señas a Midoriya, te enseñaré si tu gustas. - Expreso la anciana con un ligera y tierna sonrisa.

\- Por favor. Desde ahora quedo a su cuidado. - Acepte haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia ella.

Realmente me esforzaré por Midoriya, mi amigo.


	12. Reencuentro

Midoriya

Ya era de noche y nos encontrábamos en la sala. Yo estaba mostrando mis bocetos a Iida-kun y Uraraka-san.

\- Realmente es un buen trabajo el que hiciste Midoriya-kun - Decía Iida-kun mientras veía mis bocetos.

\- Realmente se ven lindos Deku-kun. Tiraste la casa por la ventana. - Decía Uraraka-san alzando sus pulgares. 

\- "Muchas gracias chicos".

\- Te has esforzado mucho en este mes en la decoración. ¿Cuando se los mostrarás a Tensei-niisan y a Fuyumi-san?

\- "Este fin de semana"

\- Eh? ¿Porque no lo haces mañana aprovechando que cerraremos temprano la florería?

\- "Mañana tengo sesión con Recovery Girl. No tendré mucho tiempo".

\- Ya veo. ¿Irás tú solo?

\- Claro que no Iida-kun. Yo iré con él. - Expresó Uraraka-san señalándose con el pulgar. - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

\- Ah, l-lo siento. Pero no podré, e-estaré ocupado. - Iida-kun se notaba un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Sabes Iida-kun? Sueles ocuparte muy seguido fuera del horario del trabajo, sales frecuentemente y aunque sueles vestirte como siempre, de vez en cuando te arreglas un poco más de lo usual. - Decía Uraraka-san con un tono acusador que solo hacia poner más nervioso a Iida-kun. - ¿Acaso estas saliendo con alguien? - Sentenció.

\- N-no se de lo que hablas, Uraraka-kun. - Dijo delatándose completamente al desviar la miraba me forma tensa, sin mencionar el elevado sonrojo de su rostro.

\- Iida-kun a estas alturas debes de saber lo obvio que eres. ¿No es así, Deku-kun? - Yo solo asentí a su pregunta. - ¿Como se llama? ¿La conocemos? ¿Donde la conociste? ¿En la florería? - Con esas y muchas preguntas más fue atacado Iida-kun quien entraba en pánico al verse descubierto.

Al ver la situación de mis amigos yo solo tomé a Uraraka-san del hombro para llamar su atención. - "No lo fuerces".

\- Muchas gracias, Midoriya-kun. - Iida-kun se encontraba más aliviado ajustándose los anteojos antes de continuar. - Uraraka-kun. Lamento no habérselos comentado antes pero primero me gustaría conocer bien a esa persona y ver si podemos llegar a algo serio antes de contarlo a todo mundo. Te pido que por favor seas paciente. - Se excusó mientras hacia sus típicos movimientos robóticos.

Ante ello Uraraka-san infló sus mejillas en un puchero que solo duró unos segundos.

\- Esta bien. Esperaré a que estés listo para decirnos. Pero si te hace daño no pienses ocultármelo ¿entendido?.

Iida-kun asintió y nos dio las gracias por comprender su situación, ambos asentimos.

Cada día intento que el tema del amor me afecte cada vez menos, gracias a mis amigos, a Recovery Girl y a mi padrino All Might, he podido sobrellevar las cosas mejor, siendo los primeros dos quienes me apoyan día y noche en todo.

Pasamos el rato entre bromas por parte de Uraraka-san hacia Iida-kun y jugando juegos de mesa para relajarnos después de un día tan agotador.

Después de unas cuantas horas cada quien se retiró a su habitación a dormir.

Yo guardé mis bocetos en un cajón de mi escritorio pero antes de cerrarlo no pude evitar tomar un boleto de cine de hace unos días. Había salido con Todoroki-kun a ver una película de héroes que yo ansiaba ver.

Durante este mes Todoroki-kun y yo hemos conversado por mensajes y solo hemos salido aquella vez, donde incluso me mostró lo que ha aprendido de lengua de señas, aunque no me quiso decir donde lo había aprendido, yo me ofrecí a enseñarle un poco lo cual acepto. Realmente me llevo bien con él.

"A unas calles se encuentra la universidad UA, donde trabajo. Si algún día pasas por aquí puedes visitarme".

\- *Mañana iré a visitar a Todoroki-kun*. - Decidí ya acostado en mi cama antes de cerrar mis ojos.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Wow, Midoriya. Realmente eres bueno para esto.

Yo tomé mi libreta y escribí un pequeño mensaje en el. - "Muchas gracias Ashido-san".

Ingenium se ha vuelto muy popular gracias a las recomendaciones de Tensei-san y All Might en cuanto a decoraciones para eventos importantes. Gracias a ello hemos tenido mucho trabajo por lo que decidimos contratar nuevo personal.

Hace una semana comenzaron a trabajar con nosotros dos chicas, Ashido Mina y Asui Tsuyu, siendo la última una amiga de la infancia de Uraraka-san. Yo me encargo de capacitar a Ashido-san mientras Uraraka-san capacita a Asu-Tsuyu-san.

\- Mina-chan, Deku-kun ¿pueden ayudarnos por favor?. Acaba de llegar el cliente por los ramos que encargó y necesitamos subirlos a su camioneta.

\- Siiiiii - Decía Ashido-san con un tono animado mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más y comenzamos a recoger todo para poder cerrar la florería.

\- Ochako-chan. Mina-chan y yo iremos de compras. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras? - Decía Asui-san colocando su dedo índice sobre su mentón.

\- Eh? Lo siento chicas, no podré ir. Acompañaré a Deku-kun al hospital. Pero ¿les parece bien si salimos al cine las tres el fin de semana?

\- Si, me encanta esa idea. Iremos a ver una película de terror. - Decía Ashido-san con un brillo en sus ojos ámbar.

\- ¿D-de t-terror? - Uraraka-san parecía no muy convencida de esa idea. - Bueno, eso lo decidiremos el fin de semana.

Al cerrar todos nos despedimos, Ashido-san y A-Tsuyu-san, aún me yes un poco difícil llamarla por su nombre como me lo pidió, se fueron por el lado contrario a donde nos íbamos nosotros. Los tres nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento para arreglarnos para nuestros destinos.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nos encontrábamos frente al hospital.

\- "¿Segura que no quieres entrar conmigo, Uraraka-san?"

\- No te preocupes Deku-kun. Tú pasa a su sesión tranquilo. Yo estaré en esa cafetería esperándote. Quiero hablar con mis padres, ya tengo tiempo que no les llamo.

\- "Esta bien. No tardaré" - Uraraka-san solo asintió y alzo su mano para despedirse, comenzando a caminar hacia la cafetería.

Yo tomé una gran bocanada de aire y apaciguar los ligeros nervios que siempre sentía antes de entrar. 

Me dirigí al escritorio de recepción siendo recibido por la sonrisa de la recepcionista.

\- Buenas tardes joven Midoriya. ¿Como estado?

Yo solo asentí dándole a entender que me encontraba bien.

\- ¿Viene a ver a Recovery Girl? - Nuevamente asentí. La recepcionista tomó el teléfono de su escritorio y marcó la extensión del consultorio de Recovery Girl. Después de unos segundos me dijo que podía pasar con ella. Yo agradecí con una reverencia y alce mi mano para despedirme.

Al llegar al consultorio volví a tomar aire antes de tocar la puerta. Después de escuchar el "adelante" del otro lado tomé el picaporte y abrí la puerta viendo así la figura pequeña de una de las personas que más me han ayudado en la vida.

\- Hola. Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Midoriya. - Decía con una expresión llena de ternura.

\- "Buenas tardes Recovery Girl. Me da gusto verla".

\- Toma asiento muchacho. Comienza a contarme lo que ha pasado durante estos dos meses. - Asentí ante su indicación y obedecí. 

La sesión pasó entre ligeras actividades y en contarle lo que vivido desde la última vez que vine. Mencionando todo, desde el trabajo en la florería hasta mi nueva amistad con Todoroki-kun.

\- ¿Todoroki Shouto? - Dijo mientras hacia unos apuntes en mi expediente. - Si no mal recuerdo él es el hijo menor de una de mis pacientes.

\- "Todoroki-kun es muy amable conmigo, incluso está aprendiendo lengua de señas" - De solo recordarlo se forma una enorme sonrisa en mis labios y siento como mi pecho se llena de felicidad. Casi nadie ha hecho eso por mi, solo Iida-kun, Uraraka-san y ahora él.

\- Oh! Ese es un detalle muy lindo de su parte. Debe estimarte mucho.

Yo baje ligeramente la cabeza y asentí un poco tímido, con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa y un imperceptible sonrojo.

Recovery Girl siguió haciendo anotaciones en mi expediente. Mientras, yo por alguna razón comencé a pensar solo en Todoroki-kun.

\- *Ya quiero llegar a UA. ¿Como será esa escuela? ¿Como se verá Todoroki-kun dando clases? ¿Estará ocupado cuando llegue? Debería enviarle un mensaje de que iré a verlo pero a la vez quiero darle una sorpresa. ¿Debería llevarle algún presente?*. - Me quedé perdido en mis pensamientos nuevamente haciendo mi típico hábito de "murmurar"

\- Bien. Realmente has mejorado mucho este último año. - Dijo regresándome a la realidad e inmediatamente le puse atención. - Hay un última cosa que quiero preguntarte.

Las palabras que seguían después las conocía perfectamente.

¿Haz intentado interesarte en alguien sentimentalmente? 

En los últimos cinco años esa pregunta ha rondado a mi alrededor en todas las sesiones. No puedo negar que al inicio me lastimaba terriblemente, como una braza en mi pecho que me derretía por dentro. Con el tiempo mientras más aceptaba mi pasado ese cuestionamiento cada vez me afecta menos, pasando por diversas etapas como miedo al rechazo, miedo a enamorarme y ser abandonado, entre otras. La "etapa actual" en la que podría decirse que estoy es en aceptar que nadie se interesaría en mi.

Honestamente no se si ese pensamiento sea bueno o malo.

\- "No" - Fue mi respuesta. Antes solía llorar por el dolor que me causaba esa pregunta pero ahora solo puedo responder sinceramente aunque eso no significara que me no duela de alguna forma.

\- Ya veo. - Dejo de escribir y guardó el expediente en un archivero que se encontraba detrás de ella y después volvió a verme. - Midoriya. Como te dije anteriormente el que no puedas hablar es más un problema psicológico que físico, obviamente producto de lo que viviste. Si sigo haciéndote esta pregunta no es porque quiera obligarte a iniciar una relación o que busques pareja. Lo que necesitas es no cerrarte a la idea de que nadie te llegue a amar por miedo de que te lastimen de nuevo. Si llegas a encontrar a un persona que cambie tu tristeza, que sea capaz de ver lo que realmente vales y que este dispuesta a estar a tu lado, de corazón date un oportunidad para aprender a amar a esa persona, de ayudarse y apoyarse mutuamente y salir adelante juntos. Si llegas a encontrar y amar a un persona así, sanarás en más de una forma y es más que probable que vuelvas a hablar algún día.

Me quedé en silencio por unos minutos tratando de digerir todo lo que Recovery Girl había dicho. Para mí fue realmente difícil volver a socializar con las personas después de volver a la escuela, tenía miedo de que se me acercaran creyendo que me lastimarían, incluso llegue a tener mucho miedo de Kacchan. Pero poco a poco me reintegré aunque solo de forma afectiva. Bloqueé por completo el relacionarme con alguien de forma sentimental.

\- ¿Midoriya? - Yo solo asentí con la miraba hacia el suelo y sin verla a los ojo, sabia que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte pero no podía responder nada más que eso. 

Ella soltó un suspiro y bajo de su silla, se acercó hacia mí y me dio unas palmadas en mi brazo. - Es todo por hoy. Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Voltee a verla y ella tenía nuevamente una sonrisa llena de ternura, yo también le mostré una gran sonrisa para no preocuparla mientras internamente intentaba calmarme.

Ambos salimos del consultorio y caminamos por el pasillo. Antes de doblar en la esquina una persona apareció. Al verla mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Era una mujer delgada y un poco alta. Con el cabello largo y blanco como la nieve al igual que su piel y unos ojos grises realmente hermosos. Vestía la ropa que usualmente llevan los pacientes que son internados en ese hospital, llevaba un libro en sus manos y en su cuello adornaba un collar de plata con un copo de nieve que inmediatamente pude reconocer. No tuve que pensar mucho para darme cuenta que quien se encontraba frente de mí era la madre de Todoroki-kun.

\- Hola Rei-san. ¿Ya vas de vuelta a tu habitación? - Recovery Girl fue la primera en hablar.

\- Hola Chiyu-san. Si, estaba leyendo un poco en la terraza. Es realmente tranquilizador estar ahí. - La voz de aquella mujer era tan tranquila y realmente la hacia ver aun más hermosa. Ella ladeó su rostro para verme y dedicarme un pequeña sonrisa. - Buenas tardes jovencito.

\- Rei-san, él es Midoriya Izuku. El amigo de tu hijo menor. - En cuanto Recovery Girl me presentó yo reaccioné un poco nervioso e hice una reverencia.

\- Mucho gusto Midoriya-san. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo y también muchas gracias por el collar. Shouto me dijo que tú lo ayudaste a escogerlo.

Tomé mi libreta y rápido a escribir en ella. Al terminar se la mostré a Todoroki-san quien gustosa lo tomó.

\- "El gusto es mío, Todoroki-san. Gracias por permitirme ser amigo de su hijo, quedo a su cuidado".

Aquella mujer solo sonrió genuinamente ante mi nota, segundos después me entregó mi libreta e inesperadamente para mi sentí el como acercó su mano a mi rostro para acariciar mi mejilla dulcemente. - Espero que algún día tú y Shouto puedan visitarme.

Con un sonrojo asentí ligeramente, sentí una presión y calidez en mi pecho ante ese tacto. Ese gesto de Todoroki-san me recordó mucho a mi madre ya que ella solía acariciarme así. El recordarla me hacia tan feliz que inconscientemente cerré mis ojos y acerqué la mejilla aun más a su mano buscando más contacto. La ligera risa llena de ternura de Todoroki-san me regreso a la realidad. Apenado me retiré de su mano lentamente y mi cara estaba aun más roja, ella al notar mi vergüenza me intento tranquilizar diciendo que estaba bien.

Después de eso nos despedimos de Todoroki-san y Recovery Girl y yo volvimos a caminar hacia la salida del hospital.

\- Rei-san una gran mujer. Me siento muy orgullosa de ella por mejorar tanto. Espero que el año próximo ya pueda ser dada de alta para iniciar una nueva y feliz vida al lado de sus hijos. - Expresaba Recovery Girl con gran seguridad.

\- "Lo se. Y yo también le deseo felicidad".

\- Bien. Espero verte dentro de dos meses. ¿Te parece bien? - Dijo una vez que llegamos a la puerta del hospital.

\- "Si. Cuidese mucho por favor. Muchas gracia por todo". - Dije finalizando con una reverencia.

\- Tú también cuidate niño.

Minutos después de salir del hospital me encontré de nuevo con Uraraka-san. No pude evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz comiendo una rebanada de pastel, ella había pedido también un pastel para mí y gustoso lo comí.

Al terminar pagamos los postres y salimos de la cafetería.

\- ¿Que harás ahora Deku-kun?

Yo un poco nervioso me arme de valor para decirle a Uraraka-san mi idea.

\- "Todoroki-kun y Yaoyorozu-sama trabajan en una universidad cerca de aquí ¿Te gustaría ir a saludarlos?".

\- ¿En serio? Si, me gustaría saludar a Yaoyorozu-sama. Entonces vamos Deku-kun. - Dijo alzando su mano y comenzamos a caminar.

Durante el camino estuvimos "hablando" de algunas cosas. Ya estaba comenzando el atardecer por lo que supuse que las clases ya estarían por terminar.

Después de caminar unas cuantas calles más como nos lo indicaron una personas a quienes pedimos orientación, llegamos a la prestigiosa universidad UA.

Tanto Uraraka-san como yo no pudimos evitar asombrarnos con el lugar. Era enorme. El campus era más que hermoso si me atrevía a decir. Ante todo ese asombro solo pude imaginar que Todoroki-kun es aun más increíble al trabajar en este lugar.

Ambos avanzamos hasta el enorme edificio principal de la universidad. No sabíamos por donde comenzar así que optamos por pedir información ahí.

Al entrar vimos una ventanilla de información, nos acercamos a ella y Uraraka-san se dirigió a la encargada.

\- Buenas tardes eh... Hagakure-san. - Dijo Uraraka-san viendo el gafete de la encargada en donde estaba escrito su nombre.

\- Buenas tardes señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? - Respondió amablemente la encargada.

\- Disculpe las molestias. ¿Podría decirme si se encuentran Yaoyorozu-sensei y Todoroki-sensei?

\- Mmmm, no los he visto salir. Permítame revisar en el sistema si ya termin... Oh! Ya no será necesario. Ellos se encuentran por allá. - Dijo la encargada señalando ligeramente en una dirección.

Uraraka-san y yo volteamos a la dirección señalada y pudimos ver a Yaoyorozu-sama y a Todoroki-kun caminar hacia nosotros.

\- Muchas gracias, Hagakure-san. - Junto con Uraraka-san yo hice una reverencia para agradecer y la encargada respondió de la misma forma.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la dirección de ellos y Yaoyorozu-sama fue quien nos vio primero y nos regalo una gran sonrisa, llamando la atención de Todoroki-kun que al vernos se sorprendió un poco.

\- Uraraka-san, Midoriya-san. Que linda sorpresa. ¿Como están? - Yaoyorozu-sama fue la primera en hablar y Uraraka-san respondió, yo solo hice una pequeña reverencia.

\- Hola Midoriya. - Mire en la dirección de Todoroki-kun con una gran sonrisa.

\- "Hola Todoroki-kun". - Aunque no lo demostrara en su mirada podía ve que le alegraba nuestra visita. Tomé mi libreta y escribí en ella. - "Hoy tuve sesión en el hospital y quise pesar a saludarlos".

\- Ya veo. Espero que te haya ido bien.

Yo asentí ligeramente y escribí en mi libreta. - "¿Como estuvo tu día?".

\- Bien. Al menos a mis alumnos les parece ir bien. Hoy apliqué un examen sorpresa y por lo que veo han aprendido mucho.

Sonreí ante dicho por él. Puedo ver que le gusta mucho su trabajo.

Sentí un ligero codazo y voltee a ver a Uraraka-san quien estaba con un gran sonrisa.

\- Deku-kun. Realmente fue una gran idea venir a visitarlos. - Decía muy feliz y yo asentí también con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Deku? - Pregunto Todoroki-kun y al verlo podía verlo muy sorprendido. - Midoriya. ¿Acaso tú eres Dek...

\- DEKUU!!!!!

Se escuchó un gran grito al final del pasillo y al oírlo mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Era una voz gruesa y ronca. Mi pecho comenzó a latir con fuerza. Yo sabia de quien era esa voz, se escuchaba más fuerte pero sin duda la reconocía.

Todos voltearon a la dirección de donde se había escuchado y yo hice lo mismo. Y al ver al dueño de esta mis ojos se abrieron aun más de la sorpresa y la felicidad.

Ahí estaba él. Mi amigo de la infancia.

\- *KA-KACHAN*.


	13. Sentimientos a flote

Narración

El joven peliverde estaba en un pequeño shock al ver a ese joven de cabello rubio ceniza frente a él. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Hasta que un grito del mismo lo volvió a la realidad.

\- Finalmente te encuentro maldito nerd. - Dijo aquel rubio comenzando a caminar de forma amenazante en dirección al Midoriya.

Al reaccionar, Midoriya comenzó a caminar también para acercarse a Bakugou mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa en la cual había sorpresa y sobretodo felicidad por volver a verlo.

Parecía un cuadro conmovedor al ver como Midoriya tenía la intención de abrazar al rubio. Cuadro que perdió su encanto cuando Bakugou arruino su abrazo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Deku de mierda. Ahora mismo vas a darme explicaciones ¿oíste?. No tuve ni un mes que me fui y tu borras todo contacto conmigo. Si tanto me odias dímelo en mi maldita cara, no huyendo como un puto cobarde. - Soltaba el rubio con una clara vena sobresaltando en su sien por el enfado, viendo como el peliverde sobaba su cabeza por el golpe recibido.

Una vez recuperado de ese no tan afectuoso recibimiento se incorporó y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con su cabeza y manos, para después hacer señas con las mismas.

\- "Te equivocas Kacchan. Después de irte tuve un pequeño accidente y mi celular se rompió y perdí todo. Pedí a mi padrino que me consiguiera tu número pero no pudo."

\- Eh?. En verdad eres un "Deku". Más te vale que haya sido por eso o de lo contrario te mataré ¿oíste? - Sentencio Bakugou y Midoriya solo pudo asentir de forma nerviosa. - ¿Y que demonios haces aquí?

\- "Vine a visitar a Todoroki-kun" - Ante la respuesta del peliverde, Bakugou fijó su vista a las personas que se encontraban detrás de este dándose cuenta de las presencias de Todoroki, Yaoyorozu y una chica castaña que no conocía.

\- Ey! Bakugou. Hombre, me dejas solo. Eh? ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Conoces a este chico? - Decía Kirishima una vez que se acerco a ellos.

Midoriya rápido tomo su libreta y escribió en ella para mostrársela al pelirrojo.

\- "Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku. Soy amigo de la infancia de Kacchan" - Después de leer, Kirishima dio una gran sonrisa al peliverde mostrándole sus puntiagudos dientes.

\- ¿Kacchan? ¿Bakugou? Jajaja, eso se escucha muy tierno para alguien como él. - Comenzó a carcajearse el pelirrojo ante aquel apodo infantil. Tanto era su risa que se sostuvo del hombro de Bakugou para no caer al piso, haciendo que este último lo viera con enfado.

\- Muérete maldito pelo de mierda. ¿Quien te dio el maldito permiso de tocarme con tanta confianza? - Escupió el rubio lleno de cólera sin embargo fue ignorado por Kirishima, quien al terminar de reír nuevamente se dirigió hacia Midoriya.

\- Mucho gusto. Soy Kirishima Eijirou. - Dijo el pelirrojo señalándose a sí mismo con su pulgar regalándole de nuevo una gran sonrisa al peliverde.

Ante aquella presentación, Midoriya hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo y final le regalo una sonrisa al mismo.

\- Bakugou-san, por favor cuida tu vocabulario vulgar. Recuerda que aun estamos en la universidad. Un vocabulario así no es aceptable para un profesor de UA. - Decía Yaoyorozu mientras se acercaba a los tres chicos seguida de Todoroki y Uraraka.

\- Ocúpate de tus asuntos, cola de caballo. - Soltó el rubio una vez mas calmado aunque con el seño fruncido como de costumbre. A Yaoyorozu no le agrado ese comentario pero decidió ignorar la provocación de Bakugou.

\- Midoriya. - Habló ahora el bicolor llamando la atención del nombrado. - ¿Conoces a Bakugou?

El peliverde asintió alegre para después hacer señas lentas con sus manos para Todoroki. - "Amigo de la infancia".

"Alejate de Deku ¿oíste?"

Todoroki recordó aquellas palabras de Bakugou y comprendió a quien se refería el rubio.

\- Ya veo. - Fue lo único que expresó.

\- Deku ¿conoces al bastardo mitad y mitad? - Cuestionó Bakugou con una expresión molesta.

\- "Es mi amigo" - Expresó el peliverde con una gran sonrisa. Cosa que molestó aun más al rubio.

\- Deku-kun ¿él es el chico del que nos contabas? - Preguntó Uraraka, a lo que Midoriya afirmo alegre haciendo que su amiga sonriera de felicidad por él ya que ella sabia lo mucho que extrañaba este a su amigo de la infancia.

Por su parte cierto bicolor estaba sumergido es sus pensamientos. No se imaginaba que ese agradable chico peliverde pudiera convivir con alguien tan salvaje como Bakugou y menos que se conocieran de tanto tiempo. Una parte de él se alegraba de que Midoriya se refiriera a él como su amigo pero por alguna razón no se sentía cómodo con el hecho de que congeniara tan feliz con el rubio, no sabia la razón de ello y no era como si le importara, pero lo sentía.

De pronto fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por el tacto en su brazo. Al dirigir la vista a aquella persona vio al peliverde viéndolo a los ojos, en ellos había un ligero brillo acompañado de una pequeña y tierna sonrisa que lo tranquilizó. El silencio era cómodo pero sentía que debía decir algo.

\- Eh! ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café? - Fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

\- Es buen idea Todoroki. - Dijo la morena apoyando a su amigo - Me gustaría ir con ustedes pero tengo algo importante que hacer en una hora. - Expresó con pena.

\- ¿En serio? Ah! Es una lástima, desearía conversar con usted Yaoyorozu-sama. - Dijo en un tono deprimido Uraraka.

\- En verdad lo siento. Será en otra ocasión. Y puedes llamarme solo Yaoyorozu, Uraraka-san, no tienes que ser formal conmigo. Bueno, me retiro. Los veo después chicos.

\- Esta bien, que te vaya bien Yaoyorozu. - Respondió esbozando una sonrisa. Todoroki y Midoriya se despidieron haciendo un gesto con las manos. - Bien, ¿te parece bien ir por un café, Deku-kun?

\- ¿Café? - Interrumpió el pelirrojo - Vamos chicos. ¿No les parece mejor festejar este reencuentro bebiendo un poco en el bar? - Dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, Todoroki iba a preguntarle a Midoriya si le parecía buena idea pero este se veía un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Midoriya? - Dijo llamando la atención del nombrado.

\- Eh! Todoroki-kun, chico pelirrojo. - Uraraka llamo la atención de ambos. - Verán, Deku-kun no es muy bueno tolerando el alcohol. Creo que es una buena idea que festejemos este reencuentro, pero apoyo la idea del café. - Termino de decir con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Tks. Sigues siendo tan débil como antes maldito nerd. - Expresó Bakugou comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del edificio. - Vayamos al maldito bar. Supongo que al menos puedes tolerar una bebida preparada con el mínimo de alcohol.

Kirishima con una gran sonrisa siguió al rubio sin antes animar nuevamente a Todoroki, Midoriya y Uraraka a ir con ellos.

\- ¿Les parece bien ir chicos? Por mi parte no me molesta - Cuestionó el bicolor a ambos chicos.

Midoriya se quedo un momento pensativo. No es que no haya probado antes bebidas preparadas, de hecho la última vez había sido cuando celebraron la llegada de Ashido y Asui a la florería hace poco. Aunque a diferencia de él, tanto esas dos chicas como Uraraka e Iida si bebían.

\- ¿Midoriya? - El bicolor interrumpió sus pensamientos haciendo que viera a los dos que esperaban su respuesta.

No planeaba que las cosas terminaran así, pero quitando toda duda de su cabeza aceptó. Una vez tomada la decisión comenzaron a caminar detrás de Bakugou y Kirishima.

Mientras tanto en la mente del bicolor, una parte de él hubiera querido pasar un momento más tranquilo con Midoriya e intentar mantener una mejor conversación con él ahora que se enfocaba en aprender lengua de señas, pero otra parte sentía que aunque Bakugou no era para nada de su agrado debía dejar convivir a Midoriya con él, ya que con lo que pudo escuchar, tenían mucho tiempo verse.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Jajaja. Hombre, no es para tanto jajaja.

Al poco rato de estar en el bar, se podía notar a Kirishima estallando de risa por la cólera que se reflejaba en el rostro de Bakugou.

\- MALDITO PELO DE MIERDA. YA TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES DE JODERME IMBÉCIL. TE MATARE. - Expresaba furioso el rubio quien estaba dispuesto a soltarle un golpe al pelirrojo de no ser porque un nervioso Midoriya lo estaba sujetando del brazo. - Y TU SUELTAME MALDITO NERD.

¿Como habían llegado a esto?

Minutos antes todos estaban tranquilos, conversando y bebiendo. Midoriya mantenía al tanto a Bakugou de lo que vivió después de que se separaron mientras este último solo lo veía y bebía de su cerveza. Bakugou estaba concentrado en las señas del peliverde que fue tomado por completo desprevenido por Kirishima, quien deslizo ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello apegando lo más posible sus rostros, susurrando en su oído de forma burlona "¿Te diviertes, Kacchan?", haciéndolo estallar.

Mientras aun montaban el escandalo, Todoroki, quien se encontraba a un lado de Uraraka, suspiró viendo con poco interés el alboroto. Ya convencido de que Kirishima tenia tendencias suicidas. Por su lado, Uraraka quien conversaba con él también los veía pero con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿DE QUE TE RÍES CARA REDONDA? - Gritó Bakugou ahora en dirección a la castaña.

\- Soy muy divertidos. - Soltó alegre la chica. - Por cierto, perdón por no presentarme antes, me llamo Uraraka Ochako. Mucho gusto Bakugou-kun, chico pelirrojo. - Expresó dejando el formalismo a un lado.

\- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TU NOMBRE, DEJA DE REÍRTE. - Escupió el rubio logrando que su comentario molestara un poco a Midoriya, él sabia como era de mal hablado y agresivo su amigo de la infancia pero no le gusto el como le había respondido a la castaña.

Así que para calmar la situación, Midoriya tomó con mas fuerza el brazo de Bakugou para que le diera su atención. El rubio estaba a punto de gritarle pero se detuvo ya que el peliverde lo miraba con el seño fruncido, sus ojos reflejaban molestia.

Bakugou recordaba esa expresión en él y sabia lo que podría pasar. Así que a regaña dientes controló su enojo, se sentó y tomo el resto de su cerveza en un solo trago.

Cabe decir que los presentes estaban con una cara un tanto atónita por lo ocurrido. No podían creer dos cosas: Uno, que Midoriya pudiera enojarse. Dos, que Bakugou se comportara ante una llamada de atención.

Ya una vez calmada la situación, Midoriya tomó de su bebida y relajó su expresión. Acto seguido, tomó su libreta y escribió para al final ponerlo frente a los chicos.

\- "Lamento mucho todo esto" - Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia formalizando su disculpa.

\- No tienes porque disculparte Midoriya. No fue nada grave, ya nos acostumbramos al carácter de Bakugou. - Respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa.

\- Deku-kun, no te preocupes. A mi no me molesta. - Apoyo Uraraka tranquilizando a su amigo. Dejando el tema muy atrás y volviendo a conversar.

\- Por cierto Bakugou. - Kirishima llamo nuevamente al rubio.

\- Joder, ¿ahora que quieres? - Respondió el nombrado sin verlo a la cara.

\- Nada malo, tranquilo bro. Solo quería decirte que me sorprendes. No sabia que entendías el lengua de señas.

\- Tks. Tuve que aprender para poder hablar con Deku. Ya me tenia hasta la mierda con sus notas.

\- Ya veo. Aun así es genial. - Dijo mostrando una sonrisa genuina que fue visto de reojo por Bakugou. - Por cierto, Uraraka. Mi nombre es Kirishima Eijirou, disculpa que me presente tan tarde. - Esta vez dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña con la intención de que Bakugou retomara su conversación con Midoriya.

El pelirrojo entendía que al tener tiempo de no verse deseaban ponerse al día, aunque el rubio no lo admitiera. Después de esa broma decidió conversar con Uraraka y Todoroki, dejando así que Bakugou tuviera toda su atención en Midoriya. Atención que sin entender el porqué, muy en el fondo Kirishima desearía que Bakugou le diera algún día.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Una hora más tarde, ya llegada la noche, cada uno decidió marcharse.

Kirishima pidió un taxi para irse a su departamento donde lo esperaba un resentido Kaminari al no ser invitado al bar.

\- Hoy fue genial chicos. Me divertí mucho, hagamoslo de nuevo. Bueno, adiós. - Dijo para después entrar al taxi y marcharse.

\- Midoriya, Uraraka. - Los llamo Todoroki - Los acompañaré a la estación.

\- "Muchas gracias Todoroki-kun" - Expresó con alegría el peliverde. - "Kacchan, ¿tomaras taxi?".

\- Yo vivo a una calles de aquí nerd. No necesito taxi. - Respondió de forma seca. - Presta esa tonta libreta.

Midoriya un tanto confundido se la entregó, segundos después la recibió y esbozó una sonrisa al ver que el rubio había notado el número de su celular.

\- "Gracias Kacchan".

\- Más te vale no volverlo a perder nerd de mierda. Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa. - Dijo para finalmente tomar camino hacia su casa.

\- Bien ¿nos vamos? - Preguntó Todoroki a lo que todos asintieron.

Durante el camino a la estación los tres siguieron platicando, aunque la platica era mas fluida por Uraraka. Por su lado Todoroki y Midoriya caminaban tranquilos mientras la escuchaban y respondían algún que otro comentario de la castaña. El peliverde tomó su libreta, escribió en ella y se la mostró a Todoroki.

\- "Todoroki-kun, lamento que hoy no pudiéramos hablar mucho. Tenía planeado estar contigo y conversar pero termine conversando más con Kacchan. Dejame compensarlo por favor".

\- Descuida. Nadie podría adivinar que se encontrarían ustedes dos. - Respondió el bicolor pensando en como responder lo último dicho por Midoriya.

Después de unos minutos ya estaban en la estación esperando el tren de Midoriya y Uraraka. Midoriya estaba tratando de conversar con Todoroki-kun mediante señas, haciéndolas lento para que el bicolor pudiera comprenderlas mejor, mientras que por su lado Uraraka estaba atendiendo una llamada de Asui y Ashido.

\- Midoriya. - Llamó el bicolor - Puede sonar extraño pero ¿te gustaría acompañarme la próxima semana a visitar a mi madre al hospital?

Ante aquella propuesta los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron de sorpresa, él ya había conocido a la madre de Todoroki ese mismo día pero le agradaría mucho el poder conocerla mejor.

Con una pequeña y genuina sonrisa Midoriya toma las manos de Todoroki en un impulso y las levanta ligeramente, asintiendo a la propuesta de este.

En ese momento a ambos les llenó un sentimiento de calidez y paz, era tan pacífico que ni siquiera eran conscientes de ello, ya que cada uno estaba perdido en los ojos del otro.

Ni siquiera eran conscientes de que la castaña los observaba de reojo para no ser descubierta pero aun así tenía una sonrisa de felicidad por la imagen que tenía.

No supieron cuanto estuvieron así, regresaron a la realidad al escuchar el altavoz de la estación anunciando la llegada del tren. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que sus manos estaban tomadas y por reflejo las separaron y desviaron la vista. Ambos se encontraban en un dilema interno por lo sucedido pero la calidez aún les seguía en el pecho.

\- Ah! Ese es nuestro tren. - Expresó la chica fingiendo haber estado atenta en su celular todo el tiempo y no haber visto nada. - Me divertí mucho hoy. Kirishima-kun tiene razón, hagamos esto de nuevo. - Finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

El peliverde asintió también con una sonrisa. Dirigió de nuevo su vista a Todoroki.

\- "Muchas gracias por hoy. Todoroki-kun".

\- Yo debería agradecer, Midoriya. Gracias por la visita. - Dijo el bicolor haciendo una ligera reverencia. - Nos vemos pronto.

Ambos chicos asintieron y haciendo un gesto con sus manos en forma de despedida entraron al vagón del tren. Pocos minutos las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzó su andar. Todoroki lo observaba irse mientras aun sentía esa agradable sensación en su pecho.


	14. Sonrisa

Todoroki

\- Creo que me lo llevaré. - Dije tomando el libro de mi estante y metiéndolo en mi mochila - seguiré leyéndolo para Midoriya.

Hoy Midoriya y yo iremos a visitar a mi madre, quiero saber que día podrá salir del hospital ya que en una semana será la boda de Fuyumi y necesito ajustarme en tiempo para ayudarla. También mañana llegarán mis hermanos y hemos acordado que se quedarán conmigo mientras que mi madre iría con Fuyumi. Para ser sincero, me siento algo nervioso, no he visto a mis hermanos en mucho tiempo y en mi infancia, por los constantes estudios que me hacia tomar mi viejo, no compartía mucho con ellos.

\- Debes relajarte. Todo saldrá bien. - Me dije a mi mismo, suspiré y dirigí mi vista a la pantalla del celular - Ya debo irme.

Tomé mis llaves y salí del departamento. Al llegar a la estación tomé asiento y esperé el tren de Midoriya, el cual no tardó en llegar. Al verme inmediatamente se acercó a mi.

\- "Hola, Todoroki-kun" - Expresó con su gran sonrisa.

\- Hola. - Yo solo me limite a devolverle el saludo. Midoriya se sentó a mi lado y yo saqué mi libro, al verlo sus ojos se iluminaron. Debo decir que últimamente me gusta ver las expresiones en su rostro, me siento muy tranquilo a su lado. No hubo necesidad de decir nada más y comencé a leer para él quien tenía toda su atención en la lectura.

Tomamos el tren y seguí leyendo en el camino. A medida que avanzaba en la lectura, las expresiones de Midoriya variaban, algunas eran de emoción y otras de preocupación o intriga. Me gustaba verlo de vez en cuando. El dirigió su vista hacia mi y su rostro cambio en un segundo, se veía inesperadamente sorprendido pero en sus ojos podía ver un ligero brillo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Dije sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Segundos después el comenzó a mover sus manos y me sorprendí con su respuesta.

\- "Estas sonriendo, Todoroki-kun".

Hace años que yo no sonrío, tengo ligeros recuerdos de mi niñez pero fueron pocas veces. Algunas veces lo he intentado pero no sentía que sonreía realmente. En ese momento me quede pensado en el porqué pude sonreír. Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir la mano de Midoriya sobre la mía, seguí mi vista a él y se encontraba un poco cabizbajo, viendo nuestras manos y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Midoriya, yo... - Fui interrumpido por el altavoz del tren que indicaba que estábamos por llegar a la estación. En ese momento él soltó mi mano y yo solo guardé el libro. Aun podía sentir su calidez.

Salimos de la estación y caminamos rumbo al hospital. Vi como Midoriya sacaba su inseparable libreta, sabia que me escribiría notas por lo cual lo tomé de la muñeca derecha y él me vio extrañado.

\- Por favor, hablame con señas. He estado aprendiendo mucho y quiero acostumbrarme a ellas. - Le dije viéndolo a los ojos, él esbozó una gran sonrisa y asintió mientras guardaba su libreta.

\- "Tienes una linda sonrisa, Todoroki-kun". - Fue lo primero que expresó y siendo sincero no sabia como reaccionar a ello. Me quede pensativo unos momentos hasta que Midoriya nuevamente me llamo - "¿Sucede algo?".

\- Eh? No, todo esta bien. Pero... sabes... - No sabia como expresar esto por lo que trate de decir palabras apropiadas. - Me sorprendió que me dijeras eso, Midoriya.

\- "¿Porque?". - Se mostraba confundido.

\- Y-yo hace mucho tiempo que no sonrió. Mi niñez no fue muy buena y no tenia muchos motivos para ser feliz. - Soltaba con un poco de pesar. Nunca le había contado de ello a nadie, pero extrañamente me sentía cómodo de decirle a Midoriya, por lo que seguí hablando. - Cuando las cosas mejoraron a pesar de sentirme feliz no lograba sonreír por ello, no sé como hacerlo.

Midoriya me miró durante unos segundos y después se puso pensativo. Al cabo de un momento volvió su vista a mi.

\- "No lo fuerces, solo deja que la felicidad te invada. Me gusta tu sonrisa. Quiero verte sonreír, Todoroki-kun". - Me detuve de golpe en ese momento y mi vista solo quedó sobre el chico a mi lado. Era la primera vez que alguien decía algo así y en mi interior sentí como si algo había sido liberado. De alguna forma sentía que deseaba escuchar esas palabras pero no sabia el porque.

Me encontraba tan perdido en sus ojos que no me di cuenta de nada, solo hasta que sentí que algo tocaba mi mejilla. Reaccioné y vi que era la mano de Midoriya. Acarició lenta y suavemente mi mejilla izquierda, no muy lejos de mi cicatriz, mientras me regalaba una honesta sonrisa. Me estaba gustando esa sensación, me hacia sentir que todos los problemas que cargaba poco a poco se desvanecían. Con algo de nervios lentamente levante mi mano y la posé sobre la mano con la que Midoriya me acariciaba. Quería agradecerle por lo que había dicho, no sabia si podía hacerlo bien pero, como él dijo, dejé que el sentimiento que me invadía en ese momento actuara. Cerré mis ojos y solo pude decir una cosa.

\- Gracias, Midoriya.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi como Midoriya asentía lentamente. Segundos después nos separamos y ya más tranquilos seguimos nuestro camino. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero no nos sentíamos incómodos, todo lo contrario. Era una tranquilidad abrumadora.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Finalmente llegamos al hospital y nos dirigimos a recepción. Y la recepcionista nos recibió.

\- Buenas tardes. Oh! Joven Midoriya, joven Todoroki. Bienvenidos. - Dijo un tanto sorpresiva la recepcionista de vernos juntos. - ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?.

\- Buenas tardes Kendo. -Saludé a la recepcionista. - Venimos a visitar a mi madre.

Ella asintió y dirigió su mirada a su computador, nos entregó un formato de la visita en la que Midoriya y yo firmamos. Kendo nos indicó que podíamos pasar a la habitación y nos despedimos de ella no sin antes agradecerle.

Mientras íbamos por los pasillos miré a Midoriya, se encontraba jugando con sus dedos y con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

Negó ligeramente y me miró. - "Tu madre es hermosa, Todoroki-kun. La conocí el día que Uraraka-san y yo fuimos a UA".

\- Ya veo. Tienes razón, es muy hermosa. Estoy segura de que te llevaras bien con ella. - Dije poco antes de llegar a su habitación.

Al estar frente a la puerta la abrí, dejando ver la figura de mi madre. Ella se encontraba frente a la ventana leyendo un libro. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta volteo su vista y al vernos sus ojos se iluminaron y esbozo una cálida sonrisa.

\- Shouto. ¿Como has estado hijo? - Ella se levantó de su asiendo dejando su libro en el, acercándose para abrazarme.

\- Hola madre. Estoy bien. - Respondí mientras correspondía su abrazo. Siempre me gustó estar en sus brazos. A los pocos segundos nos separamos. - Madre, él es Midoriya Izuku, mi amigo.

\- Si, lo conocí hace unos días. Me alegro que si pudieran venir juntos. ¿Como has estado Midoriya-san? - Al igual que a mi, mi madre se acerco a Midoriya y lo abrazó. El se sorprendió y débilmente correspondió el abrazo. Al separarse Midoriya se encontraba en un pequeño shock por alguna razón. Reaccionó inmediatamente e hizo una reverencia hacía ella. Tomó su libreta y escribió para mostrársela.

\- "Puede llamarme solo Midoriya. Me alegra verla de nuevo, Todoroki-san".

\- Esta bien. A mi también me gusta verte de nuevo, Midoriya. Tú puedes llamarme Rei, ese es mi nombre.

Ante ello, las mejillas de Midoriya se ruborizaron y asintió nervioso. Puedo suponer que le apena llamar a la gente por su nombre.

\- Vengan, tomen asiento los dos. - La obedecimos y nos sentamos al lado de ella.

Estuvimos conversando por hora y media. Yo le decía a mi madre todo lo que Midoriya expresaba con señas, aunque algunas cosas aun no las comprendía y él las escribía en su libreta. Como supuse, mi madre y Midoriya se llevaron muy bien. Me agradaba mucho estar con ambos.

\- Buenas tardes, Rei-san. - En ese momento entró a la habitación Shuuze... digo, Recovery Girl - Ah! Veo que tienes visitas. Hola joven Todoroki, Midoriya.

\- Buenas tardes Recovery Girl. Gracias por cuidar de mi madre. - Saludé como siempre e hice una reverencia lo cual imitó Midoriya.

\- ¿Como te ha ido con la lengua de señas en la práctica? Haz aprendido muy rápido, me imagino que ya puedes defenderte. - Dijo la doctora e inmediatamente sentí la mirada de sorpresa de Midoriya sobre mi.

No le había dicho donde estaba aprendiendo lengua de señas, quería hacerlo hasta que ya pudiera dominarlo pero olvide decirle eso a Recovery Girl.

\- "¿Recovery Girl te esta enseñando, Todoroki-kun?". - Sabia que debía responderle, además no es como si fuera algún delito. Suspire débilmente y lo vi a los ojos.

\- Si. Desde la primera vez que fuimos al salón de la boda quedé con ella para que me enseñara. Quería darte la sorpresa cuando pudiera dominarlo. - Dije en un tono tranquilo. Los ojos de Midoriya se iluminaron por ello.

\- "Eres genial, Todoroki-kun. Muchas gracias". - Solo pude asentir. Midoriya siempre tiene la forma de hacer sentir bien a quienes lo rodean.

\- Me alegra mucho que ustedes dos se lleven muy bien. - Dijo mi madre con una linda sonrisa.

Volví mi vista hacia Midoriya y él asintió feliz por lo dicho por mi madre. Me encontraba en una gran felicidad en ese momento, una que no recuerdo haber sentido antes. Últimamente sentía que en mi vida me estaban pasando cosas buenas, y si me pongo a pensar, ha sido desde que me hice amigo de Midoriya.

\- Si, yo igual. - Respondí sin dejar de verlo.

El sonido de una llamada entrante en mi celular nos llamó la atención a todos. Lo tomé y vi la pantalla, era un número desconocido.

\- Contesta Shouto. No te preocupes.

\- Con permiso. - Me levante del asiento y salí de la habitación. - ¿Hola? - Respondí a la llamada

\- ¿Eres tú, Shouto? - Escuche la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la linea, no podía reconocerla, pero la sentía un tanto familiar.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

\- Eh? Te estamos esperando en el aeropuerto, Shouto. ¿Fuyumi no te lo dijo? Nuestro vuelo se adelantó. Le pedí tu número a ella antes de abordar el avión, nos dijo que te avisaría. - En ese momento supe quien hablaba.

\- ¿Niisan?

\- Si, por lo visto Fuyumi-neesan lo olvidó. ¿Donde estás?.

\- Vine a visitar a mamá. Esperen por favor. Llegaré en media hora.

\- Esta bien. Te esperamos. Saluda a mamá de nuestra parte por favor.

\- Si, en un momento los veo.

Corte la llamada y regrese a la habitación. Mi madre estaba leyendo la libreta de Midoriya y sonriendo.

\- Necesitamos irnos, madre. Mis hermanos llegaron antes y debo ir a recogerlos, ellos se quedaran conmigo en el departamento. Me dijeron que te mandan saludos.

\- ¿Ya están aquí? - Los ojos de mi madre se cristalizaron un poco. - Hace años que no los veo. Quiero verlos Shouto. ¿Podrías traerlos mañana por favor?

\- Si, estoy seguro de que también ansían verte.

\- Te hará bien verlos, Rei-san. - Dijo Recovery Girl con una sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, Recovery Girl. ¿Cuando podrá Fuyumi llevarse a mi madre?. - Pregunté a la pequeña doctora.

\- El hospital le autorizó dos días, pero ella ha mejorado mucho y en mi diagnostico he mostrado todo ese avance, además de mis referencias personales. Solicité que me dejaran observarla fuera del hospital y logré que le permitieran dos días más. Claro, con mi supervisión. podrá salir un día antes de la boda. - Expresó Recovery Girl con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Aquella noticia nos alegro a todos, especialmente a mi madre, quien realmente anhela salir de este lugar.

\- De verdad muchas gracias por apoyarnos todo este tiempo. - Dije mientras hacia una reverencia que mostraba mi gratitud.

Midoriya escribió en su libreta y se la mostró a mi madre. Después de leerla mi madre respondió.

\- Yo también estoy muy feliz por ello. Quiero pasar estos día con mis hijos a mi lado. - Midoriya asentía a lo dicho por ella. - Por cierto Shouto. ¿Ya tienes acompañante para la boda de Fuyumi? ¿Irás con tu amiga Yaoyorozu?

\- No, creo que ella ya tiene acompañante. No he invitado a nadie.

\- Invita a alguien hijo. Así te divertirás más.

\- Lo pensaré. Bueno, será mejor irnos. No quiero hacer esperar más a mis hermanos. - Mi madre y Midoriya asintieron y él se puso de pie.

Se dirigió hacia mi y comenzó a hacer señas.

\- "Espero verla pronto, Rei-san. Cuidese por favor". - Dije en voz alta para mi madre y Midoriya hizo una reverencia. Ella nos agradeció y se despidió.

Ambos salimos de la habitación dirigiéndonos a la salida del hospital.

\- Midoriya. Debo pasar por mis hermanos al aeropuerto. ¿Debes ir a otro lugar?. - Le dije mientras seguíamos caminado.

Midoriya negó con su cabeza - "Tengo la tarde libre".

\- ¿Me acompañarías? - Pregunté y él asintió en respuesta.

\- Bien. Tomemos un taxi. - Al salir ambos tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

Volví a sacar el libro de mi mochila y seguí leyendo para Midoriya. Aunque una cosa que dijo mi madre me dejo pensando.

"Invita a alguien hijo"

Pensé en ello por varios minutos mientras leía. Hasta que me decidí.

\- Midoriya. - Dije, llamando su atención. - ¿Irías a la boda conmigo? Claro, si no tienes planes con alguien más.

Sus ojos mostraban mucha sorpresa, me quedé viéndolos hasta que él bajo su vista. Me preocupé por esa acción de su parte.

\- No te preocupes, Midoriya. Tal vez fue algo extraño que te lo preguntara, disculpame. - Le dije, creyendo que lo había ofendido. Pero él rápidamente movió sus manos.

\- "Si quiero ir contigo". - Expresó aun sin verme.

\- ¿Estas seguro? No quiero forzarte. - Dije y él asintió. Lo cual me hizo sentir más tranquilo.

Ya arreglado el tema retome mi lectura por el resto del camino.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Narración

*Minutos después de que Midoriya y Todoroki dejaron la habitación del hospital.

Después de quedarse solas, comenzaron a conversar la mujer albina y su doctora.

\- En verdad muchas gracias por lo que hizo por mi, Chiyu-san.

\- No agradezcas nada. Te tengo mucho aprecio y realmente deseo que por fin puedas estar con tus hijos.

\- Si, yo también lo deseo. - Dijo la mujer albina con una pequeña y nostálgica sonrisa. - Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso.

\- Debes estarlo, finalmente podrás salir. - Respondió Recovery Girl.

\- No es solo por eso, Chiyu-san.

\- ¿Entonces por qué? - Preguntó curiosa la doctora.

\- Porque mi pequeño Shouto volvió a sonreír. - Una pequeña lágrima de felicidad recorrió la mejilla de aquella madre. - No lo había visto sonreír desde que era un niño.

\- Ya veo. - Respondió la mujer con una mirada llena de ternura. - Ciertamente desde que lo conozco no lo había visto así.

\- Estoy segura de que es gracias a Midoriya. Creo que lo ha ayudado mucho. - Dijo la albina con las manos en su pecho.

\- Puede que tengas razón, Rei-san. - Respondió la mujer a su lado mientras ambas veían la puerta. - ¿Será que el joven Todoroki pueda ayudarte, Midoriya? - Pensó Recovery Girl en aquella milagrosa posibilidad.


	15. El día esperado

Narración

\- Fuyumi, hija. Te ves realmente hermosa - Dijo aquella bella mujer albina.

\- Muchas gracias mamá. No sabes lo feliz que estoy. - Dio en respuesta la joven de cabello albino y mechones rojizos con una pequeña lágrima en su mirada.

Finalmente el día de la boda había llegado.

En la habitación de la novia se encontraban la misma junto a su madre y Yaoyorozu quienes las ayudaron con su maquillaje y su arreglo en general.

\- Tiene motivos para estarlo, Fuyumi-sensei. - Animó a su vez la morena.

\- P-pero tengo algo de miedo, saben. - Dijo la novia, confundiendo a su madre y alumna. - Sé que Tensei es un buen hombre y me ama, pero aun así tengo miedo de que todo fracase.

\- Hija. - Se dirigió su madre con una mirada comprensiva. - No reflejes el fracaso de mi matrimonio en tu futuro. Sé que lo dices por ello. Cada pareja y matrimonio es distinto, según el rumbos que ambos le den. Desde que me presentaste a Tensei lo he observado y te puedo asegurar que tu vida matrimonial será completamente distinta a la que yo viví. Será una llena de amor y apoyo mutuo.

Fuyumi bajo la mirada pensativa, reflexionando las palabras dichas por su madre para por fin segundos después suspirar aliviada y levantar su vista llena de alegria y determinación.

Ya un poco más tranquilas siguieron conversando de otros temas mientras Yaoyorozu hacia los últimos retoques al vestido de la novia.

\- Por cierto. Yaoyorozu, Shouto me dijo que tenías acompañante para la boda. ¿Está bien que estés aquí con nosotras? ¿Te recogerá? - Dijo la mujer albina quien estaba ayudando con el peinado de su hija.

\- No se preocupe, Todoroki-san. Nos quedamos de ver en la iglesia. Y… siendo honesta me gustaría pre-presentarlo formalmente con u-ustedes - Respondió la morena con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y con la mirada desviada al final.

\- ¿Formalmente? - Repitió sonriente su mentora - ¿Eso quiere decir que es tu novio? - Terminó de decir con una expresión cómplice y ligeramente burlona en su rostro ya que ella sabía de quien se trataba.

Ante ello su alumna solo asintió aún más sonrojada al verse descubierta.

\- Vaya, eso es maravilloso. Muchas felicidades Momo-san - Expresó sonriente la novia fingiendo no tener conocimiento del tema.

\- Muchas gracias. - Respondió nerviosa la morena.

\- Yo creí que irían tú y Shouto juntos. Pero me alegro que tengas a alguien especial Yaoyorozu. Muchas felicidades. - Felicitó Rei a la joven profesora.

Yaoyorozu asintió dichosa ante las palabras de ambas mujeres mientras un pequeño recuerdo paso por su mente.

Flashback

\- Yaoyorozu, ¿Irías a la boda conmigo?.

\- Dicho de esa manera, suena como si me invitarás a salir.

\- Lo siento, pero no lo hacia con esa intención. Fuyumi me pidió invitar a Kaminari, Kirishima y a ti. Pero aun no les...

\- Jajaja, solo era una broma Todoroki, sé a lo que te refieres. Fuyumi-sensei ya me había dicho.

\- Ya veo. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.

\- Algún día tendré éxito en hacerte un broma.

Fin flashback

Ante ello una pequeña y divertida risa escapó de sus labios siendo escuchada por las otras dos mujeres.

\- ¿Sucede algo Momo-san? - Preguntó curiosa Fuyumi.

\- Recordé algo gracioso. - Expresó con una linda sonrisa - ¿Saben si Todorok… digo Shouto-kun irá acompañado? No he podido habla con él estos días. - Preguntó sintiéndose un poco extraña ya que no acostumbraba a llamar a su mejor amigo por su nombre, pero lo hizo para no confundirse entre tanto Todoroki.

\- Ayer que fuimos a comprar los trajes de Natsuo y Touya y el vestido de mamá le pregunté y dijo que iría con Midoriya-kun.

\- ¿Midoriya-san? - Repitió sorprendida la morena pero después cambio su expresión a una de alegría. - Shouto-kun y él se llevan muy bien. Hace poco nos fueron a visitar a UA él y Uraraka-san.

\- Me alegra que Shouto se anime a conocer más gente - Soltó feliz la Todoroki mayor, recibiendo un asentimiento de su hija y la morena en acuerdo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Vamos Touya. Ya sal del baño, necesito ducharme. - Exclamó ligeramente molesto un joven alto de cabello albino.

\- Lamento no tener otro baño, Natsuo. - Dijo el bicolor al entrar a su habitación.

\- Eh? No, no te preocupes Shouto. Así está bien. Es solo que Touya se demora mucho en la ducha. - Respondió su hermano mayor.

\- No te quejes Natsuo. Es tu culpa por quedarte dormido. No le tomes importancia Shouto. Él siempre es así de perezoso.- Expresó un joven igual de alto y de cabello pelirrojo al salir del baño.

\- Por fin. - Exclamó aliviado el joven albino entrando de inmediato al baño y azotando un poco la puerta de la misma.

\- Este tonto. - Suspiró resignado el mayor de los hombres. - Lamento las molestias que te estamos ocasionando Shouto.

\- Descuida. No me molesta. - Aclaró el menor mientras escribe un mensaje de texto en su celular.

\- ¿Recogerás a tu acompañante?

\- Eh? No, nos veremos en la iglesia. Midoriya irá primero con Neesan para entregarle su ramo de novia y se ira con ella y mamá.

\- La boda es en dos horas y aun debemos comer. Si Natsuo no está listo para la hora en que nos tenemos que ir dejémoslo encerrado ¿te parece? - Dijo tranquilo el pelirrojo y al final puso una risa burlona.

\- Te escuche Touya. - Se oyó el grito del albino del otro lado de la puerta del baño. - Estaré listo en un santiamén. Siempre termino a tiempo.

\- Más te vale que sea así. Si tardamos Fuyumi y mamá estarán furiosas contigo. - Respondió Touya en dirección a la puerta. - Vamos Shouto, te ayudaré en la cocina.

El menor asintió y tomó su corbata para salir seguido de su hermano quien también tenía su corbata en mano junto a su saco.

Mientras el pelirrojo y el bicolor terminaban de preparar su comida se reunió con ellos el albino que, como había dicho, no tardó ni treinta minutos en arreglarse. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa, degustaron sus platillos y conversaron un poco.

\- Y dime Shouto. ¿Por qué no invitaste a una linda chica? - Cuestionó el albino.

\- No conozco muchas chicas. Además me llevo bien con Midoriya. - Respondió simple el menor.

\- Escucha Shouto. - Llamó la atención el pelirrojo. - A diferencia de Fuyumi y tú, nosotros dos no hemos pasado por lo mismo que ustedes dado a que papá prácticamente nos desconoció al no seguir sus órdenes. Fuyumi me ha contado y puedo imaginarme lo difícil que fue para ella abrir su corazón a Tensei, y puedo imaginarme que pasa lo mismo contigo. - Expresó notando como su hermano menor bajaba ligeramente la mirada. - No te sientas forzado a querer a alguien, pero tampoco te quedes con la idea de que todo el mundo será como papá.

\- Touya tiene razón. Nosotros te apoyaremos cuando encuentres a la persona indicada. - Apoyo el albino mientras alzaba el pulgar.

\- No es solo eso. - Dijo el bicolor. - No quiero lastimar a nadie, como el viejo hizo con nosotros. - Ante esas palabras, sus hermanos lo corrigieron.

\- No sean tonto Shouto. Tú no eres igual a papá. Quítate eso de la cabeza.

\- Gracias. - Solo eso pudo articular el bicolor en respuesta debido a un pequeño nudo que se formó en su garganta.

Terminaron sus alimentos y el albino tuvo que lavar los trastes que se habían usado como sanción por su tardanza.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Frente a la casa de la novia se encontraban el joven peliverde y su amiga castaña con una caja en las manos-

\- Bien Deku-kun ¿estás listo para mostrar tu obra de arte? - Preguntó emocionada la castaña.

El nombrado asintió en respuesta. Ante ello la chica se acercó a la puerta para tocar el timbre. Después de unos segundos la puerta fue abierta por la joven profesora.

\- Hola Midoriya-san, Uraraka-san. Pasen. - Una vez adentro la chica cerró la puerta tras ellos. - Ya estamos listas, aunque Fuyumi-sensei está un poco nerviosa.

\- Me lo imagino. Supongo que todas las novias suelen sentirse así. - Respondió comprensiva Uraraka.

Subieron a la habitación donde se encontraba la novia junto a su madre. Una vez adentro todos se saludaron. Midoriya y Uraraka halagaron y felicitaron a Fuyumi.

\- Muchas gracias de verdad chicos. Estoy realmente feliz. - Expresó agradecida la novia.

\- Supongo que quiere ver su ramo ¿no es así Fuyumi-sensei? - Dijo Yaoyorozu mostrando la caja que Midoriya había colocado sobre la cama cuando saludo a las presentes.

\- ¿Ese es mi ramo Midoriya-kun? - Preguntó emocionada Fuyumi recibiendo un asentimiento alegre por parte del peliverde.

Este último tomó una pequeña libreta que había cargado para escribir.

\- “Espero que le guste. Fue un honor para mí hacer este ramo”.

\- Para mí será un honor lucirlo. Muchas gracias Midoriya-kun. - Dijo en respuesta Fuyumi.

Ya con la caja en sus manos, Fuyumi levantó la tapa de la misma y sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa. Tomó el ramo y lo sacó con sumo cuidado para mostrarlo. Por su parte Yaoyorozu y Rei estaban viendo maravilladas al mismo.

El ramo era de rosas blancas como la nieve, la mitad de ellas estaban teñidas de rojo en las puntas de sus pétalos medios y en el centro estaban adornadas con un alfiler con cabeza de diamante plateado. La otra mitad de las rosas estaban de la misma forma pero con los colores invertidos, siendo las puntas medias teñidas con plateado y con el alfiler de color rojo. El orden de cada rosa fue colocado de forma aleatoria combinándolas entre ellas. El ramo estaba amarrado con un listón blanco el cual cubría casi en su totalidad el tono verde de los tallos.

Tanto Fuyumi como su madre estaban impresionadas por tan lindo arreglo el cual representaba en todo sentido el cabello de la novia.

\- Midoriya-san, es realmente hermoso. - Felicitó la morena al ver que su querida maestra deseaba decir algo pero no podía lograrlo.

El peliverde asintió orgullosos de ello.

\- Midoriya-kun. - Con una voz apenas audible Fuyumi llamó la atención del nombrado y ambos se miraron a los ojos. No hubo necesidad de palabras para mostrar la felicidad y agradecimiento que la novia sentía en ese momento. Midoriya asintió con una sonrisa sincera a los sentimientos de aquella hermosa mujer.

\- Fuyumi. - Llamó la atención esta vez la madre de la novia. - La limosina acaba de llegar. Es hora de irnos a la iglesia.

La mencionada asintió con una gran sonrisa y fue ayudada por Yaoyorozu y Uraraka para bajar por las escaleras y entrar al vehículo. Seguido de ella se adentraron el peliverde y la mujer albina.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Es bueno escucharlo. Ya nos encontramos en la iglesia esperándolos. Que el chofer conduzca a una velocidad prudente, Uraraka-kun. - Expresaba el chico de lentes a través de su celular.

\- Como ordene, futuro cuñado. - Decía la voz de la castaña del otro lado de la línea de forma burlona.

\- U-uraraka-kun. - Gritó exageradamente un avergonzado Iida haciendo su habitual movimiento con su brazo libre. Al final escucho una risa de su amiga siendo seguida por el sonido del término de llamada.

\- ¿Todo bien Tenya? - Cuestiona el novio con una divertida sonrisa por las acciones de su hermano menor.

\- Si Niisan. Fuyumi-san, su madre, Yaoyorozu-kun, Uraraka-kun y Midoriya-kun ya vienen en camino. Uraraka-kun me ha confirmado también que el salón ya se encuentra arreglado y todos los preparativos están listos. - Respondió ajustando sus lentes, siendo tan formal como si de un reporte policiaco se tratáse.

Ante ello el mayor sonrió satisfecho.

\- Hoy es un gran día. - Expresó Tensei con felicidad y tranquilidad reflejadas en su rostro.

\- Es verdad. Debes estar feliz por tu boda. - Respondió el menor.

\- Cierto. Pero no lo digo solo por mi boda. - Dijo viendo fijamente a los ojos a su hermano quien lo veía confundido. - También será un gran día para ti Tenya. - Agregó al momento que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un trozo de papel el cual fue inmediatamente reconocido por el chico de lentes quien comenzó a temblar de nervios.

\- ¿D-d-de do-do-donde sacaste e-eso N-niisan? - Dijo Tenya siendo un manojo de nervios.

\- Se te cayó cuando subiste mi silla de ruedas al auto, antes de irte a sentar junto al chofer. - Dijo tranquilo el mayor entregándole el papel al contrario siendo guardado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. - Por lo que veo, estas más nervioso que yo y eso que estoy por casarme.

\- Y-yo... - Trató de decir el menor pero fue interrumpido por un llamado de parte del joven bicolor que se acercaba a ellos acompañado de sus hermanos mayores, además de un rubio ceniza, un pelirrojo, un chico azabache, otro rubio con un mechón negro y una chica pelimorada.

\- Hola. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos. Me alegra verlos de nuevo Natsuo-san, Touya-san - Saludo tan formal como siempre, los nombrados solo asintieron en respuesta, uno más energético que el otro.

\- Tensei, Iida. Ellos son mis amigos y colegas en UA. Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Jirou y Bakugou. - Presentó el bicolor uno por uno a los hermanos.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos. - Dijeron ambos.

Los invitados ya estaban dentro de la iglesia. Estuvieron conversando durante varios minutos hasta que se vio llegar la limosina en donde venían la novia y compañía.

Tensei ya un poco nervioso se adentró a esperar a su futura esposa frente al altar. Seguido de Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero y Jirou para tomar sus respectivos lugares. En la entrada se quedaron el hermano del novio, el bicolor y sus hermanos para recibir a los recién llegados.

El primero en bajar fue el peliverde quien al ver a quienes los recibían hizo un gesto con su mano a forma de saludo y se dirigió a la puerta del vehículo para dejar salir a la novia. Los chicos se acercaron a él y una vez abierta la puerta Touya extendió su mano hacia su hermana mayor para ayudarla a bajar. Natsuo por su parte ayudo a su madre, Tenya a Yaoyorozu y el peliverde fue en ayuda de su amiga castaña.

\- Finalmente llegamos. - Expresó aliviada la castaña quien se dirigió a su amigo peliazul. - Iida-kun ¿Dónde se encuentran Mina-chan y Tsuyu-chan?

-Eh? Ellas ya se encuentran adentro. - Dio en respuesta el nombrado.

\- Bien, entonces yo me adelanto. Decidimos venir las tres juntas. - Dicho eso se despidió de todos por el momento y se adentró a la iglesia.

\- Te ves realmente hermosa Fuyumi. - Dijo Touya a su hermana.

\- Es verdad. Pero mamá no se queda atrás Touya. - Afirmo el albino quien era sostenido del brazo por su madre.

Por su parte el bicolor se acercó a su acompañante y lo tocó del hombro para llamar su atención.

\- Hola Midoriya. - Saludó con una ligera sonrisa. El nombrado le dirigió una sonrisa más grande y se volteó por completo para quedar frente al chico.

\- “Hola Todoroki-kun. Te vez muy bien”.

\- Digo lo mismo. - Dijo el bicolor para extender su brazo derecho hacia el peliverde. - ¿Vamos?

Un poco sonrojado Midoriya asintió y nervioso tomó al bicolor por el brazo.

Ya una vez todos listos, comenzaron a caminar hacia la iglesia, siendo al frente Fuyumi quien sería entregada por su hermano Touya, seguida por su madre y segundo hermano y los demás al final. Dando inicio así al día esperado.


	16. Celebración

Narración

Después de la ceremonia todos recibieron a la ahora felizmente casada pareja en la salida de la iglesia. Los gritos de dicha y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar al igual que los aplausos y los buenos deseos.

Tanto los padres de Tensei como la familia Todoroki se acercaron a abrazar y felicitar en persona a los esposos. Todoroki Rei estaba abrazando a su ahora yerno mientras los padres de este abrazaban a su nuera.

El bicolor se encontraba con el peliverde viendo la dicha de la pareja. Él fue el único de su familia que no se acercó a su hermana y a su ahora esposo. Midoriya lo tomó del brazo y este le dirigió la mirada.

\- "Deberías ir a felicitarlos, Todoroki-kun".

\- Lo sé, pero creo que lo haré en el salón. - Explicó para después dirigir su mirada hacia su familia. - Quiero que mis hermanos y mi madre disfruten más estar con Fuyumi el día de hoy. Cuando les dije que mamá estaría dos días más, mis hermanos pospusieron su viaje de regreso para pasado mañana y así poder estar con ella. Fuyumi y Tensei también pospusieron su luna de miel por la misma razón. Por mi parte pedí permiso los mismo días en la universidad. Podremos estar juntos todos. - Finalizó el bicolor con una mirada nostálgica hacia Midoriya.

\- "Eso es maravilloso. Me alegro por ti, Todoroki-kun. Eres afortunado, tienes una hermosa familia".

Eso último por parte del peliverde sorprendió al de ojos heterocromaticos quien, perdido en los ojos esmeraldas de su acompañante, reflexionó sus palabras.

Nunca se había puesto de pensar que a pesar de que su padre había destrozado su familia y su idea de felicidad, ellos pudieron con el tiempo levantarse y superar aquel dolor, logrando por su lado ser la familia que deseaba sin tener a ese hombre en sus vidas. 

Aquella conclusión hizo que una sensación cálida se alojara de forma inmediata en su pecho. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que tenía a su familia unida. Que a pesar de que su madre tendría que volver al hospital en unos días, su salud ha mejorado en gran medida, tanto que la esperanza de que llegue a salir sea cada vez una realidad cercana. Que a pesar de que sus hermanos deberán regresar a la cuidad donde vivían ahora podría comunicarse con ellos y comenzar a conocerlos, ya que no pudo hacerlo en el pasado.

Se había dado cuenta de todo ello, gracias al chico que se encontraba frente a él.

Aun mirándolo a los ojos, la calidez en su pecho siguió aumentando. Su vida estaba cambiando. Cosas que por mucho tiempo no habían pasado a su alrededor estaban cambiando.

¿Desde cuándo comenzó a cambiar de esta manera su vida?

Aquellos ojos verdes inconscientemente le daban aquella respuesta: Todo había cambiado desde que conoció a Midoriya Izuku.

En el interior de su pecho todo era un frenesí de sentimientos y emociones. Era tan reconfortante y abrumador a la vez que tuvo la necesidad de expresarlo.

Lentamente se acercó al peliverde, extendió un poco sus brazos y, acto seguido, los envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de este, acunándolo así en un abrazo. Apegó su cuerpo al de Midoriya haciendo que este último se sorprendiera y sonrojara por aquel inesperado acto.

Midoriya no esperaba dicha reacción por parte del bicolor y una parte de él creyó que había insinuado algo fuera de lugar. Pero aquel pensamiento fue desechado de su mente después de escuchar las palabras de Todoroki.

\- Es verdad. Soy afortunado, pero no solo por tener a mi familia. Soy afortunado por tener a mis amigos, por tener mi carrera. Y... soy afortunado por tenerte a ti, Midoriya. - Dijo apretando ligeramente su agarre. - Gracias, por hacerme darme cuenta de lo afortunado que soy.

A Midoriya esas palabras lo llenaron de alegría. Tanto que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecer, pero evitó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Un poco tembloroso comenzó a levantar sus brazos con la intención de corresponder el abrazo. Ya abrazando al bicolor inconscientemente acaricio la espalda de este, dándole tranquilidad.

Su abrazo no duró mucho pero se habían expresado muchas cosas. Gratitud, felicidad, cariño, entre muchas cosas.

Finalmente cuando se separaron Todoroki desvío la mirada hacia el suelo, un poco apenado por su actuar, el cual él mismo desconoció, pero con una felicidad enorme en su pecho.

El peliverde por su parte dirigió su vista hacia el resto de las personas, vio como comenzaban a retirarse. Llamo la atención de su amigo agitando su mano frente a él.

\- "Ya todos se dirigen al salón. Vayamos nosotros tambien, Todoroki-kun". - Finalizó con una cálida y sincera sonrisa a la que el contrario asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

Nadie parecía haberse percatado de la escena protagonizada por ambos jóvenes. Sin embargo, fueron vistos. Por un rubio ceniza que se veía notablemente molesto por lo presenciado aunque lo intentaba ocultar y por su pelirrojo compañero, que tenía una mezcla de sentimientos ya que se sentía sorprendido y alegre por ver a su amigo siendo expresivo, y confundido y preocupado por el chico a su lado ya que le causaba una inexplicable presión en el pecho verlo de esa forma.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Todo mundo se encontraba disfrutando de la fiesta y deleitándose el hermoso decorado del salón por tan bellos arreglos florales cortesía del hermano del novio y sus amigos quienes, como prometieron, lanzaron la casa por la ventana.

En la mesa principal se encontraban la feliz pareja. Mientras que en frente de ellos había otra gran mesa en la que se encontraban la familia de ambos.

El padre del novio se puso de pie con su copa en mano, la cual hizo sonar con una cuchara para llamar la atención.

\- Atención todos. - Inició el hombre. - Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por acompañarnos celebrar la unión de mi hijo mayor Tensei y mi muy estimada Fuyumi. No podría estar más feliz y orgulloso de mi hijo por haber encontrado a tan maravillosa mujer como ella y me honra que ahora forme parte de nuestra familia. Hijo, Fuyumi, he sido testigo del gran amor que se tienen y creo que todo el mundo debería aprender a amar como ustedes lo hacen. Les deseo que ese amor y esa felicidad sea eterna en su vida. Pido un brindis por la feliz pareja. - Finalizó el señor Iida para alzar su copa.

Todos los presentes imitaron su acción y dedicaron un alegre "salud" para después beber del exquisito líquido de sus copas.

El señor Iida se sentó nuevamente, los esposos agradecieron de corazón sus palabras. Después de él, Torodoki Rei también dedicó algunas palabras que no solo conmovieron a su hija, sino a sus hijos varones, siendo que el pelirrojo y el bicolor lo demostraron con una tierna sonrisa mientras que la joven novia al igual que su albino hermano no podían contener sus lágrimas.

A los minutos las conversaciones por doquier se retomaron. Todos estaban felizmente conviviendo. Sin embargo, en la mesa de los familiares un peliazul se encontraba notoriamente nervioso e inquieto, y por más que intentará disimularlo logró ser notado por su hermano, el cual ya sabia la razón de su ansiedad. Con una divertida sonrisa el novio llamó la atención del peliazul menor.

\- Hey Tenya. - Llamó Tensei a un volumen que solo su hermano pudiera escuchar y haciendo que este volteara a verlo más rígido de lo que suele ser. - Vamos hombre. Tú puedes hacerlo.

El peliazul tragó grueso, intentó relajarse con las palabras de su hermano, después de un largo suspiro se armó de valor y, al igual que su padre, se puso de pie con su copa en mano con la intención de dar unas palabras.

Una vez tuvo la atención de todos en el salón. Los nervios intentaron engañarlo de nuevo, pero nuevamente tomo valor y comenzó a hablar.

\- Hola a todos. Al igual que mi padre quiero agradecer que nos acompañen a este evento tan importante para nuestra familia. Estoy muy feliz por mi hermano y por su querida esposa. Ambos me han enseñado muchas cosas y me han apoyado tanto que nunca tendría como agradecerles. Si ustedes me lo permiten, quisiera un momento para dar una noticia importante. - Pidió y los nombrados asintieron alegremente para que prosiguiera. - Bien. Gracias a Fuyumi-san he tenido la suerte de conocer a una magnífica persona. Conforme han pasado estos meses he aprendido cada vez más de ella y puedo decir con seguridad que me encuentro realmente enamorado y cautivado por ella. Hoy quiero presentar ante mi familia y ante todos ustedes oficialmente como mi pareja a la señorita Yaoyorozu Momo.

Finalizó el peliazul con aun más confianza en su rostro, dirigió su mirada a su ahora anunciada novia quien no podía ocultar su sonrojo y le extendió su mano. La chica con una sonrisa timida aceptó la mano de su novio y se puso de pie junto a él.

Los aplausos y gritos de felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, siendo los de los amigos de ambos los que más se escuchaban. Todos estaban tan felices como asombrados por tan repentina noticia.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La fiesta continuó con el sonido de la música y varias personas se encontraban bailando siendo la pareja recién casada quien se encontraba en el centro de la pista.

Por su parte la anunciada nueva pareja se encontraban rodeados de sus amigos quienes los felicitaban.

\- ¿Así que por ello comenzaste a salir tan seguido Iida-kun? - Decía con un tono burlón Uraraka para avergonzar al nombrado.

\- Vaya Yaoyorozu, nos lo tenías muy oculto. - Esta vez expresó Kaminari logrando avergonzar igual a la morena.

\- M-muchas gracias chicos. Estoy muy feliz. - Expresaba la morena quien estaba tomada de la mano de su pareja.

\- Hagamos un brindis por la nueva pareja. - Soltó alegre Ashido quien se acercaba junto a Asui con una bandeja de copas con vino blanco.

\- Buena idea. Esto es para festejarlo. - Apoyo Kirishima siendo el primero en tomar dos copas, extendiendo una hacia su acompañante que con fastidio la aceptó.

Y así todos tomaron su respectiva copa, incluso Midoriya, aunque se sentía un poco desconfiado de beber el vino dado a su poca tolerancia al alcohol. Y su rubio amigo notó su duda.

\- Si aceptaste la copa más te vale beberla, maldito Deku. - Escupió el rubio haciendo que el nombrado lo viera nervioso.

\- ¿Estás seguro Midoriya? No tienes que tomarlo sino quieres. - Dijo el bicolor mirando ligeramente mal a Bakugou mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su acompañante para que no se sintiera obligado.

El peliverde meditó unos segundos y después se dirigió al bicolor.

\- "Solo tomaré un poco. Estaré bien".

Al contrario no le convenció la respuesta pero se resignó de insistir. Sin embargo decidió estar pendiente de Midoriya por si le llegara a caer mal la bebida.

Ya una vez decididos, todos alzaron sus copas y dijeron al unisono un fuerte "salud" y bebieron gustosos.

\- Ah. Esta delicioso este vino. - Expresó alegre Kaminari.

\- Y vaya que si, es muy bueno. - Continuó Sero con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Y nuevamente retomaron temas de conversación entre todos.

De un momento a otro Midoriya perdió ligeramente el equilibrio pero nadie se dió cuenta de ello a excepción de Todoroki ya que el cuerpo del menor había chocado con su brazo derecho alertándolo.

Este lo tomó por el hombro y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole salir del salon, el peliverde necesitaba estar un poco alejado del ruido.

Midoriya apenado asintió y decidió seguir a Todoroki, pero nunca pensó que el bicolor le tomaría la mano, sorprendido por el acto siguió a su amigo.

Caminaron hasta encontrarse fuera del salon y llegado a una banca frente a la bella fuente del jardín. Todoroki ayudó al peliverde a sentarse primero y después soltó su mano, seguido de eso él también tomó asiento a su lado.

\- Midoriya, ¿como te sientes?

\- "Un poco mareado. Tomé poco más de lo que debía". - Respondió el peliverde con la mirada baja y una sonrisa seca.

\- No debiste tomar el vino si tienes tan poca resistencia, podría pasarte algo malo por ello. - Dijo el bicolor con un tono tranquilo y a la vez preocupado que hizo reflexionar al chico a su lado.

\- "Tienes razón. No lo volveré a hacer". - Prometió Midoriya viendo a los ojos del bicolor mientras el último asentía en acuerdo.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio contemplando la fuente.

\- Realmente me sorprendió la relación de Yaoyorozu. - Fue Todoroki quien rompió aquel silencio llamando la atención de Midoriya.

\- "A mi tambien, a todos. Iida-kun estuvo saliendo últimamente pero no creía que fuera por eso. Me alegro por ambos". - Dió en respuesta el peliverde ya un poco mejor y con una sonrisa verdadera.

\- Por lo que veo, Iida será una buena pareja para ella. Tanto como Tensei lo es para mi hermana.

Midoriya solo asintió en acuerdo a las palabras de Todoroki, levantó su vista hacia el cielo y sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver todas las hermosas estrellas que incluso parecían que estaban luciendo tan bellas solo para ese gran día. Todoroki imitó su acción y tambien admiró aquel hermoso lienzo que el cielo regalaba.

Ambos estaban notoriamente felices por sus amigos y la pareja recién casada, pero al mismo tiempo y sin que el otro lo supiera, el tema del amor era algo complejo para ellos. Por razones distintos para ambos.

\- Será que haya una persona que pueda llegar a amar. -

\- *Será que haya una persona que pueda llegar a amar*. -

Fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de ambos mientras seguian contemplando el hermoso cielo que les regalaba esa noche.


	17. Aprendiendo

Midoriya

\- ¿Terminaste? - Asentí entregándole mi hoja a Todoroki-kun.

La tomó y comenzó a revisar mis respuestas.

Flashback

Hace unos días, Todoroki-kun y yo salimos de paseo, pasamos por una librería que nos llamó la atención y decidimos entrar.

Había muchos libros muy interesantes. Todoroki-kun compró algunos de historias, por lo que veo le gustan mucho las historias de fantasía. Los libros estaban en inglés y no pude entender mucho pero por las portadas se veian realmente interesantes. Me quedé un poco intrigado por querer saber de que trataban esos libros pero me daba pena preguntarle a Todoroki-kun. Al final de ese día solo pasó una idea por mi mente, si Todoroki-kun se esforzó por aprender lengua de señas yo entonces aprendería inglés. Por lo que antes de despedirnos en la estación le pedí que me enseñara.

Todoroki-kun estaba un poco sorprendido por mi repentina petición. Una parte de mí creía que podía ocasionarle problemas ya que su trabajo le toma mucho tiempo y le seria difícil tenerme de estudiante particular, pero por otro lado realmente quería que aceptara ayudarme.

Después de meditarlo por unos segundos aceptó, estaba tan emocionado. Después de ese día nos pusimos de acuerdo por mensajes el como podríamos acomodar nuestros tiempos para poder aprender. Yo lo comenté con Iida-kun y Uraraka-san quienes me felicitaron por mi decisión, aunque tuve que pedir a Iida-kun que modificará mi horario en la florería para poder ir con Todoroki-kun. Finalmente acordamos tener clases tres veces a la semana a las 8 de la tarde.

Fin Flashback

Hoy es mi segunda clase y por el momento estoy reforzando lo poco que conozco del idioma.

\- Trata de usar este verbo de esta forma. Así será más fácil de entender lo que dices. - Dijo mostrándome el ejercicio y yo asentí en respuesta.

El sonido de mi celular llamó nuestra atención, no quería interrumpir la lección pero Todoroki-kun dijo que no había problema. Tomé el teléfono y camine a la cocina, al ver la pantalla mis ojos se iluminaron por la emocion. Era un mensaje de mi padrino.

All Might: Hola joven Midoriya ¿Como has estado?. Lamento no haberme contactado antes, el trabajo me tiene ocupado. Pero eso no impedirá que la siguiente semana pueda irte a visitar y festejar tu cumpleaños. Cuidate mucho.

Izuku: Hola, me encuentro muy bien ¿y usted?. No se preocupe, lo entiendo mucho, yo tampoco he podido saludarlo correctamente. Me haría muy feliz verlo de nuevo, hay muchas cosas que quiero contarle. Cuidese mucho por favor.

Es cierto, en una semana cumpliré 27 años. Y lo más genial es que pronto volveré a ver a mi padrino, eso me hace muy feliz.

Volví con Todoroki-kun quien estaba haciendo nuevos ejercicios para mi.

\- ¿Todo bien, Midoriya? - Preguntó Todoroki-kun extrañado.

\- "Si. Mi padrino vendrá a visitarme por mi cumpleaños". - Respondí con una sonrisa que nadie me la quitaría.

\- ¿Tu cumpleaños?

\- "Si, cumpliré 27 años este 15 de julio. ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños, Todoroki-kun?".

\- 11 de enero.

Enero. Eso significaba que el cumpleaños de Todoroki-kun ya había pasado, eso me dejó un poquito desanimado ya que me hubiera gustado felicitarlo, intentaré hacer algo después.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Después de hora y media decidimos terminar la lección de hoy. Ya habia oscurecido y Todoroki-kun me acompañó a la estación. Mientras esperábamos el tren yo fui a una expendedora de bebidas y compré dos cafés, regrese con Todoroki-kun y le entregue una.

\- "Me gustaría presentarte a mi padrino. Estoy seguro que te caerá bien".

\- ¿No será una molestia? Imagino que casi no se ven y sería mejor que pasarán su tiempo juntos. - Respondió mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

\- "Descuida, a él le gustaría conocerte". - Afirme con total seguridad.

\- Esta bien. Aceptaré conocerlo la siguiente vez que lo veas. En esta ocasión pasa tu tiempo en compañía de él.

Quedamos en silencio y bebíamos nuestros cafés, ninguno estaba incómodo, al contrario, era cálido. Yo veía de vez en cuando el rostro de Todoroki-kun. Sus facciones son delicadas, su piel es muy blanca y podría decir que suave. Su singular color de cabello y ojos es lo que más me sorprende, y siendo sincero, a pesar de la quemadura de su lado izquierdo él tiene un rostro atractivo.

\- *Me preguntó que habrá pasado para que tuviera esa cicatr... E-espera ¿qué? ¿atractivo? ¿eso pasó por mi mente? B-bueno, no es algo de lo que la gente no se pueda dar cuenta. Si es solo es eso*.

\- Midoriya. - Llamó mi atención sacándome de mis pensamientos y viéndome directo a los ojos ya que me había visto nervioso.

Por un momento me olvidé de todo y solo observe sus ojos bicolores. De verdad son lindos. Y tan rápido como me perdí en el momento, volví a la realidad y vi que el tren ya estaba llegando.

Tomé de un solo trago lo que me quedaba de café y ambos nos pusimos de pie.

\- "Muchas gracias por la lección de hoy y por acompañarme". - Dije para al final hacer una leve reverencia.

\- No es nada. Ve con cuidado. - Dijo y yo asentí.

Entré al vagón y después de unos minutos el tren avanzó.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue muy tranquilo, tanto que para no quedarme dormido me puse los audífonos y comencé a escuchar un poco de música.

Me llegó un nuevo mensaje al celular y lo abrí.

Kacchan: Oye Nerd ¿tienes planes para la siguiente semana?

Me sorprendía recibir un mensaje de Kacchan pero me alegra que por fin volvamos a hablar.

Izuku: Hola Kacchan. Mi padrino vendrá a visitarme por mi cumpleaños. ¿Porqué no vienes con nosotros? Estoy seguro de que se alegrará de verte.

Kacchan: No quiero ver a ese anciano, solo saludalo de mi parte. En cuanto a ti, no hagas planes la semana siguiente de tu cumpleaños, vamos a cenar en mi departamento ¿entendiste?.

Izuku: No lo llames así, él te aprecia mucho, pero esta bien. Te veré después. - Respondí para después guardar mi celular y seguir escuchando música.

Minutos después, llegue a casa, Iida-kun y Uraraka-san me estaban esperando para cenar. Entre risas por parte de Uraraka-san y sermones de Iida-kun la cena se volvio amena, yo solo intervenía de vez en cuando para que nada se saliera de control. Al finalizar la cena Iida-kun y yo lavamos los trastes y Uraraka-san limpiaba el resto de la sala.

\- ¿Como te fue en la lección de hoy Deku-kun? ¿Todoroki-kun es buen maestro? - Preguntó Uraraka-san.

\- "No he avanzado mucho, pero Todoroki-kun es muy bueno explicando. Ya entendí mejor algunas cosas que llegamos a ver en la universidad".

\- Me alegra mucho saberlo. Debes estar orgulloso de tu logro, Midoriya-kun. - Exclamó Iida-kun satisfecho y yo asentí en respuesta. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Al terminar la limpieza, cada uno se fue a su habitación. Yo dejé mi bolso sobre mi escritorio y me dirigí al armario, tomé mi pijama y dos toallas para poder darme una ducha antes de dormir.

\- *Hoy fue una gran día, principalmente por el hecho de volver a ver a mi padrino, ansío contarle sobre las clases de inglés y las cosas que he hecho. Yo sé que se alegrará mucho*. - Me decía a mi mismo mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, relajándome de inmediato.

Acabando mi ducha me enrollé una toalla en mi cintura y con la otra comencé a secar mi cabello. Mientras lo hacia dirigí mi vista hacia el espejo y mire mi reflejo detenidamente.

"[...] es más que probable que vuelvas a hablar algún día".

En un momento mientras me perdía en mi reflejo recordé vagamente unas palabras de Recovery Girl. No recuerdo del todo lo que dijo, solo esas palabras llegaron a mi mente por alguna razón.

\- ~ .......... ~........... - Un sonido casi inaudible y poco claro es lo único que se escuchaba en el pequeño baño. - ~.......... ~........... - Seguí así hasta que sentí mi garganta arder.

Suspire resignado de lograr alguna otra cosa además de ese débil sonido, y no me sorprende. Después de todo, no había intentado hablar desde hace casi 12 años.

Terminé de secarme y me cambié. Salí del baño y ya con un poco de sueño me acosté para dormir. Dirigí mi vista a mi escritorio alcanzando apenas a ver parte de mi bolso donde estaba la libreta en que decidí anotas mis clases de inglés de Todoroki-kun.

\- *Y-yo, yo quiero volver a hablar. Aprenderé a hablar de nuevo*. - Prometí decidido cerrando mis ojos lentamente.


	18. Deseo de cumpleaños

Narración

\- ¡Vamos Deku-kun! Pide un deseo y sopla las velas. - Alentó la castaña a su amigo quién no cabía en su felicidad.

El nombrado asintió más que feliz, cerró sus ojos, segundos después tomó una gran bocanada de aire misma que liberó no tan rápido logrando así apagar las velas de aquel pastel de vainilla con el que sus dos grandes amigos lo recibieron esa mañana.

Uraraka alzo las manos y felicitó al peliverde, por su parte Iida aplaudía energéticamente.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué deseo pediste Deku-kun? - Interrogó la castaña ganando la mirada desaprobatoria de Iida.

\- Uraraka-kun no es correcto preguntar por el deseo de cumpleaños. Es algo que no se puede revelar ya que no se cumpliría. Es una falta de respeto hacia el cumpleañero. - Expresó el chico de anteojos haciendo sus exagerados pero conocidos movimientos de robot con sus manos.

El peliverde veía divertido la escena de sus amigos. El día siguiente cumpliría sus 27 años, sin embargo, desde la creación de la florería y de haberse mudado juntos decidieron hacer una tradicion en la cual cuando fuese el cumpleaños de alguno de los tres (ahora cinco incluyendo a Mina y Tsuyu) el día anterior al cumpleaños se daría libre al festejado para celebrar juntos a amigos y el día real de cumpleaños tambien era otorgado para celebrar junto a la familia. Por lo que estaban en ese momento sus dos mejores amigos celebrándose.

Midoriya dio unos suaves golpes a la mesa en un intento de llamar la atención de sus amigos, ambos le dirigieron la mirada.

\- "De verdad muchas gracias chicos".

\- No es nada, Midoriya-kun. Uraraka-kun y yo realmente queriamos felicitarte primero que nadie. - Dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa en sus labios. - Y tambien hemos acordado para darte algo entre los dos.

\- Es cierto, ten Deku-kun. Es de nuestra parte. - Habló feliz la castaña extendiendo el regalo frente a él.

Tomó el paquete en sus manos y con una gran sonrisa hizo una reverencia hacia sus amigos como muestra de agradecimiento. Pidió permiso para abrir su regalo y una vez abierto sus ojos brillaron de felicidad. Tomó aquella cámara digital verde junto al album de fotografías con pastas del mismo tono, el cual tenía un diseño rústico en las mismas.

Dirigió la vista a sus amigos quienes le devolvieron el gesto con sus más sinceras sonrisas.

\- Te gusta mucho la fotografia. Creímos que sería un buen regalo. - Dijo Iida siendo acompañado por los asentimientos de su amiga.

\- "Gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias".

\- Oye Deku-kun. ¿Porqué no estrenas tu nueva cámara con una foto de los tres? - Preguntó alegre la castaña quien recibió la afirmación de su amigo.

Midoriya encendió el aparato y a los pocos minutos los tres posaron con una gran sonrisa para aquella foto, la primera foto de sus 27 años.

Se dispusieron los tres a comer de aquel delicioso pastel, minutos después sonó el timbre de la casa. Uraraka fue a abrir, se trataba de Ashido y Tsuyu, quienes fueron hacia el peliverde y lo abrazaron mientras lo felicitaban. El momento continuó con risas, charlas amenas, mucho pastel y fotografías con sus buenos amigos.

Una vez terminado de limpiar, Uraraka e Iida se terminaron de arreglar ya que debian trabajar.

\- ¿Tienes planes para hoy, Midoriya-kun? - Pregunto el peliazul una vez terminado de arreglarse.

\- "Iré a ver a Recovery Girl y después iré a mi lección con Todoroki-kun".

\- Ya veo. ¿Volverás para la cena?

\- "No estoy seguro. Al terminar la lección iré a recibir a mi padrino en el aeropuerto y probablemente cene con él."

\- Entiendo. Deseo saludar a tu padrino pronto. Disfruta tu día. - Finalizo Iida y Midoriya asintió en respuesta.

Ambos se encontraron con las chicas quienes platicaban en la sala. Al ver a Iida se levantaron y andaron a la salida seguidas por los chicos. Midoriya despidió a sus amigos en la entrada y cuando ya no los pudo ver regresó a la casa.

Caminó hasta su habitación y tomó su nueva cámara y observó con una sonrisa las fotografías que había tomado.

\- *Tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo*. - Fue su pensamiento.

Alzó su mano y sujetó con delicadeza un anillo de plata en el que adornada una esmeralda con forma de hoja y que colgaba de su cuello con una cadena también de plata. Suspiró acariciando al anillo con tanto cariño.

\- *Pero aún me faltas tú, mamá. Te extraño mucho". - Una muy pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla ante su recuerdo. Aquel anillo pertenecia a Midoriya Inko, su madre. Ese era su anillo de matrimonio, el cual aun después del abandono de su esposo nunca dejó de portar, siendo para ella el símbolo del gran amor que le tuvo a su esposo a pesar de su partida. Y aquel anillo, junto a una fotografia de ella, fueron los únicos recuerdos que conservaba. Desde entonces, Midoriya siempre llevaba el anillo de su madre en su cuello para sentirla cerca todo el tiempo.

Después de haber vagado en sus recuerdos. Se reanimó a si mismo y comenzó a arreglarse para salir.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- ¿Es en serio, Midoriya? - Preguntó una muy confundida Recovery Girl, lo que acababa de expresar el peliverde fue una gran sorpresa para ella.

El nombrado asintió con una mirada decidida. - "Si. Quiero que me ayude a recuperar mi voz. Por favor".

\- Eso es... de verdad una gran sorpresa. No tengo palabras chico. - Ella estaba feliz por la decisión del muchacho frente a ella, desde hace años ha trata de convencerlo en vano. - Me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido. ¿Puedo saber la razón?

Midoriya de repente se volvió un poco nervioso pero asintió. - "Le pedí a Todoroki-kun que me enseñara inglés y creí que seria mejor para mí si recuperaba mi voz".

\- Ya veo. Es una buena meta. - Dijo Recovery Girl. - El joven Todoroki ¿eh?. Creo que él es la verdadera razón, chico. - Pensó mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa al peliverde. - Bien, te ayudaré. Dime ¿que tanto has intentado emitir tu voz?

\- "Apenas lo llevo intentando una semana y solo he emitido sonidos pequeños. Con esfuerzo puedo pronunciar una vocal". - Dijo el peliverde un poco decaído.

\- No desesperes muchacho. No has hablado en 12 años, es normal que no lo logres de buenas a primeras. - Midoriya asintió a lo dicho por la pequeña doctora. - Bien, muéstrame lo que tienes por ahora.

Con una sonrisa que reflejaba esperanza, Midoriya y Recovery Girl iniciaron sus nuevas terapias.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Bien, esto es todo por hoy, chico. No es bueno que te esfuerces demaciado. - Explicó Recovery Girl a Midoriya. Habían estado practicando por una hora. - Para ser la primera terapia la llevas bien. No creo que te tome mucho tiempo recuperar por completo tu voz.

El peliverde asintió alegre por las palabras de su doctora. Estaba cansado y con dolor en su garganta ya que se forzó un poco para lograr emitir sonidos más entendibles.

\- Midoriya, ¿te parece bien si cambiamos las terapias psicológicas por terapias de lenguaje? Por supuesto tambien variaría con el números de cesiones y la frecuencia de las mismas.

Midoriya lo meditó unos segundos antes de confirmar. - "Si, esta bien. Le agradecería que me ayudará de esa forma".

\- Entonces te veré cada tres días. También puedes practicar por tu cuenta mínimo 10 o 15 minutos antes de dormir.

Midoriya hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento. Sin embargo estuvo pensando en lo dicho por Recovery Girl. Sus terapias ahora serían mínimo tres veces por semana, los mismos días que tendría las lecciones con Todoroki, realmente tendría que ajustar sus horarios para lograr todo.

\- "Disculpe, ¿estaría bien venir a las terapias a las 6:30?. Tendré mis lecciones de inglés los mismos días a las 8 de la tarde".

\- Ya veo. No hay ningún problema chico, la hora no es problema para mi. - Respondió Recovery Girl. - Tu padrino estará feliz cuando sepa que volverás a hablar.

\- "Sobre eso, ¿podría no decirle a mi padrino por favor?. En realidad no pienso decirle nada de esto a nadie, quiero darles una sorpresa a todos".

Bien, eso esta vez si que sorprendió a Recovery Girl.

\- "Por favor. Se lo suplico". - Expresó el peliverde para finalmente hacer una reverencia de 90° .

\- Vamos chico, esta bien. No le diré a nadie, pierde cuidado. - Respondió la pequeña doctora una vez recuperada de su sorpresa. Y caminando hacia su escritorio.

\- "Muchas gracias. Entonces la veré en unos días". - Midoriya tomó su mochila y la colgó en su hombro.

\- No tan rápido niño. Aun hay algo que debo darte. - Dijo la doctora con una pequeña cesta con galletas caseras envueltas es celofán. - Feliz cumpleaños, Midoriya. Son de parte de mi esposo y mía, las cocine yo misma. - Finalizó con una sonrisa.

A Midoriya le brillaron los ojos al ver las galletas frente a él. Desde que probó por primera vez las galletas de Recovery Girl quedó perdidamente enamorado de ellas. Las tomó con emocion y en agradecimiento hizo varias reverencias. Ese gesto del pecoso alegraba el corazon de aquella dulce anciana que tanto cariño le había tomado.

\- "Se lo agradezco mucho. Dele por favor las gracias y saludos de mi parte a Gran Torino". - Agradeció una última vez el peliverde para finalmente retirarse con la felicidad en su pecho.

Ya en su escritorio, Recovery Girl tomó nuevos apuntes en el expediente de Midoriya con una sonrisa de felicidad en su tierno rostro.

\- Parece que ya encontraste a la persona que quieres a tu lado, Midoriya. - Soltó al aire sin dejar de escribir.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Después del viaje al departamento de Todoroki, Midoriya se encontraba frente a su puerta. Tocó el timbre y a los segundos fue abierta.

\- ¿Midoriya? - Habló un poco confundido Todoroki, quien miró rápido su reloj de mano. - No me había dado cuenta de la hora. Adelante, pasa.

Ahora quien estaba confundido era Midoriya y no solo eso, estaba sonrojado.

La razón. Todoroki estaba usando anteojos. Para Midoriya era extraño e innegablemente atractivo verlo así, era algo completamente nuevo para el peliverde.

Midoriya lo siguió hasta la pequeña sala del departamento, aun sorprendido por la imagen del bicolor.

\- Lamento el desorden. Estaba trabajando con los exámenes de este nuevo parcial. - Explicó el bicolor mientras levantaba su trabajo sin ser consciente de la expresión de Midoriya. - Dame unos minutos para limpiar.

Midoriya asintió a lo dicho pero no fue visto por Todoroki, él se dedico a guardar sus cosas. Minutos más tarde finalmente terminó y miró al peliverde quien ya estaba más relajado y le invitó a tomar asiento.

\- "Perdón por interrumpir tu trabajo". - Expresó apenado Midoriya.

\- No te preocupes, llevo buen tiempo. - Todoroki le resto importancia al tema para no incomodar a Midoriya.

\- "Te quedan bien los anteojos. No sabia que usaras". - Dijo en cumplido el peliverde.

Al parecer, en ese momento el bicolor caía en cuenta de que los llevaba puestos y se los retiro.

\- Yo no suelo usarlos, pero Fuyumi insiste en que lo haga. Estuvo aquí hace un rato y me obligó a usarlos. Había olvidado que los tenía. - Guardó los anteojos en su estuche y lo metió en su maletín.

Midoriya colocó su mochila en su regazo y la abrió dispuesto a sacar sus apuntes pero fue interrumpido.

\- Si no te molesta, hoy no tendremos la lección habitual, Midoriya. - Dijo el bicolor confundiendo al nombrado, quien ladeó la cabeza en interrogación. - Guarda tus apuntes, vuelvo enseguida.

Todoroki se adentró a su cocina. Midoriya no entendía a que se refería el bicolor, no le había dicho nada de que cambiarían los planes de su estudio hoy.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después volvió Todoroki con una bandeja en sus manos. Y lo que había en esa bandeja dejo más que impresionado al peliverde. Era una tetera, dos tazas y el en centro un pequeño pastel, apenas para dos personas, con dos velas largas y delgadas en el.

Estupefacto por lo que veía, espero a que Todoroki tomara asiento junto a él para verlo.

\- Uraraka me llamó anoche. Dijo que el día anterior a tu cumpleaños celebrarías con tus amigos. Como no me lo habías dicho supuse que al menos podría hacer algo como esto. - Explicó Todoroki.

El pecho de Midoriya se sentía tan cálido por tan grata sorpresa de su parte, a tal grado de que sentía que podría explotarle el pecho. Pero lo hacia feliz, realmente feliz.

Todoroki encendió las velas, las cuales hacian resaltar aun más tan lindo postre.

\- Cuando Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Kaminari o yo festejamos nuestro cumpleaños hacemos una reunión de casa de alguno de nosotros. Pero esta es la primera vez que celebro solo yo el cumpleaños de un amigo. - Relató Todoroki mientras levantaba la vista hacia los verdes ojos de Midoriya. Una pequeña pero agradable sonrisa delineo sus labios antes de liberar la siguientes palabras. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Midoriya Izuku!

Y ese hizo un plus en el corazón de Midoriya. Su interior era un frenesí de emociones que no podía descifrar. Tenía la necesidad de expresar aunque sea un poco esa ola de sentimientos en su interior, por lo que decidió levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia Todoroki. Alzó sus brazos y se inclinó hacia él lo suficiente para que los mismos rodearan en cuello del bicolor y apretarlo así en un fuerte abrazo. Una vez abrazado a él, Midoriya cerró sus ojos y se entregó por completo a aquella muestra de afecto.

Todoroki estaba más que sorprendido por el actuar del peliverde pero no podía evitar sentirse regodeado por ello, por lo que, dejándose llevar por el momento levantó sus brazos a la altura de la cintura de Midoriya y lo rodeó acercándolo más y de igual forma entregándose al abrazo.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así pero al parecer fue por un rato, ya que las velas ya estaban apagadas y a la mitad de su altura original.

Midoriya fue el primero en ser consciente de ello y de algo más. Estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Todoroki. Al parecer estaban tan sumergidos en sus emociones que no se percató el momento en que termino sobre su regazo.

Su cuerpo se tensó y entro en nervios. - *Cálmate. Cálmate Izuku*. - Se dijo a si mismo para no hacer una escena.

Segundos más tarde, Todoroki tambien recobró la consciencia y tambien observó que el peliverde se encontraba sobre su regazo, sintió el cuerpo tenso del peliverde y lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que había ofendido a Midoriya.

\- ¿Midoriya? - Llamó el bicolor con un casi imperceptible tono de miedo en su voz. El nombrado se sobresalto al escucharlo y se retiró lentamente de Todoroki sin verse a la cara ninguno de los dos. No podían verse.

Ya una vez Midoriya en su asiento el silencio calló en aquella sala como una avalancha. Ambos veian hacia todos lados menos hacia su contrario, uno notoriamente más nervioso que el otro.

\- Yo... yo lo siento. - El bicolor rompió el silencio y Midoriya se dio el valor de verlo a los ojos. - Sé que no es excusa pero me dejé llevar. No fue mi intención ofenderte. Perdona. - Finalizó con una reverencia.

Midoriya se levantó de golpe e hizo a Todoroki levantarse mientras comenzaba a negar con la cabeza.

\- "No te disculpes, por favor. No me ofendiste ni nada. Es solo que no supe cuando termine sentado sobre tu regazo, perdóname tú a mi por ser tan atrevido".

\- Ya veo. Descuida, no estoy molesto tampoco. - Respondió el bicolor para alivio de Midoriya.

Ya una vez ambos más relajados y recuperados de lo sucedido. Midoriya vio a Todoroki a los ojos y con una sonrisa dijo:

\- "Feliz cumpleaños".

Todoroki no entendía a lo que el peliverde se refería. Midoriya era el celebrado, no él.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Pregunto Todoroki con clara confusión en su rostro.

\- "Sé que tu cumpleaños ya pasó, pero ya que estamos celebrando, me gustaría que celebremos el de ambos. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Todoroki Shouto!".

Al bicolor le tomó casi un minuto meditar lo dicho por el chico frente a él. Al final asintió con una de sus últimamente frecuentes pequeñas sonrisas. - Gracias, Midoriya.

Nuevamente encendió las velas y se volvieron a ver a los ojos antes de cerrarlos lentamente y esperar unos segundos mientras pedían sus deseos. Ambos se inclinaron y soplaron hacia las pequeñas llamas con su deseo en el corazón.

\- Deseo escuchar la voz de Midoriya algún dia.

\- *Deseo que Todoroki-kun sea el primero en escuchar mi voz*.

Y entonces las velas se apagaron.


	19. Visita

Midoriya

El aeropuerto se encuentra tan lleno todo el tiempo. Siempre he creido que es interesante ver como las personas abrazan a sus familiares después de tiempo sin verlos, o como algunos se aferran a un abrazo lo más que pueden antes de partir, aquellos que vienen de visita y están maravillados viendo todo a su paso.

Ya hace media hora que llegué. El vuelo de mi padrino no debe tardar en llegar por lo que me dispuse a sentarme cerca de la puerta donde se detendría su avión para comer las galletas que me quedaban. Realmente amo las galletas de Recovery Girl.

Había compartido las galletas con Todoroki-kun después de comer aquel pequeño pero delicioso pastel. Realmente me sorprendió y me hizo muy feliz haber pasado un momento tan lindo con él. Cada vez nos volvemos más cercanos, es cómodo y grato estar a su lado.

\- *Todoroki-kun*. - Pensé con una sonrisa mientras daba una mordida a una de mis galletas. Cerré mis ojos queriendo disfrutar la alegria que he tenido todo el día. Recordando todo lo que viví hoy, llegó un recuerdo que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y sentí mi cara tan caliente que puedo asegurar que tengo un sonrojo en un fuerte tono. - *Oh Dios. No puedo creer que me senté en el regazo de Todoroki-kun. ¿En que momento lo hice? ¿Porqué lo hice? ¿Realmente Todoroki-kun no se molesto por mi atrevimiento?*.

Mil y un cosas rondaron mi mente por aquella situación. Realmente me había dejado llevar por mis emociones del día y termine en esa situación.

\- *N-nunca había actuado así con Todoroki-kun, aun no somos tan cercanos. Además fue irrespetuoso de mi parte, estoy seguro de que Iida-kun diría lo mismo. Fue...fue t-tan cálido. S-se sintió...b-bonito. ¿Bonito? N-no deberías estar pensando de esa forma. Tranquilízate Izuku*.

Me golpee mentalmente, no podía creer que una parte de mi estaba feliz por abrazar a Todoroki-kun y terminar sentado en su regazo. Todoroki-kun es mi amigo.

En los siguientes minutos traté de ocupar mi mente en otras cosas pero mi subconsciente recordaba ese momento en específico.

\- Joven Midoriya, por favor responde. - Escuché cerca de mi y me asusté viendo hacia todos lados. - Jajaja. Deberías poner más atención a tu alrededor.

All Might, mi padrino, se encontraba frente a mi. Mis ojos brillaron de emoción y salté encima  
de él para abrazarlo por el cuello. Felizmente él me sujetó y correspondió a mi gesto.

\- Me alegra mucho verte. No creciste nada desde la última vez. - Expresó una vez nos separamos y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Yo hice un leve puchero en reproche.

\- "A mi tambien me da gusto verlo, All Might. Por favor deje de burlarse de mi estatura". - Detuve el movimiento de su mano en mi cabello para verlo mejor. - "¿Como estuvo su viaje?".

\- Maravilloso de hecho. Fue algo difícil pero logramos favorecer el caso del cliente.

\- "Gracias por su trabajo".

\- Vamos Izuku. Será mejor que cenemos mientras me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado estos meses.

Asintiendo en respuesta emprendimos el camino.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- ¿Bakugou Katsuki? - Dijo sorprendido mi padrino mientras yo asentía en respuesta. - ¿Tu amigo de la infancia?

Yo asentí nuevamente. Tomé un poco de mi malteada y dirigí mi vista de nuevo a All Might.

\- "Nos reencontramos hace dos meses. Parece que sigue teniendo el mismo carácter explosivo. Ahora es profesor de contabilidad en UA". - Relataba felizmente a mi padrino mientras degustamos nuestras cenas. - "He estado hablando por mensajes con él. Tiene mucho trabajo en UA al parecer ya que su clase es de las más demandadas".

\- Ya veo. Me alegro de que lo hagas vuelto a ver. Me gustaría saludarlo.

\- "El fin de semana lo veré. Por motivo de mi cumpleaños. Puede venir con nosotros".

\- No te preocupes, chico. Tal vez me de una vuelta a UA en estos días para saludar a un viejo amigo, si lo encuentro ahí lo saludaré. Ahora dime ¿como vas con las terapias de Recovery Girl?

\- "Bien dentro de lo que cabe. Es poco, pero estoy avanzando". - Respondí un poco decaído.

\- Descuida, todo tiene su tiempo. Lo importante es que te recuperes.

Yo solo asentí y termine mi cena. All Might me contaba todo lo que trabajo durante sus meses de ausencia, ayuda mucho a la gente con casos difíciles y lo admiro mucho por ello. Aunque cabe decir que por ello mismo ha llegado a ganarse enemigos fuertes... muy fuertes.

Al terminar, All Might pagó la cuenta y nos fuimos en taxi a su departamento. Siempre tengo algo de ropa en su residencia así que no tengo problemas cuando me quedo a dormir ahí.

Después de bañarnos estuvimos viendo una película en la sala. Ambos siempre fuimos fanáticos de las películas de acción y superhéroes.

\- "All Might, sabe. Conocí hace unos meses a un joven, es muy bueno y amable. Nos conocimos en la florería y lo ayude a organizar el arreglo floral del salón para la boda de su hermana. Desde entonces nos llevamos bien y nos hemos seguido viendo. Tambien es profesor de UA como Kacchan". - Explique a mi padrino.

\- ¿En serio? Esas son buenas noticias chico. Me gustaría conocerlo.

\- "Bueno, lo conoce. De alguna forma".

\- No entiendo mucho. ¿Quién es?

Estaba un poco nervioso. Sé que a mi padrino no le importará ni le molestará mi respuesta pero, aun así me siento un poco nervioso y a la vez, feliz por contarle.

\- "Todoroki Shouto"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que aumentaron mis nervios pero intente disimularlos, enfocándome más en sonreir.

\- ¿El hijo menor de Enji? - Ante su pregunta yo levante mi rostro y viendolo a los ojos asentí.

Antes de que Iida-kun nos presentó en la florería sabia quien era Todoroki-kun. Siendo ahijado del abogado número uno no podía ser ajeno de la rivalidad entre All Might y Endeavor, aunque mi padrino no vea a Endeavor como su rival. A pesar de saberlo nunca mencione nada a Todoroki-kun. Por lo que sé cuando conocí a Fuyumi-san lo que menos quiero es que el mundo de All Might y Endeavor nos involucre a nosotros.

\- "Todoroki-kun es algo serio pero es una gran persona y gran amigo. Realmente no se parece a Endeavor. Es tan bueno como Fuyumi-san me contó, de hecho, es mejor de lo que ella dijo". - Relaté a All Might.

\- Veo que le tomaste cariño al joven Todoroki. No te había visto sonreir de esa forma al hablar de alguien. - Dijo All Might y me sonroje por ello. - Tienes la misma expresión cálida cuando te vi en el aeropuerto. ¿Pensabas en ese joven?

No sabia como responder a ello ya que mi mente era un completo desastre. No supe cuanto tiempo dure de esa forma pero mi padrino volvio a tomar la palabra.

\- Bueno, será mejor dormir. Debemos aprovechar el día de mañana. Será todo nuestro. Así que ve a tu habitación a descansar, yo leeré un poco antes.

\- "Si. Esta bien. Buenas noches, All Might". - Me sentí más relajado por el cambio de tema, me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a mi habitación.

\- Izuku. - Me detuve y voltee a verlo. - Mañana iremos a visitar a tu madre.

Quedamos viéndonos unos largos segundos hasta que asentí nuevamente y retome mi camino mientras sentía la mirada intensa de mi padrino sobre mi. ¿Que estará pensando All Might?

Una vez acostado en mi cama, tomé el anillo de mi madre y lo apreté con fuerza.

\- *Te veré mañana Mamá*. - Fue mi pensamiento al cerrar mis ojos. Pero una imagen apareció en mi mente antes de caer en el sueño profundo. - *Todoroki-kun*.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Midoriya Inko  
"Maravillosa mujer y amada madre".  
XXXX - XXXX

Esa era la leyenda que estaba escrita en la lápida frente a mi. Con el tiempo he aprendido a superar su terrible partida, aunque eso no quita el que la siga extrañando mucho.

Entre All Might y yo comenzamos a limpiar su tumba, aunque no era mucho trabajo ya que los cuidadores del cementerio siempre atendían de el apropiadamente. Al terminar me incliné frente a ella para depositar el ramo que habíamos traído.

Ya colocadas, mi padrino se inclino junto a mi y nos tomamos unos momentos para rezarle a mi madre. Al terminar, All Might se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos.

\- "Hola Mamá. All Might y yo hemos estado muy bien. Hoy es mi cumpleaños 27 y no sabes cuanto me gustaría abrazarte". - Comencé a relatar. Me gusta contarle a mi madre sobre mi vida, me hace sentir que ella es feliz de saber de mí en el cielo.

Estuve contando todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que la vine a ver. Desde mi vida con Iida-kun y Uraraka-san, mi trabajo en Ingenium con Ashido-san y As...Tsuyu-chan, mi reencuentro con Kacchan, pero sobretodo le conté de Todoroki-kun.

De un momento a otro, Todoroki-kun se convirtio en el único tema del que mis manos hablaban.

Duramos alrededor de dos horas ahí, ambos hablando para ella. Mi padrino creia lo mismo que yo y le decía que esperaba estar haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando de mi. Pero puedo asegurar que ella piensa, al igual que yo, que a hecho un magnífico trabajo cuidándome e incluso haciendo más de lo que debería. Jamás podré agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, por nosotros.

Finalmente, ambos nos despedimos de mi madre, yo prometí volver a visitarla pronto mientras acariciaba la lápida antes de caminar hacia la salida. Al irnos solo dispuse a limpiar las traviesas lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas.

Después de la visita a mi madre, All Might y yo fuimos a varios lugares y nos llenamos de alegria como solo nosotros dos aprendimos a disfrutarlo. Aquellos eran momentos en los que no convivía con alguien a quien veía como mi padrino, sino con mi padre.


	20. Discordia

Narración

\- *Bien. Esta es la última*. - Expresó para sí mismo Midoriya, el cual veía con una sonrisa el album que le habían obsequiado Uraraka e Iida. Había impreso las fotos que tomó con sus amigos y su padrino. - *Creo que imprimí muchas. Terminaré llenando este album muy pronto*. - Sonrió apenado ante su pensamiento.

Mientras apagaba su computador se escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta.

\- Deku-kun, el desayuno esta listo. No tardes por favor. - Anuncio la castaña desde el otro lado.

En forma de respuesta el peliverde dió tambien golpeteos sobre su escritorio, lo cual bastó para su amiga, quién solo dijo un "esta bien" y se retiró hacia el comedor.

Minutos después, Midoriya llegó al comedor donde sus amigos ya estaban sirviendo los platos. Al verlo ambos saludaron y él devolvió dicho saludo. El peliverde ayudó a sus amigos y después de agradecer por la comida disfrutaron sus alimentos.

\- Gracias por la comida, Uraraka-kun. - Agradeció el peliazul.

\- Que bueno que les gusto chicos. - Respondió la nombrada.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, el peliverde extendió unos sobres hacia sus amigos.

\- Uh? ¿Que es esto Deku-kun? - Pregunto la chica tomando su sobre en las manos.

\- "Son las fotos que tomamos la semana pasada. Hice un juego para cada uno. Tambien tengo para Ashido-san y Tsuyu-chan".

\- Oh! De verdad muchas gracias Midoriya-kun. Gracias por compartirlas con nosotros. - Dijo en agradecimiento Iida con una ligera reverencia.

Después de contemplar las fotos, entre los tres limpiaron la mesa y lavaron los trastes. Una vez terminaron de limpiar, tomaron sus cosas y salieron de su casa con dirección a la florería.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-Wow. Quedaron muy lindas. - Expresó alegremente Ashido mientras veía las fotos que el peliverde le había entregado al igual que a Tsuyu.

\- Mina-chan tiene razón. ¿De verdad podemos conservarlas Midoriya-chan? - Preguntó la chica peliverde con su ya habitual gesto.

El nombrado asintió a la pregunta de su amiga y la pelirosa soltó un chillido de emocion por la confirmación.

Las horas pasaron con muchos pedidos en la florería. Uraraka estaba cobrando a unos clientes por los centros de mesa que habían pedido, Ashido y Tsuyu limpiaban el área que habían usado para trabajar y Midoriya estaba revisando que el material que Iida había traído estuviera en buenas condiciones para poder guardarlo en el almacén.

Las campanas de la puerta sonaron avisando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Una chica de cabello rosado en forma de rastas y ojos de un peculiar tono verde claro se acercó hacia la registradora donde se encontraba la castaña.

\- Bienvenida a Ingenium. ¿En que puedo ayudarla señorita? - Dijo Uraraka haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia la joven clienta.

\- Buenas tardes. ¿Aqui trabaja el joven Midoriya Izuku? - Preguntó casualmente la joven de rastas.

La castaña asiente en respuesta y solicita unos segundos para ir por el peliverde.

\- Deku-kun, ha venido una clienta buscándote. ¿Podrías venir un momento por favor?

El nombrado dirige su mirada hacia su amiga y asiente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se acercaron a la chica pelirosa, que en cuanto vio Midoriya, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más grandes y su sonrisa tambien se amplio haciéndola lucir emocionada por ver al peliverde.

Midoriya una vez frente a la chica hace una reverencia, toma su vieja y confiable libreta y escribe en ella para más adelante mostrársela.

\- "Bienvenida a Ingenium. Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku y estoy a sus órdenes".

\- Te vez más lindo en persona que en la foto de tu expediente. - Expresó alegre la pelirosa dejando a Midoriya un poco confundido. - Mi nombre es Hatsume Mei y soy detective privada. He oido de ti y te investigue un poco. Mucho gusto.

Decir que lo dicho por la chica llamada Hatsume sorprendió a Midoriya y Uraraka es poco. Ambos estaban en completo shock. No todos los días alguien que no conoces llega a tu trabajo y te dice que te ha investigado al grado de tener un expediente con foto incluida.

Quien se recuperó primero fue Uraraka y un poco nerviosa se dirigió a la chica de rastas.

\- Eh! Disculpe, Hatsume-sama. ¿Podría decirnos por favor que necesita de Deku-kun? - La pobre chica ya se imaginaba a su amigo en una sala de interrogatorio.

\- No hay necesidad de honoríficos por favor, solo llámeme Hatsume. Y en realidad la razón por la que estoy aqui es muy simple de hecho. Vine para pedir tus servicios para arreglos florales en mi departamento. - Dijo haciendo que el peliverde se recuperará - Quiero darle la sorpresa de que estoy embarazada a mi prometido, ¿y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con flores?

Ambos chicos volvieron a sorprenderse por las palabras de Hatsume pero ya no estaban nerviosos.

Midoriya nuevamente escribio en su libreta y la mostró a la pelirosa.

\- "Por supuesto, puedo ayudarla. ¿Hay alguna flor en especial que quiera incluir?".

\- Le encantan los alcatraces. La sorpresa será en una semana. Conozco tu trabajo y confío en que nos sorprenderás a ambos. - Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos mientras le extendía un sobre a Midoriya. - Estas son las fotos de mi comedor. No te preocupes por el presupuesto.

El peliverde tomó el sobre y asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, una cosa más. - Volvió a hablar Hatsume para acto seguido acercarse Midoriya hasta llegar a su oido haciendo a este último ponerse demasiado nervioso por la cercania. Segundos después ella se separó y el peliverde estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. - Esta es mi tarjeta. Cualquier cosa puedes mandarme un mensaje, yo tengo tu número telefónico.

Hatsume comenzó a caminar hacia la salida despidiéndose con un gesto de mano de los chicos. Midoriya corrió a su estante de presentes y tomó un girasol para pronto alcanzar a Hatsume y entregársela. Esta agradeció el gesto y se despidieron nuevamente.

Después de esa extremadamente extraña visita, el día en la florería siguió su curso.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

El peliverde ya se encontraba bajando del tren. Una vez fuera de la estación tomó su celular para abrir su bandeja de mensajes y abrir el enlace de la ubicación que le había mandado su amigo de la infancia. Había acordado verse hoy para celebrar sus 27 años y el cenizo le invitó a cenar a su casa.

Durante varios minutos estuvo caminando hacia la dirección indicada y sus nervios crecían poco a poco. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y estaba seguro que ambos habían cambiado mucho y no sabía como comportarse estando a solas con él después de tanto tiempo. Pero por otra parte estaba feliz, él fue su primer amigo y quien lo apoyó cuando lo necesito, a su modo pero lo apoyó.

Finalmente logró llegar al departamento de Bakugou y después de debatirse consigo mismo para tocar el timbre. A los segundos la puerta del departamento fue abierta dejando ver al ojo rubi con su típico ceño fruncido.

\- Hasta que llegas nerd. Te hubiera pateado el trasero si te atrevias a llegar tarde. - Dijo el cenizo al contrario haciendo que este se pusiera aun más nervioso de lo que se encontraba. - Tks. Entra de una vez Deku.

Midorya esperó hasta que su amigo avanzara para poder entrar al departamento.

\- Más te vale no haber cenado antes de venir. - El peliverde negó frenéticamente ante lo dicho. - Entonces siéntate en el comedor nerd. Vuelvo en un momento.

Midoriya hizo caso a lo pedido y espero a que Bakugou llegara con él. No le sorprendió el modo tosco de su amigo para hablar, desde niños siempre había sido así.

Al salir, el cenizo traía consigo dos platos con un delicioso e inconfundible aroma para el peliverde y sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Cenarían katsudon. Bakugou volvió a la cocina por el té para disponerse a cenar.

\- Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Deku.

\- "Muchas gracias Kacchan. Me hace muy feliz". - Expresó el peliverde con una enorme sonrisa.

Una vez sentados ambos, se dispusieron a consumir su cena.

\- "¿Como se encuentran tus padres Kacchan?" - Preguntó Midoriya en medio de la cena.

\- La vieja bruja sigue tan entrometida y loca como siempre. Todos los días llama, y mi viejo sigue aguantandola. - Respondio el cenizo sin expresión alguna.

\- "No hables así de ellos. Tus padres son buenas personas y se preocupan por ti. Me gustaría volver a verlos".

\- Estoy seguro que en cuanto te vea la vieja te va a secuestrar.

Lo dicho por el cenizo hizo que una gotita apareciera en la cien de Midoriya. Recordaba a la señora Bakugou y no dudaría en que realmente hiciera lo que dijo su amigo, ya que para ella Midoriya era como un hijo y solía demostrarlo de una forma muy peculiar.

\- Y por cierto. ¿Que relación tienes con el bastardo mitad-mitad? - Soltó de la nada Bakugou.

A Midoriya le extrañó la pregunta y le tomó unos segundos recordar que así se refería a Todoroki.

\- "Somos buenos amigos. De hecho después de la boda de su hermana hemos frecuentado".

\- Demasiado buenos amigos diría yo, bastardo. Te vi restregándole tu cuerpo en la iglesia.

Midoriya sintió cierto veneno en las palabras dichas por el cenizo.

\- "Solo nos estábamos abrazando Kacchan. No es nada malo. Por favor no te expreses así".

\- Te lo digo porque estas comportate demasiado confiado con alguien que conoces de apenas unos meses. Dudo que no sepas que es el maldito hijo de Endeavor. Probablemente el idiota intenta ganarse su confianza y utilizarte para beneficio de su padre.

Aquellas palabras dichas por Bakugou no le agradaban para nada al peliverde. No le gustaba la forma en la que se refería a Todoroki.

\- "Sé muy bien que es hijo de Endeavor, pero Todoroki-kun no es lo que piensas Kacchan. No se parece en nada a su padre y ni siquiera tiene relación con él. Te lo pido de nuevo, no sigas expresándose así".

\- Deja de involucrarte con ese bastardo. - Sentenció secamente el ojirubi.

\- "¿Que quieres decir?".

\- Te dije que dejes de verte con el mitad-mitad y no te vuelvas a acercar a él.

Esa conversación ya estaba molestando a Midoriya, pero intentaba mantenerse tranquilo y hacer entender a su amigo. No quería pelear con él, pero tampoco permitiría que le obligara a hacer cosas que no desea.

\- "Lo siento Kacchan, pero esa no es tu decisión. Es mía, y no pienso dejar de ser amigo de Todoroki-kun".

\- Maldito nerd de mierda. ¿Te atreves a contradecirme?. Te dije que no te acercarás a ese idiota y vas a obed...

Bakugou no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Midoriya dió un fuerte golpe hacia la mesa y se levantó de la silla viendo a este mismo realmente molesto por su actitud. Una mirada enojada era algo realmente raro de ver en el pecoso.

\- "No me vas a obligar a hacerlo. Es mi última palabra. Con tu permiso, me retiro. Gracias por la comida.

Tan pronto como terminó su respuesta el peliverde tomó su mochila y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse. Bakugou se levantó también y en un movimiento rápido sujeto a su amigo por el brazo.

\- No te atrevas a darme la espalda maldito De...

Sus palabras nuevamente fueron calladas por nada más y nada menos que por un puñetazo en la mejilla por parte de Midoriya, logrando que soltara su agarre.

Son su mirada oculta con el flequillo, Midoriya tomó el picaporte de la puerta y sin volver su vista a su amigo que yacía de pie y con la mirada tambien oculta, la abrió para finalmente salir de aquel departamento.

Midoriya se había preguntado todo el día si tendría una agradable o una incómoda convivencia con su amigo de la infancia. Pero nunca pasó por su mente el escenario que acababa de ocurrir.


	21. Confundido

Todoroki

\- Gracias por tu trabajo de hoy Todoroki. Puedes retirarte. - Dijo Aisawa-sensei después de recibir el reporte de mis clases del día.

\- Gracias por su trabajo. Con su permiso. - Dije en repuesta.

Giré sobre mis talones y caminé hacia mi escritorio para tomar mis cosas y retirarme. Al llegar vi que sobre mi maletín había un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad. Lo tomé y al desdoblarlo leí su contenido.

"¿Que les parece ir a tomar al bar hoy? Ya a pasado casi un mes sin salir entre nosotros". Denki

"Creo que es buena idea despejarnos un poco. Pero recuerden no tomar demasiado". Momo

"Me parece genial. No es varonil no salir a relajarse de vez en cuando. Cuenten conmigo". Eijirou

Observe la nota durante unos segundos. Hace mucho que no hacíamos notas como éstas. Desde que estábamos en la universidad, aunque era un poco difícil en ese entonces. Tomé un bolígrafo de mi escritorio y escribí debajo de los mensajes de mis amigos, al terminar volví a doblar el papel, lo dejé sobre el escritorio y tomé mis cosas para salir. Antes de cruzar por completo la puerta escuche el golpeteo leve en mi escritorio por la afirmación de mis amigos.

"Esta bien. Los espero en la puerta del edificio". Shouto

Hoy no tendría planes para la tarde, no me tocaba lección con Midoriya, por lo que no había problema con salir.

Midoriya. Hemos estado frecuentando mucho, nunca me había acostumbrado tan rápido a alguien, ni siquiera a mis amigos. Me siento cómodo con su compañía.

Pensé en enviarle un mensaje invitándolo a venir con nosotros, pero probablemente este ocupado y no quiero molestarle.

Recuerdo aquella vez que vino con todos nosotros al bar. Se veía feliz por ver de nuevo a Bakugou. Aun me es un poco confuso la amistad entre ellos, Bakugou es un bruto y no entiendo como es que alguien tan amable y considerado con todo el mundo puede entenderse bien con alguien como él. Admito al 100% que el tipo no es de mi agrado, pero tampoco puedo decir que sea una mala persona ni mucho menos un terrible profesor ya que es uno de los mejores entre nosotros los novatos, pero su personalidad y trato hostil deja mucho que desear.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, ha pasado cerca de una semana que el carácter de Bakugou se ha vuelto aun peor de lo que ya es, si eso es posible. Desde que fuimos contratados, Kirishima fue quien se acercó a él y a pesar de que recibe sus constantes insultos y amenazas, Bakugou realmente no hace más allá de eso para deshacerse de Kirishima. Pero estos días, su hostilidad ha aumentado al punto de ya aplicar un poco de agresión física hacia él, no la suficiente para considerarse una falta dentro del instituto, además de rechazarlo dejandolo con la palabra en la boca. Intente hablar con Kirishima para que dejara de acercarse a él si no quería su compañía pero, para mi sorpresa, Kirishima apoyo la postura de Bakugou apelando que este tenía algún problema y que por ello tenía más razones para no alejarse ya que lo preocupaba.

Como su amigo, no quiero que Kirishima salga mal de ninguna forma que involucre a Bakugou. Pero no puedo obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quiere hacer. Y si lo que quiere es hacer amistad con él yo no puedo intervenir.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos? - La voz de Kaminari me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Los tres ya estaban frente mío. Kaminari me veía con una sonrisa mientras Kirishima se veia con una mirada un poco decaída y con una ligera y triste sonrisa y Momo tratando de animarlo con una sonrisa comprensiva y dandole unas leves palmadas en la espalda.

\- Si, vamos. - Dije en respuesta.

Kirishima probablemente no diría nada hasta llegar al bar, por lo que intentando sacar un tema trivial de conversación, caminamos rumbo al lugar.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Ahora si. Habla de una vez. - Sentenció Kaminari hacia nuestro pelirrojo amigo segundos después de que el mesero dejara nuestras cervezas en la mesa.

\- No tengo idea de a que te refieres bro. - Respondió Eijirou tratando de fingir malamente no saber nada.

\- Vamos amigo, soy estúpido pero no idiota. Tú te traes algo, así que habla. - Volvio a hablar Kaminari apuntandolo con un dedo acusador.

\- Bueno, eso es cuestionable amigo. - Dijo nuevamente Kirishima en un intento de cambiar el tema.

\- Como sea. Pero en serio bro, has estado actuando un poco raro, y sobretodo me preocupa que dejes que Bakugou te trate como lo hizo hace un momento. El tipo se esta comportando aun más mierda de lo que ya es. Intentaste invitarlo con nosotros hace un momento y solo te empujó y se largo sin decir palabra. Y estoy seguro que no soy el único aqui que se ha dado cuenta. - Dijo Kaminari.

\- Kaminari-san tiene razón. Nos preocupas. - Habló ahora Yaoyorozu con una mirada que mostraba lo dicho.

\- Lo se chicos. Lamento tenerlos así pero, estoy bien. La verdad es que yo estoy preocupado por Bakugou. No se explicarlo, pero él no es así realmente. - Explicó Kirishima dejando con una expresión de sorpresa a Kaminari y a Yaoyorozu.

\- Dijiste que creias que Bakugou tenía un problema. ¿Has podido saber algo en lo poco que te permite estar cerca de él? - Cuestioné. No era mi intención involucrarme en la vida de Bakugou en absoluto, pero aunque no lo muestre tanto tambien me preocupaba Kirishima.

\- Realmente no, no quiere hablar conmigo aunque le digo que puede confiar en mí. Tal vez no he sabido acercarme bien a él. - Respondió con la mirada un poco decaída y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. - Pero, algo me hace pensar que tiene que ver con Midoriya. Lo he escuchado maldecir a "Deku" varias veces y el tono que usa es frustrado y lleno de cólera. Si mal no recuerdo así llama Bakugou a Midoriya.

Esa respuesta por su parte me dejo un poco alerta. Por una fracción de segundo pensé en que Bakugou le haya hecho daño a Midoriya y la sola idea me molesto más de lo que quisiera admitir. Estuve recordando la tarde de ayer que estuve con él, intenté recordar si había algo en él que fuese preocupante y recordé que su mirada se veía un poco cansada, pensé que era por el trabajo pero ahora creo que puede deberse a algo relacionado con Bakugou.

\- ¿Midoriya-san no te ha mencionado algo Todoroki? - Preguntó Yaoyorozu sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos.

\- No. - Dije para tomar de mi cerveza. - Pero si realmente es un problema de ellos creo que lo mejor será no involucrarnos, Kirishima. Si ellos quieran hablar al respecto lo harán solos.

\- Probablemente tengas razón - Dijo derrotado para segundos después levantar nuevamente su mirada. - Pero no es nada varonil ver como alguien que me importa este pasándola mal y yo no puedo hacer nada. Entiendo lo que dices Todoroki, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. No puedo y no quiero ver a Bakugou en ese estado. No lo se, amigos. Me pone triste que verlo así.

Mis amigos y yo veiamos el rostro de Kirishima lleno de decisión y a la vez timidez. No era algo común de ver en él, en especial para Kaminari, quién es quién lo conoce mejor de nosotros ya que incluso comparten departamento.

\- Eijirou. - Nombró Kaminari con una mirada seria hacia el contrario el cual un poco nervioso le sostuvo la mirada. - Sabes que no juzgamos entre nosotros, así que sé honesto por favor. ¿Bakugou te interesa como amigo o es que acaso te gusta como algo más?

Los ojos de Kirishima se ampliaron con sopresa por aquella pregunta, probablemente no se esperaba algo así, ni quisiera Yaoyorozu ni yo aunque no lo hicimos notar. Kirishima parecía estar meditando aquella pregunta profundamente mientras giraba ligeramente la botella en sus manos.

Durante nuestros años de amistad los cuatro hemos aprendido muchas cosas de los demás. Una de ellas fue que Kirishima y Kaminari habían logrado definir y aceptar su orientación, Kirishima habia determinado tener atracción hacia los hombres, mientras que Kaminari decía que aún le gustaban las mujeres pero también le atraían los hombres. Ninguno de los cuatro tenemos problemas con las orientaciones sexuales por lo que el tema no cambio nada en nosotros.

Los minutos pasaron y Kirishima soltó un gran suspiro y aún sin vernos tomó la palabra.

\- No lo había pensado de esa forma saben. Bakugou es alguien muy varonil y seguro de sí mismo, me llamó la atención desde el primer día. Quiero estar con él. Y ahora con lo que le esta pasando siento una necesidad de no alejarme de su lado y de ayudarlo. - Hizo una pausa y levanto su mirada para a Kaminari. - Creo que tienes razón Denki. Creo que Bakugou me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

Al ver a Kirishima, los tres supimos que hablaba seriamente al respecto. Nos dinos miradas entre nosotros y suspiramos ya más aliviados.

\- Pues viejo. Caray, realmente no sabia que tuvieras gustos masoquistas. Pero si necesitas ayuda para conquistar a esa bomba con patas, cuenta conmigo. - Dijo Kaminari con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Puedes contar con nosotros tambien Kirishima-san. Te apoyaremos en cualquier cosa, solo ten cuidado de no salir lastimado. ¿Verdad Todoroki? - Habló ya más calmada Yaoyorozu.

\- Comenzaré a traerme un botiquín en el maletín por si Bakugou te golpea cada vez que intentes cortejarlo. - Respondí y tomé un trago de mi cerveza pero mis amigos estallaron en risas por lo que había dicho.

\- Diablos bro. Como puedes ser tan gracioso sin siquiera proponertelo. - Dijo Kirishima mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de risa. - Pero en verdad muchas gracias, a todos. Son los mejores, chicos.

\- Bueno, supongo que esto es algo para celebrar, ¿verdad?. Así que deberíamos brindar por Kirishima-san. - Dijo Yaoyorozu y todos asentimos.

\- No solo por mí. También brindemos por ti Yaomomo, por tu relación con el chico robot. ¿Iida, cierto? - Ella asintió sonrojada.

\- Bien, brindemos. - Expresó Kaminari. Levantamos nuestras cervezas y después de decir "salud" las bebimos hasta terminarlas. - Oye, Todoroki. Ahora solo faltamos nosotros bro.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Cuestioné.

\- Yaomomo ya tiene novio y mi bro esta enamorado de Bakugou. Por lo que tú y yo nos estamos quedando atrás.

\- ¿Crei que habías invitado a Jirou-san a salir? - Preguntó Yaoyorozu.

\- Lo hice, pero me mando al demonio. Jirou es muy linda pero también hay otra persona que me llama la atención pero aun no estoy seguro de ello.

\- ¿En serio bro? ¿De quién hablas? - Dijo Kirishima.

\- Se~cre~to. Hasta que este seguro no diré nada, no quiero emocionarlos por nada.

La conversación duró varios minutos y después pasamos a otros temas. Estuvimos en el bar cerca de dos horas ya que Yaoyorozu nos recordó que mañana teníamos trabajo. Aunque lo dijo más por Kaminari y Kirishima que por mi, ya que no suelo pasarme con la bebida.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Al llegar a mi departamento dejé mi maletín sobre el sillón y me senté al lado del mismo. Me sentía algo cansado. Por suerte ya había preparado todas las clases de la semana, por lo que podía darme el lujo de descansar abiertamente.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y pasé una de mis manos por mi cara. Cerré un poco mis ojos y me relajé todo lo que me fue posible.

Fue bueno salir con mis amigos. A pesar de trabajar los cuatro juntos tenemos menos tiempo de estar juntos como cuando estudiábamos en la universidad. Cada uno esta comenzando a hacer su vida a partir de ahora. Yaoyorozu parece estar feliz en su relación con Iida y ahora que Kirishima se ha dado cuenta de que gusta de Bakugou, cosa que aún no logro entender mucho.

Mi vida tambien a cambiado y probablemente seguirá haciéndolo como el de mis amigos.

"Ahora solo faltamos nosotros bro".

Tener pareja. Realmente nunca ha pasado por mi mente la idea de tener pareja, no sé que es lo que se siente tener una. Si mal no recuerdo, Fuyumi dice que cuando te enamoras, el solo ver a tu persona especial alegra tu día, sientes una calidez única y te desconectas un poco del mundo para solo centrarte es esa persona, cualquier contacto físico por mínimo que sea te hace sentir plenamente feliz y en paz, toda su persona será lo más bello que puedas ver, entre otras cosas más.

Si en mi vida actual podría haber una persona que probablemente me haga sentirme de esa forma seria... tal vez...

Midoriya. 

En mi mente vi sus ojos. Esos ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas, grandes y con cierto brillo en ellos que los hacen hermosos. Su sonrisa, ya sea una gran sonrisa o una pequeña, es linda y tranquilizadora. Su cabello, con una tonalidad que hace combinación con sus ojos y su estilo solo lo hace ver inocente y tierno. Todas las veces que nos hemos visto a los ojos, su mirada me ha cautivado, siento que todo alrededor pasa lento. Su rostro cuando esta feliz, cuando esta pensativo, todas las expresiones que he visto en él son únicas y especiales. Aquella vez en que quise celebrar su cumpleaños y el abrazo que me dió, su calidez me absorbió y me hizo sentirme tan bien y feliz.

\- Midoriya. - Susurré aún con mis ojos cerrados, tan sumergido en mis pensamientos. Reaccioné cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe e inmediatamente me enderece en el sillón. - ¿En que diablos estoy pensando?

Me sentía agitado por la sorpresa. ¿Realmente en que estaba pensando? ¿Porqué imaginé a Midoriya? ¿Porqué vino a mi mente al pensar en ese tema? ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?

Me tomó varios minutos tranquilizarme, realmente no era algo que me esperaba.

Todo esto me tiene confundido.


	22. Viejo amor

Midoriya

\- Entonces los niños que animaban y yo corrimos hacia él para felicitarlo por su increíble gol. - Decía animadamente Uraraka-san mientras agitaba sus manos muy emocionada. - Debiste verlo Deku-kun. Kouta-kun realmente tiene talento para el soccer.

Ambos estábamos haciendo el inventario de la semana y mientras tanto, Uraraka-san me contaba de su última visita al orfanato. Cuando cursamos nuestro último año de universidad ella se unió a un grupo que hace obras de caridad a distintos lugares y en una ocasión visitaron un orfanato en la que ella quedó completamente enamorada de todos los niños y al parecer todos tambien le tomaron cariño a ella. Desde entonces se volvió una especie de madrina en aquel lugar y los frecuenta una o dos veces al mes.

\- Midoriya-kun. Han llegado las flores que pediste, ¿podrías firmar la entrega por favor?. - Me llamó Iida-kun a lo que yo asentí y me dirigí al repartidor.

Saludé al joven, quién al responder mi saludo, me mostró e hizo el conteo de lo que había pedido. Una vez acordamos que todo estaba correcto me entregó su tablero para que firmara de recibido.

\- Merci Midoriya. - Dijo haciendo un guiño. Al principio me incomodaba un poco, pero al parecer así es como él actúa por lo que me acostumbré a ello.

Tomé mi libreta y esperó mi respuesta, parece que él también se había acostumbrado a mis notas.

\- "Muchas gracias, Aoyama-kun".

Después de eso se despidió con un gesto de mano y se marchó en su vehículo. Ya una vez me hice con las flores, pedí ayuda a Tsuyu-chan para sacarlas de sus empaques, preparar el agua donde las dejaria hidratarse y cortar sus tallos para pudieran absorberla mejor.

\- Midoriya-chan ¿qué hago con esta caja? - Preguntó Tsuyu-chan con su dedo en el mentón y señalando una caja mediana que me había llegado junto a los alcatraces.

Al recordar lo que era me sonrojé un poco. Eso era el otro pedido que Hatsume-san solicitó. Con mi libreta escribí una respuesta para Tsuyu-chan.

\- "Eso puede seguir en la caja, no hay problema. Puedes llevarla al refrigerador, así estarán frescas". - Ella asintió y tomó la caja.

Mañana iría al departamento de Hatsume-san para la decoración de su comedor. Creo que es un lindo detalle de su parte hacia su pareja. Debe estar muy enamorada de él.

Comencé a acariciar uno de los alcatraces mientras ese pensamiento pasaba por mi mente. 

\- Deku-kun ¿podrías ayudarme con esto por favor? - Escuché la voz de Uraraka-san y salí de mi pequeño trance. Asentí y fui hasta ella.

El día fue tranquilo y productivo a la vez. Disfrutaba trabajar con mis amigos y las flores. Tuve una de mis terapias de lenguaje, en las cuales ya he podido emitir sonidos más duraderos y pronunciar un poco las vocales. He mejorado en mis lecciones con Todoroki-kun también, hoy me aplicó un mini examen sorpresa y al parecer me fue bien. Realmente Todoroki-kun es un excelente maestro.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en el que terminé sentado en su regazo. Aún me pone nervioso recordarlo y los días siguientes no me atrevía a verlo a los ojos. Todoroki-kun insistió en que no era importante y que lo olvidara, por lo que me esforcé para ya no sentirme incómodo al respecto. Y sobretodo, para desaparecer esa pequeña parte de mi que había disfrutado aquel acercamiento.

Por otro lado también pienso en Kacchan. Jamás había peleado con él de esa forma, mucho menos golpearlo. Pero no me gustó que se expresara se esa forma de Todoroki-kun, él es alguien muy bueno a pesar de ser serio y nada de lo que dijo Kacchan era cierto. Tampoco me gustó que quisiera obligarme a alejarme de él. No quiero alejarme de Todoroki-kun, disfruto su compañía y es un gran amigo.

Espero que las cosas entre Kacchan y yo se resuelvan pronto.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Wow. Midoriya, esta realmente bonito. Enséñame a hacerlo por favor. - Dijo Ashido-san señalando hacia la cortina que había hecho con los alcatraces y algo de follaje.

Yo asentí y le indique que se acercara. Estaba preparando las flores que ocuparía para una segunda cortina. Según las fotos del comedor de Hatsume-san hay dos pilares en los cuales pienso envolver estas cortinas. Tambien hice un centro de mesa y unos pequeños ramos para colgar en las paredes. Había enviado mis bocetos a Hatsume-san los cuales aprobó, además que me había pedido ir personalmente a adornar su departamento. Me sentí algo confuso por su insistencia, por lo general quien hace las entregas es Iida-kun pero en esta ocasión al tener que continuar detalles finales en el destino de los arreglos debo ir yo.

Con ayuda de Ashido-san terminar la segunda cortina fue fácil. Ella tiene mucha facilidad y paciencia para detalles. Una vez terminado todo, me ayudó a guardar todos los arreglos y las cosas que necesitaría para terminar en la camioneta.

Me despedí de las chicas y junto a Iida-kun nos marchamos.

\- ¿Como te ha ido en tus cursos con Todoroki-kun?

\- "Bien. No crei que el inglés fuera tan interesante. Y Todoroki-kun es un gran tutor".

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Midoriya-kun. Debes sentirte orgulloso de tomar la decisión de aprender más cosas.

\- "Gracias Iida-kun". - Me quedé observando a mi amigo por un rato. Se ha visto muy feliz desde que dio a conocer su noviazgo con Yaoyorozu-san. Ella ha ido pocas veces a cenar a nuestra casa y realmente se puede ver un aura linda entre ellos. Me siento muy feliz por ambos.

\- ¿Se me nota tanto? - Dijo Iida-kun de repente y yo me sobresalté un poco, él estaba sonrojado y nervioso.

\- "Perdón, Iida-kun. No fue mi intención".

\- No te disculpes, Midoriya-kun. La verdad me pone algo nervioso ser tan obvio. P-pero supongo que no puedo evitarlo, ella me hace muy feliz, sabes.

Ante sus palabras, decidí darle una palmada en su hombro y una sonrisa en forma de apoyo, pareció funcionar ya que el resto del camino fue tranquilo, con algún que otro comentario trivial para no distraerlo del camino.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- ¿Quieres que pase por ti cuando termines, Midoriya-kun? - Preguntó Iida-kun mientras me ayudaba a subir los materiales por las escaleras.

Yo negué con la cabeza ya que cargaba con las cortinas. No tardaría tanto tiempo con la decoracion del comedor por lo que probablemente terminaría al poco tiempo de que él llegara a la florería, no quería molestarlo en sus otras labores por lo que volvería yo solo en taxi.

Una vez que tenía todo lo necesario frente al departamento de Hatsume-san me despedí de Iida-kun. Toqué el timbre y después de unos momentos fue abierta.

\- Midoriya-kun, que bueno verte. Adelante, pasa. - Hatsume-san amablemente me dió el paso a su hogar y aunque intentó ayudarme a meter todo yo se lo negué, por lo que al final me ofreció un bebida refrescante.

Me dirigí a si comedor, el cual lucía mucho más bonito que en fotos, y me dispuse a iniciar con la decoración. Comencé retirando todos los mini contenedores de agua que coloque en las flores para que no se deshidrataran tan pronto.

\- Vaya, todo es más lindo que en los bocetos, realmente las fotos no le hacen justicia a nada. - Decía Hatsume-san con un brillo especial en sus peculiares ojos. Yo sonreí en respuesta. - Por cierto Midoriya-kun ¿trajiste mi otro encargo?

Asentí un poco sonrojado y tomé la caja en mis manos para entregársela. El brillo en sus ojos aumentó más al ver la caja y con una gran sonrisa la tomó y me dió un beso en la mejilla que solo me hizo sonrojar más.

\- Muchas gracias Midoriya-kun. Sabía que podía confiar en ti. Yo me encargaré de esto, volveré en un momento. - Solo me quedaba asentir hacia ella, sentía que mi cara estaba tan roja como una cereza mientras la veía caminar y entrar, a lo que solo se me vino a la mente, era su habitación.

Intentando tranquilizarme seguí con mi labor de decorar.

Un rato más tarde, las cortinas de alcatraz ya estaban adornando los pilares. En el centro de la mesa coloqué el arreglo junto con un camino de follaje. Ya me encontraba colocando los últimos ramos en las paredes junto con las cascadas de follaje que las acompañaban. Detrás de mi escuché un grito de júbilo y sorpresa por parte de Hatsume-san y sonreí satisfecho por dicha reacción.

Terminé el último ramo y me baje del pequeño banco que me había prestado. Tomé mi libreta y escribi en ella, al terminar mi nota me acerque a su lado.

\- "Todo esta listo, Hatsume-san. Las flores están hidratadas lo suficiente y necesitaran agua nuevamente hasta mañana por la tarde".

\- Quedó fantástico. Realmente me superaste. - Dijo sin apartar la mirada del comedor. La vi con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, llevando una mano a su vientre, acariciando a su pequeño bebé. - Definitivamente Hitoshi estará feliz.

Hitoshi

Mis ojos se agrandaron al escuchar ese nombre aún sin despegar la vista del perfil de Hatsume-san.

\- *¿H-hitoshi?". - Mi mente repetía una y otra vez ese nombre. Estaba en shock.

\- Lo se, Midoriya-kun. - Habló Hatsume-san dando una última mirada al comedor para finalmente posar sus ojos sobre los míos. - Shinsou Hitoshi fue tu pareja hace 12 años. Actualmente es mi prometido y, también, el padre de mi bebé.

No podía creer lo que ella decía. Shinsou-kun. Ella me conocía, sabía de mi vieja relación con él. ¿Como podía ser?

"Mi nombre es Hatsume Mei y soy detective privada. He oido de ti y te investigué un poco. Mucho gusto".

¿A eso se refería cuando dijo que había oido de mí? ¿Shinsou-kun le contó de mí? ¿Shinsou-kun le pidió investigarme? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí realmente?

Estaba más que seguro de que me encontraba pálido por lo sucedido. Sin ser conciente comencé a retroceder en pequeños pasos. Al ver mi estado, el rostro de Hatsume-san cambió a una preocupada. Se apresuro a acercarse a mí y tomarme por los hombros. Yo al aún estar en shock no me resistí.

\- Midoriya-kun. Tranquilízate por favor. Necesito explicarte las cosas. Ven, vamos a sentarnos, te prepararé un té y por favor escúchame hasta el final.

Sin esperar respuesta de mi parte tomó mi brazo y me guió hasta la cocina. Después de minutos me dió una taza con té de tila para calmar mis nervios. En su mirada podía ver preocupación y un poco de culpa.

\- Primero quiero disculparme por ponerte en esta situación, Midoriya-kun. Pero me es muy importante tratar contigo. - Comenzó a decir. Yo un poco más tranquilo asentí para que continuara. - Conocí a Hitoshi hace seis años de una forma peculiar, él estaba en un estado deplorable. Desde que lo conocí quise ayudarlo a tener una vida normal, pero él ha sufrido mucho en su vida y gran parte ha sido en relación a ti. No me refiero a que tengas culpa de algo, en absoluto. Pero incluso si Hitoshi se ha recuperado casi por completo aún tiene fantasmas de su pasado que no puede superar. Ni siquiera yo he podido alejar sus miedos. Mientras lo ayudaba me enamoré de él y por más que evitó mis sentimientos al final fui correspondida. Me ha hecho muy feliz y quiero que él tambien lo sea.

En ningún momento de su relato aparté mi vista. Su rostro con cada palabra se notaba más nostálgica mientras tenía su vista en la taza entre sus manos.

\- Desde el inicio investigué profundamente el pasado de Hitoshi para buscar la forma de ayudarlo. Realmente le ha costado sobrellevar muchas cosas pero hay un tema en particular que aún no lo libera por completo. - Tras esas palabras soltó un suspiro pesado y levantó nuevamente su vista para encontrarse con la mía - Hitoshi aún no puede perdonarse por lo que pasó entre ustedes. Le atormenta el hecho de que jamás pudo pedirte perdón, se culpa todo el tiempo por ello y no lo deja aceptar que puede merecerse una buena vida. - Hatsume-san no soporto seguir viéndome a los ojos y volvio su vista a la taza. Sus acciones me hacian sentir triste.

\- Incluso aun ahora, estamos comprometidos pero constantemente se dice que no se merece que yo lo ame ni mucho menos hacer una vida feliz a mi lado. Dice cosas como "tú no deberías amar a un monstruo como yo" a pesar de que él me ama tanto como yo a él. Varias veces intenté convencerlo de buscarte y cerrar ese círculo pero se decía a sí mismo que no podía hacerte más daño del que ya te había hecho. Yo lo he podido sobrellevar pero, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada no podía soportar la idea de que Hitoshi dijera que no merece a nuestro bebé. Quiero que sea feliz y se sienta bendecido al igual que yo.

Su voz comenzó a escucharse ligeramente rota e intentaba no demostrarlo. Me rompía el corazon verla en ese estado.

\- Por ello decidí que haría lo que sea para que él se recuperara por completo. Para que sea completamente feliz cuando le diga que llevo a su bebé en mi vientre. Si él no esta dispuesto a buscarte para sanar sus heridas yo debía traerte a él. Para lograrlo te investigue a tí. - Los ojos de Hatsume-san comenzaba a cristalizarse y volvió a verme a los ojos, conteniendo las pequeñas lágrimas que se formaban en ellos. - Midoriya-kun. Te lo pido, ambos necesitan encontrar paz, liberarse de esas ataduras de dolor para lograr avanzar. Por favor.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y finalmente pude entender que Hatsume-san realmente tenía la intención de ayudarnos a Shinsou-kun y a mi. Realmente lo ama. Mis ojos tambien comenzaron a cristalizarse. Deslice mis manos por la mesa, que afortunadamente era pequeña, hasta tomar sus manos. Ella levantó su mirada.

\- *Descuida Hatsume-san. Yo no odio a Shinsou-kun. Voy a ayudarle*. - Fue el mensaje que transmití con mi mirada, el cual ella entendió ya que sonrió y asintió levemente. Seguíamos tomados de las manos y yo le devolví la sonrisa. 

Me levanté de mi asiento y camine hacia ella, me hinqué un poco y con mi mano izquierda comencé a limpiar los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos. Ella se tranquilizó ante mi toque y se dejó ser.

Al terminar de limpiarla me erguí y volví a sonreírle amistosamente.

\- Eres un joven maravilloso, Midoroya-kun. Me gustaría que me permitieras acercarme a tí como una verdadera amiga.

Ante sus tiernas palabras asentí y volví a tomar mi asiento. Con el ambiente más relajado Hatsume-san siguió hablando de otros temas durante los siguientes minutos mientras terminamos nuestras bebidas.

Ella se sentía más animada y me hacia feliz verla de esa forma.

El sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta sonó en mis oidos y por un segundo mi corazon se detuvo.

\- Mei. Estoy de vuelta. - Era su voz. Hacía años sin oírla pero era tal y como la recordaba.

Mis ojos se posaron en Hatsume-san, quién me dio una mirada alentadora. Un poco nervioso y también decidido asentí.

\- Bienvenido Hitoshi. - Dio en respuesta Hatsume-san sin dejar su sonrisa.

\- Eh? ¿Porqué hay tantas flores? ¿Acaso es una ocasión esp... - Pude escuchar sus palabras morir al entrar a la cocina. Yo aún me encontraba de espalda pero era más que obvio que ya me haya visto. Ya que la mirada de Hatsume-san se posaba en él.

Al parecer tal fue su sorpresa al verme que soltó su portafolio y éste golpeo sonoramente el suelo. Con un suspiro resignado me gire lentamente para verlo. Al cruzar nuestras miradas no pude evitar pensar que su rostro estaba tan pálido como lo estuvo el mío momentos atrás.

\- ¿M-midoriya?

\- *Shinsou-kun*.


	23. Sanando heridas

Midoriya

Shinsou-kun y yo seguíamos manteniendo la mirada. Sus ojos parecian no dar crédito a lo que veía.

Sin pensarlo hice una seña para saludarlo, me sentí un poco torpe segundos después. Dudo que Shinsou-kun me entienda. Sin embargo, por una fracción de segundo creí ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Hitoshi - Le llamó suavemente Hatsume-san para que volviera a la realidad. - Esto es importante y lo sabes. Ambos necesitan esto.

Aún tenso, Shinsou-kun asintió a lo dicho por su prometida y volvió a darme la mirada. Yo le asentí para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo con el tema.

Con pasos dudosos avanzó hacia la mesa y tomó el lugar de Hatsume-san ya que ella se lo había cedido.

\- Los dejaré solos, estaré en mi habitación. - Dijo nuevamente Hatsume-san dando una palmada en el hombro de Shinsou-kun, hizo la misma acción conmigo y finalmente salió de la cocina.

Decidí darle toda mi atención a Shinsou-kun para que pudiera hablar. Él estaba con la mirada baja y afligida.

Suspiré por lo bajo y tomé mi libreta para escribir unas palabras y la extendí hacia él. Mi nota pareció funcionar ya que soltó un largo suspiro. Probablemente esperando aquella acción por mi parte.

\- Perdóname Midoriya. - Fueron sus primeras palabras. - Perdóname por lo que te hice. Te lastimé mucho. Probablemente creas que lo que te diré solo será una excusa, pero debo decírtelo. No fuiste la única víctima de todo esto.

Mis ojos mostraron confusión por lo último que dijo. Él notó mi expresión e inició su relato.

\- Tal vez recuerdas a lo que se dedicaban mis padres. - Dijo y yo asentí en respuesta.

La familia Shinsou era dueña de una gran clínica que durante un momento de crisis económica estuvo al borde de la banca rota.

\- Mis padres siempre han sido personas codiciosas y sin miedo a las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Recuerdas que te conté de mi hermano mayor, Neito? - Nuevamente asentí.

\- Bueno, él no murió en su accidente como mis padres hicieron saber al mundo. Después de su accidente él quedó en coma inducido. Los mejores médicos de nuestra clínica dijeron que la probabilidad de despertar era 50/50 a no hacerlo. Mis padres decidieron darlo por muerto ante la sociedad, pero era atendido en secreto en la clínica por doctores y enfermeras a quienes les pagaron para no decir la verdad. Ellos decían que las cosas serían más fáciles de esa forma. - Dijo. Podía sentir odio en su voz ante ese comentario.

Estaba más que sorprendido por lo dicho por Shinsou-kun. Yo también sabía que su hermano mayor había muerto. Él nunca me dijo la verdad.

\- Cuando entro la crisis económica, la clínica comenzó a decaer ya que los pacientes no podían pagar los tratamientos y consultas cuyos costos, mis codiciosos padres no estaban dispuestos a bajar. Tuvieron que despedir casi a todo el personal a excepción de quienes cuidaban de Neito y, quienes a su vez atendían a los ya pocos pacientes. Ellos estaban tan dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarse financieramente, que llegaron al punto de que poco les importaba si llegaba a ser ilegal o si dañaba a terceros. Por alguna fuente descubrieron que te interesaban los hombres. C-con esa información s-solo se les ocurrió el peor de planes.

Su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse debido a la ira que le causaba recordar a sus padres. Bajaba la mirada en repetidas ocasiones.

\- Mis padres i-intentaron acercarse a Toshinori Yagi p-por medio de t-ti, Midoriya. M-me ordenaron c-cortejarte y lograr una relación con-contigo. Yo no acepté formar parte de esto. Aún no te conocía pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir el camino enfermo de ellos. P-pero me amenazaron con desconectar a Neito y dejarlo m-morir.

Mi corazón se estrujó, sentía que no podía respirar correctamente. ¿Que clase de personas pueden cometer tal bajeza con sus hijos? Utilizar a su moribundo hijo mayor para chantajear a su hijo menor solo por dinero. Me dolía saber que mi relación con Shinsou-kun no fue completamente real pero me dolía aún más saber que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue por culpa de los seres que debieron protegerlo.

\- Neito y yo éramos demasiado unidos. Solo nos teníamos el uno a otro. Mis padres nunca fueron ejemplos a seguir y nunca pudimos sentir el amor que un hijo puede tenerle a sus padres. Neito fue quien me educó. Estaba a poco de mudarse de casa para librarse de ellos y había prometido llevarme con él y cuidarme. Cuidarnos mutuamente. Pero un mes antes, la vida arruinó sus metas.

Shinsou-kun dejó de hablar para poder tranquilizarse, podía oír ligeros sollozos. Quería levantarme y abrazarle, darle aliento, quería aunque sea tomarle la mano en señal de apoyo pero sé que él no dejará que me acerque hasta el final. Minutos después suspiró más tranquilo y retomó su relato.

\- Cuando mis padres me dieron la orden yo me negué rotundamente. Quería creer que su chantaje era mentira, pero estaba equivocado. Al día siguiente no se le dió su tratamiento a Neito. Los doctores dijeron que era una orden de ellos, y-y tuvo una complicación. - Sus manos se apretaron en fuertes puños y su voz se rompió, sus lágrimas gritaban por salir pero él les impedía el paso. Quise levantarme y acercarme a él, no podía seguir viéndolo romperse de esa forma. Pero en cuanto vió que me levanté negó varias veces. Pensé en ignorar su petición pero sabía que no era lo correcto, por lo que de mala gana volví a tomar asiento. - No tenía otra opción. No quería perder a la única persona que estuvo para mí y al ser menor de edad no podía cuidarlo por mi mismo. Así que acepté su maldito plan.

Volvió a tomar unos momentos para tranquilizarse, pero una vez logrado su mirada cambio. Era fría, perdida y sin vida. Verlo de esa forma me dió un poco de miedo.

\- Conforme te fui conociendo, te tomé un gran afecto Midoriya. Eres una persona increíble, me sentía feliz y cómodo a tu lado, pero lamentablemente no podía verte como una pareja, no porque seas un hombre sino porque, por más que lo intenté no pude enamorarme de ti. Y una parte de mí realmente lo quería, quería estar tan enamorado de ti como tú te estabas enamorando de mí.

No podía negarlo, sus palabras me dolieron demasiado. Shinsou-kun se esforzó en corresponder mis sentimientos sin éxito. Sólo yo me enamoré. Al menos, ahora me queda claro que él nunca tuvo la intención de jugar conmigo.

\- Cuando pasó tu incidente, lo que más quería era estar contigo apoyándote. Pasaste por mucho y mi deber como amigo era estar a tu lado pero, mis malditos padres volvieron a interferir a su antojo. Al enterarse de tu situación consideraron que ya no era necesario estar en una relación contigo. Me ordenaron dejarte, amenazándome nuevamente con suspender el tratamiento de mi hermano si no lo hacía. Me transfirieron de escuela para no volverme a acercar a ti. Realmente no deseaba hacerte más daño del que ya habías pasado. Me odie a mí mismo por no revelarme a sus órdenes y los odie aún más a ellos por ser tan viles y bajos. Todo por el maldito dinero y el estatus social. Me prometí soportarlos hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y pudiera trabajar por mí mismo para salir de ese infierno. Al lograrlo, me llevé a Neito conmigo. Entré como pasante de enfermería en un hospital comunitario donde tuve apoyo para continuar con su tratamiento, logré asilo en los dormitorios de aquel hospital. Viví de esa forma por dos años, trabajando sin descanso para mantenerme y cuidar de Neito. H-hasta que él finalmente m-murió de un derrame cerebral.

Simplemente no podía creer que Shinsou-kun haya pasado por todo ello. Escuchar sobre la muerte de su hermano hizo que dejara de respirar. Contra toda negación suya me levanté de mi asiento y camine hacia él. Sin moverse de su lugar lo abracé, inclinándome un poco para apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho. Finalmente, Shinsou-kun rompió el llanto, respondió a mi abrazo hundiendo su rostro en mi cuerpo y soltó todo el dolor en su corazón.

\- Perdóname Midoriya. Por favor perdóname. - Decía entre sus inevitables sollozos los cuales terminaron de romper mi corazón. - Jamás quise hacerte daño.

\- *No hay nada que perdonar Shinsou-kun, no tienes culpa de nada. Tú no fuiste quién causó daño, fueron personas malas y egoístas que poco les importa pasar sobre los demás por sus ambiciones. Has sufrido más de lo que puedo siquiera imaginar, pero todo este dolor que has vivido ha sido recompensado. Tienes una maravillosa persona como Hatsume-san a tu lado que te ama, tendrás a un bello bebé al que sabrás amar y cuidarás más que a tu vida y... tienes también mi eterna amistad*. - Deseaba más que nada poderle decir a Shinsou-kun aquellas palabras. Intenté transmitirle estos sentimientos a través de aquel abrazo.

Levanté mi vista un poco para mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina. Pude ver a Hatsume-san recargada ligeramente en ella con la mirada triste y preocupada al ver a la persona que ama tan destrozado. Me vio a los ojos y al encontrarnos asentí dándole a entender que las cosas ya estaban bien entre nosotros. Ante mi afirmación ella también comenzó a llorar en silencio, aún le rompía el corazón ver así a Shinsou-kun pero sus lágrimas eran de felicidad al lograr su cometido. Librarle de aquellas cadenas de culpa que cargó por varios años.

Hatsume-san movió sus labios formando un "gracias", hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se retiró antes de que Shinsou-kun la pudiera ver.

No quería soltarlo, quería que finalmente se librara de todo sufrimiento.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Duramos un tiempo considerable abrazados. Cuando Shinsou-kun estuvo más tranquilo pude darle mi respuesta en mi libreta, él asintió convencido de mi respuesta y dijo que aún debía contarme de su vida. Yo asentí un poco feliz de verlo renovado. Realmente tuvo mucho dolor retenido por los años.

Antes de seguir fue por Hatsume-san y una vez ambos frente a mi. Shinsou-kun volvió a tomar la palabra. Su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Hatsume-san.

\- Cuando murió mi hermano ya no pude resistirlo. Cai en drogas y delincuencia, deambulando por dos años. Ya no tenía a nadie. Algunas veces pensé en quitarme la vida para estar junto a Neito, pero fui un cobarde. Honestamente, me aterra la muerte. - Suspiró - Un día, queriendo conseguir algo de plata para comer decidí asaltar a una chica, a Mei.

"Conocí a Hitoshi hace seis años de una forma peculiar, él estaba en un estado deplorable". 

Las palabras de Hatsume-san resonaban en mi mente. Así es como se habían conocido.

\- Me dió una paliza que me dejó inconsciente por tres días. - Mencionó con ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tal vez apenado por ser golpeado por una chica. - Claro que yo no me encontraba en una buena condición. Cuando desperté ella estaba a mi lado.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas de forma cómplice y Hatsume-san soltó una ligera risa.

\- Supongo que el resto ya te lo contó ella. Gracias a su ayuda me rehabilité y ahora estoy trabajando como médico de emergencias en el mismo hospital donde la conocí.

Sonreí feliz a ambos y Hatsume-san se recostó en el hombro de Shinsou-kun. Hizo un gesto con sus manos que me sorprendió un poco pero entendí su mensaje y tomé mi libreta.

Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. Me tomó algunos minutos para decidirme lo que diría. Una vez logrado le entregué la nota a Shinsou-kun.

\- "Ustedes realmente son una hermosa pareja. Esta más que claro que ambos se aman y harían cualquier cosa por ayudarse el uno al otro. Eres un hombre nuevo y estoy seguro que de ahora en adelante tendrás una magnífica vida al lado de tu prometida... y también al lado de tu bebé".

Los ojos de Shinsou-kun se abrieron como platos al terminar de leer. Inmediatamente miró a Hatsume-san.

\- Sorpresa. - Dijo levantando las manos. - No te molestes conmigo por no decirte antes. Tenía miedo de que no fueras feliz por la noticia. Sabes lo difícil que ha sido para nosotros y no quería lo mismo para nuestro bebé. Por eso hice todo esto, Hitoshi.

Él comprendió la intención de Hatsume-san y la abrazo por los hombros y tocó su vientre.

\- Lo entiendo. Y te lo agradezco de corazón. Te amo Mei.

Feliz por ambos sentía que mi misión aquí ya estaba cumplida. Los felicité a ambos y les deseé lo mejor del mundo. Shinsou-kun me dió las gracias por ir y lograr resolver las cosas, dijo que esperaba vernos nuevamente a lo que acepté de inmediato. Honestamente yo también me siento más bien conmigo mismo, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Al salir del departamento detuve un taxi y anoté la dirección de la florería para entregársela. Tomé mi celular y tenía varios mensajes de Iida-kun y Uraraka-san. Nunca me di cuenta de la hora, ambos ya estaban en casa. Le cambié la dirección al conductor y me recosté en el asiento para relajarme en el camino.

\- *Estoy muy feliz por Shinsou-kun y Hatsume-san. A ellos el amor les mejoró la vida*.

El sonido de un mensaje me hizo a abrir los ojos y tomar mi celular.

Todoroki-kun: Hola Midoriya. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te gustaría ir mañana conmigo a visitar a mi madre? Dice que quiere volver a verte.

Una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios. No sabía el porqué, pero me hizo muy feliz el recibir un mensaje de Todoroki-kun.


	24. Buenas noticias

Todoroki

Nos encontrábamos saliendo del cine. Midoriya aún estaba emocionado por la función. No podía dejar de mirarlo y sentir una calidez en mi pecho.

\- "Fue increíble como el héroe golpeó al villano de lodo y logró que incluso el clima cambiará y comenzará a llover. Fue como un milagro. ¿No lo crees, Todoroki-kun?".

\- Si, realmente fue impresionante. Fue una gran película. - Respondí mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

Ya han pasado unos meses y Midoriya y yo parecemos cada vez más cercanos. En algunas ocasiones, omitimos las lecciones para salir juntos a divertirnos. Después de todo Midoriya ha avanzado mucho con su aprendizaje.

Hoy decidimos ir al cine por petición de él. Al llegar y ver el anuncio de la película de acción, los ojos de Midoriya se iluminaron tanto y no tuvimos dudas de que función pedir al momento de comprar los boletos. Debo decir que realmente me gustó la función. No creí que las películas de superhéroes fueran tan buenas e interesantes.

Ya estaba oscurecido por lo que ya era momento de volver a nuestras casas. Mientras esperábamos el tren que nos llevaría a nuestras respectivas estaciones Midoriya seguía expresando su alegría por la película.

\- "¿No sería genial que viviéramos en un mundo donde todos tuvieran poderes?".

\- Tendría sus pros y contras, ya que también habría villanos. Pero admito que sería genial.

\- "¿Cuál crees que sería mi poder?".

Ante su pregunta lo miré y contemple su rostro. Desde hace unos meses me sentía algo extraño en torno a Midoriya, aunque no en un sentido malo entre nosotros. Después de mis pensamientos hacia él con respecto al amor hace unos meses, cuando Kirishima descubrió sus sentimientos hacia Bakugou, no sabía cómo verlo a los ojos. Una parte mía me hacía sentir que podría ofenderlo por aquellos pensamientos. Intentaba no mostrarme modificado estando en su presencia. Conforme pasaron los días ese malestar parecía alejarse, con cada expresión de Midoriya, con cada sonrisa, con cada momento a su lado, hasta ya no encontrarlo molesto en absoluto.

\- ¿Tu poder? No sabría responder a ello. Pero estoy seguro de que serias un gran héroe. - Respondí y él me dedicó una sonrisa.

\- "Estoy seguro que tú tendrías un hermoso poder y serias un fuerte héroe si existiera ese mundo".

\- ¿Realmente lo crees? - Dije curioso y Midoriya asintió convencido. Yo sonreí ante su afirmación y seguimos nuestro camino.

Necesitaba descifrar lo que era esta nueva forma de ver al chico a mi lado. Debo hablarlo con alguien, tal vez con mi madre y Fuyumi. Estoy seguro de que podrán ayudarme.

Ambos tomamos un tren que nos llevaría a nuestras estaciones y, como si ya fuera una costumbre, saqué un libro de mi mochila y comencé a leerlo para Midoriya. En ocasiones sostenía el libro frente a Midoriya para que él intentara leerlo. Mediante señas decía lo entendía de los párrafos que le indicaba.

Así fue hasta que finalmente llegamos a mi estación. Me despedí de Midoriya y me baje del tren después de pedirle que me envíe en mensaje cuando llegara a casa.

Después de que el tren partió y lo perdí de vista me dirigí a mi departamento, feliz por haber pasado una tarde divertída con Midoriya.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Chicos! - Gritaba Kirishima con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Afortunadamente Aisawa-sensei no se encontraba en la sala de profesores, de lo contrario lo estaría regañando. - Bakugou no me golpeó con un libro está vez cuando intenté abrazarlo por los hombros.

Karminari, Yaoyorozu y yo lo veíamos con algo de resignación. Cada día, Kirishima intenta acercarse a Bakugou con la intención de que confié y se interese más en él. Parece que el haberse dado cuenta de que gustaba de Bakugou lo ha hecho que se vuela aún más decidido a ganarse su atención.

En cuanto a Bakugou, el pésimo humor que tuvo durante mucho tiempo parece haberse ido un poco. Aun trata de forma brusca a Kirishima, sin embargo ya no lo hace con intención de lastimarlo sino como algo ya normal entre ellos.

\- Estoy tan feliz chicos. Al salir de mi clase fui directo a su salón y lo esperé, cuando salió lo llamé, lo abracé por los hombros y lo invité a tomar al bar cuando salieramos de UA. - Nos relató mientras tomaba su asiento frente a su escritorio. - Rechazó la invitación, claro. Pero no me golpeo con un libro en la frente como todos los días y tampoco retiró mi brazo. Es un avance, puedo sentirlo.

\- Eh! Bro. - Le llamó Kaminari viéndolo extrañado. - Es genial que estés feliz por ese logro, pero vamos viejo. Bakugou no muestra ni el más mínimo interés. Su hostilidad contigo no cambia. No entiendo cómo es que aun te gusta un salvaje como ese.

\- Bueno, entiendo que Bakugou no es una persona fácil de tratar, ni mucho menos la persona con la mejor actitud de todas. Pero está bien Kaminari. - Dijo viendo a nuestro amigo con una sonrisa decidida. - Cuando me fije la meta de conquistar a Bakugou sabía que no sería nada fácil, y a decir verdad no quiero que lo sea. Querer llegar al corazón de la persona que te gusta de forma fácil no es nada varonil. Bakugou realmente lo vale para que me esfuerce.

\- Lo sabemos Kirishima-san. Y realmente nos alegra que lo que sientes por Bakugou-san sea tan sincero. Sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo, solo no salgas lastimado por ello. - Dijo Yaoyorozu con voz calmada.

Yo asentí en forma de apoyo a lo dicho por ella. Eso pareció subir aún más el ánimo de Kirishima ya que sus ojos mostraban un brillo esperanzado.

\- Ustedes son los mejores chicos.

\- Esforzarse por la persona que amas. Bakugou realmente tiene suerte de que Kirishima este enamorado de él. Es mejor que se dé cuenta de ello. - Fue el pensamiento que paso por mi mente mientras veía a Kaminari felicitando a Kirishima por su determinación.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar por una llamada. Era Fuyumi. Lo tomé y respondí la llamada.

\- Hola Fuyumi.

\- Hola Shouto. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo han ido tus clases?

\- Todo está bien con mis alumnos y yo me encuentro bien. - Contesté y mis amigos me hicieron señas. - Kaminari y Kirishima te mandan saludos.

\- Muchas gracias. Salúdalos de mi parte por favor y también a Momo-san. Me alegro saber que todo está bien. Por cierto Shouto, mamá llamó del hospital para decirnos que tenía que hablar con nosotros. Me pidió si podíamos ir a verla en la tarde. Por mí no hay ningún problema, en realidad también me gustaría decirles algo. ¿Puedes venir conmigo a verla?

\- Claro, puedo ir. ¿Quieres que nos veamos en el hospital o en otro lugar?

\- En el hospital está bien. Nos vemos a las siete de la tarde.

\- Este bien, ahí te veo. Cuídate mucho.

Después de la llamada continué con mi trabajo en compañía de mis amigos. Tal vez aproveche y hable con mi madre y Fuyumi. Espero que ellas me ayuden.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Al terminar el día, entregué mi reporte a Aisawa-sensei y salí del campus. Caminé a paso veloz para llegar al hospital.

Fuyumi no me explicó exactamente qué era lo que mamá quería hablar con nosotros. Solo espero que esté bien.

En mi camino pude sentir el vibrador de mi celular, el cual anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje. Lo tomé para ver el mensaje creyendo que era Fuyumi, pero no era ella.

Era un mensaje de Midoriya.

Alenté mi paso y no dude en leer su mensaje.

Midoriya Izuku: Hola Todoroki-kun. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?. Me preguntaba si te gustaría que prepara algo para que comamos tú y yo durante la lección de mañana. Puedo prepararte soba frío o lo que tú gustes.

Me detuve por completo, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel mensaje.

\- La comida de Midoriya. - Dije para mí mismo.

Midoriya me había dicho que cocinaba pero es la primera vez que probaría su comida. La calidez en mi pecho se volvió presente y estoy seguro de estar sonriendo, últimamente lo he estado haciendo muy seguido. Me hace muy feliz este detalle por parte de Midoriya. No lo pensé dos veces para decidir responderle.

Shouto: Hola Midoriya. Mi día a estado bien. Voy camino a ver a mi madre. Sobre la comida, es algo repentino pero me agrada la idea, puedes preparar lo que gustes.

Después de enviar el mensaje guarde nuevamente me celular y volví a apresurar mi paso. Pero ya no preocupado por mi madre, sino ansioso de hablar con ella y Fuyumi sobre Midoriya.

Al llegar fui directamente a recepción. Kendo me saludó y yo devolví el saludo.

\- Su hermana llegó hace unos minutos, ella ya subió a ver a Todoroki-san. Firme aquí por favor.

Asentí e hice lo que me indicó. Le agradecí y me dirigí a la habitación de mi madre.

Cuando abrí la puerta pude ver a madre y a Fuyumi conversando con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ellas realmente son muy hermosas y soy afortunado en tenerlas conmigo. En cuanto mi madre me vió sus ojos se iluminaron.

\- Shouto ¿Cómo has estado? - Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a mí para abrazarme.

Yo respondí a su abrazo y acaricie su espalda.

\- Estoy bien madre. ¿Y tú?.

\- Muy feliz. Pasa, ven y siéntate con nosotras.

Caminé hacia Fuyumi y la abracé al igual que a mi madre. Después tomé asiento a su lado.

\- Bien mamá. ¿De qué quieres hablar con nosotros? - Dijo Fuyumi con voz comprensiva y alentadora.

\- Primero llama a tus hermanos por favor. Quiero decirles esto a los cuatro. - Dijo mi madre sin dejar su sonrisa.

Algo sorprendidos, Fuyumi asintió y como le fue indicado, llamo a Natsuo y Touya.

\- Hola Touya ¿Cómo estás? Natsuo está contigo. Chicos, mamá quiere hablar con todos nosotros. Shouto y yo estamos con ella. Los pondré en altavoz, esperen.

Fuyumi se retiró su celular y como dijo colocó el altavoz para que pudiéramos escucharlos.

\- Hola madre. - Dijo Touya del otro lado de la línea. - ¿Todo bi...

\- Hola mamá. - Se escuchó la voz de Natsuo quien había interrumpido a Touya.

\- Estoy muy bien hijos. Espero que les esté yendo de maravilla a ustedes. Los extraño mucho a ambos.

\- Nosotros estamos bien, también te extrañamos. - Respondía tranquilamente Touya.

\- ¿Sucede algo mamá? ¿Te sientes bien?. - Preguntó Natsuo y al ver a mi madre noté que tenía una tierna sonrisa con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Estoy perfecta, y tan feliz por ello. Hijos, ayer durante mi terapia con Chiyu-san el director del hospital fue a verme. Él y Chiyu-san me explicaron todo mi avance y los resultados de la entrevista que me realizaron el mes pasado. - Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de mi madre pero ella no perdió su sonrisa. - Debido a todo eso, el diagnóstico fue que ya soy capaz de reestablecerme a la sociedad.

La estupefacción no tardó en mostrarse en el rostro de Fuyumi ni en el mío, y estoy seguro que mis hermanos al otro lado están en el mismo estado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Un poco nervioso me animé a preguntar a mi madre.

\- ¿E-eso quiere decir q-que... - No podía evitar que mi voz saliera entrecortada. Mi madre sonrió aún más dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su hermoso rostro.

\- Seré dada de alta la siguiente semana. - Concluyó ella.

Fuyumi ya no pudo detener sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar sin dejar de ver a mi madre. Podía escuchar el llanto de Natsuo y a Touya diciéndole que parecía una fuente con un tono de voz de felicidad. Yo no sabía qué hacer, aún estaba en una especie de shock. Mi madre me miró y extendió sus brazos hacia mí, yo sin pensarlo dos veces la abracé fuerte, enterré mi rostro en el espacio de su cuello y me aferre a su contacto.

\- Mi pequeño Shouto. Perdóname por haberte quitado el cariño de madre. Te hice mucha falta y no estuve para ti en ese entonces. - Decía con voz dulce y un poco entrecortada mientras acariciaba mi espalda como yo lo había hecho hace unos momentos con ella. - Sé que tal vez es algo tarde, pero dame la oportunidad de ser la madre que necesitabas ahora.

\- No te disculpes madre. No fue culpa tuya, no te culpes de nada. Y aún no es tarde, siempre serás mi madre.

Nuestro abrazo fue duradero. Me separé de ella ya un poco tranquilo y dejé que Fuyumi la abrazara también. Mis hermanos al otro lado de la línea la felicitaban y decían lo mucho que deseaban estar con ella y también abrazarla, pero le prometieron que llegarían para acompañarla cuando el día de su alta llegue. Ninguno de nosotros no lo perderíamos.

Ya más tranquilos y con la dicha aún presente nos volvimos a sentar frente a mi madre.

\- En verdad que fue la mejor llamada de todas. - Dijo Touya.

\- Espera hermano. Aún no termina. - Interrumpió Fuyumi - Aprovechando la ocasión quiero decir algo yo también.

\- Te escuchamos Fuyu-nee. - Dijo Natsuo.

Fuyumi posó una de sus manos a la altura de su vientre y con una gran sonrisa nos vio a mi madre y a mí.

\- Yo estoy embarazada. Tensei y yo seremos padres. - Finalizó ella.

Después escuchamos un grito de júbilo muy agudos del otro lado de la línea.

\- Natsuo, idiota. Me vas a dejar sordo. - Se quejó Touya y seguido en quejido de Natsuo, probablemente porque Touya lo había golpeado.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga viejo? Estoy emocionado. - Dijo Natsuo es defenza. - Fuyu-nee, muchas felicidades. Prométeme que si es un niño se llamará como yo.

\- Muchas gracias hermano. Tendría que hablarlo con Tensei, así que no puedo prometer aún nada. - Decía felizmente ella mientras mi madre la abrazaba.

Estaba feliz por Fuyumi y mi madre. Ésta sin duda alguna era un día muy especial para nosotros como familia. También abracé a mi hermana, felicitándola. Touya también la felicitó y dijo que le llevarían algunos obsequios al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Varios minutos después nos despedimos de mis hermanos y la llamada terminó. Comenzamos a hablar de nuevos temas, con nuestros rostros llenos de felicidad.

Tomé mi celular de mi bolsillo para verla hora y recordé algo importante. Quería hablar sobre Midoriya.

\- Madre, Fuyumi. - Dije llamando la atención de ambas. - Hay algo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes. Es sobre Midoriya.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a ese joven, hijo? - Preguntó mi madre.

\- No, en realidad no es que le pase algo a él, sino a mí.

\- Puedes contarnos lo que sea Shouto. - Expresó Fuyumi mientras posaba su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

Di un gran suspiro y con mi mirada baja comencé a hablar.

\- Desde que conocí a Midoriya me he sentido cómodo con su compañia. Es alegre, y a pesar de ser mudo realmente disfruto conversar con él y salir juntos. Es un buen amigo, pero, hace unos meses que no dejo de pensar en él, me alegro cuando recibo algún mensaje suyo y siento que me pongo algo ansioso por verlo. Cuando veo sus ojos no puedo evitar perderme en ellos. El día de la boda, antes de ir al salón lo abracé y no pude evitar sentir una calidez en mi pecho. Siendo honesto, esta calidez está presente con cada cosa que se relacione con Midoriya. Realmente no sé a qué pueda deberse.

\- ¿Qué clase de pensamientos tienes hacia él? - Pregunto está vez Fuyumi.

No contesté pronto a su pregunta, por alguna razón me sentía nervioso de la respuesta que estaba por darles. Suspiré de nuevo.

\- Recordé lo que una vez de dijiste, sobre enamorarse y el tema del amor. Por alguna razón Midoriya vino a mi mente ante esos pensamientos.

Aún mantenía mi mirada hacia abajo, me apenaba verlas a los ojos. No escuché respuesta de ninguna de las dos y eso me hacía sentirme algo ansioso y nervioso, como si hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar. Después de unos segundos que sentí como una eternidad escuché una risita que me extrañó un poco. Levanté mi vista y mi madre era quien lo había hecho, tenía una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa y una de sus manos estaba posada ligeramente sobre sus labios. Fuyumi en cambio, estaba con una expresión de sorpresa pero a pesar de sus lentes podía ver un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Shouto, no tienes que estar preocupado por esos pensamientos y sentimientos. - Dijo mi madre. - Es más, déjalos fluir y crecer. Lo que te está pasando es que te estás enamorando de Midoriya.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo dicho por mí madre.

¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de Midoriya?

\- Es cierto lo que dice mamá, Shouto. Incluso estás sonrojado.

Había perdido la cuenta de las sorpresas que he tenido en este día. Mi mente era un revoltijo de preguntas sin respuestas y solo era vagamente conciente de aún ver a mi madre y Fuyumi para segundos después bajar nuevamente la mirada, fijandola en el suelo.

\- Y-yo... estoy enamorado de M-midoriya.

Mi mente y mi corazón sabían que esa no había sido una pregunta.


	25. Aceptación y miedos

Todoroki

\- Viejo, te ves terrible. - Escuché decir a Kaminari mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros salones. - ¿Que no dormiste anoche?

\- No precisamente. Difícilmente pude cerrar lo ojos.

\- Eso es muy raro en ti amigo. Por lo general tu amas dormir.

Es cierto, yo disfruto dormir. Cada que puedo suelo aprovechar y dormir, incluso cuando estoy solo en el tren. Pero debo de admitir que anoche no pude conciliar el sueño en absoluto.

"Yo estoy enamorado de Midoriya".

Aquellas palabras se han repetido sin parar desde que salí del hospital. Tal parece el impacto que generaron en mí que incluso Fuyumi me acompañó hasta casa. Aquellas palabras sonaban tan distantes e irreales en mi mente, como si yo no hubiera sido quien las dijera a pesar de ser mi propia voz quien las repetía.

Pase la noche entera intentando encontrar alguna lógica ante esta situación. ¿En qué momento dejé de ver a Midoriya como mi amigo? ¿Como podré verlo a partir de ahora que estoy consciente de esta situación?.

Recuerdo que antes de despedirnos de mi madre, Fuyumi me preguntó lo siguiente.

Flashback

\- Wow. Estoy muy impresionada, de verdad Shouto. - Expresaba ella aún sorprendida pero con un gesto comprensible. - Sabes que no me molesta, pero no sabía que te gustaban los hombres.

\- No lo hacen. En realidad nunca me he sentido atraído hacia nadie. E-es por eso que no supe darme cuenta del significado de estos pensamientos hacia Midoriya.

\- Ya veo. En verdad es la primera vez que te veo de esta forma. Y me alegra que el género de Midoriya-kun no sea discutible para ti.

\- Midoriya es Midoriya sin importar si es chico o chica supongo. Lo que significa que sin importar su género mis pensamientos hacia él no cambiarían. - Finalicé mirando a las dos mujeres frente mío.

Fin flashback

Aún no estoy convencido al 100% de si realmente estoy enamorado de Midoriya, por lo que decidí no contárselo a nadie más. Será solo algo entre mi madre, Fuyumi y yo.

\- Por cierto. ¿En dónde está Kirishima? Aisawa-sensei me pidió entregarle un comunicado sobre la nueva clase a la que va a apoyar.

\- ¿Donde más? Persiguiendo a Bakugou. - Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. Lo miré por unos segundos antes de tomar la palabra de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien con esto, Kaminari? ¿Con Kirishima y Bakugou? - Él me miró extrañado unos segundos, después desvío su vista hacia el frente con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Sé lo que quieres decir Todoroki. Y por supuesto que estoy bien. Eijirou es mi mejor amigo y estamos en el mejor término. Hace mucho tiempo que nos dimos cuenta que funcionamos mejor como amigos que como pareja. Y se le nota a leguas que le gusta Bakugou y estoy dispuesto a ayudarle para que logren estar juntos. - Expresó sin dejar su sonrisa.

\- Ya veo, bien. - Finalice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Seguimos nuestro camino y al final nos despedimos para entrar a nuestros salones, iniciando así el día.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Oh Todoroki. Kamibro me dijo que me estabas buscando. - Oí decir a Kirishima al salir de mi salón.

\- Si. Aisawa-sensei me pidió darte este comunicado. - Respondí tomando el documento de mi maletín.

\- Gracias viejo. Va a ser más trabajo pero debo hacerlo. Tamaki-sensei solicitó que lo cubriera durante su incapacidad. Menos mal su caída no pasó a mayores. Aún me siento terrible por ello. - Dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa amarga.

\- No fue tu culpa. Él mismo lo dijo, se puso nervioso con tu entusiasmo y no vió las escaleras. Afortunadamente no fue una caída alta. Nadie te culpa tampoco, todos saben que Tamaki-sensei es un excelente profesor pero también es muy nervioso y temeroso. - Dije en un intento de animarlo a pesar de lo estoico de mi expresión.

Kirishima dió un largo suspiro y asintió más tranquilo. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la sala de profesores mientras Kirishima me decía que planeaba invitar a Bakugou a cenar.

\- Kirishima. ¿Como puedes darte cuenta de que estas enamorado? - Él me vio extrañado. - Quiero decir ¿Como estás tan seguro de querer a Bakugou?

Él se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de sonreír.

\- Bueno bro. Con cada persona es diferente. Es un poco difícil explicar cómo es que quiero a Bakugou, pero realmente lo hago. Él es tan decidido, valiente y orgulloso. No lo parece pero realmente se esfuerza en ser mejor y también es alguien con valores y que sabe reconocer a las personas por su coraje y determinación. Quiero esforzarme para ser como él, un gran hombre. Quiero que me vea como un igual y me deje estar a su lado como tal. En otras palabras, la persona especial te motiva a ser mejor, Todoroki.

Acepté la respuesta de Kirishima asintiendo a sus palabras. A pesar de la diferencia en ellas, el concepto es igual al de Fuyumi.

"La persona especial te motiva a ser mejor".

Esa frase quedó en mi mente como la verdad absoluta.

Al llegar a la sala de profesores encontramos a Yaoyorozu y Bakugou en sus escritorios. Al verlo, Kirishima lo llamó y llegó a paso veloz hacia el rubio, posando su brazo sobre los hombros del mismo.

\- Tks. ¿Ahora que quieres pelos de mierda? No puedo estar en ningún puto lugar sin que me estés fastidiando. - A pesar de sus insultos, que soltaba a diestra y siniestra cuando Aisawa-sensei no se encontraba cerca, no hacía ningún movimiento brusco para apartar a Kirishima.

\- Vamos viejo, no soy una mala compañía. - Se defendía Kirishima sin soltarlo. - Oye Bakugou ¿Quieres ir a cenar? Me dijeron de un gran lugar donde sirven comida muy picante.

Bakugou no respondió ante lo dicho por Kirishima. Lo ignoró completamente y siguió con su trabajo en el computador, pero eso no pareció detener a Kirishima.

\- Bakugou. Bakugou, vamos. Yo te invito, será genial. Anímate.

Yaoyorozu y yo solo veíamos como seguía siendo ignorado por aquel rubio. Kirishima sin desistir se tomó unos segundos para pensar algo y después con una sonrisa que no prometía algo bueno acerco su rostro hacia Bakugou.

\- Vamos, sé que te va a gustar, Kacchan. - Dijo sin la mínima intención de ser discreto ante nosotros dos.

Ante sus palabras Bakugou se levantó de golpe y tomó a Kirishima por el cuello de la camisa mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Como vuelvas a llamarme con el estúpido apodo de Deku voy a desfigurar tu maldita y bastarda cara ¿Oíste?.

\- E-esta bien, Bakugou. Yo en verdad solo quiero que salgamos a cenar. Por favor, acepta ir conmigo. - Decía sin rendirse Kirishima aunque un poco nervioso.

\- Tks. Está bien maldita sea. Solo deja de joderme y ponte a trabajar de una puta vez. - Aceptó finalmente mientras soltaba a Kirishima y volvía a tomar asiento. - Más te vale que la comida este lo suficientemente picante. Y vas a comer lo mismo que yo, ya veremos si lo soportas.

\- Ya verás, nos la pasaremos genial. - Kirishima se puso a meditar unos segundos y volvió a hablar. - Y está bien, te llamaré Blasty. - Finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

Bakugou estaba por levantarse nuevamente de forma amenazante cuando la puerta de la sala fue abierta dejando entrar a Aisawa-sensei quien tenía una expresión de fastidio y a Kaminari mojado, con su rostro abatido y manchado con lo que parecía ser hollín.

Al llegar a su escritorio, Yaoyorozu preocupada preguntó.

\- ¿Que pasó contigo Kaminari-san?

\- Mientras explicaba a mi clase sobre las reacciones de las sustancias agregué por accidente algunos gramos demás y me explotó en la cara. El humo activo los rociadores y nos mojó a todos. No pasó a mayores pero Aisawa-sensei me va a hacer limpiar todo el desastre. Afortunadamente alcance a evitar que sonara la alarma contra incendio y los químicos que mezcle no eran potentes ni dañinos.

Yaoyorozu por su parte le dió un sermón por algunos minutos sobre que debía tener mucho cuidado en su materia.

Después, todos volvieron a su trabajo, yo planeaba hacer lo mismo pero antes de hacerlo pose mi vista hacia Bakugou y pude notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto volví a mi trabajo. A los minutos después sentí mi celular vibrar, lo tomé y ví un mensaje de Kirishima.

Kirishima: Funcionó! Cenaré con Bakugou. Definitivamente le debo una grande a Tamaki-sensei. Le haré un altar y otro a su pierna para que sane pronto.

Puse mis ojos en blanco por aquellas palabras. Realmente no sabía que pensar ante ello.

La vida de mis amigos es realmente extraña.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Finalmente había terminado mis clases y estaba cerca de llegar a mi departamento. No tenía mucho trabajo esperando en casa ya que he tenido tiempo de aminorarla en la universidad.

Decidí descansar un poco antes de la llegada de Midoriya.

Midoriya.

Enamorado de Midoriya.

Aquellos pensamientos aún me parecía un poco irreales pero a la vez, me hacían sentir de alguna manera más ligero.

"La persona especial te motiva a ser mejor".

Esas palabras volvieron a mi mente. Ya sentado en mi sofá cerré mis ojos y me dediqué a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado desde que conozco a ese chico de pecas y cabello alborotado.

Desde que lo conozco he comenzado a salir de forma más frecuente, de alguna manera mi relación con mis hermanos y mi madre ha mejorado, he aprendido cosas nuevas como lengua de señas con tal de hablar con él, y lo que creo que es más sorprendente es que a su lado he logrado algo que no creí capaz de volver a hacer, sonreír.

Probablemente para muchas personas no sea un gran cambio en la vida, pero para alguien tan monótono como yo lo he sido, han sido cambios realmente significativos.

El timbre de mi departamento sonó y abrí mis ojos. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve en mis pensamientos. Ví la hora en mi reloj de pared y supe que era la hora en que Midoriya llegaba.

Me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta. Al ver esos brillantes ojos verdes sonreí ligeramente. Midoriya respondió con una sonrisa más grande y lo invite a pasar. Él llevaba además de su mochila una pequeña caja envuelta en un pañuelo y entonces lo recordé, Midoriya cocinó para nosotros.

La idea me hizo sentir una calidez en mi pecho. Me dije a mi mismo que debía actuar como siempre ante él, pero si soy honesto me siento un poco nervioso.

\- "¿Cómo has estado, Todoroki-kun?". - Preguntó una vez nos sentamos en el sofá de mi sala, uno al lado del otro.

\- Bien, las cosas van bien en UA. ¿Y tú?.

\- "Bien. Nos ha estado yendo de maravilla en la florería. Y voy bien en mis terapias". - Expresaba con la miraba un poco baja y con un pequeño sonrojo. Me gustaba verlo así de nervioso. Me perdí sólo observándolo, no me di cuenta que estaba tratando de decirme algo más sino hasta que noté su mano agitándose frente a mis ojos. - "¿Sucede algo, Todoroki-kun?".

\- Eh? Todo está en orden. ¿Porqué lo dices? - Pregunté algo desorientado.

\- "Te vez algo diferente, distraído y estás un poco sonrojado. ¿Tendrás fiebre?". - Dijo con una mirada preocupado.

No podía decirle lo que estaba pensando. Pero tenía que darle una respuesta.

\- N-no, estoy bien. Supongo que aún estoy aturdido con la noticia de que mi madre finalmente será dada de alta del hospital. Además Fuyumi está embarazada. - Fue lo primero que pasó por mí mente para responder, aunque no es del todo mentira. Realmente estaba feliz por ello, pero por el momento este joven ocupa todos mis pensamientos.

Sus grandes ojos brillaron después de mi respuesta y sus labios formaron una enorme sonrisa. Parece que fue cosa de un parpadeo cuando Midoriya ya tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Estaba sorprendido sin duda. Un fuerte sentimiento me invadía y me deje hacer por él. Con mis brazos sujeté la cintura de Midoriya y hundí mi rostro en su hombro. Los segundos pasaron y nos separamos de aquel inesperado abrazo.

\- "Me alegro mucho por tí y tu familia, Todoroki-kun. ¿Te gustaría comer primero para celebrar la noticia?" - Preguntó sin dejar su sonrisa.

Yo asentí y comenzó a desenvolver el pañuelo de la comida.

\- Iré a cambiarme de ropa. Volveré en un momento. - Dije y él asintió en respuesta.

Tomé mi maletín y caminé hasta mi habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, recargue mi espalda en ella y me deslicé hasta el piso.

\- Esto deja claro todo supongo. Yo... realmente estoy enamorado de Midoriya Izuku. - Dije en un susurro y con lo que puedo asegurar, una sonrisa boba. Como la que hace Kirishima al hablar de Bakugou.

Aún seguía en el piso cuando mi celular vibró anunciando un mensaje nuevo. Al tomarlo ví que era Fuyumi. Sin pensarlo tanto lo abrí.

Fuyumi-neesan: Shouto, necesitamos hablar con Touya y Natsuo. Vengo de ver a mamá y Recovery Girl me ha informado que a papá también se le comunicó que ella será dada de alta. Al ser quien cubrió los costos del hospital debe presentarse el día que mamá salga.

Todo el remolino de sentimientos que tenía hace un instante desapareció después de leer ese mensaje.

Si hubo algo que no pudimos lograr durante estos años lejos del viejo fue asumir la responsabilidad por nuestra madre. Dado a que el viejo jamás quiso firmar el acuerdo para pasar esa responsabilidad a nosotros y continuó cubriendo todos los costos del hospital.

Con un suspiro de fastidio decido responder a su mensaje.

Shouto: Está bien. Iré a tu casa en dos horas y los llamaremos. Mantén la calma.

Pase mi mano por mi rostro en un intento de remover ese trago amargo. Me levanté del piso y comencé a cambiar mis ropas. Necesito estar más tranquilo para no quedar mal ante Midoriya.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Está realmente delicioso. Cocinas muy bien Midoriya. - Dije antes de comer otro trozo de sushi.

Midoriya había preparado bentous con un poco de sushi, onigiris, huevos cosidos entre otros acompañamientos. Yo no mentía, la comida era espléndida.

\- "Me alegra que te guste, Todoroki-kun". - Respondió con una sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojado.

Aún tenía un poco de malestar por el tema del maldito viejo, pero no planeó arruinar el detalle de Midoriya con esas cosas. Continuamos comiendo y bebiendo té de jazmín que yo había preparado, el cual le encantaba a Midoriya.

Un vez terminado los alimentos agradecímos por los mismo y minutos después comenzamos con nuevos ejercicios de inglés.

Una hora después, antes de que Midoriya se despidiera, le pedí que me esperará un momento para ir por mí mochila y un saco. Al salir de departamento emprendimos el camino hacia la estación de tren.

\- "Pudiste cancelar la lección de hoy si tenías que ir con Fuyumi-san". - Decía Midoriya apenado.

\- Descuida, no me molesta en absoluto. Fuyumi me pidió ir hace unos momentos. Además, no podía despreciar la deliciosa comida que preparaste.

Midoriya sonrió y por alguna razón no desvío su vista.

\- "Realmente te vez diferente, Todoroki-kun". - Mencionó de repente.

\- ¿De qué forma? - Pregunté curioso.

\- "Tienes un brillo en tu mirada. Es muy linda". - Respondió para después jugar con sus dedos.

\- Debe ser por ti. - Fue mi pensamiento, pero mis labios dieron otra respuesta. - ¿Un brillo? Debe ser por las buenas cosas que me han pasado. Gracias, Midoriya.

El resto del camino a la estación fue tranquilo. Esperamos unos minutos hasta que el tren de Midoriya llegó. Nos despedimos y lo ví partir.

Cuando salió de mi campo de visión, la incertidumbre que se instaló en mi pecho minutos después del mensaje de Fuyumi se hizo más grande y un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

¿Y si llego a lastimar a Midoriya como el maldito viejo lo hizo con nosotros?


	26. Claridad

Todoroki

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Todoroki? Que maravillosa noticia. Tu madre y Fuyumi-sensei deben estar muy contentas. - Decía con una gran sonrisa Yaoyorozu.

\- Es genial viejo. Felicidades! - Continuó Kaminari.

\- Gracias chicos. - Respondí sin mucho entusiasmo. Realmente me alegro de que mi madre salga del hospital pero se forma un nudo en mi estómago al pensar que tendremos que ver al maldito viejo.

\- ¿Porqué te escuchas tan afligido si es una gran noticia para ti y tu familia, bro? - Preguntó Kirishima antes de darle una mordida a su emparedado.

\- Pues verán. - Solté un suspiro resignado antes de continuar. - El maldito viejo irá al hospital mañana que den de alta a mi madre.

Mis amigos se quedaron en silencio. Ellos sabían sobre la situación de mi familia.

\- ¿Y tu madre estará bien al verlo? - Preguntó Yaoyorozu.

\- Ayer fui a verla y hablé con ella. Dice que aunque se siente nerviosa por la situación está segura que soportará verlo y Recovery Girl dijo que mientras no estuviera sola con él todo debe salir bien. Mis hermanos y yo estaremos con ella desde temprano.

\- Si quieres que vayamos con ustedes a acompañarlos, lo haremos. - Aseguró Kirishima y Kaminari asintió.

\- Gracias chicos. Estamos bien, mí maldito viejo no la volverá a molestar.

\- Bueno, si no podemos acompañarlos al hospital ¿Que te parece si hacemos una pequeña comida sorpresa para tu madre? Para mejorar el ánimo de todos y olviden el mal trago. - Sugirió Yaoyorozu.

\- Es una gran idea. ¿Que dices bro? - Exclamó alegre Kaminari.

\- Tal vez sea lo mejor para ella. No sé si Fuyumi pueda hacerlo en su casa pero podemos usar mi departamento. - No me agradan mucho las fiestas pero ellos tenían razón. Mi madre necesitaria pasar un buen momento después de salir.

Una vez acordado mis amigos aprovecharon para hacer planes con respecto a aquella comida de mañana en honor a mí madre. Sin duda, a pesar de ser algo extraños son las mejores personas que he tenido en mi vida.

Ya sin escuchar claramente a mis amigos, nuevamente siento que me invade aquel miedo con respecto a mis sentimientos por Midoriya. Con todo lo que pasó estos días con mis hermanos no he hablado con nadie sobre aquellas preocupaciones. Realmente no deseo lastimar a Midoriya, tal vez... Solo tal vez...

¿Deba renunciar a lo que siento por él?

Ahora que he aceptado estos sentimientos probablemente sea más sencillo dejarlos ir y ver a Midoriya como lo que siempre tuvo que ser, mi amigo. No puedo evitarlo ni alejarme de él pero al menos puedo poco a poco quitarme estos sentimientos.

Ciertamente no me siento muy convencido de este pensar pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él. No lo merezco.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Después de informar a mí grupo que no daría la última clase y entregar reporte del día a Aisawa-sensei, tomé mi maletín y salí del edificio. Solicité permiso para salir temprano el día de hoy y faltar mañana ya que será un día importante de mi familia. El día en que mi madre saldría.

Al salir del campus llamé a un taxi y le indique la dirección al aeropuerto para recoger a Touya y Natsuo.

Parece tan extraño que por años no había compartido con mis hermanos y ahora en unos cuantos meses que ha pasado, es la segunda vez que voy a convivir con ellos.

Los minutos pasaron y durante el camino cerré mis ojos para descansar un poco. En la noche debo informarles a mis hermanos sobre la comida que prepararán mis amigos.

Una vez en el aeropuerto me acerqué a esperarlos frente a la puerta designada a su avión. Tomé el nuevo libro que había comprado de mi maletín y retome mi lectura a dónde me había detenido la noche anterior.

No me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido. A decir verdad nunca suelo hacerlo cuando mis ojos se envuelven entre las letras de las páginas. Por lo que al estar tan sumergido en mis pensamientos probablemente no había escuchado cuando mis hermanos me llamaron y Natsuo no pudo tener mejor idea que sarandearme por los hombros.

\- Shouto. Reacciona hombre. - Dijo Natsuo al dejar de moverme.

\- Natsuo, deja de ser tan escandaloso. Si vienen los de seguridad diremos que no te conocemos. - Dijo Touya levantando mi libro del suelo ya que por los movimientos bruscos de Natsuo lo había tirado. - ¿Te hicimos esperar mucho?.

Miré mi reloj para ver la hora y me di cuenta de que ya tenía al menos dos horas sentado leyendo.

\- En realidad no, llegué hace veinte minutos. - Dije esperando que ellos me creyeran. - Será mejor irnos, deben estar cansados. Y yo necesito calificar unos trabajos.

Miré a Touya y en su mirada podía ver que quería decirme algo. Cuando estaba por decirlo Natsuo nos interrumpió y ya no tomamos importancia al asunto.

Entre los tres tomamos el equipaje, que parecía ser demasiada para los tres días de su estancia, y abordamos en taxi.

Tras varios minutos de viaje finalmente llegamos al mi departamento. El viaje fue tranquilo a pesar de Natsuo hablaba mucho. Touya me preguntaba por mi madre y Fuyumi y sobre mi trabajo.

\- Espero que a Fuyu-nee le gusten los juguetes y las cosas que trajimos para el bebé. - Decía Natsuo apenas cruzando la puerta y yendo directamente al sillón con las dos maletas medianas que traiga consigo. - Ven a verlas Shouto.

\- Ey! Natsuo. Espera a que Fuyumi llegué. - Reprendió por lo bajo Touya. - Perdona a ese idiota.

\- No te preocupes. No me molesta, pero también creo que es mejor esperarla a ella. - Dije restándole importancia. - Iré a mí habitación a trabajar.

\- Está bien. Natsuo y yo pediremos comida a domicilio. ¿Quieres comer pizza? - Dijo Touya y yo asentí a lo dicho. Me despedí de ambos y me dirigí a mí habitación.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ya estaba anocheciendo y por fin pude terminar de revisar todos los trabajos. A pesar de no estar solo en casa pude trabajar con tranquilidad. Natsuo había entrado a mí habitación para dejarme unas rebanadas de pizza y té negro helado. Se quedó un momento y me observó calificar mientras decía que le parecía genial que yo fuera profesor de idiomas.

\- Eres un excelente profesor Shouto. Puedo verlo. - Había dicho momentos atrás mientras miraba fijamente uno de los trabajos y aunque me sorprendieron sus palabras, agradecí de forma tranquila.

Después de ello se marchó y yo continúe con mi trabajo.

Ya me encontraba guardando todo cuando tocan mi puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Shouto, ya llegó Fuyu-nee y también ha venido tu amiga Yaoyorozu. - Dijo Natsuo al abrir la puerta.

\- Voy para allá. Gracias. - Respondí y terminé de guardar mis cosas.

Salí de mi habitación y al llegar a la sala encontré a Fuyumi y a Yaoyorozu viendo emocionadas las cosas para el bebé. Había ropas variadas en tonos verdes y amarillas, biberones y algunos juguetes.

Los ojos de Fuyumi tenían pequeñas lágrimas que reflejaban la felicidad que sentía.

\- Chicos, todo está hermoso. Se los agradezco tanto. - Decía ella mientras los abrazaba a ambos. Ellos respondieron el gesto.

\- Mira Shouto-kun. Es tan todo muy lindo. - Yaoyorozu me llamó y me acerque a donde todos se encontraban.

Estuvimos viendo todas las cosas por algunos minutos más, al terminar lo guardamos nuevamente y comenzamos a conversar.

\- Por cierto chicos. Shouto-kun nos contó sobre lo de mañana. - Hablo nuevamente Yaoyorozu. - Kaminari-san, Kirishima-san y yo pensamos en realizar una pequeña comida para Todoroki-san aquí en el departamento.

\- Oh! Eso es algo repentino. ¿Estás seguro Shouto? - Preguntó Fuyumi.

\- Si. No estoy acostumbrado a esto pero creo que le hará bien a nuestra madre. - Afirmé y miré a Yaoyorozu. - Por cierto, ten las llaves. Las necesitarán para abrir, yo tomaré las de repuesto de mi habitación.

Ella aceptó las llaves y las guardó en su bolso.

\- Que genial Shouto. Es una gran idea. - Decía Natsuo animado.

Por su parte Touya asintió en forma de aprobación.

Continuamos conversando y al poco tiempo después Yaoyorozu y Fuyumi se fueron en taxis y nosotros tres nos fuimos a dormir.

Mañana sería un día largo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Habían dicho que vendrían temprano pero esto es demasiado hasta para ustedes, chicos. Faltan dos horas para que empiece el horario de visitas. Además su madre será dada de alta en cinco horas. - Hablaba Recovery Girl quien recién estaba llegando al hospital.

\- Buenos días. Lo sentimos mucho Recovery Girl. - Decía Fuyumi con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa. - Es solo que... bueno, usted ya sabe...

\- Descuida niña lo sé. Me alegra lo mucho que cuidan de su madre. - Expresó tiernamente, gesto al que ninguno dudó en corresponder. - Pero no se estén aquí en la sala de espera. Pueden pasar a aquella habitación, encontrarán una cafetera y las cosas necesarias para que tomen café o té mientras esperan la hora de visitas. - Indicó señalando con su bastón hacia una puerta.

\- Muchas gracias por todo. Tomaremos su consejo. - Agradeció Touya y todos hicimos una reverencia hacia la pequeña doctora.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitación indicada Recovery Girl habló nuevamente.

\- Joven Todoroki Shouto. Me gustaría platicar un poco contigo ¿Podrías acompañarme?.

Algo confundido asentí. Probablemente tenga que decirme algo acerca de mi madre. Les indique a mis hermanos que iría en un momento con ellos y cambié mi dirección para caminar al lado de ella.

Al llegar a su consultorio ambos entramos. Ella me ofreció asiento y yo acepté. Espere a que ella llegará a su lugar, todo el tiempo tenía una tierna y comprensiva sonrisa.

\- Has cambiado joven Todoroki. - Fueron sus primeras palabras, las cuales me sorprendieron. - Te conozco desde hace tiempo y estoy segura de ello. Después de todo soy psicóloga, es habitual que haga estás observaciones. Pero me alegra mucho de tu cambio jovencito ya que ha sido para bien.

Yo solo atiné a agradecer sus palabras para después de desviar la mirada con un sentimiento extraño en mi ser.

\- Midoriya Izuku. - Habló nuevamente y al escuchar el nombre de Midoriya no pude evitar encontrarme con los ojos de ella. Al percatarme de lo rápido que reaccione, me llene de vergüenza por mí acción pero hice todo lo posible por ocultarlo. - Si mal no recuerdo, tu forma de ser ha mejorado desde que lo conociste. Debo decir que me encuentro muy feliz por ello. El joven Midoriya también ha mejorado mucho desde entonces.

Mi pecho se llenó de tranquilidad al saber que Midoriya se encontraba bien.

Él no merece sufrir, merece la felicidad en cada minuto de su vida.

\- Tú eres muy importante en la mejora de ese joven introvertido, sabes. Puedo ver que se han dado un nuevo significado en la vida el uno al otro. Ambos han mejorado como personas, han aprendido cosas nuevas por qué se han motivado inconscientemente.

Las palabras de Recovery Girl hacian que en mi mente pasara una especie de película de lo que he vivido con Midoriya.

\- Ya veo. - Mencioné sintiendo como formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero, en algún punto de esa película el miedo volvió a mí pecho. Aquel miedo que me dice que puedo lastimarlo.

\- Ya veo. - Dije nuevamente, pero mi sonrisa había desaparecido y mi voz sonó sería.

\- ¿A qué se debe esa cara joven Todoroki?

Suspiré con un poco frustración y sin mirarla decidí responder.

\- No creo que yo sea bueno para Midoriya. No siempre. Puedo lastimarlo y es lo que menos deseo.

Podía sentir la mirada de Recovery Girl sobre mí. A pesar de ser alguien de avanzada edad, su mirada podría ser muy penetrante, tanto para hacerte sentir intimidado. Ella se bajó de su silla y caminó hasta llegar frente a mí sin dejar de verme.

\- ¿Tú quieres al joven Midoriya?

Su pregunta no pareció sorprenderme tanto como debiera haberlo hecho. Tal vez era porque ya sabía que vendría. No me atrevía a verla por lo que cerré mis ojos y con la cabeza gacha tomé valor para responder.

\- Si. Hace unos días me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de Midoriya.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados pero rápidamente los abrí en cuanto sentí un dolor en mi cabeza. Recovery Girl me había golpeado con su bastón.

\- Entonces deja de decir tonterías niño. - Decía con una mirada repentinamente seria. - Dime una cosa. ¿Amas a tu madre cierto?

\- Si. - Respondí sin dudas.

\- ¿Y a tus hermanos?

\- Si. - Volví a afirmar.

\- ¿Los lastimarías?

\- Por supuesto que no. - Dije con el seño un poco fruncido.

\- Entonces deja de comportarte de forma torpe. Si de verdad amas al joven Midoriya no pienses en que lo lastimarás. Ya demostraste amar a tu familia y cuidar de ella. ¿Porque con él tendría que ser diferente?.

Ahora mi rostro no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa ante las palabras de Recovery Girl. Ella cambio su seria expresión por la característica sonrisa que siempre portaba.

Mi mente era un caos por todo ello y no supe que responder o siquiera sabía si debía decir algo.

\- Bien. Piensa en todo lo que te he dicho y decide lo que quieres hacer. Ve con tus hermanos, deben estar preocupados de que no regresas.

Yo solo asentí a sus indicaciones y salí del consultorio algo desorientado.

Al llegar con mis hermanos traté de actuar normalmente. Pero nuevamente sentí la mirada de Touya sobre mí. Parecía estudiarme por completo. Fuyumi y Natsuo también miraban de reojo. Me queda claro lo fácil que soy para leer.

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? - Preguntó Touya en voz baja mientras me extendía un vaso con café.

\- Si, creo que sí.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - Volvió a preguntar

\- Por ahora no. Necesito pensar las cosas.

\- Está bien. Recuerda que puedes hablar con nosotros.

\- Gracias. Lo haré. - Dije y él asintió, segundos después volvió con Fuyumi y Natsuo.

Las palabras de Recovery Girl seguían en mi mente, especialmente unas en específico.

"Si de verdad amas al joven Midoriya..."

Amar

Aquello me tenía estupefacto. No sabía que pensar o sentir al respecto.

La hora de visitas finalmente inició e inmediatamente nos dirigimos a la habitación de mi madre.

Al verla la sonrisa que nos dedicó era tan radiante y hermosa como no la había visto antes.

Nos abrazó uno por uno. Cuando se dispuso a abrazarme supe que ella igual se había dado cuenta de que algo me pasaba pero la expresión que mostró era una a la que yo solo podía definir como felicidad. Mientras me estrechaba en sus brazos ella susurro unas palabras.

\- ¿Finalmente te diste cuenta mi pequeño Shouto?

Respondí con un susurro aún más débil a su pregunta, tan baja fue mi voz que dudo que ella me pudiera escuchar lo que había dicho.

Al separarnos ella me dedicó una bella sonrisa la cual respondí de la mejor forma que podía.

Después de ello las conversaciones no se hicieron esperar. Natsuo le contaba a mi madre como era su vida y la de Touya en la cuidad donde vivían, sobre sus trabajos y sobre la idea que habían tenido ambos sobre mudarse para estar todos cerca. Eso fue una gran noticia para ella.

Al cabo de un rato. La puerta se abrió mostrando nuevamente a Recovery Girl.

\- ¿Estás lista Rei-san? Tu esposo ha llegado.

Aquello llenó de una tensión tan pesada y casi palpable la habitación. Yo al igual que mis hermanos nos obligamos a relajarnos ya que vernos así no le hacía bien a mí madre.

Mi madre compartió miradas con cada uno de nuestros y nos transmitió sus fuerzas y confianza. Ya no nos quedaban dudas de que mi madre podría lograrlo, podría enfrentar al maldito viejo.

\- Si Chiyu-san. Estoy lista. Puede hacerlo pasar.

Minutos después la puerta fue nuevamente abierta y frente a nosotros se encontraba la alta y autoritaria figura de la persona que nos hizo tanto daño.

\- Hola Enji. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. - Habló mi madre con tranquilidad viendo a los ojos del viejo.

\- Rei. - Había olvidado lo grave de su voz, aquella que con tan solo pronunciar el nombre de mi madre hizo caer nuevamente la tensión en la habitación pero esta vez más pesada que la anterior. - Veo que nuestros hijos han venido a acompañarte.

Instintivamente Touya y yo nos pusimos frente a mi madre mientras que Natsuo y Fuyumi se colocaron a sus costados.

\- Así es. Nuestros hijos han cuidado muy bien de mi todo este tiempo. - Seguía hablando mi madre con tranquilidad. Verla firme y segura frente al viejo me hizo sentir orgulloso. Ella ya no era la pobre mujer que se dejó intimidar por su esposo hasta llegar a la locura.

\- Padre. - Está vez fue Fuyumi quien habló y los ojos del viejo se fijaron en ella. - Esto es para ti. - Se acercó a él con una carpeta en la mano y se la extendió. Cuando el viejo la tomó ella volvió al lado de mi madre.

Con poco interés el viejo abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer el documento que se encontraba en ella. Mis hermanos y yo miramos a Fuyumi y ella solo asintió con una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza. Al mirar nuevamente al viejo notamos que comenzaba a fruncir el seño sin dejar de leer.

Observamos atentos los gestos del viejo que no hacían más que demostrar lo molesto que se sentía con cada palabra que leía en aquel documento.

\- ¿Que rayos significa esto Fuyumi? No juegues conmigo. - Expresó el viejo con claro enfado en su voz.

\- Como has leído padre. He revocado tus derechos y responsabilidades hacia mamá y a partir de ahora yo soy su guardiana legal. Ella vivirá conmigo y mi esposo.

Cabe decir que aquella noticia nos había dejado atónitos a los tres. Mi madre parecía tranquila y muy feliz por la revelación.

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer esto, Todoroki Fuyumi?

\- Iida Fuyumi. Ese es mi nombre padre. - Ahora mi hermana miraba desafiante al viejo. - Y si me atreví a hacerlo es porque mamá ya sufrió demasiado. Ha estado años en este hospital y solo le esperaría seguir sufriendo si vuelve a tu casa. 

\- ¿Y todavía te atreviste a buscar a All Might para lograr esto? - Hablaba apretando los dientes en muestra de ira.

\- Él era el único que podría ayudarme.

\- Y no solo eso Enji. - Hablo e nuevo mi madre. - He solicitado el trámite para nuestro divorcio.

La ira del viejo parecía llegar a su límite. Pero incluso él sabía que no sería bueno para él iniciar un escándalo por lo que a pesar de ver el odio que nos dedicaba sabíamos que no haría nada violento en el hospital.

Sus facciones comenzaban a relajarse falsamente. Y mostró una sonrisa cínica.

\- Dices que soy un mal esposo y padre ¿pero tú no te consideras una mala hermana, Fuyumi? Usaste a tu hermano menor para llegar a esto.

\- ¿Ahora de que estás hablando viejo? - Le dirigí por primera vez la palabra.

\- Puede que ninguno de ustedes viva en mi casa pero me entero de lo que hacen. Y Fuyumi te usó, haciendo que te volvieras cercano al pupilo de All Might para así ella poderse asociar a él y hacer esto en mi contra.

¿Acercarme al pupilo de All Might?

No entendía nada.

\- Tal parece que no nos observaste bien padre. De lo contrario sabrías que he estado en contacto con Yagi Toshinori desde hace dos años. Shouto aún no conocía a Midoriya-kun.

¿Midoriya? ¿Pupilo de All Might? ¿Que es todo esto?

\- ¿Que demonios estás diciendo?

\- Tú querido amigo, Midoriya Izuku, es ahijado de All Might. Si no te lo dijo supongo que algo busca de mí al involucrarse contigo. - Dijo aquello con evidente veneno.

\- Te equivocas padre. Midoriya-kun no tiene que ver en nada con el trabajo de Yagi Toshinori y lo más importante es que su amistad con Shouto es genuina. No como tú le quieres hacer creer. - Decía Fuyumi desmintiendo lo dicho por el viejo.

Yo me encontraba confundido por aquella información. Sin embargo, creía en las palabras de mi hermana.

\- Será mejor que te alejes de ese muchacho, Shouto. Tú vas a superar a All Might por lo que...

\- Cállate. - Dije seriamente interrumpiendo al maldito viejo. - Ya no soy un niño al que puedes manipular a tu antojo, así que deja de decir tus tonterías. No me voy a alejar de Midoriya. - Lo mire directamente a los ojos sin la más mínima intención de doblegarme. - Me importa poco si incluso es el hijo ilegítimo de All Might. Te lo diré sólo una vez, yo amo a Midoriya y no permitiré que le toques un solo cabello ¿te quedó claro?

El silencio que vino después de lo que había dicho fue abrumador. No podría creer que aquella confesión había salido de mi boca ni mucho menos frente a mi familia. Pero de algo estaba seguro, lo que había dicho era cierto en todos los sentidos y no me arrepiento de ello.

Por la expresión de furia en la cara del viejo podría llegar a cuestionarme si realmente se contendría de hacer algo violento.

\- Ya veo. Es más que evidente que soy quien sobra aquí. - Dijo apretando dolorosamente los dientes. Se dió media vuelta y encaminó hacia la puerta. Tomó el picaporte y finalmente salió dando un sonoro portazo como la única muestra física de su cólera.

La habitación continuó en silencio y eso me asustaba. Temía que ahora que sabían sobre mis sentimientos por Midoriya, Touya y Natsuo me odiarían.

\- ¿Entonces era eso? Bueno, me hace sentir más tranquilo. - Dijo Touya rompiendo el silencio.

\- Vaya, eso sí fue intenso. Ahora todo tiene sentido, supongo. - Acompañó Natsuo colocando un brazo sobre mis hombros. - Nos lo tenías bien oculto, Shouto.

\- Estoy tan feliz por ti Shouto. - Dijo Fuyumi y dándome un abrazo el cual correspondí.

Ahora que todo estaba claro para mí, me alegraba saber que mi familia me apoya en el amor que siento por Midoriya.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Muchas gracias por todo, Chiyu-san. Gracias por cuidar de mí por todos estos años. - Agradecía mi madre haciendo una reverencia hacia Recovery Girl.

Después de que se fuera el maldito viejo y la tensión de la habitación desapareciera volvimos a conversar con normalidad. Salvo que Natsuo comenzó a molestarme por obvias razones. Una hora más tarde, el director del hospital se presentó ante nosotros y dió la indicación de que ya podíamos llevarnos a mi madre. Fuyumi le había traído algo de ropa y minutos después ella ya se encontraba lista y contenta.

\- Será extraño ya no verte todos los días. Pero saber ahora que empezarás una nueva vida con tus hijos me hace muy feliz. - Dió en respuesta ella.

Mi madre sin evitarlo se agachó y abrazo a Recovery Girl mientras ella le dió cariñosas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Ustedes cuatro, sigan cuidando a su madre y ayúdenla a seguir adelante.

Mis hermanos y yo asentimos e hicimos una reverencia en agradecimiento.

Touya llevaba las pocas pertenencias que poseía mi madre y con ella sosteniendo mi brazo finalmente salimos de la habitación. Fuyumi entregó una nueva copia del documento al director confirmando que ella quedaría a cargo de mi madre y firmó el acta de alta.

En cuanto todos salimos por las puertas del hospital mi madre comenzó a llorar ligeramente, demostrando lo mucho que anhelaba este momento. Fuyumi y Natsuo tampoco pudieron evitar llorar. Finalmente mi familia estaba junta de nuevo.

Tomamos un taxi y dimos la dirección de mi departamento. Durante el camino mi madre no dejaba de mirar por la ventana con un bello brillo en sus ojos.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta fuimos recibidos por un gran "Felicidades familia Todoroki" por parte de mis amigos y por lo que pude ver también se encontraban Iida y Tensei, Uraraka, Ashido, Asui, Jirou, Sero, incluso Bakugou, pero especialmente Midoriya.

Mi pecho se llenó de calidez al sólo verlo.

Yaoyorozu fue la primera que se acercó a mí madre y le dió un abrazo. Las presentaciones y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Midoriya se acercó a ella para felicitarla pero mi madre rápidamente lo envolvió en sus brazos. Él sorprendido le corresponde. Yo por mi parte, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo.

\- Brooooo! - Gritó Kirishima e inmediatamente sentí como se colgaba de mis hombros. - Veo que están mejor de lo que pensé. Me tenían preocupado. ¿Todo salió bien?

\- Si. Creo que salió mejor de lo que habíamos esperado. - Dije observando lo felices que estaban todos, especialmente mi madre. Bueno, casi todos. Pude notar que Bakugou me miraba con su típico cara de molestia. Realmente no sabía que tenía este tipo conmigo. Parece que todo lo que hago lo enfurece. Decidí ignorarlo y volver a ver a Midoriya.

Mentiría si dijera que no me siento nervioso por tenerlo cerca, menos con lo que pasó en el hospital momentos atrás.

A como pasaban los minutos me comenzaba a sentir un poco abrumado. Por lo que esperando pasar desapercibido me dirigí a mí habitación. Necesitaba estar a solas y poner mis pensamientos en orden.

Al llegar cerré la puerta, caminé hasta mi cama y me dejé caer sobre ella. Cerré mis ojos y traté de poner mi mente en blanco.

Por lo que me pareció que fueron minutos después de acostarme tocaron la puerta.

\- ¿Quién? - Normalmente hubiera dicho "adelante" pero al haber tantas personas en mi departamento de momento no me sentía agusto de dejar pasar al todo mundo.

La única respuesta que recibí fueron nuevos golpeteos en la puerta.

Era Midoriya.

Me obligué a relajarme antes de abrir la puerta y encararlo. Cuando al fin la abrí lo primero que ví fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome con preocupación.

\- "¿Estás bien Todoroki-kun?.

¿Que me había hecho este joven?

\- Si. Adelante, acompáñame por favor. - Dije haciéndome a un lado para que entrara.

Al entrar cerré la puerta y quedé frente a él.

\- "¿Discutieron con tu padre?".

\- Como era de esperarse. - Dije con la voz apagada. - Nos hubiera sorprendido más si hubiera sucedido lo contrario y todo se diera tranquilamente.

Quedamos en silencio, simplemente de pie uno frente al otro. No era incómodo pero tampoco era relajante.

\- ¿Lo sabías? - Pregunté. Midoriya me miró confundido así que volví a preguntar. - ¿Sabías que era hijo de Todoroki Enji?.

Su mirada se entristeció pero siguió viéndome a los ojos mientras asentía.

\- "Lo supe desde que conocí a Fuyumi-san. Cuando la conocí no pude evitar preguntarle o mencionar algo relacionado con Endeavor. Ella me contó que su relación con él no era muy buena".

\- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que All Might era tu padrino?.

\- "Quería conocerte como Todoroki Shouto y que tú me conocieras como Midoriya Izuku. No como el hijo Endeavor y ahijado de All Might. En mi vida ha habido algunas personas que se han acercado a mí para llegar a mi padrino. Pero me han dejado por no poder lidiar con alguien que no puede hablar".

Aquella respuesta me hizo feliz, porque me hacía darme cuenta de que el maldito viejo se había equivocado.

\- "Tú ni tus hermanos son como tu padre. Puedo verlo, en tus ojos. Eres bueno, Todoroki-kun y..."

Interrumpí su explicación abrazándolo. Hundí mi cara en su cuello para que no me viera y apreté un poco más mis brazos alrededor de él. Había sido por impulso ya que aquellas palabras me habían tocado el corazón de la forma más cálida.

Al momento él ya estaba correspondiendo mi abrazo y sentí mis piernas débiles. Midoriya pareció entenderlo y lentamente ambos quedamos de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de abrazarnos.

En mi mente solo se encontraba Midoriya. Una y otra vez Midoriya.

"Si de verdad amas al joven Midoriya no pienses en que lo lastimarás".

"¿Finalmente te diste cuenta mi pequeño Shouto?".

"Te lo diré solo una vez, yo amo a Midoriya y no permitiré que le toques un solo cabello ¿te quedó claro?".

\- Si madre. Ahora me doy cuenta. Realmente amo a Midoriya y haré lo que sea para protegerlo. - Juré en mis pensamientos mientras me aferraba aún más a la persona que amo.


	27. Alma rota

Midoriya

El día en Ingenium inició muy activo al principio. Hubo muchos pedidos de ramos y algunos arreglos florales.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que la madre de Todoroki-kun salió del hospital. Me siento tan feliz por ella y por Todoroki-kun. No conozco en gran parte lo que han pasado pero me alegro que a pesar de todo sigan siendo una familia unida.

La celebración también fue muy linda. Fuyumi-san y Rei-san agradecieron a todos por el detalle y disfrutaron del pequeño festejo.

Sin embargo, hay algo que desde ese día no puedo apartar de mi mente. El abrazo que compartí con Todoroki-kun en su habitación.

No era la primera vez que nos abrazamos pero esta vez fue distinta a las otras. Él se aferraba a mi cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello y su rostro, estaba tan cerca de mi cuello que sentía su respiración tranquila y suave. Fue una sensación intensa para mí. No supe en que momento ni debido a que pero ya había respondido al gesto. Mis brazos intentaban sujetarlo por completo, dándole tranquilidad y paz mediante aquel contacto.

Incluso cuando caímos al suelo no nos separamos sino todo lo contrario, buscamos aferrarnos aún más al otro, haciendo que nuestras piernas se entrelazarán. Estaba preocupado por lo que podría estar pasado Todoroki-kun, pero mentiría si dijera que ese abrazo no causo algo más profundo en mi ser. Algo que no puedo explicar pero que no podía justificar como algo simplemente amistoso.

Cada que recuerdo aquel momento tan íntimo entre ambos mi pecho se llena de una calidez sumamente abrumadora.

\- Midoriya-kun, ¿Estás bien? - Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Iida-kun quien me llamaba.

\- "Lo siento. Estaba distraído. ¿Decias algo?".

\- Si. Te preguntaba si este era el último arreglo del encargo para la gala y si necesitabas ayuda. - Decía Iida-kun con un semblante preocupado. - Pero dejemos eso de lado. ¿Te sientes bien? Tus mejillas están rojas. ¿Tienes fiebre?

Por impulso lleve una mano a mi mejilla y sentí como está estaba más cálida de lo usual.

\- "No te preocupes Iida-kun. Estoy bien. Si este es el último, en cuanto esté listo podremos subirlos a la camioneta para llevarlos".

Iida-kun seguía mirándome, apesar de que su preocupación pasó después de mi respuesta.

\- Haz estado muy extraño últimamente Midoriya-kun. Te ves más distraído de lo usual y te sonrojas en todo momento. Si algo te está pasando puedes decirnos a Uraraka-kun o a mí, sabes que te ayudaremos.

Mis ojos se quedaron viéndolo asombrado con sus palabras. En la mañana Uraraka-san me había dicho algo similar. Ambos hechos me hicieron ver que mis amigos están preocupados por mí.

Solo tengo un dilema. Yo tampoco estoy seguro de que es lo que me está pasando.

\- “Gracias Iida-kun. Puede que si haya algo que me preocupe pero aun no estoy seguro de que sea. Cuando sepa lo que es se los contaré.”

Él asintió con un sonrisa llena de seguridad. Yo le devolví dicho gesto y continué con mi trabajo.

Después de que Iida-kun se retirara detuve mis manos de su labor y mis ojos estaban en el arreglo, sin embargo, no era el arreglo lo que miraba.

\- T-t-to-d-do-ro-k-ki-k-ku-n. - Logré articular con un poco de dificultad en ese pequeño y vacío espacio en el que estaba.

Comencé a sentir una ligera y apenas notable presión en mi pecho. Intenté tranquilizarme y seguir con mi trabajo.

No quieria preocupar más a mis amigos.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- En verdad les agradezco mucho. Los arreglos han quedado perfectos y estoy seguro que todos los presentes estarán maravillados con ellos. - Agradecía el anfitrión de la gala con su elevada voz mientras estrechaba las manos de Iida-kun, Tsuyu-chan y las mías.

\- Fue un placer hacer un trabajo tan elegante e importante para usted Yamada-sama. En nombre de Ingenium agradecemos la confianza que depositó en nosotros y nos sentimos honrados con sus palabras. - Decía Iida-kun en respuesta.

Estuvimos unos momentos más presenciando la gala a petición de Yamada-sama. Al retirarnos, él volvió a agradecer por el trabajo que habíamos realizado y nos despidió amablemente. No negaré que me hace muy feliz cuando veo a los clientes disfrutar de nuestros arreglos florales.

\- ¿Qué te pareció tu primera entrega Asui-kun? - Preguntó Iida-kun al volante.

\- Fue realmente divertido. Los clientes son muy amables. - Respondió alegremente Tsuyu-chan en el asiento trasero mientras hacia su tan usual gesto. Podía ver por el retrovisor que ella tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, claramente feliz por lo sucedido hace momento. - Por cierto. Midoriya-chan, me gusta el nuevo brillo en tus ojos. - Dijo encontrándose con mi mirada en el reflejo.

Ante la sorpresa de ello me giré para verla con clara confusión en mi cara. Ella pareció entender dicha confusión ya que rió ligeramente antes de volver a hablar.

\- He visto en estos días que tus ojos reflejan un ligero brillo que no había antes. Cuando era niña, mi mamá me contaba que el brillo en los ojos es porque un sentimiento muy profundo y fuerte está creciendo en nosotros. - Dijo con seguridad en sus palabras y una sonrisa en sus labios. - Si aún no sabes que sentimiento es, no te preocupes. Algún día tendrás la respuesta.

No sabía cómo responderle a Tsuyu-chan. Me sentía perplejo. Miré hacia Iida-kun y él me dedicó una sonrisa en forma de aliento. Ninguno de los dos esperó a que respondiera al respecto, por lo que dejamos el tema de lado y durante el resto del viaje me quedé viendo por la ventana con un mar de pensamientos en mi mente.

\- *¿Un sentimiento profundo y fuerte?*.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Bienvenidos chicos ¿Cómo les fue en la gala? - Preguntó Ashido-san mientras acomodaba unas aves de paraíso en un contenedor.

\- Fue muy divertido, deberías ir a la próxima entrega Mina-chan. - Comentó alegre Tsuyu-chan y fue a ayudarle a Ashido-san con el resto de las flores.

\- Oh! Bienvenidos chicos. - Uraraka-san salió del pasillo de la oficina de Iida-kun. - Deku-kun, tienes visitas.

\- "¿Visitas?"

Eso era algo extraño para mí. Uraraka-san me tomó del brazo y comenzó a llevarme a la oficina de Iida-kun. Cuando llegamos me sorprendí y emocioné al ver a Hatsume-san y Shinsou-kun.

Inmediatamente me acerqué a saludarlos. Ambos me abrazaron. Sonreí al notar el pequeño bulto del embarazo de Hatsume-san.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Midoriya-kun? Te ves bien. - Decía Hatsume-san quien se había sentado junto a Shinsou-kun y tomaba su mano.

Yo me senté frente a ellos y tomé la pequeña libreta que siempre cargo y escribí en ella.

\- “Me encuentro muy bien Hatsume-san. Me alegro mucho verlos”.

\- A nosotros también nos alegra verte. Pero está bien que solo me llames Mei. Ahora soy Shinsou Mei. 

Dicho aquello con una grande y hermosa sonrisa ella levantó su mano para que pudiera verla mejor y pude ver el anillo de matrimonio. Inmediatamente miré a Shinsou-kun y él con la mirada desviada y apenado levanto un poco la mano con la que no tomaba a Mei-san y vi el mismo anillo que usaba ella.

Feliz por ambos me levanté e hice una reverencia hacia ellos y comencé a mover mis manos frenéticamente en un intento de felicitarlos. Realmente me sentía feliz por ellos. Al principio se sorprendieron por mis acciones pero fácilmente entendieron lo que hacía.

\- Muchas gracias Midoriya-kun. Sabes, Hitoshi y yo hemos hablado y queremos pedirte que seas el padrino de nuestro bebé - Dijo Mei-san y ambos hicieron una reverencia ante mí.

Estaba asombrado y sumamente feliz por aquella petición. Realmente es un honor para mí ser el padrino del primer hijo de mis amigos.

Me incliné un poco hacia ellos y coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas unidas y cuando alzaron sus vistas les dediqué una gran sonrisa y asentí mirándolos a los ojos.

Cuando nos separamos Mei-san tomó una de mis manos en la mesa y me vio con una sonrisa muy tierna.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Eres tan parecido a mi maestro.

\- Mei, creo que n…

\- Ah! Cierto. - Nuevamente habló Mei-san interrumpiendo a Shinsou-kun, o mejor dicho Hitoshi-kun, quien suspiró después de dicha interrupción. Ella soltó mi mano y la de su esposo y buscó algo en su bolso.

\- Midoriya. - Hitoshi-kun me llamó y le di mi atención. Su mirada era un poco sombría. - Quiero disculparme por las molestias que te haya causado la petición que Mei te hizo además de los arreglos de alcatraces. Por favor, si te vuelve a pedir cosas como esa mejor ignórala.

Me puse a pensar, intentando recordar a lo que él se refería hasta que recordé la caja que le entregué a Mei-san el día que fui a su departamento. Inmediatamente me sonroje por recordarlo.

\- No deberías molestarte por eso Hitoshi. No tiene nada de malo que haya llenado la habitación con muérdagos. Todo se veía tan lindo. ¿No crees Midoriya-kun? - Mencionó ella con clara casualidad en su voz y yo por dentro me esforzaba en no imaginarlos en una habitación repleta de muérdagos. - Bien, aquí tienes. Creo que es mejor que te entregué esto.

Mei-san extendió en la mesa una carpeta hacía mí, que al verla me recuperé de mi crisis nerviosa y la tomé, curioso de lo que contenía.

En aquella carpeta habían fotos mías y hojas con varios datos también míos. Era el expediente del que había hablado Mei-san cuando la conocí.

\- Ya no es necesario que yo lo tenga. Y esa es tu información personal por lo que tiene que estar en tus manos.

Tomé mi libreta y nuevamente escribí en ella y se lo mostré.

\- “Muchas gracias Mei-san”.

Después de aquello los tres continuamos hablando por un momento. Ya no había tanto trabajo en la florería por lo que pude darme el tiempo para poder pasarlo con ellos.

\- “Es bueno ver que las cosas están mucho mejor para ustedes. Ambos se ven tan felices juntos”.

\- De verdad te lo agradezco Midoriya. - Dijo Hitoshi-kun con una pequeña sonrisa. Él merece vivir feliz con su nueva familia.

\- Espero que algún día también nos compartas tu felicidad con ese chico. Mmm! ¿Cuál era su nombre? - Mencionó Mei-san mientras tomaba nuevamente la carpeta de la mesa y buscaba entre las hojas. - Aquí esta. Todoroki Shouto.

Algo confundido por sus palabras miré la foto que ella señalaba y era aquella vez cuando Todoroki-kun y yo nos abrazamos por primera vez en la boda de Fuyumi-san. Los miré a ambos extrañados y ella agregó.

\- ¿Acaso ustedes no están saliendo?

Yo negué lentamente y tomé mi libreta.

\- “No entiendo lo que dices. Todoroki-kun y yo no salimos de esa manera. Solo somos amigos”.

Después de leer mi nota ambos se miraron entre sí un poco confusos a la situación. Después volvieron a poner su mirada en mí.

\- Vaya. Debí confundirlo, es solo que… ustedes no se comportan como un par de amigos. - Dijo Mei-san un tanto nerviosa. - Uno de los días que te investigué fue el día que tú y Todoroki Shouto se conocieron, aquí mismo en la florería y desde el primer día hubo un comportamiento inusual de tu parte hacia ese joven. Te he observado durante mucho tiempo y desde que apareció él en tu vida has hecho grandes cambios. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que decidieras volver a hablar, principalmente por él, según mi teoría.

¿Mi manera de ser con Todoroki-kun?

No había forma de expresar lo sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

\- "¿Yo… saliendo con Todoroki-kun?".

Mi cabeza se sentía como un frenesí ante esa revelación por parte de Mei-san. No sabía cómo interpretarlo o darle algún nombre a la situación que ella me estaba describiendo.

¿Acaso mi relación con Todoroki-kun no ha sido de amistad?

En la película de imágenes que estaba pasando por mi mente apareció nuevamente el abrazo en la habitación de Todoroki-kun, también las veces en que ambos nos hemos perdido en la mirada del otro, otros pequeños momentos un poco íntimos y también, toda la paz y felicidad especial que sentía cada vez que estaba con él. Recuerdos que mirándolos desde otro perspectiva fácilmente se podían interpretar de una forma más allá de una amistad.

La presión en mi pecho se hizo más fuerte.

Era verdad, definitivamente nuestra manera de tratarnos no ha sido enteramente amistoso.

Comencé a tener miedo, un miedo tan fuerte ante la situación. Empecé a sentir que poco a poco me faltaba el aire y no podía respirar bien por lo que empecé a hiperventilar. Eso pareció alarmar a Mei-san y a Hitoshi-kun, quienes solo pude escuchar a lo lejos que me llamaban, me sostuvieron por lo que sabía que estaban a mi lado pero sus voces las escuchaba distantes.

\- Midoriya, tranquilízate. Mei, llama a Uraraka y a sus amigos, que traigan agua fría y algo para sostener su cabeza. - Decía la voz de Hitoshi-kun. - Midoriya inhala hondo, que la mayor cantidad de aire pueda entrar en ti al respirar y exhala despacio.

Intenté lograr sus indicaciones pero mi vista se sentía poco a poco nublada. Hasta que todo se puso color negro.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

El peso que sentía en mis ojos era enorme. Me costó demasiado abrirlos. Todo era borroso, no sabía dónde estaba. Intenté levantar mi mano izquierda para tallar mis ojos pero sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo. Sin comprender el porque del dolor y sin ánimo de cuestionarlo Levante mi mano derecha y finalmente la froté en mis ojos.

Mientras lo hacía logré escuchar como una puerta de abría.

\- Deku-kun despertaste. ¿Estás bien? - Escuché la voz de mi amiga con clara preocupación.

\- "¿Uraraka-san?".

Retiré mi mano y mi vista comenzó a enfocarse lentamente. Estaba en mi habitación.

Pude ver a Uraraka-san quien tenía sus lindos ojos con pequeñas lágrimas, claramente mortificada.

\- Estaba tan preocupada. Mei-san nos llamó alarmada y corrimos a ayudarte. Te desmayaste, estabas demasiado pálido y comenzaste a sudar en frío. Todos nos asustamos. Te trajimos a casa y Hitoshi-kun y Mei-san trajeron una intravenosa para estabilizarte. Están en la habitación de huéspedes. A Mei-san se le bajó un poco la presión por el susto pero ella ya está bien. Hitoshi-kun quiere estar pendiente de los dos.

Intentaba organizar las palabras de Uraraka-san para comprender mejor la situación. Ví mi brazo izquierdo y efectivamente tenía la intravenosa. Ella quitó una pequeña toalla de mi frente y la cambió por una nueva que ya había humedecido.

\- ¿Que pasó Deku-kun? - Preguntó ella ya un poco más tranquila.

A mi mente volvió todo el remolino de recuerdos con Todoroki-kun y la conversación con Hitoshi-kun y Mei-san. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y más recuerdos llegaban.

"Lo que más me sorprendió fue que decidieras volver a hablar, principalmente por él".

"Cuando era niña, mi mamá me contaba que el brillo en los ojos es porque un sentimiento muy profundo y fuerte está creciendo en nosotros".

"Y por cierto. ¿Que relación tienes con el bastardo mitad-mitad?"

"No te molestes por lo que te diré pero...¿Será que te enamoraste de Todoroki-sama?".

Aquel último recuerdo detuvo todo en un segundo dentro de mí. Uraraka-san me había preguntado aquello hacia ya varios meses. El día que conocí a Todoroki-kun.

-"Uraraka-san". - Expresé solo con mi mano derecha. - "¿Porqué me preguntaste si me había enamorado de Todoroki-kun cuando le regalé el lirio bola de fuego?".

Pregunté sin verla a lo ojos, mi cabello los cubrían un poco.

Se hizo un silencio por lo que para mí fue una eternidad pero que realmente fueron segundos. Soltó un suspiro resignado antes de responder.

\- Desde que te conocí en la universidad siempre has tenido contigo una planta de lirios bola de fuego. Siempre los has cuidado con mucho amor, más que a cualquier otra flor. - Comenzó a narrar. - Un día te pregunté porque aquella planta significaba tanto para ti. Ya había aprendido lo básico sobre lengua de señas por lo que ya podía entenderte mejor. Tú me respondiste que aquella planta era la favorita de tu madre porque para ella representaba el gran amor que ella sintió por tu padre y viceversa. Me contaste como tu padre se le declaró regalandole un lirio bola de fuego y que con esa misma flor le había pedido matrimonio. Como es un símbolo de amor puro en tu familia, y ví como se la entregabas a Todoroki-kun, creí que te habías enamorado de él a primera vista. Y algo me dice que realmente lo hiciste Deku-kun, te enamoraste de Todoroki-kun, pero lo hiciste de forma tan inconsciente que no lo viste y no quise presionarte a hacerlo. Sé lo delicado y doloroso que es para ti el tema del amor, aunque nunca nos hayas dicho el motivo de ello ni a Iida-kun ni a mí.

Sus palabras me llevaron a ese recuerdo. Hace ya unos años. Yo realmente le había dado aquella respuesta.

"Esta flor demuestra el verdadero amor de nuestra familia Izuku. El día que conozcas a tú persona amada, tú corazón te hará desear entregarle está flor. Cuando llegue ese día no lo dudes y entregasela".

La bella voz de mi madre me recordó aquellas palabras que ella me había dicho cuando tenía ocho años y que parecían olvidadas en mi mente.

Finalmente me daba cuenta. Yo le regalé el lirio a Todoroki-kun por una razón.

Me había enamorado de él.

Coloqué mi brazo sobre mis ojos y me rompí en un llanto silencioso.

No podía creerlo, no quería que fuera cierto, pero lo era.

Amaba a Todoroki-kun. Lo amo y eso me destrozó el alma.

Sin darme cuenta mis sollozos se hicieron ligeramente audibles.

\- D-deku-kun. - Nombró Uraraka-san con la voz rota. Sin agregar nada más, se recostó un poco sobre mí y me sujetó en un abrazo protector.

Yo solo continué rompiéndome y ella me abrazó más fuerte queriendo reparar mi alma.


	28. Manos amigas

Narración

Uraraka e Iida estaban sumamente preocupados por su pecoso amigo. Ambos se encontraban frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Midoriya no había salido de ahí en cinco días.

La castaña traía en sus manos un plato con un sandwich mientras que el peliazul traía un vaso con jugó de naranja. Era poco alimento, pero ya no sabían que hacer por él.

Desde el día que perdió el conocimiento y se rompió en llanto frente a Uraraka había caído en depresión.

Casi no comía, o por decirlo mejor, sólo daba dos o tres bocados a la comida que llevaban sus amigos. No se presentaba al trabajo, lo que ellos comprendían y permitieron. Además de que podían escuchar en ocasiones ligeros sollozos, apenas audibles. Eso, lejos de hacerlos felices al saber que eran los primeros sonidos que escuchaban de su amigo, les rompía el corazón.

Les dolía ver a al alegre peliverde en ese estado.

Uraraka les había contado a Iida y a los Shinsou lo que le pasaba. El hecho de que Midoriya se enamoró del bicolor y que eso lo había destrozado. Todos decidieron darle su tiempo, aún sin entender el porque le hacía sufrir tener esos sentimientos, pero les preocupaba el descuido que el peliverde estaba teniendo hacia su persona.

\- Deku-kun ¿podemos pasar?. Te trajimos algo de cenar. - Hablo la joven tratando de sonar tranquila.

Pasaron unos segundos para que pudieran escuchar el leve golpeteo en el escritorio en señal de aprobación.

Un poco aliviados por la afirmación del peliverde decidieron entrar. Y al entrar, ambos sintieron como el aliento les hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Midoriya sentado en su cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la misma, sosteniendo sus piernas con ambos brazos y con la cabeza ligeramente levantada del pequeño hueco que dejaba entre sus piernas y su torso. Sus ojos se venían apagados, sin su característico brillo lleno de vida y portaba unas ojeras tan notables que fácilmente podrían superar a las de Shinsou Hitoshi. En su pequeño cuerpo ya comenzaba a verse los estragos de su mala alimentación, así como se veía la poca fuerza que tenía para moverse.

¿Como una persona tan buena como el peliverde podría estar sufriendo de esta manera?

¿Que podían hacer para que volviera a ser el mismo joven alegre y con motivaciones que siempre habían visto?

Esas y otras preguntas pasaban por la mente de Uraraka e Iida mientras se acercaban a su compañero de casa.

\- Midoriya-kun, por favor. Necesitas alimentarte adecuadamente. - Habló Iida con su voz en tono de súplica. Ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado era lo peor que había visto después de la tragedia que vivió con su hermano mayor. No era capaz de hablarle con su tono usual ni hacer sus tan habituales movimientos robóticos.

Uraraka por su parte, depositó el plato sobre el escritorio y se sentó frente a su mejor amigo. Con una de sus manos acarició el cabello aún húmedo por la ducha. Le daba tranquilidad saber que al menos dejaba la cama en algún momento del día.

\- Deku-kun, en verdad nos preocupas y queremos ayudarte. Nos duele verte en este estado. - Hablaba con voz baja y dulce. - Pero no sabremos cómo hacerlo si no nos dices lo que te atormenta. Esto no es sólo porque te hayas enamorado de Todoroki-kun. Hay algo más que te está lastimando. Algo que no nos has dicho.

En ese momento, la pantalla del celular del peliverde se enciende, mostrando la llegada de un mensaje nuevo.

Era Todoroki.

Al leer aquel nombre en su pantalla, los ojos de Midoriya se volvieron acuosos poco a poco, demostrando que el llanto estaba ganándole una vez más. Sin poderlo evitar, vuelve a hundir su cabeza entre sus piernas y se deja invadir por la tristeza. Tristeza que sus compañeros no son capaces de comprender.

Ambos sólo optan por hacer compañía al joven en su silencioso dolor.

Esto simplemente no estaba bien. Nada bien.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Finalmente Midoriya había caído dormido por el cansancio y sus pocas fuerzas, por lo que sus amigos habían decidido dejarlo descansar.

\- No podemos hacer nada Iida-kun. Al menos no nosotros dos. - Dijo con resignación la castaña una vez cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Esas palabras llenaron de frustración al peliazul. Lo frustraban porque sabía que ella tenía razón. No podían hacer nada más que acompañar en silencio a su amigo y hacerle ver que no estaba solo.

\- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? - Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Creo qu... - La chica iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Iida.

El chico tomó el aparato en sus manos y ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver que quién llamaba era Todoroki Shouto.

Uraraka fue quien reaccionó primero y tomó el celular de su amigo para contestar.

\- Hola Todoroki-kun. - Dijo en saludo.

\- ¿Uraraka? - Contestó el bicolor con confusión.

\- Lo siento. Iida-kun está un poco ocupado por eso contesté su celular. - Se excusó. - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Está bien. Solo quería preguntar si Midoriya está con ustedes. ¿Esta bien? Hace días que no puedo hablar con él. No responde mis mensajes y me preocupa un poco. También no se ha presentado a las lecciones en mi departamento estos días. - La voz del joven con heterocromía se escuchaba genuinamente preocupada.

Uraraka tragó fuertemente y respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Solo esperaba que lo que diría a continuación fuera lo correcto.

\- Ahh lo había olvidado. - Comenzó fingiendo tranquilidad. - Verás Todoroki-kun. Deku-kun tuvo que salir de emergencia hace cinco días. Al parecer All Might tuvo un problema de salud y en cuanto le informaron partió en seguida. Nos pidió a Iida-kun y a mí comentarte que estaría unos días fuera pero hemos tenido mucho trabajo en la florería y se nos había olvidado. En verdad lo siento mucho.

Estaba nerviosa. Internamente rezaba por qué el bicolor creyera su mentira y también pedía perdón en su mente a All Might por mentir sobre su salud.

Segundos después se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

\- Entiendo. No te preocupes Uraraka. Lamento haber molestado. Ya me quedo más tranquilo al respecto. Espero que All Might mejore y que Midoriya vuelva pronto. Estaré esperando alguna respuesta suya.

\- S-si. Esta bien. Me encargaré está vez de recordar decirle a Deku-kun que se comunique contigo. Nuevamente te pido disculpas por la tardanza.

\- Descuida. Nos vemos.

\- Si, adiós. - Y colgó.

La joven soltó un pesado suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Crees que estuvo bien que le mintieras, Uraraka-kun? - Cuestionó Iida quien ya estaba recuperado de su pequeña crisis.

\- Puede que no, pero no tuve opción. Si le decía la verdad, Todoroki-kun vendría a buscar a Deku-kun y podría ser más difícil para él tenerlo que enfrentar. Deku-kun esta muy inestable emocionalmente.

Le tomó unos segundos a Iida comprender de que aquella mentira era necesaria por el bien de su amigo ya que lo menos conveniente para el pequeño es tener a la razón de su dolor frente a frente.

Una vez acordado, Uraraka tomó su propio celular y marcó un número.

Después del tercer timbre se escuchó que la llamada había sido atendida.

\- Buenas tardes, Toshinori-san.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Su mirada se quedó viendo la pantalla oscura de su celular después de haber finalizado aquella llamada con la castaña.

Algo estaba haciendo presión en su pecho, y fácilmente podría afirmar que aquella presión no era tan gratificante como era normalmente cuando se trataba de Midoriya.

\- Responde mis mensajes por favor, Midoriya. - Dijo en voz baja y con tono dolido. - Te extraño.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y decidió continuar con su labor de calificar los proyectos de sus clases.

Después de lo que había pasado en su habitación junto al joven de pecas, Shouto se sentía más feliz en su interior. Y le era claro que se debía al amor que había nacido de él hacía el peliverde.

Después de aquel día, ambos habían acordado aplazar algunos días las lecciones para que el bicolor pudiera disfrutar el acompañar a su madre y hermanos. A pesar de que Shouto le había invitado a convivir con ellos Midoriya se negó, insistiendo en que la convivencia debía ser solo entre ellos, como familia. Al final Todoroki accedió a las palabras del joven y ya no insistió, pero no podía negar que cada día no dejó de pensar en él y en lo mucho que deseaba verlo.

Cuando por fin llegó el día en que retomarían las lecciones Shouto paso todo el día con aquella reconfortante calidez en su pecho. Ansiando la hora en que por fin pudiera verle.

Pero esa calidez pasó a ser una presión casi dolorosa cuando el pecoso no se presentó en su puerta. El comportamiento le extrañó y preocupó por partes iguales. Le mando un mensaje de texto pero nunca respondió.

Al principio supuso que Midoriya tendría mucho trabajo en la florería, ya que dos días antes le había comentado de un encargo muy importante que les habían solicitado. Dedujo que el peliverde estaba tan ocupado por aquello y que ni siquiera había podido avisarle. Él era muy dedicado a su trabajo.

Por lo que decidió esperarlo.

Pero ahora se encontraba muy preocupado. Midoriya había vuelto a ausentarse.

Le había enviado mensajes para saludarlo y desearle un buen día, pero el peliverde nunca contestó.

No quería pensar mal sobre la situación, pero le preocupaba sin duda. Por lo que decidió llamar a Iida Tenya.

Después de la llamada no se sintió precisamente mejor. Algo le seguía preocupando sobre la actitud del joven de pecas pero supuso que no podía indagar más por el momento. 

Solo deseaba que Midoriya estuviera bien y que pronto se comunicara.

Se levantó de su labor para ir a la cocina dispuesto a preparar un poco de té y durante la tarea llamaron a su puerta.

Su corazón sintió una pequeña esperanza de que fuera el dueño de sus pensamientos quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta y sin cuestionarse demasiado fue a abrir.

La esperanza se esfumó al ver quién era. Sin embargo, la revelación no fue nada desagradable.

\- Hola Shouto. - Saludó su hermana.

\- Hola Neesan. Pasa. - Se hizo a un lado para dar acceso a Fuyumi.

La albina de mechas rojas se sentó en la sala mientras el bicolor regresaba a la cocina a terminar su té.

Con el té servido para ambos y preguntas casuales sobre sus trabajos Fuyumi notó que su hermano se veía ligeramente decaído. Por lo que decidió preguntar.

\- ¿Pasa algo Shouto?

Al verse descubierto suspiró. Nunca le podía ocultar cosas a su hermana. Ella y su madre eran las únicas que podían leerlo fácilmente.

\- No he visto a Midoriya en días. - Soltó - Me preocupa ya que no responde mis mensajes. Hablé con Uraraka, me dijo que había tenido que salir de emergencia ya que su padrino se puso mal de salud.

Después de sus palabras cayó un pequeño pero significativo silencio.

\- ¿Yagi Toshinori? - Preguntó nuevamente Fuyumi.

Él solo asintió a su pregunta.

Nuevamente el silencio de segundos cayó y ambos bebieron un poco de té.

\- Ya veo. - Dijo Fuyumi. - No te preocupes mucho por ello, Shouto. Probablemente Midoriya-kun está enteramente al pendiente de su padrino, por eso no ha podido comunicarse.

Shouto meditó por un momento las palabras de su hermana y se dijo a sí mismo que ella tenía razón. Debía ser paciente.

\- Yo sé que lo extrañas. Verás que pronto lo verás. - Dijo en forma de aliento la mujer frente a él.

Después de ello cambiaron de tema para conversar de otras cosas. Luego de casi una hora de conversación, la mayoría de la misma por parte de Fuyumi, ella tuvo que retirarse.

Shouto la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un abrazo. Cuando ella comenzó a alejarse cerró finalmente la puerta y volvió a su trabajo.

Por su parte la albina de mechas rojas volvió su vista a la puerta ya cerrada recordando la mirada preocupada de su hermano. Realmente extrañaba al pecoso.

Pidió un taxi y le indicó una dirección.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- ¿Como ha seguido? - Preguntó un pelimorado después de entrar a la casa.

\- Ya no sabemos que más hacer. Hemos llamado a All Might y Recovery Girl y dijeron que estarían aquí mañana temprano. Nos pidieron no dejarlo solo. Iida-kun está con él ahora. - Explicó la castaña con preocupación.

\- Ya veo. - Dió en respuesta Shinsou Hitoshi. - Uraraka, ¿Puedo hablar con él? Es importante.

La chica asintió y lo guío hasta la habitación del peliverde. Tocó la puerta y recibió un "adelante" por parte de Iida.

Ambos entraron y Hitoshi sintió una punzada en el pecho por la imagen frente a él. Uraraka e Iida se retiraron de la habitación dejándolo a solas con Midoriya.

Tragó fuerte y tomó valor para acercarse.

\- Midoriya. - Habló tratando de llamar la atención del nombrado.

Sabía que aunque no respondiera el chico podía escucharlo. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Sé que esto que estás pasando es en parte mi culpa, por lo que pasamos hace años. Me destroza verte así, Midoriya. Sé que lo del pasado te impide querer admitir o ver cómo algo bueno lo que estás sintiendo por ese chico, Todoroki. Yo no lo conozco pero si te has enamorado de él es porque debe ser una buena persona y, también debe ser la persona más afortunada por ser quien tiene tu amor. - De un momento a otro, decidió tomar la mano de su amigo y darle un apretón para reconfortarle. - Por favor, no dejes que las heridas del pasado te detengan de vivir tu vida ahora. No estás solo para superarlo. Tienes a Uraraka, Iida y a tus amigas de Ingenium. Nos tienes a Mei y a mí, porque no pienso dejarte solo, no está vez. Y también si te lo permites, tienes a Todoroki Shouto.

El pelimorado finalmente optó por acunar al peliverde en sus brazos para demostrarle su incondicional apoyo.

Así estuvieron por un gran momento. Momento en el que Midoriya meditó sus palabras, que junto a las de sus amigos comenzaban a aliviar su corazón.

Él lo sabía. Ya no estaba solo.

Volvió a escucharse la puerta siento tocada. Ahora Hitoshi fue quien dió el permiso para entrar.

\- Buenas tardes. - Dijo la melodiosa voz de la mujer albina de mechas rojas.

Al escuchar esa voz Midoriya siento su corazón detenerse. Era ella.

\- Mi nombre es Iida Fuyumi, soy hermana de Shouto. - Dijo claramente presentándose ante Hitoshi.

\- Shinsou Hitoshi. Un gusto conocerle.

La mujer asintió pero al ver el débil cuerpo del peliverde su cara cambio a una de evidente preocupación.

\- Midoriya-kun. - Dijo con voz quebrada mientras una pequeña lágrima se perdía en su mejilla.

\- Los dejaré solos. - Habló Hitoshi mientras se separaba poco a poco de Midoriya. Se acercó a su rostro y le susurró - Todo está bien. Ella quiere ayudarte.

Lo sabía. Sabía que en los ojos de la mujer se veía el mismo deseo por ayudar al peliverde que todos en esa casa tenían.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Fuyumi no dudó en acercarse al joven de pecas, sin embargo, este retrocedió. Ella detuvo sus pasos y vió el miedo el aquellos ojos verdes.

Midoriya tenía miedo de que ella supiera sobre sus sentimientos hacia Todoroki.

\- Midoriya-kun, no tengas miedo. - Hablo con una voz baja y llena de ternura. - No sé que es lo que te está pasando, pero quiero ayudarte. 

Retomó sus pasos aunque más lento para que el peliverde dejará de temerle. Finalmente logró acercarse y lo tomó en sus brazos, acunando su rostro en su pecho. Sentía a Midoriya temblar ante su toque y sabía que lloraba.

Fuyumi ya no volvió a hablar, sino que apegó al pecoso más a su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

El cuerpo de Midoriya dejaba de temblar poco a poco con cada caricia que recibía. Comenzaba a sentir la tranquilidad en los brazos de Fuyumi y buscando más de aquella tranquilidad hundió más su rostro en el pecho de ella.

Las caricias se sentían tan tiernas, tan llenas de cariño.

Tan maternales.

Las lágrimas dejaron de caer y el sueño comenzó a invadirlo. Se dejó vencer por este no sin antes murmurar una palabra. Una casi inaudible palabra, pero que al escucharla Fuyumi sintió un nudo en su garganta.

\- M-mamá.


	29. Familia

Midoriya

Mis ojos se sentían tan pesados que me costó mucho trabajo despertar.

Tengo el vago recuerdo de la visita de Fuyumi-san. Después de eso, había caído profundamente dormido por primera vez en estos días.

Durante las noches anteriores no había podido conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo lograba, despertaba por alguna pesadilla. Pesadillas que me recordaban mi dolor.

Mis sentimientos hacia Todoroki-kun.

Pero gracias a Fuyumi-san, anoche fue la excepción. Fue una noche en la que estuve en paz.

Mi vista aún no se enfocaba del todo pero podía ver una gran figura a mi lado.

\- Al fin despiertas, joven Midoriya. - Escuché la inconfundible voz de mi padrino.

\- ¿A-all M-might? - Dije casi en un susurro.

Pude escuchar como mi padrino ahogaba un jadeo y una vez que mi mirada se enfocó por completo ví como la expresión en su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

\- I-izu-ku. ¿A-acaso tú...

Yo asentí a su pregunta antes de que la terminara. Era obvio lo que estaba preguntando.

\- "Hace poco inicié terapia con Recovery Girl para recuperar mi voz" - A pesar de que podía mencionar mejor algunas palabras, aún no tenía fuerza suficiente para mantener una conversación fluida. - "No sé lo conté a nadie por que quería darles una sorpresa. Aunque no deseaba que fuera de esta forma".

Quedamos unos segundos en silencio y algo me hizo pensar de se había molestado conmigo por no decirle.

Supongo que al ser quien ha cuidado de mí por todos estos años, esperaba que compartiera una decisión tan importante con él.

\- Y-yo... - Intenté hablar para pedirle disculpas por no haberle dicho sobre mi decisión. - Yo...

\- Izuku - Me llamó con voz ronca y sería.

Creí que realmente se abría molestado pero sin lograr reaccionar, él se sentó a un lado mío y me tomó entre sus brazos.

\- He estado esperando este momento por años. Estoy tan feliz, Izuku. - Soltó con un hilo de voz. Se notaba que estaba evitando sollozar.

Sentí un gran nudo en la garganta y sin dudar correspondí aquel abrazo. Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad caían por mí rostro.

Duramos así por un largo momento y cuando finalmente nos separamos ví que sus profundos y bellos ojos azules también brillaban con pequeñas gotas, delatando que también las lágrimas habían caído por su rostro.

\- Joven Midoriya, yo... - Comenzó a decir pero yo lo interrumpí negando con mi cabeza.

\- "Por favor ya no se tome tantas formalidades conmigo. Ya solo llámeme Izuku. Démonos un nuevo avance".

All Might me dió una tierna sonrisa y asintió a mi petición. Tomó mis manos y volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Izuku. Tus amigos me han llamado preocupados. - Comenzó a decir mientras su expresión se volvió seria. - En cuanto me dijeron el estado en el que estabas, inmediatamente dejé a mi asistente a cargo de la notaría y tomé el primer vuelo que pude encontrar. Acabo de llegar hace dos horas. Recovery Girl también se encuentra aquí, tanto ella como el joven Shinsou me pidieron llamarlos en cuanto despertarás para que pudieran revisarte. Pero antes que nada quiero que me digas que es lo que te ha pasado. Dime ¿que te ha puesto así?

Ante sus palabras apreté un poco el agarre de mis manos. Me dolía recordar la causa de mi tristeza.

Mis ojos amenazaban con volver a llorar pero sabía que debía hablarlo con All Might.

Solté nuestras manos e intenté limpiar los nuevos rastros de lágrimas antes de responder.

\- "Estoy enamorado. Me he enamorado de Todoroki-kun". - Mis ojos me picaban. Ya no quería llorar pero simplemente no podía evitarlo al recordar que estoy enamorado de mi amigo. - "Yo no sé cuándo ni cómo pasó. Yo, yo no quería enamorarme".

Ya no pude más y volví a llorar.

All Might me miraba en silencio antes de volverme a abrazar. Esta vez su abrazo se sentía con compasión. Me aferré fuertemente de él y seguí llorando.

\- Mi chico. ¿Estás seguro de eso? - Preguntó con voz queda y cuidadosa.

Durante todos estos días estuve pensando en todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a Todoroki-kun. Recordaba todas las sensaciones que sentía cada vez que al verlo a los ojos lograba perderme es su hermosa mirada, la calidez que me inundaba cada vez que sonreía, la seguridad y plenitud que sentía cuando nos abrazamos. Todos esos recuerdos no solo estaban en mi mente, sino también estaban en mi corazón. Eso me dió la respuesta.

\- S-si. Lo a-amo.

Pero si soy honesto conmigo mismo. Amar a Todoroki-kun no es a lo que tengo miedo. Mi miedo más grande es volver a salir lastimado.

Porque hay algo que nunca he podido decirle a mis queridos amigos y mucho menos a Todoroki-kun.

Y estoy seguro que si llegara a declararle mis sentimientos y la vida me diera la dicha de ser correspondido, en cuanto Todoroki-kun supiera aquella dolorosa verdad no dudaría en odiarme y quitarme de su vida.

Esa era la razón de mi dolor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mi padrino no se había alejado de mi lado mientras pasé aquella crisis. Una vez me había recuperado nuevamente, llamó a Hitoshi-kun y Recovery Girl y me dejó a cargo de ambos.

Mientras Hitoshi-kun me cambiaba la intravenosa, tomaba mi pulso y me hacía preguntas sobre cómo me sentía o si hubiera alguna parte del cuerpo que me dolía, Recovery Girl se mantuvo observando mis reacciones.

\- Bien. Sigues bien por el momento. Midoriya, tendrás que esforzarte por comer algo el día de hoy. No es bueno que solo dependas de la intravenosa, esta no puede sustituir el alimento ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo después de varios minutos y yo asentí a sus indicaciones.

\- ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas por un rato chico? - Habló ella regalándole una tierna sonrisa a nombrado y entregándole un pequeño dulce en sus manos.

Hitoshi-kun miró dudoso el dulce que le había dado pero asintió a la petición de Recovery Girl.

\- Con su permiso. - Dijo y ella le respondió respetuosamente.

Una vez solos ella soltó un largo y pesado suspiro y me vió a los ojos.

\- Siento como si fueras el mismo chico atormentado que fue por primera vez a mi consultorio.

\- L-lo si-ento. - Dije algo apenado por los problemas que he causado.

\- Al menos estás hablando. Eso es algo bueno. - Dijo con una sonrisa triste. - Toshinori me dijo lo que tienes chico. Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas y sientes algo por el hijo menor de Rei-san.

Algo dentro de mí ya no se sorprendió con lo dicho por ella. Después de las palabras de Uraraka-san supuse que cualquier persona notó los sentimientos que yo no podía ver que tenía.

Así que solo asentí a lo dicho.

\- ¿Y realmente crees que el joven Todoroki te vaya a juzgar por tu pasado?

Aquella pregunta hizo que sintiera un pinchazo en el pecho. Me sentía terrible pensar que Todoroki-kun podría hacer algo tan malo como eso, pero también me dolía de que la probabilidad existiera.

\- N-no lo sé. Pero t-tengo miedo d-de que lo h-ha-ga.

No la veía a los ojos. No podía. Y me di cuenta de que fue un error no hacerlo. Así hubiera evitado su repentina acción.

\- Agk. - Inmediatamente coloqué mis manos sobre mi cabeza por el golpe que me había dado Recovery Girl con su bastón y la miré con una mezcla de confusión y miedo.

\- Estos chicos de ahora son tan tontos. Parecen unos niños. - Refunfuño para sí misma mientras volvía a su asiento. - Dime chico. Has convivido con el joven Todoroki por varios meses ya y se han vuelto cercanos. ¿Realmente crees que pueda ser alguien tan malo?

\- Claro que no. T-todoroki-kun es m-muy bueno. - Respondí elevando un poco la voz y frunciendo el seño. Claramente molesto por esa insinuación. Había sido una reacción inconsciente y cuando me di cuenta de ello mis nervios me inundaron. - L-lo si-ento. N-no quise responderle de e-esa forma.

\- Descuida chico. Lo sé. Solo estás protegiendo a la persona que quieres y es normal tú reacción.

Ante sus tranquilas palabras yo me sonroje y desvíe la mirada.

Pasaron los minutos y yo solo me sentía más nervioso.

\- Escucha. Sé que este paso es muy difícil para tí, pero las cosas ya están hechas. Lo que decidas hacer con tus sentimientos es importante pero no lo escencial por ahora. Mírate, tu estado es deplorable. Hay muchas personas en la sala sumamente preocupados por tí. Y estoy segura de que el joven Todoroki no tiene idea de lo que estás pasando por lo que escuche de su hermana mayor.

Al escucharla mi vista de deslizó por mis brazos los cuales ya se veían un poco delgados por la falta de alimentos y en uno de ellos efectivamente veía la intravenosa que ya llevaba días ayudándome a mantener las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Aún sabiendo lo que vería, me dispuse a ponerme de pie, lo cual fue muy difícil. Apoyándome de la varilla de donde colgaba el suero, lentamente me dirigí hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación. Apenas haciendo contacto con mi reflejo no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

¿Qué me he estado haciendo? 

¿Éste era realmente yo?

Un gran golpe de culpa se instaló en mi pecho. Yo me había provocado todo esto. Y lo peor de todo, lo que me hacía sentirme más terrible fue la carga por la que hice pasar a todos, sobretodo a Iida-kun y Uraraka-san.

Mis lágrimas de pesar de volvieron de frustración al darme cuenta de los problemas que había causado.

\- L-lo siento. E-en verdad lo s-siento mucho. - Decía apretando los dientes intentando contener la frustración.

\- Regresa a la cama chico. Descansa un poco, en un momento se te traerá algo para que comiences a alimentarte como es debido. ¿Te parece bien? - Ella había ido mi lado y me dió una palmada en la espalda baja mientras decía aquello.

Yo asentí y haciendo un esfuerzo me recosté nuevamente.

Ella ya estaba por marcharse pero antes de abrir la puerta habló de nuevo.

\- Y por cierto, deja la culpa. Todos estamos aquí apoyándote porque eres alguien importante en nuestra vida. Estamos aquí porque es lo que queremos. - Después de aquello, ella abrió la puerta y salió.

Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y mi corazón se inundó de varios sentimientos encontrados.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Los sonidos fuertes de la puerta me sacaron de mi sueño. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había caído dormido.

\- Maldito Deku. Abre la puerta.

No podía creerlo, aquella voz detrás de la puerta.

Era Kacchan.

\- Bakugou-san. Por favor compórtate. - También podía escuchar la dulce voz de Yaoyorozu-san.

¿Que hacían los dos aquí?

\- Ella tiene razón, Bakugou-kun. Esa no es forma de comportarse en una casa ajena y menos tocar tan agresivamente a la puerta de un enfermo. - Habló Iida-kun.

\- Me importa una mierda. Tengo que ver a ese idiota de Deku.

\- Yo te abriré la puerta. - Dijo Iida-kun.

\- No te atrevas maldito cuatro ojos. El inútil tiene que abrime.

No podía dejar que siguieran peleando, no por mi culpa. Me esforcé en levantarme y poco a poco avance hacia la puerta mientras seguía escuchando la discusión de mis amigos.

Al tomar el picaporte solté un suspiro pesado. Estaba muy nervioso de lo que pasará una vez que abra la puerta ya que Kacchan y yo no nos habíamos visto ni comunicado desde la pelea que tuvimos.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar y los sentí más fuertes ahora que ya estaba en la puerta. Por lo que, ignorando el temblor de mi mano, gire del picaporte y la abrí.

En cuanto nos encontramos pude ver el momento exacto en el que la cara de Kacchan cambió su expresión de enojo a una ligera sorpresa, supongo por ver mi aspecto.

Ambos mantuvimos la mirada, mis cansados ojos mostraban nervios mientras que los de Kacchan pasaron su sorpresa para volver a mostrar enojo.

Me hice a un lado para que él pudiera entrar y antes de cerrar la puerta miré a Iida-kun y Yaoyorozu-san. Ambos tenían una mirada de preocupación en sus rostros.

\- "Estaré bien". - Iida-kun asintió a mis palabras y tomó a Yaoyorozu-san por el hombro para volver a la sala.

Finalmente cerré la puerta y me giré para encontrarme con mi amigo de la infancia.

\- Primero que nada ¿se puede saber que hace el zombie de mierda aquí? - Soltó su primera pregunta, claramente refiriéndose a Hitoshi-kun.

\- E-es mi a-amigo, Ka-kacchan. - Dije en respuesta y sus ojos volvieron a mostrar sorpresa.

Solo por un instante ya que nuevamente frunció sus facciones y me tomó de forma brusca por el cuello de la camisa.

\- Así que ya hablas, maldito Deku. ¿Desde cuándo?.

\- Ha-hace poco comen-cé a recuperar m-mi voz. A-aún no puedo mu-mucho.

Él seguía fulminándome con su mirada. Su agarre se aflojó y finalmente me soltó. Yo volví lentamente hacia la cama y me senté sobre ella.

\- "Hitoshi-kun y yo arreglamos nuestros problemas hace poco". - Le expliqué haciendo señas.

Él no dijo nada al respecto. Solo se sentó en el asiento frente a mí sin dejar de mirarme.

\- "¿Que haces aquí Kacchan?"

\- Escuché a la cola de caballo hablando con el idiota cuatro ojos por teléfono en UA. Te mencionaron y dijo que estaba preocupada por tí. Cuando terminó su llamada le dije que sí iría contigo yo también lo haría.

Ya veo, por ello Yaoyorozu-san también estaba aquí

\- Y... ¿me vas a decir que mierdas te pasa?

Honestamente me duele tener de explicar la razón de mi estado tantas veces. Pero supongo que ya no me queda más opción. Probablemente el decirlo constantemente me ayude a asimilarlo mejor.

\- A-amo a To-todoroki-kun. - Dije claro, viendo a mi amigo a los ojos.

Kacchan ni siquiera pareció inmutarse ante mis palabras. Solo me miraba con el seño fruncido, pero las siguientes palabras que dijo si me sorprendieron a mí. No porque no lo hubiera escuchado ya, sino porque él era quien las decía.

\- Apenas te diste cuenta. Eres un nerd muy lento.

Tragué duro. Varias sensaciones se estaban juntando en mi interior que sentía que en algún momento explotaría.

\- Escúchame maldito Deku, porque solo te lo diré una vez. Si tus estúpidos sentimientos son los que te tienen así entonces arréglalo. Puedo suponer que como el bastardo mitad- mitad no está aquí, no sabe nada de esto. Por ende ni siquiera se han visto. Así que será mejor que te repongas y vuelvas a sus encuentros cursis de mierda porque ese bastardo ya me tiene harto con su aura deprimente. Es un dolor de trasero.

Sentí que el aire me faltaba por un instante. Me dolía imaginarme a Todoroki-kun afligido por mí ausencia.

Todos tenían razón. No puedo permitirme seguir así. Aún si no sé cómo asimilar mis nuevos sentimientos, no puedo dejarme llevar por la depresión y lastimar a quienes están a mi alrededor.

Y menos aún. No puedo dejar que Todoroki-kun este triste por ello. No quiero que crea que le he abandonado.

\- Si. Gracias Ka-kacchan. - Él no respondió, sólo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. - Espera.

Volvió a verme con una cara de fastidio.

\- ¿Po-podrías ayudarme por favor? Ne-necesito hablar con to-todos.

Hizo un chasquido con la lengua como réplica pero aún así caminó hasta llegar a mi lado. Tomó mi brazo derecho y lo pasó por su cuello para que pudiera apoyarme, seguido de ello me sujetó por la cintura.

\- Gracias por todo Kacchan. M-me alegra que ya es-estemos bien. - Dije regalándole una sonrisa algo cansada.

\- Lo que sea, da igual tonto. - Respondió arrogante pero de igual forma sonreía satisfecho.

Puede que Kacchan no sea tan abierto ni expresivo a las emociones como yo. Pero sabía distinguir cuado el sólo trataba arrogante y cuando era sincero.

En esta ocasión, él era completamente sincero.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A paso lento y con alguno que otro tropiezo llegamos hasta la sala donde todos los presentes me miraban con preocupación.

Todos se levantaron si dudarlo, Mei-san y Fuyumi-san con algo de cuidado por sus embarazos. Al verlos me sorprendí de todos los que eran.

Iida-kun estaba al lado de Yaoyorozu-san, ambos tomados de sus manos. Mei-san estaba siendo abrazada por los hombros por Hitoshi-kun. Fuyumi-san estaba junto a Uraraka-san, Ashido-san y Tsuyu-chan. También estaban mi padrino y Recovery Girl.

Todos tenían curiosidad y preocupación en sus rostros.

Me sentía nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionarian pero tenía que hacer algo por ellos. Después de todo, cuidaron de mí.

\- Gr-gracias a todos. De verdad gracias y perdón p-por preocuparlos.

Los ojos de todos mostraban estupefacción al escucharme hablar. Mei-san y Uraraka-san incluso dejaron caer algunas lágrimas por sus rostros.

All Might se acercó hacia mí con una sonrisa.

\- Y-yo...

Mis palabras quedaron en el aire al sentir como era envuelto en un cálido abrazo por parte de mi padrino.

Podía escuchar las quejas de Kacchan por ser apresado también por ese abrazo a lo lejos, ya que lo único para mí en ese momento era disfrutar de esa cálida sensación.

Iida-kun y Uraraka-san también se acercaron hasta nosotros y con lágrimas en los ojos se unieron al abrazo.

Ashido-san y Tsuyu-chan se unieron después mientras que Recovery Girl, Hitoshi-kun, Mei-san, Fuyumi-san y Yaoyorozu-san solo se acercaron a nuestro alrededor con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Estar rodeado de todos ellos lleno mi corazón de una alegría inmensa. Y entonces lo supe.

Sabía que ya jamás estaría solo, puede que mis padres ya no estén a mi lado pero aún tengo una familia.

Una maravillosa familia.


	30. Declaración

Todoroki

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? - Gritaron al unisono Kirishima y Kaminari.

\- Lo que escucharon. Estoy enamorado de Midoriya. - Repetí la información que les había dado de forma tranquila.

\- Es-espera bro. ¿Hablas en serio? - Preguntó Kaminari.

\- Si. Lo estuve pensando por un tiempo y estoy seguro de que lo amo. - Expliqué sin cambiar mi expresión.

\- Sabes, es extraño tomarte en serio con esa cara inexpresiva tuya. Pero te creo, bro. - Continuó Kaminari. - Pero no es justo. A este paso terminaré solo con diez gatos y tendré que ser quien cuide a los hijos de ustedes tres. - Expresó dramáticamente señalandonos con el dedo.

\- Vamos Kami-bro. No es para tanto. - Dijo Kirishima en un intento por calmar a Kaminari. - Te pagaremos por cuidarlos, así que no tienes que sufrirlos de gratis. - Terminó bromeando haciendo que este último lo golpeara en la frente.

\- Como sea, chicos. Eso es maravilloso Todoroki. En verdad estoy muy contenta por ti. - Dijo Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, ignorando la escena de Kirishima y Kaminari. - Es la primera vez en todos los años que te conozco que veo que estás enamorado de alguien y me hace feliz que sea de alguien tan bueno como Midoriya-san.

\- Gracias. Aunque debo confesar que al principio había pensado en olvidarme de estos sentimientos porque creía que podía llegar a lastimarlo. Pero jamás me atrevería a hacerle ningún mal. Todo lo contrario, quiero protegerlo.

\- Bien. Ahora que te vemos hablar de esa manera tan romántica y varonil mientras sonríes es más que obvio que realmente lo amas. En verdad felicidades, bro. - Dijo Kirishima con una gran sonrisa. - Entonces ¿vas a intentar conquistarlo?

Después de aquella pregunta los tres se me quedaron viendo con atención. Esperando mi respuesta.

\- Yo... yo quiero que él se enamoré de mí. - Aseguré. De alguna manera decirlo en voz alta me hace sentirme un poco nervioso.

\- Esa es la actitud. - Dijo Yaoyorozu. - Por cierto, Todoroki. ¿Ya pudiste comunicarte con él? - Preguntó cambiando su expresión a una de preocupación.

\- Afortunadamente si. Ayer me envió un mensaje. Diciendo que All Might había tenido un problema de salud algo serio, por eso estuvo ausente durante días cuidandolo sin descanso. Me pidió disculpas por no haberme dicho nada al respecto y dijo que el estado de All Might ya mejoró. - Respondí sin poder ocultar mi tranquilidad ante ello. - Dijo que en unos días más volvería pero que ya podrá mantener comunicación.

\- Me alegra saber que ya tuviste noticias de él. Iida-san también estaba preocupado. - Expresó ella más tranquila.

\- Yo también me siento más tranquilo.

Cuando recibí el mensaje de Midoriya anoche sentí que mi corazón aceleraba descontroladamente. Estaba muy angustiado por no tener noticias suyas.

No pude evitarlo y respondí tan rápido como había terminado de leer el mensaje. Espero no haberme visto ansioso.

\- Bien, realmente todos estamos contentos por tí viejo. - Habló Kaminari - Así que para celebrarlo vamos a buscar pareja para mí. - Terminó con una gran sonrisa y alzando su bebida.

Con una sonrisa, que podría entender cómo burlona, Kirishima se acerca hasta él y le susurra algo en el oído. Inmediatamente Kaminari se sonroja y mueve las manos mientras balbucea sin poder entenderse nada. Yaoyorozu y yo los veíamos con confusión pero decidimos no preguntar nada.

\- Oh! Ya es tarde. Debo ir a casa de Tamaki-senpai antes de arreglarme. ¿Les gustaría acompañarme a visitarlo chicos? - Preguntó Kirishima.

\- ¿Vas a salir a algún lado viejo? - Pregunta Kaminari intentando relajarse.

\- Ji ji. Logré una cita con Bakugou. Bueno, le dije que sería una salida de bros, pero tengo la intención de hacerla una cita. Por eso necesito aprovechar el tiempo - Dijo Kirishima sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

\- Entonces me voy contigo. Te daré unos buenos consejos, hermano. - Secundó Kaminari y Kirishima le agradeció.

Yo no tenía planes hoy en la tarde por lo que decidí que los acompañaría.

Por su parte, Yaoyorozu dijo que iría a ver a sus padres y después saldría a cenar con Iida.

Cada uno pago su cuenta y salimos del establecimiento.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- No creo que hacerle cumplidos o piropos a Bakugou sea buena idea, bro. Me gustaría llegar al altar en una pieza. - Explicó Kirishima no muy convencido del consejo de Kaminari.

\- Espera ¿Altar? ¿No es muy pronto para pensar en casarte? Aún no has logrado conquistar a Bakugou. - Preguntó con drama Kaminari

\- Bu-bueno, si. Aún es muy pronto. Pero me esforzaré para que llegue ese día. Tengo grandes esperanzas de que lo lograré, después de todo la salida a la comida picante fue un éxito.

\- Estuviste sufriendo del estómago por el picante al día siguiente, bro.

\- Detalles, Kami-bro.

Yo solo los escuchaba conversar mientras seguíamos nuestro camino.

\- ¿Tú qué dices viejo? ¿Cómo crees que debería lograr un avance con Bakugou? - Preguntó Kirishima en mi dirección.

\- Realmente no creo que sea de mucha ayuda mi opinión. Pero creo que como lo estás haciendo esta bien. Te has acercando a Bakugou poco a poco y has aprendido lo que le gusta y disfruta y lo has implementado. No creo que debas tomar prisas. Solo sigue así y que él vea que quieres estar con él. Con el tiempo debe darse cuenta. - Dije, ambos detuvieron sus pasos y me vieron.

Kirishima bajó un poco la mirada, pareciendo que meditaba mis palabras. Kaminari sonrió aprobando lo que había dicho.

\- Creo que tienes razón Todoroki. Como las cosas se están dando esta muy bien. Te lo agradezco viejo. - Soltó Kirishima con una sonrisa renovada.

Yo sonreí un poco para brindarle apoyo.

Después de eso los tres continuamos con nuestro camino y hablamos de otras cosas.

Unas cuadras después finalmente llegamos al hogar de Tamaki-sensei. Kirishima tocó el timbre y esperamos.

A los segundos la puerta fue abierta, siendo recibidos por un hombre de cabello rubio, pequeños ojos azules y una sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Kirishima Eijirou. Ellos son mis amigos y colegas de UA, Todoroki Shouto y Kaminari Denki. Vinimos a visitar a Tamaki-senpai. - Nos presentó Kirishima al rubio frente a nosotros.

\- Buenas tardes. Claro pasen. - Respondió el hombre y nos cedió paso al interior. - Mucho gusto, soy Mirio Togata, esposo de Tamaki.

\- Vaya, no sabíamos que era casado. El gusto es nuestro. - Digo con una sonrisa Kaminari.

\- Es un poco tímido, disculpenlo por ello. Vamos pasen. Tamaki mencionó que vendrían. - Nos indicó y los tres lo seguimos.

Llegamos a una habitación donde su esposo tocó la puerta y después de escuchar el "adelante" la abrió.

Con una sonrisa tímida fuimos recibidos por el profesor quién se encontraba sentado en su cama. Su esposo se acercó hasta él y comenzó a preguntar si sentía molestias. Él negó algo sonrojado y le dijo que podria revisar su pierna más tarde. Por lo que pude notar, Mirio Togata deber ser doctor o enfermero.

Estuvimos conversando durante unos momentos mientras bebíamos el té que el esposo de Tamaki-sensei nos había ofrecido. Kirishima le contaba que sus alumnos le extrañaban pero aún así estaban yendo muy bien en la materia. También hablaba animadamente de cómo le había estado yendo con respecto a Bakugou.

Ese último tema pareció animar al hombre rubio, quién no dudo de darle ánimos a Kirishima de luchar por Bakugou si realmente deseaba estar a su lado.

Yo por mi parte, sin mostrarlo, también me llenaba de aquella motivación. Yo también deseaba estar al lado de Midoriya.

Los minutos pasaron y tuvimos que despedirnos de la pareja. Al salir, tomamos caminos distintos. Kirishima y Kaminari tomaron un taxi para volver a su departamento mientras yo decidí caminar hacia la estación y tomar un tren de regreso.

Mientras andaba no pude evitar pensar en la fuerza de los sentimientos de Kirishima hacia Bakugou. Si era sincero conmigo mismo, estaba feliz por Kirishima pero a la vez preocupado. Soy su amigo después de todo, no quisiera que un salvaje como Bakugou le llegará a lastimar.

Quería creer que si Kirishima se había enamorado de ese rubio ceniza malhumorado es porque en el fondo es una buena persona. No podría saber que tan al fondo, pero lo seria.

Después paso por mi mente la tierna imagen de Midoriya. Ese chico de ojos esmeraldas y constelaciones en sus pómulos irradiaba bondad a diferencia del rubio. Mi corazón se sentía tan cálido de saber que había encontrado a una maravillosa persona en mi vida. Una persona capaz de despejar las nieblas que me invadian en secreto y me atormentaban sin que nadie lo supiera. Alguien que me abrió nuevos horizontes y que, a pesar de no ser una forma en que hubiera visto antes la vida, me encontré deseando vivirla de ahora en adelante. Vivirla junto a él. Junto a Midoriya Izuku.

\- Oye, bastardo mitad-mitad. - Escuché que me llamaron. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que me había perdido también de la realidad y el mundo a mi alrededor.

Pero esa voz supe identificarla a kilómetros.

\- Bakugou. - Sólo me limité a decir aquello.

Ambos nos mirábamos de forma sería, él de forma más hostil que yo.

Recordé lo que había pensado sobre él y Kirishima hace unos momentos. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero como dije, soy amigo de Kirishima y me preocupo por él.

\- Bakugou ¿tienes alguna mala intención con Kirishima?

Él frunció más el seño, claramente molesto por la pregunta.

\- Ah? ¿Y que mierda te importa imbécil?

\- Kirishima trata de llevarse bien contigo pero eres agresivo con él. Aunque debo de decir que ya te has comportado un poco mejor, sólo un poco.

\- El cabello de mierda ya es lo suficientemente grandesito para que lo estés defendiendo. Por más que se consideren con esas estupideces de "bros".

Ante sus palabras llegó a mi un recuerdo de algo que él había dicho.

"Alejate de Deku ¿oiste?".

\- Hace tiempo me dijiste que me alejara de Midoriya. Puedo decir lo mismo de él, ya es un adulto que no necesita que le digas con quién puede hacer amistad. - Dije viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Maldito imbécil. - Dijo Bakugou, quien comenzó a acercarse hacia mí de forma amenazante.

\- ¿Te gusta Kirishima? - Pregunté y él se detuvo en seco con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Si mi vista no me fallaba podría jurar ver un delicado tono carmín sobre sus mejillas.

\- Vete a la mierda bastardo. No tengo todo el maldito tiempo para perderlo con alguien insignificante como tú. - Fue su respuesta y se dió medio vuelta para irse.

\- Yo estoy enamorado de Midoriya y quiero estar a su lado. - Declaré y Bakugou detuvo su paso sin voltear a verme.

Se quedó en esa posición por unos segundos.

\- Ya veremos cuánto te dura "el amor" bastardo.

Dicho eso, retomó su camino.


	31. Fiebre

Midoriya

\- Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta Midoriya-chan. Pero aún te ves un poco débil. ¿Estás seguro de volver al trabajo así? - Dijo Tsuyu-chan.

\- Si. Re-realmente ya no quiero estar e-en cama. - Dije en respuesta.

\- Tienes una linda voz Midoriya. Debes estar feliz por poder hablar de nuevo. - Expresó Ashido-san con una sonrisa mientras hacía un arreglo con liatris.

\- A-aún me falta mu-mucho para recuperarme.

\- Pues siéntete en libertad de hablar aquí en la florería para que puedas recuperarte más rápido. - Dijo Ashido-san y Tsuyu-chan asintió en aprobación.

\- Gr-gracias.

Realmente les agradezco el apoyo y cuidado a todos mis amigos. Sobretodo a Yaoyorozu-san y Fuyumi-san, quienes prometieron no contarle la verdad de lo que pasé a Todoroki-kun. A pesar de que no les dije a ellas sobre mis sentimientos, ambas entendieron mi situación y no hicieron preguntas. Claro que a cambio de su silencio me pidieron que retomará comunicación con él y volviera a frecuentarlo.

Realmente fue difícil para mí aceptar, pero ellas tenían razón. No debía comportarme de esa forma tan distante con él.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que volví a comunícame con él. Me hizo feliz ver que Todoroki-kun no estaba molesto por mí ausencia. También me siento mal por mentirle, pero creo que fue lo mejor a decirle la verdad.

Me duele no poder decirle.

Y si soy sincero conmigo mismo, estoy muy nervioso de volverlo a ver mañana. En primer lugar porque ya no sé cómo es que voy a comportarme con él de ahora en adelante. A pesar de que ya he aceptado mis sentimientos hacia Todoroki-kun, aún no puedo evitar sentirme triste por ello mismo, no sé si mi corazón pueda soportar tanto. Y en segundo lugar, me preocupa la reacción que tenga Todoroki-kun al verme, durante estos días he recuperado el apetito y ya tengo más energía, pero debido a mi depresión adelgacé drásticamente y aún me veo claramente delgado. Es algo que Todoroki-kun notará rápidamente en cuanto me vea.

\- Midoriya - Escuché a Ashido-san llamarme y mi vista se posó en ella. - He estado practicando mucho mis arreglos para darte una sorpresa cuando volvieras. ¿Qué te parece mi arreglo? - Dijo con una linda sonrisa mientras me mostraba su trabajo.

Era un hermoso florero cuadrado con las liatris perfectamente coordinadas unas a otras, hizo una simulación de follaje externa con alambre floral color verde y en el centro de este había colocado una orquídea rosa el cual lucia como un lindo moño.

Era simplemente precioso.

\- Es m-muy hermoso. A los clientes les en-encantará. - Dije mientras acariciaba con cariño las liatris.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y me ofreció el arreglo. Yo la miré confundido.

\- Estoy realmente segura de ello. Los clientes estarán muy contentos con el. Éste es mi primer arreglo hecho por mí misma y quiero que tú lo tengas Midoriya. Haré otro para ponerlo en el mostrario. Es un agradecimiento por enseñarme a cuidar de las flores.

Me hicieron feliz las palabras de Ashido-san y gustoso acepté el arreglo.

\- Gracias A-ashido-san.

Feliz con aquel detalle por parte de mi amiga, coloqué el arreglo en un estante, al lado de las flores que regalamos de presentes. Adornarán por hoy el estante mientras pasa el día.

Extrañaba estar en Ingenium y con mis amigos.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Está delicioso. Ochako-chan, cásate conmigo. - Decía alegremente Ashido-san con una de sus mejillas llenas de carne.

Uraraka-san había cocinado O-nabe y habíamos invitado a las chicas a cenar a nuestra casa.

\- En verdad está delicioso Ochako-chan. Es una agradable cena. - Secundó Tsuyu-chan con una sonrisa.

\- Ciertamente el O-nabe de Uraraka-kun siempre ha sido el mejor.

\- Ustedes también cocinan muy bien chicos. Es bueno saber que por hambre no morimos. - Expresó alegre Uraraka-san mientras se servía un poco más del platillo. - ¿No quieres más Deku-kun?

Yo acababa de terminar mi porción y a pesar de siempre disfrutar de la comida de mis amigos, ya me sentía lo suficientemente satisfecho.

\- Gr-gracias Uraraka-san. Pero ya estoy lle-no. Gracias por la co-comida.

Ella se me quedó observando. Se acercó a mí y colocó su mano sobre mi frente.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Deku-kun? Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre.

Ciertamente me sentía un poco caliente pero creí que era por la comida.

\- Deberías darte un baño y tomar medicamento antes de dormir Midoriya-kun.

\- P-pero...

\- Nada de "peros", Midoriya. - Dijo Ashido-san. - Aún necesitas cuidarte y la fiebre puede aumentar. Así que ve a descansar.

\- Todos tienen razón Midoriya-chan. No te preocupes por nosotros. Queremos de descanses. - Dijo tranquilamente Tsuyu-chan.

No quería seguir preocupando a mis amigos por lo que hice caso a sus indicaciones.

Me incliné y agradecí por los alimentos. Me disculpé por tener que retirarme y me fuí a mi habitación.

Ya comenzaba a sentir el calor inundar más mi cuerpo. Por lo que para evitar que aumentará más la fiebre, tomé ropa interior limpia, mi pijama y dos toallas para tomar una ducha.

Ya en el baño fui retirando mis prendas y dejándolas en el cesto de ropa sucia. Nivelé la temperatura del agua y entré en contacto con el líquido.

El cansancio comenzaba a dejar mi cuerpo con cada gota que caía sobre mí. Levanté mi rostro para que el agua también lo tocara.

Realmente se sentía muy bien. Pero a pesar del cansancio estuve muy contento de volver a mis actividades.

De pronto un recuerdo invadió mi mente.

Todoroki-kun.

Agaché mi rostro para abrir los ojos. Mis nervios volvían a aparecer.

\- *¿Que voy hacer ahora?. Extraño a Todoroki-kun, pero también tengo miedo de verlo. Soy un desastre*.

Mis ojos quisieron llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente pero rápidamente me limpié. Ya no lloraría por esta situación. Ya no voy a dejar que mis miedos me atormenten.

No más.

Minutos después terminé mi ducha y comencé a secarme el cuerpo. Me puse mis ropas y procedí a secar mi cabello.

Salí de mi baño y quedé en mi habitación para tomar el medicamento para bajar la fiebre. Afortunadamente tenía una botella de agua en mi escritorio.

Terminé de secar mi cabello y me metí en la cama. El sueño llegó de inmediato, me dejé llevar por él y por la imagen de los hermosos ojos bicolores de Todoroki-kun.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mis ojos se abrieron con lentitud. El sonido del despertador era insoportable y apagarlo fue un gran alivio.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y estiré mis músculos. Fue una simple tarea pero me costó un poco lograrla.

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado pero nada que no pudiera soportar, por lo que me levanté para dar inicio a un nuevo día.

El día que volvería a ver a Todoroki-kun.

Al salir de mi habitación, mis amigos ya estaban sirviendo la mesa. Al verme ambos me saludaron y preguntaron como me sentía.

\- "Estoy bien chicos. Gracias por preguntar". - Ambos me miraron extrañados después de mi respuesta.

\- Deku-kun ¿porque respondiste con señas? - Soltó con duda Uraraka-san.

Es verdad. Creo que lo hice inconscientemente.

\- Lo si-ento. Supongo que es la co-costubre. - Di en respuesta.

Ellos ya no hicieron más preguntas. Nos sentamos a desayunar. Todo estaba delicioso como siempre.

Después Iida-kun y yo lavamos los trastes mientras Uraraka-san limpiaba la mesa y al terminar los tres partimos al trabajo.

Haciendo nuestra rutina de siempre.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Una ligera lluvia nos había tomado por sorpresa casi a la mitad del camino. A pesar de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, terminamos empapados.

Al llegar, Ashido-san y Tsuyu-chan ya habían abierto la florería por lo que entramos rápido para no seguir mojándonos.

\- Buenos días chicos. Veo que la lluvia los tomó desprevenidos. ¿No vieron las noticias? - Dijo Ashido-san quien estaba barriendo el piso.

\- Avisaron que lloveria probablemente todo el día. Tomen estás toallas chicos. Puse un poco de agua a calentar para preparar un té, les ayudará a entrar en calor y evitará que se enfermen. - Ofreció Tsuyu-chan. Tomamos las toallas y le agradecimos.

El día estuvo transcurriendo con tranquilidad. Con la lluvia, la cual seguía siendo una muy ligera pero contínua, había pocas personas en la calle.

Durante lo que llevaba del día seguía sintiendo pesado mi cuerpo. Temía que la fiebre de anoche no se haya quitado por completo.

Pero tal parecía que era mi imaginación ya que ninguno de mis amigos había dicho nada al respecto.

\- Deku-kun. - Uraraka-san llamó mi atención mientras yo cortaba el tallo de los girasoles para cambiarles el agua. - ¿Realmente irás a ver a Todoroki-kun?

Ella me miraba con preocupación en sus ojos. Sabía que volver a verlo sería difícil para mí.

\- Si. Ne-necesito verlo. Ya no pu-puedo seguir e-evitándolo.

\- ¿Y también le vas a mostrar que ya puedes hablar?

Realmente no lo había pensado.

¿Cuál sería la expresión de Todoroki-kun cuando escuchará mi voz?

"Deseo que Todoroki-kun sea el primero en escuchar mi voz".

Recordé el deseo que pedí de cumpleaños. Era una tristeza saber que no pudiera cumplirla.

¿Que debería decirle por primera vez?

\- No lo sé. - Fue lo único que pude responderle a mi amiga.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

\- No te obligues si aún no te sientes listo. Tu situación con él es diferente a la que tienes con nosotros Deku-kun y este es un gran paso para ambos debido a lo que sientes por él.

Asentí en respuesta y ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

\- *En verdad ¿que voy a hacer ahora?*.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer ir solo, Midoriya-kun? - Cuestionó Iida-kun.

Yo asentí y él y Uraraka-san se miraron preocupados. Aún así volvieron su vista había mí y demostraron confianza.

Tomé uno de los paraguas que siempre tenemos en la florería para este tipo de días en los que no paraba de llover.

Me despedí de todos y salí del establecimiento. Dirigiendo mi camino hacia la estación de trenes.

Recovery Girl suspendió mis terapias de lenguaje para que pudiera recuperar mi estado de salud. Se lo agradecía mucho.

Tampoco me preocuparé de molestar a Todoroki-kun ya que al ser inicio de fin de semana no lo perturbaré de sus deberes. Además de que cuando le pregunté si podía ir a verlo, su afirmación fue inmediata.

Al llegar a la estación no pude evitar que me costaba un poco mantenerme derecho. Afortunadamente el tren no tardó en llegar y lo abordé.

Pasaban los minutos y sentía poco a poco mi cuerpo aumentar de temperatura y temí algo muy malo.

La fiebre si estaba volviendo.

Tenía que soportar. No podía verme en mal estado frente a Todoroki-kun. No más de lo que en apariencia ya me veía.

Mi teléfono vibró avisando de un mensaje. Era él.

Todoroki-kun: Hola Midoriya. Tuve que salir a comprar algunas cosas cerca de la estación, por lo que llegaré en cinco minutos para recibirte.

Podría sentirme muy nervioso al respecto sino fuera porque estaba tan concentrado en no dejar que la fiebre siguiera aumentando.

No me di cuenta de cuando ya había llegado.

Con esfuerzo me puse de pie y salí del tren. Inmediatamente mi mirada se cruzó con la de Todoroki-kun quien rápidamente cambio su semblante estoica en una de preocupación.

Sin dudarlo se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Estás bien Midoriya? - Sus ojos heterocromáticos reflejaban angustia. - ¿Midoriya?

\- *Yo...*

Todo se volvió negro y lo último que sentí fueron los brazos de Todoroki-kun sujetándome y su voz diciendo mi nombre a lo lejos.


	32. Decisión indecisa

Narración

Los rayos del sol lo hicieron despertar.

Se sentía sumamente cansado y con el cuerpo pesado, por lo que ni se inmutó en moverse o hacer ningún ruido. Sólo abrió sus ojos lentamente.

Su visión tardó un poco en enfocarse por completo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se desconcertó al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación.

Estaba desorientado y perplejo. Con cansancio giró su cabeza para poder ver más de aquel lugar en un intento de reconocer el sitio.

Siguió paseando su mirada hasta dió con su lado izquierdo y su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta ante la vista.

Todoroki Shouto dormía sentado en un pequeño sillón al lado de la cama. Él estaba cubierto por un ligera manta.

El rostro del joven profesor se veía con tanta calma al dormir. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia la derecha, haciendo que algunos mechones rojos le cubrieran su ojo izquierdo, tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos. Aquello hizo a Midoriya derretirse por dentro.

\- *Es hermoso*. - Fue lo que pasó por la mente del peliverde mientras una ligera presión se instalaba en su pecho.

Continúo contemplando al bicolor hasta que sintió algo resbalando por su frente. Movió con pereza su brazo izquierdo para tomar el objeto y vio que era un pañuelo húmedo.

Entonces las imágenes de lo que sucedió al salir del tren llegaron a él.

\- *Ya veo. La fiebre aumentó y me desmayé*. - Reflexionó mirando nuevamente Todoroki. - *Y Todoroki-kun cuido de mí*. - Declaró al finalmente darse cuenta de que el lugar era la habitación del bicolor.

Ante esa revelación, Midoriya tenía varios sentimientos mezclados. Se sentía mal por haber hecho pasar problemas al de ojos heterocromáticos y a la vez se sentía feliz por recibir sus cuidados.

"¿Y también le vas a mostrar que ya puedes hablar?"

Recordó las palabras de su castaña amiga.

\- *¿Estará bien que le hablé? ¿Que debería decirle primero?*. - Esas y más preguntas comenzaron a atormentar la mente del peliverde. - *Mientras más lo pienso no sé que podría decirle. No puedo simplemente decirle cualquier cosa, no a Todoroki-kun. No pude cumplir mi deseo de cumpleaños de que fuera él el primero en escuchar mi voz, por lo que me rehuso a decirle algo simple*.

Midoriya se recostó boca arriba nuevamente mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos.

\- *Rayos. No sé qué decirle. Eres un completo desastre Izuku*. - Se regañó internamente.

Pero en un segundo cortó sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido. Un ligero gruñido.

Era Todoroki. Estaba despertando.

Sintió su corazón detenerse ante la situación.

\- *No, no, no. No despiertes. ¿Que hago ahora?*.

Los ligeros movimientos del contrario demostraron que, efectivamente, estaba por despertar.

Midoriya se obligó a tranquilizarse y volvió a quedar con su mirada hacia el techo.

\- *Ya lo decidí*. - Se dijo internamente.

Finalmente los ojos heterocromáticos de Todoroki se abrieron. Con su mano derecha comenzó a frotarlos para despertar por completo.

Lo primero que su mirada enfocó fue al joven sobre su cama. Éste le estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Midoriya. - Fue su primera palabra del día y eso llenó de calidez el pecho del nombrado. - ¿Como te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? - Comenzó a preguntar mientras se levantaba del pequeño sillón y se acercaba a él.

El peliverde intentó sentarse y fue ayudado por Todoroki.

Ambos se miraron por algunos considerables segundos. Hasta que Midoriya levantó ligeramente sus manos.

\- "Estoy bien, Todoroki-kun. Lamento haberte preocupado". - Expresó mediante señas.

Esa respuesta silenciosa tranquilizó al bicolor quien, sin pensarlo demasiado, rodeó con sus brazos al de mirada esmeralda en un abrazo.

Izuku ya parecía haberse acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto entre ambos. Pero él comprendió a que se debía aquel abrazo. Él podía sentir el miedo de su amigo ante lo que pasó. Eso hizo estrujar a su corazón.

\- *Perdón Todoroki-kun. Por favor perdóname por lo que te hice pasar por mí ausencia*. - Expresó sin palabras para sí mismo mientras correspondía el gesto.

Al romper aquel contacto. Todoroki se puso de pie. - Espera un poco.

El peliverde asintió y lo observó salir de la habitación. Escuchó los pasos alejarse hasta salir del departamento.

Hasta ese momento, Izuku pudo suspirar.

\- Perdón Todoroki-kun. - Habló en la soledad de la habitación. - C-cuando decida que hacer con mis sentimientos h-hacia tí, podrás escuchar mi voz.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Minutos después, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta pero quién entró por ella no era Todoroki.

Era una mujer joven, muy atractiva a los ojos de Izuku, de cabello largo, castaño y ligeramente ondulado, ojos cafés y claramente con un hermoso cuerpo. Traía un pequeño maletín de mano.

\- Buenos días. - Saludo amablemente. - ¿Dormiste bien?.

Midoriya asintió aún confuso de porque aquella chica. Y mentiría si un pequeño malestar no se instaló en su interior. Optó sólo por ignorar la sensación.

\- Me llamó Utsushimi Camie. Soy estudiante de enfermería y vecina de Todoroki. Anoche cuando llegó me contó lo que pasó en la estación del tren y me pidió atenderte. - Dió en explicación mientras se acercaba hacia él. - Él me pidió venir a verte ahora que despertaste. Voy a revisarte nuevamente si no te molesta.

Finalmente comprendiendo la situación, Izuku aceptó a lo dicho por ella y se dejó hacer en su revisión.

Le realizó un chequeo básico en general. Por lo visto ya se encontraba mejor ya que la fiebre se había ido gracias al medicamento que le inyectó la noche anterior. Sin embargo, la joven continuó observando al peliverde aún después de guardar sus instrumentos.

\- Has descuidado tu alimentación ¿No es así? - Dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. - Lo noté desde anoche que tuve que cambiar tus ropas. Le pedí a Todoroki que preparara un desayuno adecuado para ti.

En ese entonces Midoriya se dió cuenta que, efectivamente, no llevaba sus ropas. Tenía una playera blanca con cuello en v y unos shorts negros.

Esa ropa no era suya, pero era ropa de hombre.

Era la ropa de Todoroki.

Su cara se sonrojó violentamente haciéndole gracia a la joven enfermera.

Se escucharon algunos golpes en la puerta y Utsushimi hizo pasar al bicolor, quién traía en sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno.

\- ¿Como se encuentra? - Preguntó a la joven.

\- Mucho mejor pero puede que un poco débil. Debe comer adecuadamente. - Dió en respuesta la castaña.

\- Muchas gracias por atenderlo Utsushimi. - Agradeció.

La bella mujer se despidió de ambos y el bicolor la acompañó a la puerta.

Mientras tanto Midoriya se quedó observando los alimentos que estaban en la bandeja que Todoroki había dejado sobre su escritorio.

Eran unos sándwiches con queso amarillo y pollo, el pan estaba tostado. Un tazón grande con fruta picada y dos vasos con jugo de naranja. Era una presentación muy sencilla pero claramente apetitosa. El estómago de Izuku gruñó.

También se sintió feliz de que compartiría el desayuno con Todoroki.

Nuevamente el bicolor entró a la habitación pero está vez hablaba por teléfono.

\- Se encuentra mejor Iida. Mi vecina es enfermera y le pedí atenderlo. Lo cuidaré el resto del día y por la tarde lo llevaré hasta su casa. - Decía el de mirada heterocromática por teléfono.

Segundos después la llamada terminó. Entonces volvió su atención a Midoriya.

\- Iida y Uraraka están preocupados por tí. Después de que Utsushimi te atendiera anoche llamé a Iida para contarle lo ocurrido. - Explicó.

Izuku sentía un poco de culpa. Sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de que tenía fiebre pero él insistió en verse con Todoroki y no le tomó importancia a sus síntomas.

Los hizo preocupar de nuevo.

Todoroki le acercó la bandeja y la depositó sobre el regazo de Midoriya.

\- Descuida. Estoy seguro que cuando lleguemos a tu casa te recibirán bien. - Aseguró con un pequeña sonrisa. Como si pudiera adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente.

El peliverde asintió sintiéndose más tranquilo después de aquellas palabras.

\- Anda, debes comer. - Todoroki le extendió un poco el plato con los sandwiches para que tomara el primero.

Esa mañana ambos disfrutaron sus alimentos al lado del otro.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Un rato después del desayuno, Midoriya quiso levantarse de la cama. El bicolor quería que siguiera descansando como era debido pero después de intentar persuadirlo de quedarse en cama y fallar, hicieron un acuerdo de que estaría sentado en la sala.

\- Quiero que me cuentes qué pasó contigo. ¿Porque estás tan delgado y débil? ¿Que pasó en tu viaje a cuidar de All Might? - Tomó la palabra Todoroki cuando terminó de lavar los trastes que usaron y sentándose al lado del peliverde.

Cierto.

Todoroki no sabía la depresión por la que pasó las últimas fechas. Se le había dicho que su padrino estaba enfermo y él lo había ido a cuidar.

\- "All Might ya no tiene la buena salud de antes". - Comenzó el relato. - "Me dijeron que se había puesto muy mal. Me ocupé de la mayoría de sus cuidados y terminé descuidándome a mí mismo. Casi no comía ni tampoco dormía lo adeudado por estar siempre pendiente de que estuviera bien. Por lo que terminé así. Al llegar tampoco descanse y volví al trabajo, y de ahí fue la fiebre". - Dió como breve resumen.

No le gustaba mentirle a Todoroki. Lo odiaba y le dolía el pecho la idea de saber lo preocupado que estaba por su persona y no poderle decir la verdad.

Pero realmente no podía ni queria decirle aún la verdad.

Y la mentira era aún mejor que seguirse alejando de él. Aún si una parte de su corazón le dolía como si llevará lava por estar a su lado aún sin saber que hacer con sus sentimientos.

\- No me gusta verte en ese estado Midoriya. - Declaró el bicolor viéndolo a los ojos. - ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte? Puedes quedarte algunos días aquí para que puedas descansar sin problemas.

La garganta de Izuku se sintió cerrar después de aquello.

Él disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Todoroki, pero no creía que su corazón, en el estado actual en el que se encontraba, pudiera soportar convivir estar a su lado día y noche. Conviviendo de distinta a la forma en que le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

Midoriya tuvo que reprimir todo lo que pasaba en su interior para mostrarle una sonrisa a su contrario.

\- "Ya me ayudaste lo suficiente Todoroki-kun. Y en verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Lamento haberte preocupado, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Me cuidaré". - Expresó para después tomarle las manos a su amigo y brindarle tranquilidad.

La paz pareció volver al entorno de ellos dos después de eso.

El resto del día no hicieron nada particular. Solamente se la pasaron juntos en la sala, con Todoroki leyendo un nuevo libro para Midoriya. Una actividad que a ambos ya les gustaba realizar.

Ya cuando el día parecía querer oscurecer, se decidió que el pecoso ya debía volver a casa. Izuku se cambió sus ropas, las cuales el bicolor había lavado, y pidió al mismo que dejara devolverle el favor haciendo lo mismo con sus prendas y regresarlas la próxima vez que se vieran.

Ambos tomaron un taxi. El peliverde le había dicho que no era necesario, que podían tomar el tren para que no pagara tanto por el traslado, pero Todoroki no aceptó un "no" por respuesta.

El camino fue tranquilo para ambos y varios minutos bastaron para finalmente llegar a la casa que Midoriya compartía con sus amigos.

\- Es la primera vez que vengo a tu casa. - Soltó el bicolor sin dejar de mirar la estructura.

\- "Deberías quedarte a cenar con nosotros,Todoroki-kun". - Dijo en invitación.

\- Me encantaría, pero quiero que sigas descansando. - Respondió Todoroki para verlo a los ojos.

Esos ojos que lo hacían perderse. Esos ojos que el de mirada heterocromática amaba.

Ambos entraron a la casa y el pecoso fue recibido por fuerte abrazo por parte de sus mejores amigos.

Varios agradecimientos hacia Todoroki después, éste se retiró no sin antes darle un pequeño abrazo a Midoriya y pedirle que se recuperará.

Afortunadamente sus amigos no pidieron explicaciones sobre todo lo ocurrido debido a la hora, pero era obvio que harían preguntas al día siguiente. Pero por ahora no lo pensaría demasiado.

Tomó una ducha y vistió una pijama. Sin salir aún del baño se secó el cabello frente al espejo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con las del reflejo Izuku dejó su actividad y tomó del anillo en su cuello con ambas manos.

\- Soy un desastre, m-mamá. - Comenzó a decir sin quitar la vista del reflejo. - Dije q-que no le diría a T-todoroki-kun que puedo hablar h-hasta tomar una decisión.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y apretó un poco más su agarre sobre la sortija.

\- P-pero aún no se qué decidir.


	33. Plan inesperado

Midoriya

\- Gr-gracias por invitarme, Uraraka-san.

\- Ni lo digas, Deku-kun. Necesitas despejarte con cosas nuevas. - Dijo mi mejor amiga cuando salimos del tren. - Hablé con Iida-kun y dijo que podría ser bueno para ti. Créeme, convivir con los niños del orfanato es genial.

Me sorprendió cuando Iida-kun dijo que ni Uraraka-san ni yo iríamos a trabajar el día de hoy. No sabía a qué se debía tan repentina situación ya que me sentía mucho mejor, hasta que ambos me lo explicaron.

Después del día que me desmayé frente a Todoroki-kun me tomó tres días recuperarme por completo de la fiebre y fue más que obvio que ni Todoroki-kun ni mis amigos dejaron que hiciese nada además de descansar.

Todoroki-kun insistió en comprar mi medicamento y me enviaba mensajes para saber cómo me encontraba debido a que no podía venir a casa por estar en temporada de exámenes en UA. También llamaba a Iida-kun preguntando por mí.

Ciertamente está vez no me opuse al reposo ya que no quería seguir preocupando a nadie ni causar más problemas.

Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor y, para distraerme, Uraraka-san me invitó a su visita mensual al orfanato. Agradecí su buena intención, realmente suena interesante y estoy un poco emocionado por esto.

Después de un rato, llegamos al orfanato Wild Wild Pussy Cats, un nombre a mi parecer muy extraño para nombrar a un orfanato.

Ambos entramos al edificio y Uraraka-san me guío hasta la recepción.

\- Uravity-chan, que bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí. - Saludó una señorita de cabello corto y castaño.

\- Los niños ya comenzaban a preguntar por tí. - Habló una segunda señorita. Ella era rubia y de cabello largo.

\- Hola Pixie-bob, Mandalay. ¿Como están todos?. - Respondió mi amiga recibiendo un abrazo de las nombradas.

\- ¿Uravity? ¿Pixie-bob? ¿Mandalay? - Estaba algo confundido por la forma en que se llamaron.

\- Eh? Así que por fin viniste con un chico, Uravity-chan. - Dijo la señorita rubia con una mirada cómplice hacia Uraraka-san. - Es muy lindo.

Inmediatamente mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

\- No es lo que crees, Pixie-bob. Él es Deku-kun, mi mejor amigo. Lo invité a conocer a los niños. - Explicó mi amiga con una sonrisa tranquila. - Deku-kun, ellas son Tsuchikawa Ryuko-san y Sosaki Shino-san, dirigentes del orfanato.

La sonrisa de la señorita rubia se suavizó un poco y ya tranquilo hice una reverencia mientras me presentaba ante ambas.

\- Mi-midoriya Izuku. Un placer.

\- El gusto es mío. Puedes llamarme Pixie-bob. - Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

\- A mi puedes llámame Mandalay. Es un placer tenerte aqui. - Secundó la otra señorita.

\- Pasen, Tiger y Ragdoll están jugando con los niños en el patio. - Dijo Pixie-bob antes de guiarnos.

Nos pasó hasta el enorme patio del orfanato y mis ojos brillaron atónitos al ver a los niños corriendo y jugando unos con otros.

Había niños de varias edades, los más grandes fácilmente se veían de entre diez y doce años.

Algunos pocos estaban sentados leyendo o coloreando.

\- Uravity-neesan. - Uno de los niños gritó alegre y todos los demás voltearon a ver a nuestra dirección.

No tomo ni un minuto en que todos los niños se lanzarán hacia nosotros para saludar a Uraraka-san.

Yo por impulso retrocedí varios pasos para no ser atrapado entre el bullicio de infantes. Uraraka-san por su parte disfrutó el estar rodeaba por ellos y sonreía abiertamente.

\- Cada vez están más grandes.

\- Neesan, neesan. Hoy gané en la carrera de 20 metros. - Gritó una niña de aproximadamente ocho años.

\- Eso es genial Amaya-chan. - Felicitó mi amiga.

\- Uravity-neesan, me van a adoptar la próxima semana. Ya conocí a mis futuros padres. - Dijo con mucha emoción un niño de unos diez años.

\- Muchas felicidades Kotarou-kun. Verás que serás muy feliz con ellos. Promete visitarnos de vez en cuando. - Dijo mi amiga abrazando al niño mientras esté asentía feliz.

Durante varios minutos los niños estuvieron contándole a Uraraka-san lo que les había pasado.

\- Eh? Uravity-neesan. ¿Trajiste a tu novio? - Preguntó una niña y todos los niños me voltearon a ver. Inmediatamente me sentí algo intimidado.

\- Claro que no es mi novio. - Aclaro ella mientras se hacía pasó con los niños y se dirigía hacia mí. - Él es Deku-kun, mi mejor amigo. Vino a conocerlos.

\- ¿Será nuestro nuevo padrino? - Preguntó un niño pequeño.

\- Eh? No lo sé. Eso lo decidirá él. - Dijo mi amiga.

\- ¿Entonces porqué tiene un título de padrino? ¿O realmente se llama Deku? - Cuestionó el mismo niño.

\- Ah, bueno. Así lo llamo yo. Preséntate, Deku-kun.

\- Ah, si. M-mucho gusto. Mi n-nombre es Midoriya Izuku. Me alegra conocerlos a t-todos.

\- Mucho gusto Midoriya-niisan. - Saludaron todos los niños al unisono.

\- Bueno niños. Ya que Uravity-chan y su amigo han llegado podemos seguir jugando. - Hablo una joven mujer de cabello largo y verde, un tono más claro que el mío. Se acercó a ambos junto con un hombre de gran altura y musculoso. - Mucho gusto Midoriya-san. Soy Shiretoko Tomoko, puedes llamarme Ragdoll. - Se presentó ella de forma muy energética. Es muy agradable.

\- Chatora Yawara. - Hablo la otra persona con voz grave. Era sorprendente. - Puedes llamarme Tiger.

Todos estaban siendo muy amables conmigo. Realmente este es un buen lugar. Ahora entiendo porque Uraraka-san es tan feliz viniendo a ver a estos niños.

Durante algunas horas estuvimos jugando con ellos. Uraraka-san jugaba al soccer con la mayoría de los niños mientras que yo estaba coloreando con otros pocos.

Levanté un poco mi mirada de la mesa y pude ver a un par de niños sentados bajo un árbol no muy lejos de mí.

Era una niña de cabello largo y platinado, adornado con una diadema con un pequeño cuerno. Sus ojos eran grandes y de tono rojo. Vestía un lindo vestido azul y medias blancas. No parecía tener más de siete años. Estaba sosteniendo un libro, el cual leía alegremente. Era muy linda.

El niño a su lado se veía de la misma edad. Tenía una curiosa gorra roja con un par de cuernos amarillos. Usaba camisa blanca y unos shorts oscuros. Alcanzaba a ver su cabello, era algo corto y negro. Sus ojos eran negros y tenía ligeramente fruncido el entrecejo mientras observaba las páginas del mismo libro que tenía la niña. De alguna forma me recordaba a Kacchan.

\- Me muero. Ya no puedo más. - Escuché decir a Uraraka-san con drama mientras se acercaba hasta mí jadeando. - Ya no puedo llevar el ritmo de estos niños. - Finalizó sentándose a mi lado.

Tomé una botella de agua que cargaba en mi mochila y se la ofrecí.

\- Eres mi salvador, Deku-kun. - Exclamó alegre y sin dudar bebió de la botella.

\- Uraraka-san. ¿Quiénes s-son ellos? - Pregunté una vez que ella terminó de beber. Hice un movimiento con mi cabeza para que viera a quienes me refería.

\- Oh! - Su sonrisa se volvió ligera y completamente enternecida. - La niña es Eri-chan y el niño es Kota-kun.

Ya veo. Ellos son el par de niños de los que me suele contar más.

\- Ven Deku-kun. Vamos a saludar. - Dijo ella aún agitada tomándome del brazo y llevándome con ella.

\- Eh! E-espera. Volveré en un m-momento niños. - Dije a los niños con los que estaba coloreando y ellos asintieron. Debo admitir que los niños son muy amables y educados.

Ambos nos acercamos hasta Eri-chan y Kota-kun.

\- ¿Que están leyendo ahora? - Preguntó Uraraka-san con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Estamos leyendo "Viaje al centro de la tierra" de Julio Verne. - Respondió la pequeña con una ligera sonrisa con un sonrojo. Era muy tierna.

\- Ja! Estás hecha un desastre Uravity-neechan. Ya eres una anciana. - Dijo de forma burlona el niño. Definitivamente tiene más en común con Kacchan.

\- Como me vez te verás, pequeño insolente. - Dijo mi amiga en respuesta pero con una sonrisa claramente divertida. - ¿Así tratas a quien te enseñó a jugar?. Muestra respeto a tu maestra. - Dijo para después abalanzarse y frotar su mano sobre la cabeza de Kota-kun.

\- Suéltame. Estás toda llena de tierra. - Refunfuñaba el niño frunciendo más el seño.

Por su parte la pequeña Eri-chan estaba al lado mío riendo por la situación. Por lo que veía, esto era habitual.

Me agaché un poco para estar a su altura.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho leer, Eri-chan? - Ella abrazo el libro con sus pequeños brazos y con un sonrojo asintió en respuesta. - Sabes. T-tengo un amigo que también disfruta leer. Estoy s-seguro de que se llevarían m-muy bien.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

Las siguientes horas las pasamos entre más juego y finalmente la comida. En la que los niños nos insistieron en quedarnos.

Al final llegó la hora para retirarnos y mientras los niños nos despedían, preguntaban si volveríamos a ir pronto. Realmente me encantaría volver a verlos.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Al llegar a casa Uraraka-san no dudó en apoderarse de su baño para una merecida ducha. Por mí estado no pude hacer nada más que colorear y pintar con algunos niños. Pero aún así me senté en el sofá a descansar.

No faltaba mucho para que Iida-kun volviera a casa, por lo que solo me tomaría un momento de descanso antes de preparar la cena.

Cuando Uraraka-san salió de su habitación se veía mucho más relajada y feliz.

\- Ya he vuelto a la vida. - Expresó mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba. - ¿Que estará bien que cocinemos Deku-kun?.

\- Estaba pensando en k-katsudon. - Respondí con una gran sonrisa.

\- Perfecto. Manos a la obra. - Después de ello me levanté del sofá y ambos nos dirigimos hasta la cocina.

Mientras cocinábamos hablamos sobre lo divertido que había sido convivir con los niños.

\- Estoy tan contenta por Kotarou-kun. Será muy feliz con su nueva familia. - Dijo ella de repente con un tono nostálgico.

\- ¿Es doloroso d-despedirse de los niños? - Pregunté.

\- Se siente un nudo en la garganta saber que ya no los verás en el orfanato al principio. Ellos anhelan una familia, padres que los quieran y guíen. Y afortunadamente hay gente en el mundo dispuesta a darles el amor que necesitan. Y te hace inmensamente feliz saber cuándo ese sueño les hes cumplido. Ese sentimiento es lo que hace que ese nudo dolosoro desaparezca, Deku-kun.

Sus palabras me hicieron entender lo mucho que mi amiga ama a los niños del orfanato y ahora, yo comparto ese mismo sentimiento.

\- Tienes razón, ellos lo merecen.

Finalmente terminamos la cena y yo fui a mi habitación para ducharme.

Durante mi ducha no pude dejar en las palabras de Uraraka-san y con un fuerte sentimiento en mi pecho tomé la sortija de mi madre que adornaba mi cuello y la apreté con fuerza.

\- *Te extraño mucho mamá y no podría pedir una mejor madre que tú. Por favor, que esos niños puedan pronto tener la dicha de unos padres amorosos*. - Pedí en silencio.

Terminé mi ducha y me vestí. Mientras secaba mi cabello Uraraka-san tocó a mí puerta. Dí unos golpecitos sobre mi escritorio para indicarle que pasara.

\- Deku-kun. Ya volvió Iida-kun, vino con visitas. - Dijo ella con voz tranquila. - Son Yaoyorozu y Todoroki-kun.

Sentí mi corazón latir rápido ante la mención de Todoroki-kun. Es la primera vez que venía de visita a nuestra casa.

\- Deku-kun ¿estás seguro de que no le dirás a Todoroki-kun que puedes hablar? - Preguntó ella. Les había contado a mis amigos sobre lo que había decidido hacer. Sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con ello pero no dijeron nada para hacer que cambiara de opinión.

\- Si. R-realmente no me gusta ocultarle esto, pero n-necesito encontrar una respuesta Uraraka-san.

Ella lentamente se acercó a mí y mi abrazó. Con una sonrisa sin humor acepté el gesto y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

\- Lo que decidas, quiero que sea lo mejor para ti Deku-kun.

\- Gracias. E-eres la mejor. - Respondí enterrando mi cara en sus suaves cabellos. Olían a manzana verde.

\- Bien. Vayamos a la sala. No debemos hacer esperar a la visita. - Dijo ella recuperándose del momento y tomó mi mano para guiarme a la salida de m habitación.

Al salir ella me soltó y caminamos juntos.

Mi corazón volvió a latir como loco cuando lo ví. Estaba vestido de forma casual pero no dejaba de verse tan atractivo. Cuando él me vio inmediatamente se acercó a mí. Yo sentía morirme.

\- Hola Midoriya. - Me saludó con su tranquila voz y una pequeña y linda sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te has sentido?.

El contacto de nuestras miradas continuaba.

\- "Mucho mejor. Gracias por cuidar de mí". - Expresé mediante señas sin dejar de vernos.

En menos de un parpadeo lo sentí abrazándome. El aire se quedó atrapado en mi garganta ante su acción. Repentinamente mi cara se sentía caliente y estaba seguro de que comenzaría a sudar como loco.

Me tomó más tiempo del que estoy dispuesto a reconocer relajarme y responder al dulce gesto.

\- *Esto no es justo, Todoroki-kun. ¿Porqué haces esto y me sigues enamorando?*. - Pensé mientras me esforzaba en no perderme en la sensación de sus cálidos brazos.

Para mí alivio y decepción, nos separamos al cabo de unos minutos y volvimos nuestra atención hacia los demás.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Yaoyorozu-san y sentí que su expresión reflejaba una mezcla de alegría y tristeza a la vez.

Nuestro contacto se rompió cuando Iida-kun sugirió sentarnos para cenar. Todos aceptamos y yo me dirigí con Uraraka-san a la cocina para comenzar a servir el katsudon.

\- ¿Que fue eso de hace rato Deku-kun? - Preguntó entre susurros. - Fue una escena demasiado linda para ser amistosa.

Mi rostro se sonrojó por sus palabras. Me había olvidado de ella, Iida-kun y Yaoyorozu-san durante el abrazo.

\- "No lo sé. Él solo me abrazó y..." - Solté un suspiro antes de continuar. - "Y no pude evitar responderle. ¿Porqué está actuando así conmigo? Me siento perdido". - Respondí con señas para evitar susurrar.

\- No puedes culparlo del todo Deku-kun. Todoroki-kun no sabe lo que sientes por él y parece sentirse mucho más cercano a tí cada día. Probablemente por eso actúa contigo de esa forma y también por tu estado de salud últimamente. - Dijo ella y finalmente me pude tranquilizar un poco. Ella tenía un punto bueno. - Anda. Es mejor que ya vayamos con ellos.

Asentí y tomé las cosas que faltaban. Volvimos a la mesa y comenzamos a servir la cena. Todoroki-kun me ofreció sentarme a su lado y con nervios acepté.

El resto de la cena pasó en conversación sobre el periodo de parciales en UA.

\- Por cierto. Anoche Todoroki y yo estuvimos conversando con Kaminari-san y Kirishima-san sobre lo que haremos para la semana de vacaciones que habrá en UA al terminar el periodo de parciales. - Comenzó a decir Yaoyorozu-san. - Estuvimos pensando en ir a una playa no muy lejos de la ciudad unos días para descansar y divertirnos. Mis padres son amigos de una familia que dirige un hotel en esa lugar. Por lo que podrían ayudarnos a que nos hagan un descuento en las habitaciones.

\- Que genial. Ir a una playa siempre es tranquilizador. Definitivamente deber ir a divertirse. - Dijo alegremente Uraraka-san antes de tomar un bocado de su katsudon.

\- Eso es verdad. Tener algunas vacaciones les hará bien. Se lo merecen. - Confirmó Iida-kun para después sonreírle a Yaoyorozu-san y tomarle la mano.

Ella aceptó el gesto y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Iida-kun. Era agradable verlos tan enamorados uno del otro.

Ella volvió a tomar la palabra sin soltarse de Iida-kun.

\- Ciertamente. No será mucho. Decidimos ir solo por dos días y una noche pero queremos que sea un viaje agradable. Estuvimos hablando los cuatro y nos gustaría invitarlos a ustedes a pasar estás vacaciones. Mientras más seamos mejor.

Tanto como Uraraka-san y yo miramos sorprendidos a Yaoyorozu-san. Iida-kun también se sorprendió sin embargo su expresión mostraba una sonrisa y se puso pensativo.

\- Realmente no es una mala idea. Suena muy divertido. Además, Ingenium lleva más de un año abierto y nos merecemos también unas vacaciones. - Comenzó a decir él. - ¿Para cuándo tienen planeado el viaje?.

\- Para la próxima fin de semana. - Respondió Yaoyorozu-san con una sonrisa.

\- Bien. Tenemos tiempo para poner un anuncio en las puertas indicando a los clientes que la florería permanecerá cerrada por esos días. Y también para informarlo con los nuevos pedidos. Cuenten con nosotros, Yaoyorozu-kun.

\- Espera Iida-kun. ¿Es en serio? ¿Tendremos vacaciones? - Preguntó Uraraka-san emocionada y con brillo en sus ojos.

\- Si. Al igual que ellos también nos merecemos unas vacaciones. Y que mejor que yendo todos juntos.

\- Siiii~. Deku-kun. Iremos a la playa. - Expresó alegremente. - Espera que Mina-chan y Tsuyu-chan lo sepan.

Yo asentí a su dirección también emocionado hasta que giré mi vista hacia el lado contrario y ví a Todoroki-kun sonriéndome.

Me quedé petrificado. Eso significa que...

\- Será un viaje agradable. ¿No lo crees, Midoriya? - Preguntó él sin borrar su sonrisa.

Significa que saldré de viaje con Todoroki-kun.

Lentamente asentí en respuesta pero en mi interior aún estaba en shock.

Estaré en la playa con Todoroki-kun. Estaré todo un fin de semana con él.

\- *¿Cómo podré sobrevivir a estar un fin de semana completo con el hombre por quién tengo estos conflictivos sentimientos?*.


	34. Retroceso

Todoroki

La playa era realmente agradable.

Todos habiamos acordado vernos en casa de Midoriya, Uraraka e Iida a primera hora del día para partir en el pequeño autobús que habían conseguido Kaminari y Kirishima.

Durante el viaje no había podido evitar tomar el libro que había traído conmigo y leerlo junto a Midoriya. Es como si ya fuese una costumbre nuestra.

El sonido de algo cayendo llamó mi atención y mire hacia esa dirección. Midoriya había tirado su cámara digital y estaba nervioso.

Nos había tocado compartir la habitación del hotel una vez que se repartieron las llaves de estás.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Midoriya? - Lo llamé y él dió un pequeño salto. Me acerqué hacia él y tomé la cámara.

Él agitó sus manos probablemente no queriendo que la tomara pero ya lo había hecho y miré la pantalla de la misma.

Había una fotografía nuestra dormidos en el autobús. Midoriya había recargado su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo recargué mi cabeza sobre la suya. El libro quedó abierto sobre mi regazo y Midoriya sujetaba su mochila amarilla.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa invadiera mi rostro.

Lo miré y estaba sonrojado. Me gusta verlo así.

\- "Debió haberla tomado Kaminari-kun. Cuando me despertó me dijo que se había caído". - Explicó haciendo señas de forma torpe.

\- Me gustaría un copia. - Dije en respuesta y le entregué el aparato.

Él desvió la mirada y se colgó la cámara al rededor del cuello.

\- "Yo ya estoy listo. Te veré abajo con los demás". - Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

Solté un suspiro resignado.

Durante esta última semana Midoriya ha sido un poco distante conmigo. No me ha evitado y aun mantenemos comunicación a pesar de que tuvimos que terminar las lecciones de inglés que teníamos principalmente para que descansará y su salud mejorara. Sin embargo, ha actuado de una forma distinta, como si quisiera formar un límite entre nosotros.

Me hace sentir que estamos retrocediendo a como éramos cuando recién nos conocimos.

Ahora que estoy conciente de amarlo, me encuentro deseando estar con el todo el tiempo, siempre está en mi pensamiento y quiero abrazarlo constantemente.

Por lo que el hecho de que nos estemos alejando hace que mi pecho se sienta presionado. Es doloroso.

Aunque pensándolo bien, en realidad no puedo decir que esto lleva sucediendo apenas está semana, sino desde que volvió de cuidar de All Might, o mejor dicho desde que se fue a cuidarlo.

Se me hizo extraño que no me dijera que se iría de viaje, aunque supuse que al ser una emergencia era lógico que no fuese su prioridad. Tampoco se había comunicado los días siguientes. Después cuando volvió se veía pálido e inclusivo delgado, me preocupó mucho cuando se desmayó, él dijo que se había descuidado por atender a su padrino. Y finalmente está distancia, son acciones sutiles pero claramente no es como Midoriya suele comportarse.

He confiado ciegamente en él y no le quiero obligar a que me diga nada, quiero que él me tenga la suficiente confianza como para contarme lo que le sucede, pero no significa que no me preocupe lo que está pasando entre nosotros.

¿Debería alentarlo a hablar? ¿Que debería hacer?

Supongo que por el momento intentar recuperar el camino en estás vacaciones.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- ¿Quién diría que llegaríamos a ver a Kirishima siendo masoquista? - Dijo Kaminari a lo bajo mientras todos veíamos a nuestro amigo bebiendo agua exageradamente después de comer unas brochetas de carne con mucho picante.

\- Bakugou definitivamente debe darle crédito a los esfuerzos que hace. Dudo que cualquiera haga eso. - Dije en respuesta y miré a Midoriya de reojo.

Él estaba con Uraraka, Mina y Sero comiendo un postre.

\- Tienes agallas maldito pelo de mierda. - Expresó Bakugou con una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de pasarle otro vaso con agua a Kirishima. - Oye Deku, ven. Tengo que hablar contigo. - Llamó a Midoriya quien asintió y se puso de pie.

Ambos pagaron sus cuentas y Midoriya hizo una reverencia hacia todos nosotros y se retiró con Bakugou.

Yo observé el camino por el que ambos salieron del restaurante sintiendo un malestar en la boca del estómago.

\- ¿Pasa algo, bro? - Preguntó Kaminari.

\- No. Estoy bien. - Respondí y miré a Kirishima. El miraba el mismo camino.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- ¿Que no piensan jugar con nosotros, chicos? - Preguntó Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa. Kirishima y yo éramos los únicos que estábamos sentados en la arena.

No pasó mucho tiempo de que Midoriya y Bakugou salieron cuando el resto pagamos la cuenta y nos marchamos del restaurante.

\- Estamos bien Yaomomo. Sabes que a Todoroki no le gustan los deportes y yo aún siento que moriré de un dolor de estómago por el picante. Pero más tarde no dudaremos en meternos al mar. - Respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa. Yo asentí en acuerdo a lo dicho.

Ella nos dió una mirada resignada. Claramente no nos creía del todo. Yaoyorozu siempre ha sabido leernos muy bien pero aún así no dijo nada al respecto. Solo nos dijo que la invitación seguía en pie si queríamos unirnosles.

Ambos agradecimos y ella se retiró con los demás.

\- Todoroki, dime ¿te sientes celoso de Bakugou? - Soltó mi amigo con la vista aún mirando a Yaoyorozu alejarse.

Respiré hondo y solté un pesado suspiro.

\- Mentiría si digo que no. Pero entiendo que es su amigo de la infancia. - Dije mirando al mar. - ¿Que hay de tí? - Pregunté está vez.

\- No creo que Midoriya tenga sentimientos románticos hacia Bakugou, pero a veces temo de que Bakugou sí los tenga por él. - Su respuesta me hizo retener el aliento por un segundo.

\- ¿Aún esperas que él te corresponda?

\- Si, aún lo hago. - Fue su respuesta. 

Bakugou sin duda debe valorar al hombre que le quiere. No creo que en el resto de su vida pueda encontrar a otro como Kirishima.

\- Y aquí voy. - Dijo y se levantó de la arena. - Mira.

Señaló con la cabeza y ambos vimos a Midoriya y Bakugou volver. Miré a mi amigo y él sólo me regaló una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar llamando a Bakugou.

Midoriya los dejó solos y caminó hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando Ashido nos llamó.

\- Chicos, vengan. Vamos a meternos al agua. - Dijo ella quien señalaba alegre al mar.

Ambos compartimos una mirada en acuerdo y caminamos hacia ella.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La tarde había pasado muy bien después de meternos al mar.

Midoriya pareció olvidar sus preocupaciones y a ser nuevamente el mismo de siempre.

Disfrutamos del agua, algunos continuaron jugando mientras otros descansamos en la arena. Y después fuimos a cenar.

Ahora cada quien se encontraba en sus habitaciones.

Estaba terminando de ducharme y solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Debo hablar con Midoriya.

Quiero que sepa que lo que sea que esté pasando voy a apoyarlo y que quiero que no siga distanciándose de mí.

Cerré la llave y salí de la regadera. No tardé en secar mi cuerpo y vestir mi pijama.

Salí del baño y lo miré secándose lentamente el cabello.

\- Déjame ayudarte. - Dije para acercarme a él e iniciar el trabajo con la toalla.

No tardó en sonrojarse por mi acción pero se dejó hacer por el mismo.

Me dediqué a acariciar suavemente sus rizos a través de la tela. Buscando algún tipo de seguridad y confort para hablar.

Varios minutos después detuve mis movimientos y solté un suspiro. Esa acción hizo que Midoriya me mirara con curiosidad.

\- ¿Hice algo mal, Midoriya?

Sus ojos brillaron con confusión.

\- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? ¿Hice algo mal? - Dije nuevamente.

Retiraste la toalla de tu cabeza para mirarme. Su mirada se volvió triste.

\- "Sé a lo que te refieres. Pero no lo estoy. Nunca me molestaría contigo". - Fue su respuesta.

Eso me afirmaba que realmente Midoriya era conciente de que se alejaba de mí. La revelación me dió un mal sabor de boca y un pinchazo en el pecho.

\- "Perdóname por favor, Todoroki-kun. Tal vez no quieras hacerlo, pero solo puedo pedirte perdón. Es algo muy difícil para mí y tal vez lo mejor...". - Detuve sus manos para que no continuara. No podía dejarlo seguir.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a lo ojos, liberé una de sus manos para poder acomodar parte de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

\- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. No me has hecho ningún daño. Sólo... sólo te extraño. - Dije y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse en lágrimas. - Extraño lo cercanos que hemos sido. Tal vez no sepa por lo que estás pasando y no quiero obligarte a decirlo, pero quiero que sepas que no dudes en confiar en mí. Yo no pienso dejarte sólo. Jamás te dejaría sólo porque yo... - Corté y suspiré antes de continuar. -, Yo no quiero verte sufrir Midoriya. Tú no mereces sufrir.

Las lágrimas ya no se retuvieron y comenzaste a llorar.

Yo solo pude estrecharte en mis brazos buscando protegerte de aquello que te lástima.

Podré no saber lo que estás pasando, pero sé una cosa. Volvamos a avanzar juntos, Midoriya.


	35. Decisión

Narración

A primera hora de la mañana el joven peliverde se había levantado de su cama para ir hasta el balcón principal del piso de aquel hotel y tomar fotografías del amanecer.

Le agradó la idea de captar con su cámara el punto exacto en el que el sol comenzara a emerger e iluminar con sus primeros rayos la hermosa silueta del mar.

Después de las maravillosas tomas que consiguió, se dedicó a apreciar la bella vista. Era una mañana agradable. Simplemente perfecta para pasarla en compañía de amigos.

En un momento de su contemplación, Midoriya se quedó viendo a la nada. Reflexionando.

\- *Fui un tonto. No debí alejarme de esa forma de Todoroki-kun. No hice más que lastimarlo. De nuevo*. - Se reprendió a sí mismo por sus acciones del día anterior.

Por su mente volvió el recuerdo de su conversación de la noche anterior. Le dolió ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su amado bicolor, y aún más, el que Todoroki tuviera la idea de que era culpa suya que se alejara.

\- *Pero ¿que debo hacer?*. - Preguntó en el fondo de su mente esperando que la respuesta llegará a él por si sola.

\- ¿Midoriya-san? - Escuchó una voz detrás de él y al voltear miró a Yaoyorozu sonreírle de forma amable.

Midoriya hizo un gesto con la mano a forma de saludo y la joven morena se acercó hasta donde se encontraba.

\- ¿Viniste a tomar fotos del amanecer? - Preguntó ella señalando la cámara. El peliverde asintió en respuesta.

\- ¿Y Todoroki? - Volvió a preguntar la joven.

Midoriya sonrió un poco nervioso y comenzó a tantear en sus bolsillos del ligero suéter que se puso sobre la pijama esperando que ahí estuviera su pequeña libreta y una pluma para poder responderle.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, Midoriya-san. Sé que ya puedes hablar y no hay nadie en los pasillos. - Dijo ella con una tranquila sonrisa y cómplice.

Aquella confesión hizo que el peliverde se apenara.

\- Lo s-siento, Y-yaoyorozu-san. Todoroki-kun aún está d-dormido. - Respondió tartamudeando debido a la pena de ser descubierto.

\- Ya veo. - Dijo ella de forma tranquila.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Yaoyorozu tomara la palabra.

-Iida-san me contó que ya podías hablar pero me pidió que no contará nada. - Comenzó a decir ella. - Sabes. Veo que él, al igual que Uraraka-san están muy preocupados por tí. No conozco la razón de ello, Iida-san no me lo ha dicho y respeto la privacidad de mi pareja. Pero ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El nombrado no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpa en el pecho. Necesitaba arreglar lo que estaba pasando con él pronto para no seguir afectando a sus amigos. Todos le brindaban ayuda, al igual que lo hacía en estos momentos Yaoyorozu, pero sabía que la respuesta solo podía encontrarla él mismo.

\- Gracias Yaoyorozu-san. Pero e-esto es algo que tengo que a-averiguar por mí mismo. - Respondió.

La chica aceptó la decisión del contrario y ambos quedaron apreciando el paisaje.

\- Quiero aprovechar para agradecerte, Midoriya-san. - Volvió a decir ella.

\- ¿Agradecer?

\- Si. Te agradezco por lo bien que le has hecho a Todoroki. Desde que te conoce ha cambiado y ha sido para bien. - Soltó la chica. - Él es mi mejor amigo y me hace feliz verlo disfrutar de las cosas con alegría.

Midoriya estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Un sentimiento cálido se asentó en su pecho.

\- ¿Sabes porqué él es la única persona a la que no llamo con honorífico? - Preguntó la morena y el peliverde negó. - A Todoroki nunca le han gustado las formalidades. Principalmente por el trato que la gente tenía con él debido a su padre. Dice que las formalidades no lo hacen sentir como una persona normal. Yo por mi parte, fui educada para ser respetuosa, y realmente me gusta ser asi. Por lo que me tomó mucho tiempo pero al final pude llamar a Todoroki sin honorífico. - Nuevamente posó su bellos ojos negros sobre el peliverde. - Pero contigo, tú usas honorífico y él es feliz con ello. - Ella le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas. - Eres alguien sumamente especial para él. Y eso te lo agradezco de corazón.

El peliverde no sabía que decir ante ello. Yaoyorozu no esperó una respuesta de su parte. Solo le dió un pequeño y suave abrazo y nuevamente agradeció. Al separarse le sonrió y se retiró dejando a Midoriya con un mar de emociones tan grande como el mar que estaba frente a él.

\- Ser alguien especial para Todoroki-kun. - Dijo una vez estando solo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Después de aproximadamente una hora, el peliverde decidió volver a su habitación. Esta vez haría las cosas bien y no seguiría lastimando al de mirada heterocromática.

Se sentía nervioso, no lo iba a negar, pero estaba decidido a encontrar una solución ese mismo día. Las palabras de Yaoyorozu lo habían motivado.

Ahora él le agradecía a la chica.

Una vez frente a la puerta. Respiró profundamente y suspiró. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su compañero de habitación sentado a la orilla de la cama con el celular entre sus manos.

Todoroki le miró y él sonrió en respuesta.

Ambas miradas se conectaron durante algunos segundos.

\- "Buenos días, Todoroki-kun".

\- Buenos días. - Respondió y volvió su vista al aparato.

El peliverde caminó hacia su cama y tomó su gran mochila amarilla. Lentamente comenzó a sacar ropa para bañarse y arreglarse para el nuevo día.

El silencio que había en la habitación no era precisamente cómoda para ninguno de los presentes. Era una pequeña tortura para ambos en su interior.

Después de algunos minutos, Midoriya tomó sus prendas y se dispuso a caminar hacia el baño.

Sin embargo la voz del semialbino lo detuvo.

\- Midoriya. - Lo llamó antes de soltar un pesado suspiro, ponerse de pie y acercarse al nombrado.

El peliverde sentía su corazón latir fuertemente y su cara comenzando a calentarse.

Al encontrarse frente a frente no hubo palabras por parte del bicolor, sino que sorprendió a su acompañante al rodearlo en un abrazo.

En la mente de Midoriya, parecía que Todoroki se estaba acostumbrando a aquel contacto entre ambos.

\- Volvamos a estar juntos, Midoriya. Te lo dije anoche, puedes confiar en mí si necesitas hablar. Estaré contigo. - Juró cerca de su oído y el nombrado nuevamente sintió la calidez invadir su pecho.

¿Cómo era posible no enamorarse de este hombre?

Midoriya no tardó en responder el gesto y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Todoroki.

\- *Tal vez... ¿podría intentarlo?*. - Se preguntó a sí mismo con algo de temor.

El abrazo parecía no terminar y a la vez no parecía ser suficiente.

Midoriya seguía con la cabeza recargada sobre el pecho del bicolor. Respirando su aroma, tratando de encontrar valor en aquel acto.

Agradeció que Todoroki no lo veía a la cara cuando decidió lentamente abrir su boca.

\- Buenos días Todoroki-kun, Midoriya-kun. Espero que hayan dormido bien. Nos veremos todos en una hora en el lobby para salir a desayunar. No tarden por favor. - Su intención se vió interrumpida por la voz de Iida al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Buenos días Iida. Esta bien, los veremos allá. - Respondió el semialbino.

Por su parte Midoriya ya no se sintió capaz de continuar con lo que tenía pensado.

Con un suspiro interno, lentamente se fue separando de su acompañante y al mirarlo le regaló una sonrisa.

Todoroki respondió el gesto con otra sonrisa y se terminó de separar.

\- "Me bañaré pronto para que no tardemos". - Le dijo al bicolor a lo que este asintió.

Cuando Midoriya entró al baño de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se recargó por completo en ella y cerró sus ojos resignado.

\- *Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí*.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cuando ambos bajaron al lobby, vieron que ya todos se encontraban juntos. Todos a excepción de Bakugou.

La ausencia de su amigo le extrañó al peliverde y una vez que saludaron a todos, se acercó a Kirishima.

Tomó su pequeña libreta y escribió en ella para mostrársela al pelirrojo quien, al parecer de Midoriya, se veía muy distraído.

\- Ah! Eh! B-bakugou dijo que no se sentía muy bien. Dijo que pediría que le llevaran el desayuno a la habitación. Yo quise quedarme con él pero prácticamente me corrió. - Respondió apenado pasando su mano por su cuello.

Midoriya se quedó pensativo ante la respuesta de su amigo. Probablemente pasaría a ver al rubio ceniza si más tarde no se presentaba con ellos.

Ya una vez todos, se dispusieron a salir del hotel para ir a desayunar.

Nadie se percató de que alguien los veía a través de los ventanales del restaurante del mismo hotel. O más específico, que veía al joven peliverde.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

El desayuno parecía ir de forma tranquila para todos los presentes. Tanto Midoriya como Todoroki veían preocupados la expresión sería y pensativa que tenía Kirishima. El pelirrojo comía de forma parsimonia.

Todoroki observó como Kaminari también era consiente del estado de ánimo del pelirrojo e intentaba animarlo con conversaciones, sin embargo, éste solo asentía y respondía de forma breve.

El peliverde no le conocía tanto como el bicolor, pero ambos sabían que no era el comportamiento normal en Kirishima.

\- "Tal vez debas hablar con él, Todoroki-kun". - Dijo el pecoso.

\- También lo estaba pensando. Hablaré con él después del desayuno. - Respondió el semialbino. - ¿Tú hablaras con Bakugou? - Cuestionó.

\- "Si no viene más tarde con nosotros iré a buscarlo a su habitación. Ambos me preocupan". - Dió en respuesta mirando al pelirrojo.

Ambos de acuerdo en lo que harían por sus amigos decidieron continuar con sus alimentos y seguir conviviendo con todos.

El resto de las actividades no fueron muy diferentes del día anterior. Todos optaron por pasear por los puestos de venta antes de ir a la playa y disfrutar del mar y la arena una vez más.

Uraraka, Ashido y Sero se habían interesado en realizar una prueba de valor en una de las cuevas junto a la playa, pero al no poder convencer a los demás, se dieron por vencidos.

Todos se divertían en el mar durante las últimas horas antes de partir de nuevo a la cuidad. Todoroki se sentía aliviado y contento de que ese día pudo disfrutar al lado de Midoriya a diferencia del día anterior.

Realmente le tranquilizaba que el peliverde ya no se alejara de su lado. Y al igual que él, Midoriya se sentía alegre de ya no tener que evitar al semialbino.

Ambos se sonrieron con tranquilidad en sus ojos.

\- Kirishima. Bro ¿no quieres entrar? - Escucharon gritar a Kaminari y fijaron su vista a la orilla de la playa. Dónde se encontraba el nombrado jugando con la arena y quién solo hizo un gesto con la mano en respuesta.

Ambos nuevamente se miraron y se acercaron al rubio.

\- Algo pasó entre él y Bakugou. - Declaró Kaminari cuando los vió a su lado. - Temo que hayan peleado.

\- Hablaremos con él. - Le dijo Todoroki intentando tranquilizarlo y junto al peliverde avanzaron para salir del mar.

Cuando se acercaron al pelirrojo, vieron como éste tenía su mirada perdida hacia la arena en sus manos. En su rostro estaba formada una sonrisa que mezclaba felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

Kirishima incluso aún llevaba puesta su playera, a diferencia del día anterior que casi todo el día estuvo solo en su traje de baño.

\- Kirishima. - Le llamó el bicolor y sacó de sus pensamientos al nombrado.

\- Oh! Todoroki, Midoriya. ¿Ya se cansaron de nadar? ¿Quieren que hagamos una fortaleza de arena? - Dijo el pelirrojo con su grande y típica sonrisa.

Midoriya estuvo a punto de aceptar y unirsele cuando vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

\- Oye, cabello de mierda. - La ronca voz de Bakugou hizo que Kirishima lentamente se girara para mirarlo.

Todoroki compartió una mirada con Midoriya antes de volverla a sus amigos.

\- Ah! B-bakugou. ¿Ya te e-encuentras mejor? - Preguntó claramente nervioso el pelirrojo.

Antes de decir algo más, el rubio ceniza miró a su amigo de la infancia a los ojos. Midoriya le miró con algo de sorpresa. Había algo diferente en la mirada carmín de Bakugou, como si quisiera decirle algo importante.

Nuevamente el rubio posó su vista en el pelirrojo y volvió a tomar la palabra. - Tenemos que hablar, Kirishima. - Soltó, se dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al hotel.

Esas palabras parecieron aliviar al de sonrisa afilada quien está vez sonrió con sinceridad y miró a sus amigos.

\- Bien. Los veré cuando nos vayamos. - Se despidió y fue tras Bakugou.

El pecoso aún seguía pensando en qué era lo que su amigo de la infancia intentaba decirle con la mirada. Quería preguntarle.

\- No sé porque, pero creo que van a arreglar lo que pasó con ambos. Ya no será necesario preocuparnos. - Escuchó decir al bicolor y fijó su vista en su persona.

Todoroki le regalaba una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa, transmitiendo confianza.

Algo se instaló en el pecho de Midoriya al verle y en su mente, las palabras de Bakugou volvieron a escucharse.

"Tenemos que hablar".

\- Vamos, volvamos al mar. - Sugirió Todoroki.

Midoriya asintió con una sonrisa y ambos volvieron con sus amigos.

\- *Estoy decidido. Le diré a Todoroki-kun lo que siento por él*. - Juró Midoriya mientras caminaba al lado de su amado bicolor.

Mientras tanto cerca del hotel, nuevamente una misteriosa figura observaba tranquilamente al peliverde antes de alejarse del lugar.


	36. Revelación y dolor

Narración

\- Fue más sencillo tomar la decisión que hacerlo. - Se lamentó en voz baja el joven peliverde mientras limpiaba el mostrador de la florería.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que se había jurado a sí mismo confesarle sus sentimientos al bicolor. Sin embargo, durante las veces que se vieron ambos durante esos días, principalmente al salir a pasear, cada oportunidad que tenía se veía frustrada por los nudos que se alojaban en su garganta. Nudos llenos de nervios, angustia y miedo.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Deku-kun? Cada día te ves desanimado. - Preguntó Uraraka con un ramo en sus manos.

Midoriya no les había dicho nada sobre su decisión a sus amigos. Miró a los preocupados ojos de la castaña y suspiró. Tal vez sus amigos podrían ayudarlo.

\- ¿P-puedo hablar contigo e Iida-kun en… en casa? - Preguntó con nerviosismo y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Eso no se pregunta, Deku-kun. Si necesitas algo no debes dudar en decirnos. Te escucharemos con gusto. - Dijo la castaña para después tomar un alcatraz del ramo que tenía en sus manos y entregarsela a su amigo.

Con una alegre y renovadora sonrisa, el peliverde aceptó el gesto de su querida amiga. Ella sonrió aún más y volvió a su trabajo.

Midoriya sonrió con felicidad legítima y con algo de ironía. Por lo general él era quien daba flores a las personas, sus pequeños pero bellos presentes. Ahora sentía la alegría y satisfacción de recibir una.

Las flores daban felicidad a la gente y ahora a él lo hacía feliz el hermoso y blanco alcatraz en sus manos. La apretó con suavidad sobre su pecho y volvió a sonreír con los ojos cerrados.

\- “Gracias, Uraraka-san”.

Colocó su flor al lado de la caja registradora y también volvió con su tarea de limpieza.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- ¿QUE TÚ QUEEEEEE? - Gritó Uraraka mirando a un sonrojado Midoriya con sus ojos tan abiertos como platos.

Por su parte, Iida parecía completamente en shock por la revelación de su amigo.

Cuando Midoriya les había pedido hablar después de la cena, esto no había pasado por sus mentes.

\- N-n-n-n-n-no g-grit-tes U-u-ura-raka-s-san. - El pobre peliverde pidió totalmente nervioso y con su cara en el tono más rojo que alguna vez haya tenido en su vida.

\- Lo siento, Deku-kun. E-es que, no esperábamos esto. - Respondió un poco apenada la nombrada. - ¿E-en verdad piensas confesarte a Todoroki-kun?.

El nombrado asintió aun con su cara sonrojada. Finalmente Iida se pone de pie llamando la atención de sus amigos y acomoda sus anteojos.

\- Midoriya-kun - El nombrado se puso de pie un tanto nervioso en cuanto escuchó su nombre. - Es algo realmente valeroso de tu parte. Haz pasado por obstáculos difíciles para poder llegar a tomar esta decisión y eso muestra lo fuerte que eres. - Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del peliazul. - Te apoyaremos en todo.

La mirada esmeralda de Midoriya brilló ante esas palabras. Uraraka se puso de pie junto a ellos y le reafirmó su apoyo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias en verdad, chicos. Son los mejores. - Declaró el peliverde antes envolver a sus amigos en su fuerte abrazo que gustosamente le fue correspondido.

Después de un momento considerable, los tres se separaron y nuevamente tomaron sus asientos en la sala de estar y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales.

Una vez que la hora de dormir llegó, cada uno se retiró a su habitación después de un merecido baño. Mientras esperaba a que su cabello terminara de secar, Midoriya tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y encendió su computador. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la carpeta en la que había guardado las fotografías que había tomado hace una semana de sus pequeñas vacaciones en el mar. Sin duda para el peliverde, había sido un viaje maravilloso.

Seleccionó una fotografía en específico. Aquella fotografía de él y el bicolor dormidos uno al lado del otro hacia que una calidez se alojara en su pecho. Sus ojos amenazaron con humedecerse pero él rápidamente lo evitó. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

“Me gustaría una copia”.

Las palabras de Todoroki sonaron en su mente. Su mirada centrándose ya solo en la figura del más alto. Con su corazón a mil por hora tecleó la orden de imprimir.

Segundos después, salieron dos hojas impresas.

Apagó la máquina y tomó las copias de la impresora. Abrió su álbum color verde y metió ambas hojas en un apartado. Acarició la imagen ya protegida antes de cerrar el libro de pasta verde. La abrazó sobre su pecho y la guardó para finalmente acostarse en su cama.

“Es algo realmente valeroso de tu parte. Haz pasado por obstáculos difíciles para poder llegar a tomar esta decisión y eso muestra lo fuerte que eres”.

\- Debo ser aún más valiente. - Juró con los ojos cerrados.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Un nuevo día había comenzado para la florería Ingenium.

Las chicas se encontraban realizando algunos arreglos de un pedido que se había solicitado. Iida se encontraba en su oficina haciendo su correspondiente papeleo y Midoriya se encontraba cortando cuidadosamente los tallos de las flores antes de ponerlas en agua limpia.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y un hombre joven se presentó en el mostrador. Midoriya dejó su tarea para acercarse a atenderlo. Le dió la bienvenida e hizo una reverencia.

\- Vera. Yo... quiero pedirle matrimonio a mi novia y quiero hacerlo con un hermoso ramo de flores. - Habló el cliente algo apenado. Con un sonrojo en su rostro. - Un conocido mío me dijo que aquí sin duda podría conseguir lo que busco.

\- Agradecimos su confianza y claro que lo podemos ayudar. ¿Hay alguna flor en específico que desea entregarle a su futura prometida?. - Preguntó de forma cortes el peliverde.

\- Los tulipanes rosas son sus favoritos. - Respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

\- Es una hermosa elección. En un momento lo tendré listo. - Nuevamente Izuku hizo reverencia y se fue en busca de las flores.

Seleccionó cuidadosamente las flores y recortó los tallos al tamaño indicado. Acomodó algo de follaje en los espacios entre cada flor para que resaltara más y con delicadeza envolvió el ramo en un papel especial. Lo amarró con un listón dorado y adornó las flores con detalles del mismo color.

Una vez listo volvió con el cliente y lo vió con una pequeña caja en sus manos. Una caja de terciopelo blanco con un anillo de compromiso.

La mirada del joven era una de completa admiración hacia el objeto en su mano. Era como si estuviera viendo a la mujer que amaba. Aquella para quien era ese bello ramo.

\- L-lamento la espera. Ya está listo el ramo que me pidió. - Dijo Midoriya llamando la atención del cliente quien rápido cerró la cajita.

\- Realmente quedó hermoso. Estoy segura de que a mi novia le encantará. - Dijo con una sonrisa más amplia y pago por el servicio.

\- Espero que ambos sean muy felices. - Dijo el peliverde como buena suerte.

\- Estoy muy nervioso. Pero... estoy muy seguro de querer dar este paso. En verdad amo a mi pareja. Ella ha sido una luz en mi camino, es mi todo. Y es por este mismo amor el que me da el valor para pedirle que pasemos el resto de la vida juntos. - Expresó el joven con un brillo en los ojos y con decisión, a pesar de estar sonrojado.

Midoriya lo felicitó y le apoyo. Antes de que el joven se retirará le entregó un girasol como presente y nuevamente le deseó felicidad.

Al irse el cliente, Izuku pensó en la determinación de ese joven. Cómo lo dijo, estaba nervioso, y tal vez miedo, pero los sentimientos que tenía hacia su novia lo impulsaban a dar un nuevo paso. Uno muy importante para su vida.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y la imagen de su amado bicolor apareció en su mente. Él también tenía miedo, estaba aterrado. No solo por confesar sus sentimientos, sino por la revelación que pensaba hacerle después. Le aterraba siquiera pensar en aquello y aún más en la reacción del otro cuando lo supiera.

Temía perderlo.

Pero ya no podía callarlo. Necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho y afrontar lo que fuera.

La mirada del joven le dió valor. Tomó su celular y buscó el número de Todoroki para escribirle un texto.

Midoriya Izuku: Hola, Todoroki-kun. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? Sabes, me gustaría verte. Hay algo que quisiera conversar contigo. ¿Podemos vernos?

Veía con nervios las palabras escritas. ¿Tal vez debería ponerle algo más?

A cada segundo que pasaba sentía menos fuerzas para pulsar la opción de enviar.

Recordó al cliente de hace unos momentos y por fin se decidió. No cambió nada del texto y pulsó "enviar".

Su corazón recuperó su tranquilo latir. El primer paso ya estaba hecho. Ahora solo faltaba que Todoroki aceptara.

Volvió a sus tareas tranquilamente.

Una hora más tarde, había sonado su celular.

Todoroki-kun: Hola Midoriya. Mi día ha estado bien, espero que el tuyo este siendo agradable. Claro que podemos vernos. ¿Te parece bien terminando mi horario en el parque a unas cuadras de UA?.

Su corazón nuevamente latió muy rápido.

Respondió al mensaje aceptando y se despidió.

Esa tarde sería el todo o nada.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Trabajó durante un par de horas más antes de pedirle a Iida salir para encontrarse con Todoroki.

Tanto el peliazul como la castaña le desearon suerte y le pidieron que cualquier cosa no dudara en contactarlos.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa pero decidida se despidió de ellos y también de Ashido y Tsuyu.

Tomó rumbo hacia la estación para tomar su correspondiente tren.

Durante el trayecto recibió un nuevo mensaje. Sonrió al ver que era de su padrino.

All Might: Hola Izuku. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Mañana llegaré a la cuidad temprano a resolver algunos asuntos. Espero poder verte en la noche.

Una sonrisa dibujó su rostro. Era una buena noticia y realmente le agradaba la idea de tener a su padrino cerca. Y más aún con lo que pasaría esa tarde.

Izuku: Hola All Might. Yo estoy bien. Me alegra que vaya a venir. Estaré sin falta en su departamento mañana por la noche, realmente me gustaría verlo. Cuidese mucho por favor.

Todo parecía ir muy bien para el joven peliverde.

Al parecer, había llegado temprano. Aún faltaba aproximadamente media hora para que el joven bicolor terminará su horario de clases.

Pero aquello no mortificó a Midoriya. Se sentó en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol y tomó su celular para entretenerse por el momento.

Mientras tanto, la misteriosa persona que lo había observado en la playa se encontraba a una distancia prudente del joven.

Lo había observado un poco durante esos últimos días.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos y aquella persona sintió que ya no debería ocultarse. Debía acercarse al muchacho.

Paso a paso llegó hasta donde se encontraba el peliverde.

\- Hola. Eh, ¿Midoriya Izuku? - Dijo la voz de aquel hombre.

El nombrado miró a quien lo llamaba y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre más alto que él. Tenía hombros anchos, se veía de la edad de All Might. Sus ojos eran negros y tenía el cabello corto. Era de un tono verde oscuro.

Algo se instaló en el pecho de Midoriya al tener a esa persona en frente. No sabía que era, pero sentía que esa cara era conocida.

\- S-si. ¿P-puedo ayudarlo en a-algo? - Respondió un tanto nervioso.

El hombre parecía que había estado reteniendo la respiración ya que después de sus palabras soltó un gran suspiro.

Ese extraño hombre también se veía muy nervioso.

\- Vaya. Ahora que me encuentro frente a tí no sé que hacer o decir. - Comenzó a decir aquella persona. - Veo que has crecido muy bien. Te pareces mucho a Inko.

La mención del nombre de su madre lo dejó perplejo. Sintió su pulso acelerarse y el pánico crecer poco a poco.

Instintivamente se puso de pie y dió un paso atrás.

\- ¿Q-quién es u-usted? - Dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Izuku, no tengas miedo. No planeo hacerte daño. - Dijo el hombre intentando calmarlo. También retrocedió un par de pasos para mostrarle seguridad al peliverde. - Quiero que me des la oportunidad de explicarte todo. Necesito hablar contigo.

El miedo siguió creciendo en el interior de Midoriya. Sus ojos le comenzaban a picar. No podía dejar de mirar a la persona frente a él y tratando de dar orden a mente que se empeñaba a intentar identificar al hombre.

\- No espero que me creas lo que te diré, pero quiero que me des la oportunidad. Te lo pido, hijo.

Esa última palabra derrumbó a Izuku. Estaba completamente asustado. Esa persona...

\- ¿H-hi-jo? - Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

\- Si, Izuku. Y-yo... soy Midoriya Hisashi. T-tu padre.

Finalmente su mente lo recordó. En su cabeza apareció una vieja fotografía que había visto hace muchos años. Una fotografía donde estaba su madre. Ella estaba embarazada de él. Y a su lado estaba una versión más joven del hombre frente a él.

Este era su padre. El padre que había abandonado a su madre y a él cuando aún era un pequeño niño. Aquel que aún con su abandono, su madre siguió amando.

Una de sus manos subió hasta su pecho y se cerró alrededor del anillo de Inko que colgaba en se cuello por sobre la tela de su ropa. Sentía que con esa acción podía proteger el pequeño fragmento de su madre que aún le quedaba.

Midoriya no podía creerlo. No pudo soportarlo y salió corriendo.

Tan asustado, tan perdido y tan lastimado que no escuchó que otra voz gritó su nombre cuando se echó a correr.

Todoroki Shouto acababa de llegar y lo primero que vio fue la expresión de miedo en el rostro de su amado peliverde segundos antes de correr.

Quería golpear a ese sujeto por hacerle eso a Midoriya pero no reparó en él para ir tras el peliverde. 

Era obvio que algo malo había pasado y que Midoriya corrió preso del miedo.

Debía alcanzarlo, quería abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo. Quería protegerlo.

Corrió aún más rápido intentando alcanzarlo y no dejaba de gritarle pero el peliverde no parecía responder.

Esto estaba muy mal.

Estaba muy cerca de alcanzarlo cuando vió que Midoriya estaba a punto de cruzar la calle. El semáforo estaba en verde y venía un auto en camino.

\- MIDORIYA. - Gritó a todo pulmón y no dejó de impulsarse al frente.

Ese grito y el sonido de un claxon hicieron reaccionar al nombrado que vió con miedo el auto que se acercaba.

Sintió un golpe y todo se volvió negro.

. . .

Voces de escuchaban a lo lejos. Parecían gritos de angustia. Su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía mareado.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y su vista tardó en enfocarse.

Podía ver algunos pares de piernas cerca suyo, decían cosas que no podía entender.

Estaba tirado en el piso, sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y su brazo derecho le ardía.

Su vista tardó unos segundos en enfocarse por completo y lo que vió le heló la sangre.

Todoroki estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Su cabeza sangraba al igual que su costado izquierdo. Frente a su cuerpo estaba el auto que había visto venir hacía su persona.

\- To... Todo... SHOUTOOOOOO.


	37. Prometido

Midoriya

No quería creerlo. No quería.

\- SHOUTO. SHOUTO. - No despertaba. Sus ojos no se abrían. - Sho...

La gente alrededor no podía ayudarnos. Había policías quienes no dejaban que se acercarán a nosotros para no empeorar las cosas.

Intenté levantarme. Quería llegar a él. Pero mi pierna derecha me dolía y mi brazo derecho estaba sangrando. Cuando Shouto me empujó debí caer de ese lado. Cómo pude comencé a arrastrarme. El dolor era insoportable pero no me importaba. Tenía que llegar hasta él.

\- Shouto por favor despierta. - Seguía llamando sin dejar de llorar ni arrastrarme. Una oficial de policía se me acercó.

\- No deberías moverte. Te harás más daño. - Dijo ella pero no la miré.

\- Shouto. - Volví a llamarlo. Sabía que estaba inconsciente pero yo quería, deseaba, necesitaba que abriera los ojos.

La oficial pareció apiadarse de mí ya que me ayudó a llegar hasta él. En cuanto lo tuve cerca inmediatamente lo abracé. Escuché levemente que la oficial me pidió no moverlo demasiado para no empeorar su situación.

Mi corazón volvió a latir al sentir su respiración muy ligera pero presente. Estaba vivo.

\- Shouto por favor despierta. No me dejes. - Supliqué entre el llanto.

\- Izuku. Izuku. Déjeme pasar por favor, él es mi hijo. - Escuché la voz del hombre que decía ser mi padre, pero no pude hacer que me importara. Yo solo quería que Shouto despertara. - Izuku ¿estás bien hijo?.

\- Llamen a una ambulancia. Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital. Tenemos que salvarlo. - Volví a suplicar pero está vez lo miré a él. - Por favor, llamen a una ambulancia.

\- Ya fueron solicitadas dos ambulancias. No tardarán en llegar. - Respondió la oficial que me había ayudado y yo solo volví a abrazar a Shouto.

Efectivamente las ambulancias no tardaron en llegar y los paramédicos inmediatamente nos tomaron.

No quería separarme de Shouto pero tuve que obligarme a hacerlo. Necesitaba atención urgente.

Nos pusieron en camillas y nos subieron de forma veloz, cuidando de no lastimarnos más.

Mi padre pidió ir en mi misma ambulancia y ambas partieron hacia el hospital.

El paramédico rápidamente se dispuso atender mis heridas mientras me hacía preguntas sobre si era alérgico a algún medicamento y el cómo me sentía.

Poco a poco mis cosas personales como mi móvil, llaves y demás se las fueron pasando a mi padre. El paramédico tanteo mi pecho u sintió un pequeño bulto. Checo mi cuello y con cuidado tomó y quitó el collar de mi cuello. Al parecer se había roto, probablemente por la caída. Afortunadamente el anillo de mi madre aún colgaba de el y también le pasó el objeto a mi padre.

En cuanto lo vió sus ojos se cristalizaron. Su expresión se volvió un poco rota y oprimió el anillo sobre su pecho. Me sentí ver algo que no debería y desvíe mi mirada.

Quería ver a Shouto. Quería saber cómo estaba. No quería perderlo.

\- Llama a Iida-kun por favor. Dile lo que pasó. - Dije a mi padre aún sin verlo. - Llámalo por favor.

Aún no podía lidiar con mi reencuentro con él pero no me importaba por ahora. No me sentía cómodo de pensarlo como mi padre pero no sabía de qué otra forma considerarlo. Pero ahora solo podía depender de él.

Él lo llamó y se presentó como mi padre. A juzgar por sus reacciones estoy seguro que del otro lado de la línea Iida-kun estaba completamente abrumado. Le preguntó al paramédico a qué hospital nos dirigíamos y se lo informó a Iida-kun. Pocos momentos después cortó la llamada.

\- Dijo que llamaría a la familia de Todoroki Shouto para informarles y que llegarán al hospital lo más rápido posible.

No le respondí. Solo asentí a sus palabras.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La llegada al hospital se me hizo tan eterna. Cuando me bajaron ví como hacían lo mismo con Shouto. Ya se encontraba con una máscara de oxígeno y con algunas cosas más.

Sentí mi corazón partirse de verlo en ese estado. Tenía mucho miedo. Quería que despertara.

Nos llevaron rápidamente a urgencias. En un pasillo fuimos separados y me invadió el miedo. Tenía miedo de ya no verlo.

\- Esperen. ¿A dónde lo llevan?. Por favor necesito estar con él. - Lloré e intenté levantarme de la camilla pero el paramédico y mi padre me detuvieron.

\- Tranquilízate por favor. Él está muy grave. Tienen que intervenirlo para salvar su vida. - Rápidamente me explicó el paramédico y me volvieron a acostar en la camilla. - Pediré que vengan a atenderlos un enfermero. - Y se retiró.

\- Izuku, todo saldrá bien. - Escuché decir a mi padre y tomó mi mano izquierda. Ignoré el impulso de retirarla de su toque. Después sentí que deslizó algo sobre mi dedo anular y ví que era el anillo de mi madre.

Llevé dicha mano a mi pecho y la apreté con fuerza.

\- Por favor, que no le pase nada a Shouto, mamá. - Supliqué en voz baja y un par de lágrimas más cayeron por mis mejillas.

\- ¿Midoriya? ¿Que ocurrió? - Oí aquella voz y miré a quien me llamaba. Era Hitoshi-kun.

Me veía sumamente sorprendido y preocupado. Posó su vista en mi padre y sus hombros se tensaron. Cambió rápidamente su expresión y se acercó a mí. Él comenzó a examinarme nuevamente. Revisó mi brazo derecho, el cual había recibido varios cortes y realizó una segunda curación.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, yo le conté todo lo que había pasado.

\- Por favor salven a Shouto. Sálvalo, Hitoshi-kun. - Le dije en lágrimas.

\- Yo no puedo, Midoriya. Pero te prometo que los doctores que lo están atendiendo harán lo mejor posible para salvarlo. - Dijo mientras envolvía mi brazo con una venda. - Te quedarán cicatrices, pero afortunadamente se recuperará pronto. Tu pierna recibió menos daño.

Yo había llevado mi brazo izquierdo a mi cara para cubrir mis ojos e intentar calmarme. Solo asentí a las palabras de Hitoshi-kun.

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos y volvió a hablar.

\- Pediré una silla de ruedas para tí. - Posó su mano en mi hombro para darme consuelo. - ¿Puedo hablar con usted señor? - Mi padre le dijo que si y ambos salieron del pequeño cubículo en el que me atendían.

Quería ver a Shouto, quería saber que estaba bien, fuera de peligro. Quería saber que seguía vivo.

Él merecía vivir. Mi amado Shouto debía vivir. ¿Porqué no fui yo quien recibió el impacto y no él?.

Esto... Esto era mi culpa.

Sin poderlo evitar volví a llorar. Sentía miedo, preocupación e impotencia por su estado. Yo debería ser quien estuviera en estos momentos en el quirófano, no él.

\- Es mi culpa.

\- No lo es, Izuku. No es tu culpa. - Escuché la voz de mi padre y lo miré. Traía consigo la silla de ruedas. - En todo caso, esto es mi culpa. - Acercó la silla y retrocedió. Después se puso de rodillas e hizo una reverencia en el suelo. - Por favor perdóname. Izuku, perdóname. - Soltó en un sollozo.

Su imagen me hizo sentir un pinchazo en el corazón y a la misma vez creaba más confusión en mi mente.

Se supone que este hombre nos había abandonado a mi madre y a mí, pero se estaba comportando como una persona amable y me estaba cuidando.

¿Que clase de persona es en realidad mi padre?.

\- Por favor levántese. - Solo pude decir eso antes de que se formará un nudo en mi garganta.

Mi impulsé cómo pude hacia enfrente intentado levantarme. Él se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. Con algo de duda, acepté su ayuda y finalmente quedé en la silla de ruedas. Él tomó la silla por detrás y me sacó del cubículo.

Me llevó a la sala de espera y me entregó todas mis cosas que le había entregado el paramédico. Me dijo que iría a preguntar por el estado de Shouto y se retiró. Miré mis cosas y ví que mi celular se había roto un poco, pero aún funcionaba.

\- Dicen que aún está en el quirófano. Debemos esperar un poco más para tener una respuesta de él. - Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla por sus palabras. Ya no quería esperar más. Lo quería a él. - Izuku. Yo... t-te tengo que dec...

\- DEKU-KUN. - Se escuchó el grito de Uraraka-san y la miré acompañada de Iida-kun, Ashido-san, Tsuyu-chan.

\- Ochako-chan por favor no grites. Es un hospital. - Dijo Tsuyu-chan. - ¿Cómo te sientes Midoriya-chan? - Su rostro también reflejaba preocupación.

Detrás de ellos llegaron pocos segundos después Yaoyorozu-san, Kirishima-kun, Kaminari-kun, Kacchan, Fuyumi-san, Tensei-san y Rei-san.

\- ¿Dónde está Shouto? - Preguntó entre lágrimas Fuyumi-san.

Un nuevo nudo se formó en mi garganta y mis lágrimas volvieron a caer.

\- Él... él me salvó c-cuando un auto iba a... a golpearme. P-pero a él si lo golpeó.

Yaoyorozu-san y Fuyumi-san se cubrieron sus bocas con las manos, muestras que Rei-san comenzó a llorar. Tensei-san sujetó a su esposa y la ayudó a sentarse en un asiento de la sala de espera. Yaoyorozu-san hizo lo mismo con Rei-san.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿No han dicho nada los doctores? - Preguntó Kirishima-kun intentando no llorar.

\- En recepción dicen que aún debemos esperar a que los médicos salgan del quirófano. - Respondió mi padre.

\- ¿Usted... es...? - Preguntó temeroso Iida-kun.

\- Si, pero por ahora no importo. Lo importante es la salud de Todoroki Shouto.

\- Debo decirles a mis hermanos. - Dijo de repente Fuyumi-san e intentó levantarse.

\- Yo les llamaré. No debes esforzarte amor. - La detuvo su esposo y acarició suavemente su abultado vientre antes de salir a realizar la llamada.

\- All Might. - Dije en voz baja. - Necesito llamar a All Might. - Tomé mi celular pero mi padre también me detuvo.

\- Yo ya lo llamé. - Dijo él. - Va a tomar un vuelo para llegar antes.

Pasaron varios minutos que cada vez se hacían más y más eternos. Los amigos de Shouto estaban apoyando a su hermana y madre mientras que mis amigos estaban conmigo.

Miré a Kacchan y él estaba mirando mal a mi padre.

Después de unos momentos más un doctor apareció en la sala. Aún vestía su bata azul del quirófano, un cubrebocas y un gorro protector en la cabeza.

\- Familiares del joven Todoroki Shouto. - Llamó y Rei-san y Tensei-san se pusieron de pie.

\- Yo soy su madre. Por favor dígame qué mi hijo está bien, doctor. - Dijo ella evitando volver a llorar.

\- Hemos logrado estabilizarlo por ahora. Pero aún corre peligro. - Dijo el médico con voz neutra y el miedo volvió a mí. - El impacto del auto le rompió dos costillas izquierdas y una de ellas perforó el riñón. Revisamos su lado derecho y nos dimos cuenta de una cicatriz. Se le realizó un ultrasonido para ver el estado de su riñón derecho, pero tal parece que ya no lo tiene.

Sentí mi corazón hundirse. Eso no podía estar pasando.

\- Él me lo donó. Hace tres años. - Comenzó a decir Fuyumi-san con lágrimas en sus ojos. - Yo caí muy enferma y fui internada de emergencia. Mis riñones estaban fallando y necesite de un transplante. Shouto me donó su riñón derecho.

\- Si hubiera tenido ambos riñones, con solo extraerle el que fue perforado podría salvarse. Pero ante está situación lo único que puede salvarlo es un transplante. - Volvió a explicar el doctor.

\- Yo lo haré. - Dijo Kirishima-kun con decisión. - Él es uno de mis mejores amigos, doctor. Yo le donaré.

\- Lamento mucho decirte esto, no puedo hacerlo. De acuerdo a la ley, si una persona requiere un transplante de órgano, solo familiares cercanos como hijos, hermanos, padres o incluso el cónyuge son los únicos que pueden donar. - Dijo el doctor y miró a Rei-san. - Usted puede ser donante, señora?

\- Yo... fui dada de alta de un hospital psiquiátrico hace poco y aún estoy en tratamiento. - Dijo ella con un hilo de voz. - Y mi hija mayor está embarazada.

\- Mis hermanos pueden, pero ellos viven en otra cuidad. Tardarán en llegar. - Dijo Fuyumi-san intentando no entrar en pánico.

\- Solo podrá estar en este estado de estabilidad por aproximadamente cinco o seis horas. Pasado ese tiempo las probabilidades de que el joven sobreviva son muy bajas. - Advirtió el doctor.

Me estaba desesperando. Tenía que haber una forma de salvarlo.

\- Tenemos que llamar a Enji. - Dijo de repente Rei-san y su rostro comenzó a palidecer.

Estaba más que claro que eso era lo último que querían hacer, pero por salvar a Shouto parecían estar dispuestas a llamarlo.

Debe haber algo que hacer.

\- *Mamá, por favor ayúdame*. - Rogué internamente y miré el anillo en mi mano.

\- "Solo familiares cercanos como hijos, hermanos, padres o incluso el cónyuge son los únicos que pueden donar".

Mis ojos nuevamente se cristalizaron. Tal vez...

Perdóname Shouto.

\- Y-yo lo haré. - Dije llamando la atención de todos. - Yo le donaré a Shouto.

\- Sé que quieren salvarlo, pero como les dije solo pueden don...

\- Yo soy su prometido. - Interrumpí las palabras del doctor y casi sentí la sorpresa aparecer en todos a mi alrededor. - Shouto y yo estamos comprometidos. Tenemos planeado casarnos pronto. - Seguí diciendo mientras levantaba mi mano izquierda, mostrando el anillo de mi madre. - Por eso, como su futuro esposo, yo puedo donarle. Quiero salvarlo.

Sabía que todos estaban sorprendidos por mis palabras pero agradecí internamente que no lo mostraran.

\- Bueno... si ambos realmente tienen planeado casarse se puede firmar formalmente un acta de matrimonio para que oficialmente sean esposos. Solo en estos casos se puede realizar el transplante. Pero, el joven al estar inconscien...

\- Yo soy su madre y mi hija mayor fue su tutora legal hasta que él cumplió la mayoría de edad, doctor. Y podemos firmar para dar nuestra autorización para que ambos se casen. - Rei-san fue quien interrumpió la explicación del médico.

El doctor quedó pensativo y yo comenzaba a desesperarme. Me siento mal por mentir pero no me importa lo suficiente con tal de salvarlo. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que sobreviva.

\- Está bien. Solicitaré en recepción que llamen al personal del hospital encargado de este tipo de trámites. Pero tendremos que realizarte estudios para saber si son compatibles primero. - Dijo finalmente y una nueva esperanza creció en mi pecho.

Acepté lo dicho por el doctor y a los pocos minutos una enfermera me llevó a realizarme los estudios solicitados.

\- *Voy a salvarte Shouto. Juro que te salvaré*.


	38. Nuevo nombre

Narración

\- Muy bien. Llevaré todas las muestras al laboratorio para que los resultados de compatibilidad estén lo más pronto posible. - Indicó una joven enfermera.

\- Muchas gracias, Setsuna. - Agradeció el pelimorado a la joven.

La enfermera se retiró dejando a Shinsou acompañando a Midoriya.

\- Este es el hospital donde trabajas, ¿verdad Hitoshi-kun? - Habló en voz baja el peliverde. - Al principio no me di cuenta.

\- Si, soy médico de emergencias de este hospital. - Respondió el nombrado antes de hincarse a la altura de su amigo. - Debo decir que me sorprendió lo que le dijiste al doctor. - Dijo señalando el anillo en la mano del peliverde. - Y no creo que fuera el único que lo hizo.

Midoriya soltó un gran suspiro, intentando que el llanto no llegara nuevamente a él. 

\- Realmente lo amas para haber hecho esto. Admiro tu valentía, Midoriya. - Volvió a decir dando un pequeño apretón en el hombro en señal de apoyo. - No diré nada a los doctores. Y si necesitas un testigo para el matrimonio solo dime.

El peliverde solo pudo asentir ya que el nudo en su garganta no lo dejó hablar.

Sin nada más que decir, Shinsou se puso de pie y comenzó a mover la silla de ruedas para llevar al peliverde nuevamente con sus familiares y amigos a la sala de espera.

Al llegar, miró a Kirishima y Kaminari conversando con Uraraka, Ashido y Tsuyu mientras tomaban café, Iida y Yaoyorozu acompañaban Rei, a su hija y al esposo de la última.

Casi todos miraron cuando el peliverde llegó y lo recibieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shinsou se disculpó y volvió a su trabajo. 

\- Deku-kun, ten. Te traje un té de la cafetería. - Dijo si amiga quien le entregaba un vaso con el cálido líquido. Midoriya lo aceptó y lo tomó con su mano izquierda. Dejando nuevamente ver la sortija.

\- Muchas gracias Uraraka-san. - Agradeció y tomó un trago. - ¿Dónde está Kacchan?.

\- Ah, Bakugou salió a hablar con el señor que estaba contigo cuando llegamos. - Respondió Kirishima quien se había acercado a ellos. - ¿Te sientes mejor?.

El peliverde asintió por cortesía a la pregunta del joven pelirrojo. Él no se sentía del todo bien. El dolor de su cuerpo había disminuido pero aún se encontraba sumamente angustiado. Lo desesperaba demasiado la situación del bicolor y quería saber ya los resultados de compatibilidad para poder salvarlo. Aunque también una parte de sí tenía miedo de conocer lo que arrojaran esos resultados, temía que no fueran compatibles y ya no hubiera forma de poder salvarlo. 

Tenía una tormenta de emociones en su interior pero Midoriya tenía que mostrarse tranquilo. Tenía que hacerlo por Shouto.

\- Midoriya. - La suave voz de la señora Todoroki lo había llamado y él se sintió nervioso. Aún así la miro a los ojos. Ella se inclinó y lo abrazo con dulzura. - Gracias. Mu-muchas gracias por hacer esto y salvar a mi Shouto. - Dijo con un hilo de voz, tratando de contener las ganas de volver a llorar.

El pecho del peliverde se estrujó ante aquella acción. Él no podía responder al abrazo dado a la condición de su brazo derecho y que el izquierdo estaba ocupado con el vaso de té. Por lo que decidió apoyar ligeramente su frente en el hombro de la mujer.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa una vez que se separaron. Miró al resto y todos le estaban brindando sonrisas de apoyo y comprensión.

Minutos después su padre y Bakugou habían vuelto a la sala, pero ahora acompañados de All Might, quién había recién llegado al hospital. Éste inmediatamente se acercó a su ahijado y lo abrazó con mucho cuidado, lágrimas de preocupación cayeron por el rostro del mayor al verlo en ese estado. Por su parte, el padre del peliverde se le acercó igual para preguntar el cómo se sentía. Izuku solo asintió dándole a entender que estaba bien, aún muy confundido sobre cómo ver al hombre que tenía frente a él.

Pasó alrededor de una hora que se sintió como una eternidad para todos los presentes. Todoroki Rei estaba preocupada al igual que su hija ya que sus hijos mayores informaron que tomarían su vuelo hasta la noche, por lo que tardarían un poco en llegar.

Izuku por su lado ya necesitaba tener respuesta. Se sentía más impotente con cada minuto que pasaba ya que el tiempo era crucial para que el bicolor se salvara.

\- Midoriya. - Se escuchó la voz de Shinsou Hitoshi y todos le dieron su atención inmediatamente. - Ya tengo los resultados de compatibilidad.

La tensión se hizo presente en el ambiente en un parpadeo. 

Con los nervios a flor de piel. Midoriya le pidió que lo revelara.

El pelimorado dió un largo suspiro y miró la hoja. - Bien, seré breve. - Anunció y todos asintieron. - Midoriya Izuku, los resultados arrojan que, junto al paciente Todoroki Shouto, ambos comparten el mismo grupo sanguíneo y la compatibilidad para el transplante de riñón es de un ochenta y tres porciento. También dado a la poca diferencia de estatura de ambos, el órgano es de un tamaño adecuado para que su cuerpo del paciente lo acepte. - Dijo en tono profesional y todos pudieron volver a respirar.

El alivio llegó tan inmediatamente como lo había hecho la tensión hace unos instantes. Sin embargo, Shinsou volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- El porcentaje de compatibilidad es alta, pero deben ser concientes que aún existe la probabilidad de que el cuerpo rechace el transplante. El personal que se encargará de hacer la operación harán todo lo posible para que sea un éxito.

Esas palabras los había dejado nuevamente preocupados pero ahora había una esperanza para que el bicolor se salvara.

\- Gracias Hitoshi-kun. - Agradeció el peliverde con los ojos cristalizados. - ¿E-en qué momento me pasarán a quirófano para la operación?. - Preguntó.

En este momento vamos a llevarte con el personal que validará tu matrimonio con Todoroki Shouto. - Aclaró. - Para este caso, la tutora legal del paciente deberá firmar el acta de matrimonio para dar la autorización del mismo, tengo entendido que usted, señora Iida. - Dijo el pelimorado llamando la atención de Iida Fuyumi, quién asintió. - Dado a que tu brazo está lastimado, tu tutor legal también deberá firmar la autorización. - Dijo ahora refiriéndose al peliverde. - Y ambos necesitarán testigos.

\- Yo seré testigo de Todoroki. - Dijo con decisión Kirishima.

\- Y yo seré tu testigo, Midoriya-kun. - La confiada voz de Shinsou Mei se hizo presente. 

\- Mei-san. - Dijo con sorpresa Midoriya.

El pelimorado suspiró resignado por la aparición repentina de su esposa. - Lo siento, pero ella insistió en querer hacer esto.

Los ojos del chico que pecas brillaron de emoción por el apoyo de sus amigos.

\- Gracias Mei-san. - Ella asintió en respuesta.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Iida Fuyumi, tutora legal y representante del joven Todoroki Shouto. ¿Acepta dar su autorización para la unión matrimonial del antes mencionado con el joven Midoriya Izuku, y que éste se convierta en su esposo? - Preguntó la ronca voz del funcionario que estaba dando valides al trámite.

\- Si, acepto. - Dijo con voz decidida la albina de mechas rojas.

\- Midoriya Izuku. - Llamó nuevamente el funcionario. - ¿Aceptas al joven Todoroki Shouto como tu legítimo esposo?.

El corazón del peliverde latía a mil por hora. 

Esposo de Shouto.

Estaba a una palabra de convertirse en el esposo legal del hombre que amaba. 

El pensamiento le hizo doler el pecho. Él no hubiera querido que si realmente llegaría a casarse con el bicolor algún día, fuera de esta forma.

Pero no había otra alternativa.

Probablemente Shouto le odiaria por casarlo sin su consentimiento. Pero prefería eso mil veces a dejarlo morir.

\- Si, acepto. - Dijo ignorando el nudo en su garganta y mirando al funcionario a los ojos.

\- Muy bien. Los tutores legales, por favor pasen a firmar.

Midoriya Hisashi deseó firmar por Izuku. Sin embargo, al ser Toshinori Yagi su tutor legal, él plasmó su firma en el acta oficial.

\- Ahora, los testigos. Pasen por favor.

Primero pasó Shinsou Mei, seguida de Kirishima. Después de firmar el documento, ambos se acercaron al peliverde a manera de apoyo moral.

Después de que el funcionario confirmara que todo estaba en orden, colocó el sello sobre el documento, validando oficialmente el matrimonio.

\- Ahora, por el poder que me ha conferido el estado, yo los declaro esposos. Ahora usted pasará a poseer el apellido de su ahora esposo. De ahora en adelante, su nombre será Todoroki Izuku.

Todo lo sentía tan irreal pero estaba hecho. Ahora era esposo de Shouto.

Decidió que no tenía tiempo para digerir adecuadamente su matrimonio.

En cuanto le entregaron el acta, todos agradecieron y se retiraron de la oficina.

Izuku entregó el documento a la recepción de urgencias y a los pocos minutos el pelimorado junto un enfermero lo abordaron.

\- Ahora que ya está hecho. Es momento para pasarte a quirófano, Izuku. - Dijo Shinsou dándole un ligera apretón en el hombro izquierdo para darle ánimo.

El peliverde asintió y el enfermero que acompañaba a Shinsou comenzó a mover su silla de ruedas para llevárselo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Necesitó ayuda del enfermero para poder quitarse la maltratada ropa y ponerse la bata de hospital.

\- Tendrá que quitarse su anillo también, señor Todoroki. - Indicó el enfermero.

Se sintió extraño ser llamado así. Miró el anillo de su madre en su mano y su corazón se encogió de solo pensar en quitarlo. Pero tuvo que hacerlo.

\- Por favor, entreguen todas mis pertenencias a mi padre. - Pidió Izuku.

\- Así lo haré. - Respondió el enfermero.

\- Awase, ya está todo listo. - La voz de Shinsou llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. - Ya debemos pasar a Izuku al quirófano.

Izuku tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulsó, buscando relajarse. Y al final, solo se dejó hacer por el personal del hospital.

Fue puesto sobre una camilla y le colocaron el suelo vía intravenosa para finalmente entrarlo a aquella habitación.

Lo colocaron cerca de otra camilla e Izuku miró hacia ella. Le dolió el alma ver a su amado Shouto inconsciente a su lado. Su rostro con golpes y ligeros cortes y una mascarilla dándole oxígeno.

Quería que despertara.

\- Debemos empezar ya. - Dijo el doctor. - Por favor cuente hasta que comience a sentir sueño. - Explicó mientras le colocaban su mascarilla.

El peliverde asintió y comenzó el conteo. 

Solo antes de perder el conocimiento por la anestesia juró en su mente.

\- Voy a salvarte, amor.


End file.
